Sasuke is Gaara
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: COMPLETE! Epilog : Selamat tidur, Gaara. Selamat tidur, Sasuke. Tapi aku tak akan pernah, melupakan kalian. Selamanya.
1. Prolog

_"Dimana letak surga itu"_, cewek berambut pirang bo'ong alias hasil salon itu memasang mimik penuh pendramatisiran, _"Biar kughanthikhhaann_", vokalnya mulai di-Agnes-Agnesin dicampur Cinta Laura gitu, _"Themphatmu dhengankhuuu"_

Shikamaru yang sedih dengan ekspresi nahan ketawa plus boker teman-teman seperjuangannya memutuskan, ia harus ambil sikap tegas.

"Emm.. Ya, cukup, cukup..", kata Shikamaru sopan. Cewek pirang gadungan yang udah nangis bombay lantaran nyanyian dia sendiri mingkem.

"Oh, udah ya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Cukup."

"Terus?", tanya si cewek sambil sedikit _flirting_ ke arah sang vokalis ganteng nan emo, "Gue diterima apa enggak nih?"

Shikamaru melirik Gaara. Gaara angkat bahu dan mendelik ke arah Neji. Neji nunjuk mukanya sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sai. Sampai ujung-ujungnya, akhirnya serempak mereka menoleh ke arah sang _lead vocal_. Cowok emo yang sangat ganteng itu masih menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menunduk. Kayaknya sedari tadi dia ketiduran deh, tertanda banget dengan gelembung yang keluar dari idungnya.

Nggak ding.

"Psstt... Woi!", sikut Sai. Cowok emo ganteng membuka matanya dengan sedikit kaget. Sai geleng-geleng kepala, "Gimana?"

"Engghh..", jawab si cowok emo ganteng sambil ngulet dikit, ngucek-ngucek mata dikit, dan nguap dikit. Kayaknya apapun yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak menurunkan tingkat kegantengannya deh. Terbukti, nguap aja masih ganteng.

"Apanya yang gimana?", balik tanya si cowok emo.

Keempat temannya menunduk pasrah, menghela nafas sambil nyengir nggak enak sama si cewek pirang gadungan yang udah sweatdropped. Gaara mendelik.

"Si...", Gaara ngeliat ke daftar nama, "Si Julaika ini...", Gaara langsung mengerenyitkan dahi, "Nama kamu beneran ini? Kayak Miss Universe aja..."

Si pirang gadungan menggelengkan kepala malu-malu, "Itu.. Nama artis saya saja, Mas.. Nama asli saya cuma beda satu huruf kok.. 'K'-nya itu sebenernya 'H'.."

"Ohh... Julehaa...", kata empat cowok ganteng kita sambil angguk-anggukan. Agaknya si cowok emo sama sekali nggak tertarik.

"Kayaknya enggak deh.", katanya singkat.

Siingg... Langsung diem. Baik Julaika aka Juleha, dan keempat cowok lainnya. Si cewek pirang yang ngerasa suaranya bagus kali, ya, langsung protes.

"Lho, apa alasannya? Gue ngerasa suara gue berpotensi kok..", rajuknya.

Si cowok emo menghela nafas. Mencoba sabar, "Potensi? Gue liat sih, kalo lo mau jadi pemeran kuntilanak di film-film horor jaman sekarang, ya suara lo sangat berpotensi.", kata si cowok emo tajam, "Tapi enggak sebagai vokalis cewek _band _gue."

Si cewek pirang syok, "Lo... Lo kan tidur waktu gue nyanyi.. Kok..."

"Sambil tidur aja, gue bisa tau kalo lo nggak cocok sebagai vokalis. Suara kamu tuh.. Kamu nyanyi kayak orang kesurupan. Banyak nada yang lepas.", potong si cowok emo cepat, ala-ala Indra Lesmana atau Simon Idol gitu, "Maaf, tapi peserta lain mau audisi.", sambungnya sambil menunjuk pintu keluar dengan gaya sangat dingin.

"Nggak! Gue nggak terima! Emang atas dasar apa lo.."

"Mbak!", si cowok emo mengeluarkan hawa-hawa Sharinggannya. Gaara cs sampe mundur-mundur ngeri, "Di sini, yang berlaku peraturan saya."

Si cewek pirang bukan syok lagi. Busa putih keluar dari mulutnya pertanda ayan.

"Pintu keluar di sebelah sana."

Dengan hati hancur, kontestan kita kali ini pun gugur dengan sukses. Sambil berlinangan air mata, ia keluar dari pintu dan langsung dihampiri VJ Daniel.

"Gimana, audisinya?", tanya VJ Daniel ceria.

"Gu.. Gue... Ghue ditholaaakkkk...", tangis si cewek sambil sesenggukan. STOP! Lo kate ini audisi Indonesian Idol yang dengan sukses menghancurkan impian gue menyusul jejak Delon? Oke, kembali ke lima cowok kece kita.

"Udah ke-seratus lima puluh dua...", desah Neji sambil mencoret (lagi) nama-nama cewek di daftar namanya, "Rehat dulu, setengah jam."

"Hmmpphh..."

Lima cowok yang sedari tadi duduk sambil mendengarkan suara-suara sumbang itu mulai melakukan peregangan otot. Sabtu-sabtu gini bukannya ngeceng atau latihan, mereka malah berada di aula sekolah mereka demi memenuhi obsesi si cowok emo.

"Kata-kata lo barusan... Apa nggak kelewatan, tuh?", tanya Shikamaru, "Sasuke?"

Cowok emo bernama Sasuke barusan menoleh dan tertawa mengejek, "Nggak."

"Memang suara cewek itu nggak mendukung kok.", ujar Gaara sambil merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan P1i kesayangannya.

Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji geleng-geleng kepala bareng, "Memang kalo soal nyiptain lagu dan bersikap seenaknya, kalian itu sahabat sejati."

Gaara tak mempedulikan ocehan tiga temannya. Sasuke juga hanya melipat tangan di dada dan memejamkan mata. Mereka berdua memang terkenal raja dari rajanya cowok _cool_ apa autis ya? yang berkelakuan sangat dingin. Nggak ngerti kenapa mereka bisa dengan kompaknya sobatan kental, nyiptain lagu bareng, sampai menjadi otak dari band yang mereka geluti sampai sekarang. Jelas aja band sekolah yang terbentuk dari jaman-jaman mereka masih kelas sembilan sampai sekarang menjadi legenda. Gimana enggak, lima cowok kece dengan kejagoan main musik di atas rata-rata, gitu! Belum lagi, ehem, _lead vocal _dan gitaris mereka yang super _cool_.

Oke deh, perkenalan anggota dulu. Band dari Konoha High School ini terdiri dari lima orang. Mulai dari sang drummer, Shikamaru. Lalu di posisi _bassist_ ada si keren Neji. Posisi _rythm guitar_ diisi oleh Sai si muka _playboy_. Nah, dua cowok super _cool_ sisanya tak lain adalah Gaara, _melody_ dan _accoustic guitar_. Tergantung si vokalis mau nyanyi apa sih, berhubung emang Gaara jago gitar dari jaman dia masih genin. Terakhir, pastinya si ganteng, si muka nyebelin tapi _cool_, sang jabrik ayam, Sasuke Uchiha.

Misi kali ini demi, diulang lagi, demi memenuhi obsesi Sasuke yang seenaknya pengen punya penyanyi cewek yang bisa jadi duetnya. Alasan Sasuke sih klasik.

"_Jaman sekarang itu semua band pasti ada.. aja vokalis cewek. Mulai dari Jikustik, Yovie, sampe Kangen band juga ada! Masa' kita nggak punya?"_

_Waktu itu Gaara sempet sweatdrop, "Jadi alasannya karena lo mau nyaingin Kangen Band?"_

Walau ujung-ujungnya ke-seenakudel-an Sasuke itu dituruti juga oleh anggota lainnya. Toh ngikutin tren di dunia musik nggak ada salahnya. Siapa tau bisa dikecengin juga... Yah, walau sebenarnya tiga dari mereka nggak minat-minat amat ngecengin cewek.

"Sasuke..", panggil Sai. Cowok emo ganteng itu menoleh.

"Hmm?"

"Mau sampe kapan nih audisinya?", tanya Sai cemas sambil melirik jam tangan, "Aku keburu janji sama Ino mau nganterin dia belanja nih!"

"Eh, iya iya.. Tenten juga ngajakin gue main basket sore ini..", sambung Neji.

Gaara yang ngedenger ikutan, "Lo, Shikamaru? Ada panita apaan lagi sama Temari?", tanyanya dingin.

Shikamaru nguap, "Mau nyari bahan-bahan buat dekorasi wisudaan.. Ntar jam empat mau pergi nih..", jawabnya. Gaara dan Sasuke berpandangan. Lalu mereka barengan melihat jam dinding.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, dong?", kata mereka berdua bareng. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk polos. Neji pasang tampang anak anjing terbuang. Sai apalagi, kayaknya dia rela mohon sampe nangis darah. Tau lah ya, Ino tuh kayak apa kalo bete...

"Masih lama nggak, Sas?", tanya Gaara.

"Kita harus dapetin vokalis cewek itu.. Wisudaan nanti kan kita mau manggung dengan si vokalis cewek ini!", kata Sasuke berkeras.

"Tapi udah dari pagi kita audisi masih nggak ada yang beres..", protes Sai.

"Lupain aja ide lo ini..", kata Shikamaru sambil nguap.

"Hmm..", Sasuke menimang-nimang, "Gue juga sebenernya udah bosen, tapi..", Sasuke terdiam melihat nama yang tertera pada urutan ke-153. Seolah terhipnotis oleh nama itu, Sasuke menggumam, "Panggil peserta selanjutnya.."

"Heh?", Sai dan Neji mau protes. Shikamaru, tetep nguap.

"Jangan protes!", hardik Sasuke.

"Ini peserta terakhir saja, ya?", usul Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Akhirnya sambil menghela nafas, Neji yang paling sabaaarrr itu keluar dan mengumumkan kalo si peserta ke-153 itu yang terakhir. Sasuke sampe kaget menengar terikan histeris seorang cewek dari luar, "YAAYYY...!! Aku memang beruntung...!!"

Dan disusul teriakan protes dan ngambek banyak cewek yang merasa adanya dikotomi di balik semua ini. Neji hanya mohon maklum dan menutup pintu. Cewek beruntung barusan berhenti sebentar di depan pintu sementara Neji udah balik ke bangkunya. Sasuke dapat melihat siluet seorang cewek lagi baca doa.

"Oke, aku siap!", teriak cewek itu tiba-tiba. Sasuke melihat cewek itu berjalan dengan langkah kelewat cerianya menuju ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan penampakan cewek pirang itu. Tiga sobatnya yang lain—yang notabene udah berpacar—ikutan sisiulan juga. Cewek itu mungil, tingginya paling hanya 160 senti. Namun badannya itu, bohai sekali sodara-sodara! Dengan celana pendek jeans, kaos ketat putih dan sneakers, plus rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir tinggi, dia tampil apa adanya sekali. Mukanya imut, kiyuuut sekali sodara-sodara sekalian! Matanya biru besar, bibirnya mungil, dan kulitnya kuning. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian itu sikapnya yang kelewatan ceria. Beneran membuat lima cowok itu bengong bin cengok deh.

"Siang, aku...WADAW!", karena semangatnya terlalu membara, cewek itu kakinya keserimpet kakinya sendiri. Terus jatoh nyusruk aja di depan lima cowok band. Gaara cs sweatdrop. Sasuke bengong. Lalu ia mendesis pelan.

"Usuratonkachi..."

Cewek pirang itu mendengus kesal dan mendelik ke arah si rambut ayam. Detik itu juga pirang imut itu memutuskan untuk sebel sama Sasuke. Dengan segala harga diri yang tersisa ia berdiri dan pasang muka ceria lagi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Aku murid pindahan dari Thailand. Yah, memang kerjaan ayahku sih..", katanya sambil mengangguk antusias, "Obsesiku adalah menjadi penyanyi terkenal! Idolaku Beyonce dan 3 diva, dan aku siap diaudisi!", katanya dengan muka sumringah. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan tampang dingin.

"Kamu mau nyanyi atau mau ikut benteng Takeshi, sih?", tanyanya ketus.

Naruto pasang muka cemberut, "Nyebelin, kamu!"

Sasuke melotot. Baru kali ini ada cewek yang berani seblak-blakan itu dalam menghadapi dia. Neji cs nahan ketawa sementara Gaara, sama sekali nggak melepaskan padangannya pada cewek manis berambut pirang itu. Naruto cuek.

Sasuke tak ambil peduli, "Ya udah, buruan nyanyi.. Apa lagunya?"

Neji melirik Sasuke. Nggak biasanya Sasuke yang nyuruh nyanyi, itu kan tugasnya Neji. Ia bisa merasakan kalo Sasuke tertarik pada gadis mungil itu. Neji langsung menyikut Gaara.

"Kayaknya Sasuke tertarik sama cewek itu..", bisik Neji.

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku juga."

Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan muka nggak percaya. Gaara yang awalnya nggak setuju dengan adanya penyanyi cewek? Ikutan tertarik? Neji cengok, "Ulang?"

"Aku juga tertarik.", ulang Gaara tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi. Neji nggak habis pikir dengan kedua pentolan band mereka.

"Bahkan tertarik ama cewek pun kompak.. Nggak ngerti.."

Masih terjadi perang dingin antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Padahal ketemuan baru beberapa menit. Naruto menjawab asal, "Kamu mau aku nyanyi lagu apa?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. _Ini cewek pede amat sih_? Langsung dijawab Sasuke, "Kamu bisanya nyanyi lagu apa?", tanyanya dengan gaya meremehkan.

Naruto mendelik tajam. _Ini cowok songong banget sih?_ mereka masih adu tajem-tajeman mata. Lama-lama sharinggan Sasuke keluar juga deh, terus Naruto berubah jadi Kyubi. Ya enggaklah. Tapi ya itu, diem-dieman aja mereka.

"Bunga Citra deh.", suara Gaara tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan, "Coba lagu BCL yang duet sama Ari Lasso itu."

Naruto cemberut, "Yahh, kalo di Konoha itu misi level D levelan genin! Aku maunya lagu yang susahan dikit, gitu...", protesnya. Biasa, namanya juga Naruto...

"Jangan banyak omong.", potong Sasuke, "Buktikan kalo kamu bisa nyanyi!"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Ceritanya sih...

_Sudah terlalu lama kita berdiam..._

_Tenggelam dalam gelisah.. Yang tak teredam..._

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Pantesan pede ini anak. Suaranya bagus_... Gaara terpesona. Terlihat banget deh dia terpesona sama suara cewek itu. Langsung dia melirik Sasuke. Di ujung sana, Gaara melihat Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Tiga temannya juga terpana. Dari 153 orang yang audisi, baru kali ini mereka mendengar suara yang jernih, bening tanpa dibuat-buat, dan indah...banget. Sasuke langsung menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Kemungkinan pertama, dia bosan dan ngantuk. Namun ada kemungkinan kedua : dimana dia ingin mendengar baik-baik suara yang ia sukai.

Sementara Gaara, ia memperhatikan Naruto yang menyanyi dengan penghayatan sempurna. Seakan-akan cewek itu beneran sedang jatuh cinta. Senyuman damai menghiasi bibir mungil Naruto yang mengucapkan kata demi kata.

_Memenuhi mimpi-mimpi__..._

_Malam kita..._

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke berdiri dan menyambut lagu yang Naruto nyanyikan.

_Duhai cintaku... Sayangku..._

_Lepaskanlah..._

Naruto yang kaget ngeliat Sasuke sampe ikutan nyanyi berhenti menyanyi. Neji cs juga ikutan bengong. Gaara, akhirnya, melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto dan ngeliatin Sasuke. Cowok emo itu bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kamu ikutan nyanyi?", tanya Sai bingung.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi, "Salah kalau aku nyocokin suaraku sama dia?"

Shikamaru geleng-geleng, "Nggak sih... Cuma.. Tumben aja.."

Sasuke tak memperdulikan teman-temannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang lagi menutup mulut dengan muka memerah. Sasuke bingung.

"Kamu kenapa? Kalo sakit, nggak usah lanjutin audisi.", kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Nggak. Aku masih mau lanjut!", tandasnya. Naruto sedikit menunduk sambil menenangkan dirinya, plus jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. _A.. apa ini? suara cowok itu.. Pantesan dia songong, suaranya bagus banget..._

"Siap?", tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk. Gaara menoleh pada Sasuke, "Mulai."

Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat mejanya dan memejamkan mata, mulai nyanyi lagi.

_Duhai cintaku... Sayangku..._

_Lepaskanlah.._

"Yak, kamu!", komando Gaara sambil menunjuk Naruto.

_Perasaanmu... Rindumu.._

_S'luruh cintamu..._

Naruto lanjut menyanyikan lirik lagu itu walau sebenarnya dia sangat gugup. Kali ini suara mereka berdua membaur dalam satu bait lagu...

_Dan kini hanya... Ada aku..._

_Dan dirimu... Sesaat di keabadian..._

Gaara kali ini beneran kagum dibuatnya. _Ini dia!_

Sai bengong. Baru kali ini Sasuke sampe ikutan nyanyi.

Neji terlihat senang dan antusias. _Duet yang indah_...

Dan Shikamaru malah ngorok. Dasar tukang tidur...

Naruto lanjut nyanyi. Kali ini dia lebih rileks.

_Jika sang waktu bisa, kita hentikan..._

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, ia menyambung lirik berikutnya sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto...

_Dan segala mimpi-mimpi jadi kenyataan..._

Mereka mulai bisa membaurkan suara mereka dan menghayati lagu piliha Gaara.

_Meleburkan semua batas antara kau dan aku..._

Lalu mereka pandang-pandangan...

_Kita..._

"Yak, cukup..", komando Gaara. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara. Ia masih berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto deg-degan bukan main. _Aduh.. Orang nyebelin ini kalo dari dekat ganteng, ganteng, ganteeeennggg..._ Tapi ia hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap Gaara. Entah kemana menghilangnya sikap ceria dan pecicilannya itu.

"Gimana menurutmu, Sasuke?", tanya Gaara sambil sedikit tersenyum dingin.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Bubar semuanya."

"Hah?", Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji cengok nggak ngerti, "Maksudd??"

Gaara tertawa kecil sambil beranjak dari kursinya, "Yah, bubaran semuanya."

Naruto bergantian melihat kelima anggotan band itu dengan tatapan bingung dan panik, "Hah? Lho? Kok? Kok pada bubaran? Suaraku jelek ya? Emang? Eh..", Naruto tambah bingung melhat Sasuke dan Gaara yang judes abis itu berpandangan, tertawa kecil dan mengangguk barengan. Naruto protes, "Eh! Ngetawain gue ya? Heh! Kalian!"

Sasuke beranjak ke arah pintu keluar. Sambil memunggungi teman-temannya dia bilang, "Bubar semuanya, misi sudah selesai. Dan kau, usuratonkachi..",

Naruto kembali berang, "Heh! Teme-baka! Siapa yang kamu panggil itu?"

"Besok ada latihan jam 5. Jangan telat.", kata Sasuke dingin sambil keluar meninggalkan ruangan audisi. Naruto bengong. Bingung. Speechless.

Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru langsung mendekati Narotu, "Selamatt yaaaa..."

"Hah?? Eh? Apa sih, bingung gue..", kata Naruto dengan kecemasan terlihat jelas.

"Kamu diterima, tau.. Kamu resmi jadi vokalis cewek kita!", kata Sai semangat.

"Hah?", Naruto bengong, "Seriusss?"

"Iya. Beneran. Sasuke kan ngajak kamu latihan besok..", kata Neji.

Naruto bengong, "Sumpe lo?"

"Sumpe dehh..", jawab mereka bertiga. Naruto masih nggak percaya.

"Eh! Udah jam empat lewat nihhh.. Aduh maaf ya, Naru-channn... Tapi aku ada janji sama Ino!", kata Sai sambil ngibrit.

"Oh iya, Tenten! Duluan juga ya..", dan Neji pun ngacir menjauh.

Lagi-lagi Gaara yang angkat bicara, "Shikamaru, janjimu dengan Temari gimana?". Yang ditanya menepuk jidat.

"Oh iya!", lalu dengan tenang Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara berdua. Gaara geleng-geleng kepala lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Selamat, mulai sekarang kamu jadi anggota kami.", ucap Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya, makasih.. Aduh..", Naruto tertawa gembira, "Nggak percaya deh.."

"Mulai besok latihan. Jangan terlambat. Sasuke tak suka orang telatan."

Naruto cemberut, "Si judes bermulut tajam Uchiha itu..", dengusnya, "Ada ya cowok senyebelin dia. Kirain cuma mitos doang.."

Gaara angkat bahu, "Kamu sekarang mau kemana?"

Naruto kembali ceria mendengar pertanyaan macam itu. Langsung dia mengatupkan tangan dengan semangat, "Makaann...!!"

"Oh.", Gaara mengangguk, "Dimana?"

"Ichiraku ramen, pastinya!", jawab Naruto mantap, "Mau ikut, um.. eh namamu siapa ya? Maaf, aku belum tau.."

"Gaara.", jawabnya singkat.

"Iya, Gaara... Mau ikut? Walau aku baru beberapa hari di Jepang, tapi aku tau kalo ramen disana itu enaaakkkk banget! Kamu pasti suka deh!", kata Naruto promosi. Tak lupa dengan senyum lima jarinya itu loh... Mau nggak mau Gaara terpesona juga.

"Boleh saja.", jawabnya singkat, "Kutraktir deh."

Naruto membelalakkan mata gembira, "Wahh.. Baik bangett... Makasih lo sebelumnya! Ayo pergi..", kata Naruto bersemangat. Gaara hanya tersenyum super kecil dan mengikuti Naruto berlari. _Naruto ya, anak yang manis sekali. Kayaknya latihan hari-hari ke depan akan sangat menyenangkan. Dia begitu..._

Gaara sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat cewek pirang itu menoleh padanya dengan wajah sangat ceria, "Gaara, ayo! Ntar kita keabisan ramen lho.."

Lalu ia berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan berjalan. Gaara menyusulnya, tentu saja dengan cara berjalannya yang _cool _bin keren itu. _Begitu mempesona..._

Begitulah, agaknya pesona Naruto berhasil membuat hati Gaara sedikit tergetar. Cowok satu itu kan selama ini terkenal anti cewek sama sekali. Baru kali ini ada sebuah keceriaan dari seorang hawa yang berhasil membuat celah kecil di hatinya. Seakan kehadirannya mampu mengisi sesuatu yang kosong dalam diri Gaara. Cowok dingin itu tidak menyadarinya, mungkin belum. Karena inilah sejarah, pertama kalinya ia keluar makan dengan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

Yah, walau ujung-ujungnya dia bakalan ngebobol dompet di Ichiraku Ramen, mengingat obsesi Naruto terhadap ramen yang di atas rata-rata.

TBC...


	2. Keping Pertama

Kau jadi samudra, aku langitnya

Genre : Romance/Friendship untuk sementara waktu

Rated : T saja.. Nggak ada grepe2an di fanfict ini

Warning : Sekali lagi, female Naru itu lahir dalam keadaan wanita. Nggak ada jutsu2an disini, nggak ada ninja2an disini.. Just real AU..

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya..

Sasu yang tiba2 nongol : Milikku!

Gaara yang juga tiba2 nongol : Enak aja, milikku!

Sasu tiba2 nyanyi : Dia untukku, bukan untukmu..

Gaara juga tiba2 nyanyi : Dia milikku, bukan milikmu..

Scr : ... Met menikmati chapter pertama yagh,

_**Studio di kediaman Uchiha**_

_Kau jadi samudra, aku langitnya_...

_Memeluk__ dunia_... _kita berdua_...

Sasuke dan Naruto masih berpegangan tangan dan menunduk.

"Oke, sip!", kata Gaara. Langsung aja dua orang itu mundur dan saling menjauh.

"Haihh.. Selesai juga.", dengus Naru, "Kenapa mesti ada acara pegang-pegangan tangan segala sih?", omelnya. Cewek pirang itu mengambil tempat duduk di sofa.

Sasuke tak ambil peduli, "Kau pikir aku dengan senang hati mesra-mesraan kayak gitu?", ujarnya sambil membolak-balik daftar lagu yang mesti mereka nyanyikan.

"Dasar teme..", desis Naru pelan.

"Usuratonkachi.", balas Sasuke.

"Heh, ngebales, lagi! Punya sopan santun ngadepin cewek nggak sih?"

"Kamu juga sama aja, toa.."

"Mendingan toa daripada lidah kebelit kayak lo! Dasar!"

"Ssshh... Udah, udah.", selalu Neji yang paling sabar itu melerai pertengkaran mereka. Yah, kayak biasa nggak ada satu pun dari mereka bardua yang mau minta maaf.

"Aku ragu nih, kalian bisa nggak ya akrab di panggung..", ujar Sai cemas.

"Liat aja entar..", kata Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari drum dan selonjoran di sofa.

"Dia tuh! Selalu aja cari masalah..", rajuk Naru sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Siapa?", balas Sasuke dingin.

"Udaaahhh...", lerai Neji lagi, "Kalian berdua tuh.. Nggak ada hari tanpa berantem, apa? Naru, dinginkan kepalamu. Sasuke, dewasalah..", kata Neji sambil tersenyum dewasa.

"Huh.", mereka berdua sama-sama memalingkan muka. Sebel.

Gaara memperhatikan mereka berdua, "Jadi ramai ya, latihan kita.."

Neji menghampiri Gaara dan mengetes senar bass listriknya, "Seru, kan?"

"Tapi capek juga denger dua vokalis berantem mulu..", keluh Sai.

"Padahal kalo nyanyi mereka kompak.", komentar Gaara.

"_Kids_..", ujar Neji sambil angkat bahu.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak penerimaan Naru sebagai anggota baru _band_ ini. Artinya, mereka sudah sembilan kali latihan bareng di studio pribadi Sasuke yang tentunya, ada di kediaman Uchiha. Sekarang ini mereka sedang melakukan latihan menjelang manggung di acara wisudaan salah satu universitas beken di Konoha, yaitu ITK (Institut Teknologi Konoha, wehehehe... Kalo ITB mah kampusnya Scriptwriter tuh!). Jam kuno di ruangan tengah berdentang empat kali. Artinya, baru jam empat sore.

Bukan artinya mereka sudah mau bubaran, lho. Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat drum sambil mempelajari lagu-lagu yang rencananya akan mereka bawakan. Naru duduk di sofa sambil membaca _rundown_ acara dengan seksama. Gaara, Neji dan Sai masih berkutat dengan gitar dan bass mereka. Berusaha mencari alunan yang pas supaya besok nggak mau-maluin. Mau tanya Shikamaru sedang apa? Ya, tetap aja dia masih tidur.

"Makin kompak saja, kalian..", komentar seorang cewek berambut pink yang datang membawa nampan berisi enam buah gelas bersisi jus jeruk dingin.

"Wew.. Menejer baiikkk...", langsung saja Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji menghampirinya.

Naru melirik ke arah menejer mereka. Haruno Sakura, cewek seangkatan mereka yang perawakan maupun otaknya nyaris sempurna. Cantik, pintar, baik hati, keibuan, dan tajir, tentunya. Sejak awal _band_ ini berdiri, ia sudah ikutan sibuk dengan mengurusi keperluan lima cowok serampangan itu. Naru sendiri belum terlalu akrab dengan Sakura, jadi dia hanya diam menunggu cewek itu meletakkan nampan di meja. Ia lanjut mempelajari _rundown _acara. Naru menengadah saat segelas jus disodorkan padanya.

"Minum?", sebuah suara menegurnya. Naru tersenyum dan menerima gelas itu.

"_Thanks_, Gaara..", kata Naru sebelum menegak isi gelas itu. Gaara mengangguk tanpa ekspresi dan duduk di samping Naru.

"Tinggal seminggu nih.", kata Gaara sambil memainkan gelas di genggamannya.

"Ya..", jawab Naru.

"Kamu siap?", tanya Gaara.

Naru mengangguk antusias, "Tentu! Akan aku buktiin pada semua orang kalo aku pantas nyanyi di depan mereka semua!", jawab Naru semangat. Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Nggak gugup?"

"Yah.. Gugup sih iya..."

Lalu mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan, walau bayak diemnya juga sih. Sesekali Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naru yang polos dan apa adanya. Agaknya mereka berdua nggak sadar kalo ada sepasang mata yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sakura menghampiri dan duduk di samping pemilik mata itu.

"Mukamu sangar amat, Sasuke..", sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Anak baru itu imut banget, ya?", pancing Sakura. Sasuke menjengit.

"Lalu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Nggak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma berkomentar.."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia mulai mencuri pandang ke arah Naru. Nggak menyangka juga, Naru nggak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya. Sasuke dapat melihat senyuman cewek pirang itu berubah jadi cemberut. Lalu seperti biasa, Naru menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara. Sasuke panas.

"Usuratonkachi..", desisnya penuh dendam.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naru. Bergantian melihat ke arah Gaara dan kembali melirik Sasuke, "Kayaknya si Uzumaki itu akrab dengan Gaara ya.."

Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia sebenarnya sebal mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura, tapi memang begitulah adanya. Sasuke juga nggak mengerti, kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa seakrab itu dengan Naru. Padahal mereka sudah tiga minggu ini latihan bareng terus. Bawaan Sasuke kalo ngeliat Naru itu pengen ngeberantemin mulu. _Bukan mauku juga sebentar-sebentar ngatain dia sih_. _Tapi entah kenapa rasanya bibir ini nggak bisa dikontrol_...

"Bukan urusanku.", jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Memang bukan urusanmu.. Urusan cewek itu sama siapa dia mau ngobrol..", kata Sakura sambil memandangi Gaara dan Naru, "Cocok juga ya mereka.."

Kuping Sasuke makin panas mendengar ocehan-ocehan Sakura. Ia tak berkata-kata sama sekali dan berdiri meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Gaara lalu dengan cueknya ia duduk di samping Naru. Jelas aja cewek pirang itu bengong.

"Ngapain deket-deket gue?"

Sasuke masih pasang tampang _cool_, "Jadi yang boleh duduk di sebelah kamu cuma Gaara?", tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum mencemooh, "Ya udah, aku pindah.."

"Eh.. Teme!", kata Naru sambil menarik ujung _T-shirt_ hitam cowok emo itu, "Kau itu beneran terlalu gampang tersinggung deh!"

Gaara melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, "Duduklah."

Sasuke tak banyak tingkah dan langsung duduk di samping Naru. Jadilah cewek manis itu diapit oleh dua pentolan ganteng _band_. Nggak seperti cewek biasanya, Naru anteng dan cuek aja mesti berdekatan segitu rupa dengan mereka berdua. Sudah biasa kali ya, dikelilingi lima cowok tampan dan pandai. Naru menghabiskan minumannya.

"Bosen nih..", gumamnya, "Latihannya udah kelar, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Gaara juga mengangguk. Naru terlihat berpikir.

"Makan di Kowalk yuk?", celetuknya, "Udah lama aku pengen kesana. Belum pernah sih..", sambung Naru sambil meregangkan punggung.

_A.N : Kowalk (Konoha Walk) tuh pelesetan Ciwalk, Cihampelas Walk yang merupakan mall cihui di Bandung tempat Scriptwriter dan Sutradara hang__ out. Tempatnya asoy dan arsitekturnya memiliki ciri khas serta keunikan tersendiri._

Sasuke tak merespon. Naru melirik Sasuke malas.

"Mau?", tanya Naru. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Udahlah, mendingan juga disini. Latihan atau ngapain, gitu..", kata Sasuke. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia memang tak ingin Naruto pergi. Naru mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan memelas. Tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Gaara menghela nafas dan tersenyum sangat kecil, "Mau kesana?"

Naru mengangguk mantap sambil ber-_puppy eyes-_ria. Gaara mengangguk.

"Boleh, ayo!"

_**Konoha Walk, pukul lima sore...**_

"Terus...", desis Naruto sambil memandang ke cowok dingin itu, "Kenapa kamu jadi ikut?", sindirnya sambil pasang muka ngejek.

"Kau mau aku ikut atau tidak?", balas Sasuke sambil tetap memilih-milih lagu di _mp3 player_-nya, "Serba salah berurusan sama cewek kayak kamu.."

"Huh.. Sok jual mahal..", desis Naru pelan. Sangat pelan sampai Sasuke nggak denger. Mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam _New Camry_ merah milik Gaara yang sedang melesat menuju parkiran Kowalk. Gaara menyetir. Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya dan Naru duduk sendirian di jok belakang. Neji cs nggak pada ikut karena sudah ada janji malam mingguan bersama gadis-gadis mereka. Naru melihat ke arah gedung yang menjulang berwarna ungu-oranye bergaya modern kontemporer itu.

"Wah, ruang luarnya tertata dengan baik!", komentar Naru sok arsitektural.

Sasuke dan Gaara tidak merespon. Sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke melirik Gaara yang sedang serius nyetir.

_Damn. Walau sudah sobatan sekian tahun, aku tetap nggak ngerti apa yang ada di balik eskpresi datar itu. Apa maksud dia mengiyakan ajakan Naruto makan disini sih? Jangan-jangan dia naksir Naru, lagi? _Sasuke menggeleng. _Mikir apa kau, Sasuke. Nggak mungkin Gaara suka cewek berisik kayak Naru._

Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan _mp3 player_-nya. Sekarang giliran Gaara yang mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

_Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke pikirkan? Tiba-tiba dia bilang mau ikut pas aku menyanggupi kemauan Naruto untuk jalan. Cih, aku pikir malam minggu ini aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Naru. Masa' iya Sasuke suka sama Naru, sih?_ Gaara mendengus pelan. _Mustahil. Dia paling benci cewek pecicilan._

Gaara dan Sasuke terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai otak mereka sampai pada satu tujuan yang sama saat mendengar Naru berkata, "Ah.. Malem minggu ya, pantesan rame sama orang pacaran. Jadi pengen punya pacar.."

Kedua cowok dingin itu tersentak. Dan berpikiran sama. _Pacar_..?

Gaara membelokkan sedannya ke arah parkiran yang kosong. Setelah diberi petunjuk oleh mas-mas tukang parkir dan memarkir dengan keren, Gaara mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia dan Sasuke langsung membuka sabuk pengaman mereka dan sama-sama keluar dari sedan. Sasuke sambil mengibaskan rambut, dan Gaara sambil membuka sunglasses-nya. Sukses membuat dua mobil jeep—yang dua-duanya disupirin cewek ganjen—tabrakan saking terpesonanya liat dua cowok superkul se-Konoha itu. Hiperbolis deh.

Dan mungkin karena mereka ingin bersikap _gentle_, secara bersamaan juga mereka membuka pintu belakang untuk Naruto.

"Eh?", Naru bengong.

Sasuke dan Gaara langsung bertatapan dingin. Naru bingung mau keluar lewat mana. Sesaat, kayak ada stalaktit bertumbuhan karena Sasuke dan Gaara saingan adu mata.

"Hmph..", Naru menghela nafas dan keluar dari pintu yang dibukakan Gaara. Naru merapikan roknya dan melirik ke Sasuke, "Ayo, ke _main building_-nya."

Sasuke melihat sepintas senyuman bahagia Gaara dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya kesal. Cowok emo itu agak membanting pintu dan menyusul kedua anggota _band-_nya menuju gedung Kowalk. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan formasi Naru di tengah. Sore itu Sasuke dan Gaara kompakan dengan T-shirt hitam, jaket putih dan blue jeans gede, plus sneakers warna gelap. Di tengah ada Naru dengan _sundress_ warna oranye dengan corak kembang-kembang kecil berwarna merah. Ia memakai _flat shoes _warna kuning pucat, serasi dengan rambut pirangnya yang tetap dikuncir dua. Sekilas, Naru udah kayak dijagain dua _bodyguard_.

"Whew, es krim..", langkah Naru melambat saat melewati konter _Hagen Daaz_, "Jadi pengen deh..", kata Naru sambil beneran menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau? Aku beliin deh.", kata Gaara cepat, "Mau rasa apa?"

Naru sedikit berpikir, "_Green tea_.", jawabnya.

Gaara mengangguk, "Kau?", tanyanya sambil melihat ke Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan..", kata Sasuke dingin. Gaara tertawa kecil dan mengangguk cepat.

"Tunggu di sini, ya..", kata Gaara, "Sas, jagain dia.."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Naru memandangi muka Sasuke, "Kau nggak beli?"

"Aku nggak suka es krim. Benci, malah.", jawabnya dingin. Naru meng-ohh. Diam lagi. Gaara masih mengantri karena hari itu kayaknya banyak orang yang pengen beli es krim.

"Hei..", panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?", tanya Naruto, masih memperhatikan Gaara dari kejauhan.

"Oh, kamu lagi ngeliatin Gaara ya..", Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Nggak jadi, deh.."

Naru langsung memandang muka Sasuke heran, "Lho? Emang salah kalo aku ngeliatin Gaara? Kalo keluar dari pintu mobil yang dibukain sama Gaara, salah juga?", Naru menghela nafas, "Kamu daritadi aneh, tau nggak.."

Sasuke diem aja ngeliat Naru yang sedang sewot. Mana bisa dia ngaku kalo dia sebel melihat Naru deket-deket sama Gaara? Hening lagi. Kali ini agak lama. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala mereka. Sampai Naru merasa bahunya basah.

"Waduh, gerimis..", katanya polos, "Yah, lupa bawa payung pula!"

"Hhhh.. Nyusahin aja..", desis Sasuke sambil membuka jaketnya dan dilemparkannya ke kepala Naruto, "Pake nih, lindungi kepalamu."

Naru, di balik jaket Sasuke, merasakan mukanya memerah, "Ngg.. Nggak papa nih?"

"Nanti kalo kepalamu kena air hujan, bisa tambah bego. Mau jadi apa kau?", tanya Sasuke asal. Naruto langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Dasar tampang bau..", desis Naru sambil membenarkan posisi jaket kebesaran itu di kepalanya, "Sasuke, tambah deres nih, ujannya.."

"Hmm.. Cari tempat berteduh deh..", kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Naru.

DEG. Naru bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat. Walau ia tahu Sasuke merangkul semata-mata agar kecepatan lari mereka sama, tetap saja debaran 'itu' terasa.

"Kamu bisa lari, kan?", suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naru. Cewek pirang itu langsung mengangguk. Sasuke mempererat rangkulannya, membawa tubuh mungil cewek itu merapat dan berlari kecil menerjang hujan.

Gaara melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Perlu dua kali ia dipanggil oleh penjual es krim agar cowok itu sadar dari kevakuman.

"Mas..!"

"Oh.. Iya?", Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tukang es krim.

"Ini es krim sama kembaliannya, Mas..", kata mas-mas itu. Gaara mengangguk dan mengambil uang serta dua _cup _es krim dengan rasa yang sama. Ia membawa es krim itu tepat ke depan konter _Hagen Daaz,_ terdiam di bawah _awning_ yang melindunginya dari tetes hujan. Dari sana cukup jelas ia dapat melihat Naru bersikeras menyuruh Sasuke sejaket berdua dengannya. Cukup jelas pula ia melihat Sasuke akhirnya berlari sambil memayungi Naru dengan jaket putihnya. Jelas sekali Gaara melihat Sasuke berlaku manis pada pujaan hatinya.

"Mas, maaf.. Perlu payung?"

Suara seorang pelayan _Hagen Daaz_ mengusiknya. Dengan cepat Gaara menggeleng.

"Terima kasih, saya tidak butuh..", jawabnya datar. Pelayan tadi mengangguk.

Kembali Gaara melihat dua orang itu. Mereka berhenti berlari ketika berada di bawah naungan atap gedung. Gaara melihat Sasuke mengibaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Naru. Ia juga melihat saat Naru membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan lalu mengeringkan wajah Sasuke. Ia juga melihat—ah! Gaara tak sanggup lagi melihat mereka berdua. Langsung ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, yaitu es krim di tangannya. Dua es krim dengan rasa yang sama. _Green tea._

"_Aku nggak suka teh hijau. Rasanya sangat, sangat aneh!"_

Gaara teringat perkataannya saat Neji menawarkannya _milkshake_ dengan rasa teh hijau. Ia tertawa pahit. Hari itu ia memaksakan diri membeli es krim dengan rasa yang sama dengan yang dipesan Naru. Entah kenapa. _Entah kenapa_... Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk membuang satu _cup _es krim ke tong sampah. Ia berlari menembus derai hujan sambil membawa satu _cup_ es krim yang tersisa. Gaara merasakan perasaan yang aneh melanda hatinya. Sesuatu yang sangat panas, dan mengerikan.

Entah kenapa.

_**Studio **__**di kediaman Uchiha**_

"Kau terlambat, Gaara..", kata Sasuke saat melihat Gaara memasuki studio, "Nggak biasanya.", Sasuke melihat jam dinding.

Gaara mengangguk, "Maaf. Macet."

"Nggak apa-apa. Naru-chan, Shikamaru dan Sai juga belum dateng kok..", kata Neji.

"Oh.", jawab Gaara singkat.

Sasuke tak ambil peduli. Ia masih mengecek suaranya. Gaara melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Setiap kali Gaara mengingat apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu, hatinya jadi galau dan jengah. Bukan hanya insiden jaket di tengah hujan saja. Saat Naru mau memesan makanan, Sasuke orang yang pertama memanggil pelayan. Saat Naru selesai makan, Sasuke juga yang mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar tagihannya.

Kemarin apalagi. Mereka berenam memutuskan main basket tiga lawan tiga di lapangan basket komplek rumah Shikamaru. Setelah gambreng, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto ada di satu tim melawan Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru. Gaara merasa tertohok oleh lelucon bernama takdir. Ia teringat bagaimana cara Naru memberikan minuman pada Sasuke, cara Sasuke memijit kaki Naru yang terkilir, cara mereka berdua dalam bekerja sama dalam merebut angka, semuanya. Gaara sedikit merasa tersisih.

Hampir sebulan mereka bersama. Waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk merasakan sesuatu yang spesial pada seseorang. Gaara bisa melihat adanya perubahan dari dalam diri Sasuke. Dan ia juga merasakan, banyak sesuatu yang berubah dari dalam dirinya. Sampai muncul satu pertanyaan di benaknya. _Apa aku sebenarnya_... _Menyukai Naru?_ Gaara masih tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan konyol tersebut. Lamunannya terbuyar saat mendengar suara cewek yang ceria. Setidaknya, hanya itulah yang bisa menyegarkan hatinya.

"Yo! Semuanya!", disusul dengan suara orang naik tangga, "Nah, kebeneran ada Sasuke sama Neji! Ah, ada Gaara juga..", kata Naru senang.

"Yosh! Ada apa?", tanya Neji.

"Ano.. Shika dan Sai baru pulang beli alat-alat _band_ yang baru. Ada _keyboard_ juga loh.. Bantuin mereka ngangkutin barang ya!", kata Naru ceria. Tiga cowok kul itu mengangguk bareng. Neji dan Sasuke turun duluan. Pas Gaara mau turun...

"Ah, Gaara..", panggil Naru, "Kamu disini aja, bantuin aku beresin alat musik yang di sini.", kata Naru sambil memandang Gaara memelas.

"Tapi..", Gaara agak keberatan.

"Sudah, kau bantu dia saja.", ujar Sasuke dari bordes, "Biar kami aja yang turun."

Gaara mengangguk juga akhirnya, "Baiklah."

Naru melihat Sasuke dan Neji langsung membongkar barang yang dibawa oleh _Harrier­_-nya Shikamaru lewat jendela di lantai dua. Ia tersenyum dan menoleh pada Gaara.

"Ayo, kita juga cepetan beresin yang disini.", ajak Naru sambil menggulung kabel yang berseliweran. Gaara sendiri bekerja dalam diam. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Naru yang sedang membereskan peralatan listrik sambil bersenandung riang. Hatinya tergetar oleh dentingan yang sama. _Jiwanya yang sangat cantik—tak bisakah aku memilikinya?_

"Eh, Gaara..", suara Naru lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya, "Kau kan sudah bersahabat lama sekali ya, dengan Sasuke?", tanya Naru sambil menatap mata Gaara.

Gaara tak suka pembicaraan ini, "Ya."

Naru mengangguk. Gaara dengan sangat jelas dapat melihat ada rona merah di pipi yang putih itu, "Um.. Ini cuma perasaanku, mungkin.. Tapi rasanya Sasuke sedikit berubah.."

"Hn?", Gaara berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mendengar.

"Soalnya..", Naru tersenyum menerawang, "Dulu kan ia sangat dingin, judes, nggak punya otak.. Tapi sekarang beda. Kamu perhatiin nggak sih, kalo dia lebih manusiawi sekarang? Lebih.. Apa ya?", tanya Naru sambil pasang pose mikir.

"Lebih lembut, maksudmu?", tanya Gaara tanpa mikir.

"Iya! Itu dia maksudku!", kata Naru sambil mengatupkan tangannya, "Dia jauh lebih lembut sekarang! Dan dia lebih memperhatikanku.. Aduh, aku ngomong apa sih.."

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Berharap detik itu dia bisa tuli sekalian. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit sekali mendengar keceriaan Naru yang sedang membicarakan Sasuke. Perlahan, ia mendekati punggung Naruto. Tanpa suara sama sekali.

"Ihh.. Tapi aku tetep sebel sama dia.. Mulut tajamnya itu sama sekali belum berubah!", ujar Naru, "Eh, Gaara. Kau tak akan bilang ini pada Sasuke kan, kau..."

Perkataan Naru menggantung di tengah-tengah. Ia membelalak terkejut saat merasa ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Gaara-lah orang itu. Naru sama sekali tak mampu untuk memberontak dari pelukan Gaara. Sebagian besar, karena ia terlalu syok mendapati cowok dingin itu sedang merengkuhnya erat.

_Ada saatnya aku tak bisa lagi membendung perasaanku padamu. Kenapa aku tak bisa menghapus wajah ceriamu saat kau membicarakan dia? Kenapa aku selalu mendengar cerita manis tentang dia? Kesabaranku ada batasnya, Naru_... _Ada batasnya_...

"Ga.. Gaara..", desis Naru sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Saat itulah, Sasuke yang sedang membawa _cymbal_ melihat apa yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Gaara. Langsung Sasuke mundur dan memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik _railing _tangga. _Apa_.. _Apa-apaan ini? Gaara memeluk Naru? Heh, ini lelucon! Tenang, Sasuke. Kau sama sekali tak boleh terpancing. Seorang Uchiha tak pernah terpancing dalam kondisi apapun. Ingat itu! _Sasuke tetap diam sambil memperhatikan Gaara, dengan hati yang terasa terbakar.

"Gaara.. Lepas!", teriak Naru panik. Gaara langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari Naru. Ia melihat sekilas wajah cewek pirang itu—sangat merah. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah. Gaara yang merasa bersalah, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Naru yang masih syok, hanya bisa diam membatu dan mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat, mau tak mau merasa kesal juga. Lama mereka bertiga bergeming.

"_Gomen_..", bisik Gaara sambil berusaha menatap mata Naru, "_Boku wa_..."

Naru membuang muka dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gaara menghela nafas dan memutuskan turun ke lantai satu untuk membantu teman-temannya. Betapa kagetnya dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di balik _railing_.

"Sa.. Sasuke?", wajah Gaara sedikit memucat. Naru apalagi. Dia langsung tersentak dan melihat panik ke arah tangga. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pasang muka dingin dan pura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Langsung ia menyerahkan _cymbal_ ke arah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu? Angkat nih, masih banyak barang di bawah.", kata Sasuke, "Hei, usuratonkachi. Jangan bengong aja, bantuin dong."

"Eh.. I.. Iya.. Segera.", jawab Naru sambil membantu Gaara membawa sebagian.

Sasuke tak bicara lagi. Langsung ia turun menemui teman-temannya di bawah. Gaara langsung menyusulnya setelah selesai meletakkan _cymbal_. Meninggalkan Naru yang terduduk di sofa sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bertiga masuk dalam tsunami hati yang siap mengobrak-abrik perasaan mereka.

Menyisakan satu pertanyaan, 'Perasaan macam apa ini?'

**TBC...**

Wow, wow, wooowww...

Kok jadi supermellowdramatis gini sih? Bujug bunenngg... Gila deh si Gaara! Ampun.. Nggak nyangka juga bakal jadi setragis ini cinta mereka. Ups, belum jadi cinta sih, baru naksir-naksir cemburu ajahh.. Gileee, berasa ngarang sinetron remaja nih sayaa. Umm, maaf ya kalo jadinya terlalu mellow dan berat. Ah, nggak berat kok, cuma dramatisasinya saja tuh. Belum kebaca ya relevansi antara cerita dan judul..? Umm.. Kalian akan mengetahui maksud dari judul fanfict ini kalo udah chapter 5an kali yah.. Duh aduh aduh.. Beneran deh ni ceritaaa.. Reviw ya, review yaaa.. Jangan ragu buat klik si 'Submit review'. Ingatlah, komen anda sangat membantu scriptwriter mengembangkan sayapnya!


	3. Keping Kedua

Kau jadi samudra, aku langitnya

Genre : Drama/Friendship... walau chappie ini rada angsty...

Rated : T saja.. Nggak ada grepe2an di fanfict ini

Warning : Sekali lagi, female Naru itu lahir dalam keadaan wanita. Nggak ada jutsu2an disini, nggak ada ninja2an disini.. Just real AU..

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya..

Sasu yang tiba2 nongol : Milikku!

Gaara yang juga tiba2 nongol : Enak aja, milikku!

Sasu tiba2 nyanyi : Semula ku tak tahu, engkau juga ingin memilikinya..

Gaara juga tiba2 nyanyi : Bukankah ku lebih dulu, bila engkau temanku, semestinya tak mengganggu...

Scr : ... Dari dulu nggak berubah.. Yasudahlahyaa,

_**Sabuha (Sasana Budaya Konoha)**_

"**Oke, bagus sekali.."**, puji seorang cowok yang memakai _bedge_ panitia.

"Umm.. Cukup nih, kak?", tanya Naru sambil tersenyum. Cowok tadi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naru dan yang lain langsung turun dari panggung.

"Gladi-nya cukup dulu, sekarang udah jam delapan malem..", jawab si cowok, "Besok kalian bakalan tampil untuk acara penutupan wisudaan. Kalo tepat waktu, jam dua. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga kalo bisa, sekitar jam satu kalian udah siap di _backstage_, oke?"

"Oke, sip..", jawab Naruto cs sambil mengangguk.

"Ya udah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Istirahat yang cukup, ya. Terutama kamu..", si anak kuliahan satu ini ngeliatin Naru, "Kamu baru sekali tampil, kan?"

"Eh.. I.. Iya..", jawab Naru sambil mengangguk gugup. Baru sekali dia berurusan dengan mahasiswa yang aktif panitia kayak gitu. Si mahasiswa mengangguk.

"Okelah, sampai besok ya..", dan si mahasiswa tadi menjauh dari mereka. Naru dan yang lain berjalan menuju ke parkiran. Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru jalan paling depan sambil berceloteh tentang 'gimana besok'. Di belakangnya ada Sasuke yang dari kemaren berubah lagi jadi 'tuan menyebalkan' bagi Naruto. Cewek itu sendiri masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, menyuruh orang rumahnya menjemput. Dan Gaara, ia berjalan paling belakang sambil ngeliatin Naru. Bukan suasana yang enak buat sebuah _band _yang mau manggung besok.

"Iya.. Di Sabuha.. Oke, makasih ya..", Naru menyimpan kembali N76-nya di tas dan berdiri di depan gedung Sabuha.

"Oi, duluan ya.. Mobil gue mau dipake bokap nih..", pamit Shikamaru.

"Gue nebeng dong.. Lagi nggak ada ongkos taksi nih..", pinta Sai memelas.

"Oke..", Shikamaru mengangguk, "Gaara, mobil lo bukannya lagi masuk bengkel? Mau barengan ga?", tawar Shikamaru. Gaara terlihat menimang.

"Nggak usah ah. Rumah kita kan jauh-jauhan. Gue bisa mesen taksi kok.", jawab Gaara, tetap dengan gayanya yang dingin dan datar.

"Ya udah, ikut gue aja. Rumah kita kan searah.", kata Neji menawarkan, "Gimana?"

Gaara mikir. Sasuke yang memcah keheningan.

"Udahlah, ikut Neji aja.", katanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel, "Udah malem. Gue nggak mau denger alasan besok ada yang telat."

Siingg.. Diem. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke _bad mood _setelah keberadaan Naruto di antara mereka. Gaara yang malas berdebat dengan Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Ya udah, Neji. Aku nebeng ya, besok juga..", kata Gaara dingin. Neji mengangguk.

"Oke, pulang sekarang ya. Aku mesti makan malem bareng keluarga nih..", kata Neji sambil mengeluarkan kunci _Neo Baleno_ hitamnya. Shikamaru dan Sai sudah duluan ke lapangan parkir. Neji menyusul kedua temannya. Gaara sempat tersenyum pahit ke arah Naru.

"Aku.. Duluan ya.", kata Gaara. Senyuman di wajah Naru memudar. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berani memandang mata Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu menghela nafas lalu menyusul Neji. Tinggallah Naru berdua Sasuke di depan gedung Sabuha yang masih ramai dengan panitia wisudaan besok. Kalo biasanya mereka ribut berantem, nggak dengan kali ini. Sejak insiden kemarin, Naru, Sasuke dan Gaara banyakan diemnya.

"Kok.. Sakura nggak dateng?", tanya Naru basa-basi pada Sasuke.

"_Fitting _baju. Dia besok jadi pendamping Aniki pas dia wisuda.", jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ya, Itachi besok mau wisuda dan Sakura selaku tunangannya mesti mendampingi. Walau besok kerjaan Sakura bakalan jadi dobel karena mesti ngurusin Sasuke cs.

"Oh..", komentar Naru singkat. Diem lagi. Sasuke melirik Naru.

"Lo sama sekali nggak bagus malem ini.", komentarnya dingin. Naru hanya bisa menunduk malu. Memang ia mengakui, gladi resik malam itu ia tak maksimal. Suaranya tidak sedahsyat biasanya, dan pas berakting, Naru banyak bengongnya.

"Iya, maaf.. Aku agak..", Naru nelen ludah, "Nggak enak badan."

"Kau pikir alasan klasik kayak gitu berlaku? Kau pikir, penonton mau ngerti? Mereka mau nonton kita karena mereka denger aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mau manggung!", kata Sasuke seenaknya, "Awas kalau kau bikin kacau besok!"

Naru agak panas mendengarnya, "Iya, aku nggak bakal ngelakuin kesalahan, deh! Sewot banget sih..", kata Naru cemberut. Sasuke mendengus.

"Gini nih kalo masalah perasaan dibawa-bawa ke kerjaan. Nggak profesional.", kata Sasuke tajem. Naru melotot ke Sasuke mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Heh.. Apa maksud kamu perasaan?", tanya Naru agak terbata.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek, "Ya gitu deh..", katanya dengan nada nyebelin, "Pake acara pelukan sembunyi-sembunyi segala. Kalo emang mau pacaran sama Gaara, jujur aja lah.."

Naru menganga kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Nggak nyangka ya, kalo aku ngeliat?", tanya Sasuke, nyepet.

Naru sampe terdiam sejenak, "Kamu ngomongnya kasar banget sih.."

Sasuke diem. Kali ini dia nggak mampu menatap Naruto. Hatinya terbakar amarah dan cemburu, "Gue nggak suka kalo anggota gue pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi. Pengecut."

"Heh!", teriak Naru kencang, "Siapa yang pacaran sama Gaara? Kita nggak ada apa-apa kok! Jangan asal nyimpulin seenak jidat lo, deh!"

"Masih mau mungkir?", kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto tatap-tatapan panas.

"Gue nggak mungkir, brengsek! Gue emang nggak ada apa-apa sama Gaara!"

"Terus maksud lo peluk-pelukan sama dia apa, hah?"

"DIA MELUK GUE, bukan peluk-pelukan! Lo tuh cemburu apa gimana sih??"

"Buat apa gue cemburu sama cewek kayak lo? Ngarep."

Naru ngerasa beneran marah kali ini. Bukan marah karena kesal dikatai, tapi ia nggak bisa terima Sasuke asal tuduh tentang dirinya. Naru masih menatap mata Sasuke.

"Ya udah kalo nggak! Nggak usah marah-marah gitu dong! Biasa aja!"

Sasuke mencibir, "Nggak nyangka aja.. Ternyata vokalis yang gue pilih mau-mau aja dipeluk sama gitaris gue..", Sasuke merendahkan suaranya, "Gampangan."

PLAK! Sasuke kaget bukan main saat pipinya ditampar keras-keras oleh Naru. Ia memegang pipinya yang mulai perih dan memerah. Dengan tatapan tak percaya ia melirik ke arah Naru. Cewek pirang itu memandangnya dengan tatapan benci dan marah. Air mata tampak menggenang di kedua bola matanya yang biru cerah.

"Lo..", kata Naru dengan suara bergetar, "Lo bener-bener si BRENGSEK UCHIHA! Lo sama sekali nggak pernah mau ngerti.. gimana perasaan gue lo kata-katain barusan.. Lo udah keterlaluan.. DASAR IDIOT!", teriak Naru tak terkendali. Ia menangis sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa, rasanya air mata itu mengalir sendiri. Sasuke terdiam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa melihat Naru nangis kayak gitu. Ia juga bingung, kenapa rasa cemburu itu sangat meledak-ledak. Hatinya terbakar sampai ia tega menyakiti orang yang sangat ingin dilindunginya. _Aku memang bodoh, Naru. Aku bodoh karena melihatmu dan Gaara..._

Naru masih sesenggukan di depan Sasuke. Ia menunduk dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Naru berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tetap bisa berdiri. Betapa lega hatinya melihat sebuah Jaguar silver mendekatinya. Langsung Naru melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke memandang Jaguar yang parkir di dekat Naru itu dengan tatapan dingin. Dari dalamnya muncul seorang cowok yang menghampiri Naru dengan tatapan cemas.

"Naru-chan?", langsung ia merangkul Naru dan memakaikan jaketnya pada cewek itu, "Kamu kenapa nangis, sayang? Aduh... Ayo masuk mobil, kita pulang.."

Naru yang masih sesenggukan hanya mengangguk lemah dan diam saja saat dirangkul cowok itu. Seekor anjing putih menggonggong dari dalam mobil.

"Hush, Akamaru.. Diem!", tegur cowok tadi. Sasuke hanya memandang bingung dan cemburu ngeliat Naru dibawa cowok itu. Langsung aja disamperin sama Sasuke.

"Heh! Siapa lo?", tanya Sasuke di depan muka cowok barusan. Cowok itu agaknya terganggu disamperin Sasuke dengan cara nggak bagus.

"Mestinya lo kenalin diri lo sendiri dulu, anak kecil!", bentaknya.

Sasuke merasa dadanya panas karena cemburu, "Gue Sasuke Uchiha dan dia vokalis cewek gue! Mau lo bawa kemana, hah?", tanyanya dengan nafas memburu.

"Gue Kiba, anak Pertambangan ITK dan gue mau anterin dia pulang. Mau protes?", tantang Kiba. Sasuke agak jiper juga ditantangin anak kuliahan.

"Heh.. Gue nggak takut sama..."

"Diem!", teriak Naru dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan marah, "Mau kemana gue, bukan urusan lo.. Urusin aja diri lo sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam digituin sama Naru. Ia sama sekali tak menyela Kiba lagi. Naru masuk ke dalam mobil dan menatap Sasuke dingin, "Sampai besok, tuan-selalu-benar.."

Kiba menutup pintu untuk Naru lalu memutar untuk duduk di jok supir. Ia sempat menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi kalau aku lihat Naru-chan-ku sampai menangis lagi, aku bunuh kau!"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar nada mengancam dari suara cowok itu. Ia hanya terdiam dan memandang marah ke Jaguar silver yang sudah menjauh itu. Sasuke marah besar pada dirinya sendiri. _Bodoh! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang menyakiti dia? Kenapa? Kenapa?_ Sasuke sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Walau ia merasakan rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuh dan hatinya.

**Naru masih sesenggukan** di dalam sedan mewah itu. Ia memandang keluar jendela mobil yang dipenuhi tetes hujan. Memandang ke arah keramaian kota yang seakan nggak mau ngerti kalau hatinya sedang terasa pedih. Di sampingnya, Kiba masih menyetir sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat. Dengan lembut dibawanya kepala Naru ke bahunya lalu mengusap-usap rambut pirang itu. Naru memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan Kiba.

"Naru-chan.. Ada apa sih? Cerita dong sama aku..", kata Kiba lembut.

Naru tak menjawab. Malah isak tangisnya terdengar makin pedih. Kiba cemas.

"Naru.. Mana bisa aku ngerti kalo kamu nangis terus.. Lagian nanti jantung kamu kumat lagi...", kata Kiba sambil menempelkan pipinya ke rambut Naru.

"O..", Naru menghapus air matanya, "Onii-chan.."

"Iya?", jawab Kiba sabar.

"Sakit, Onii-chan...", desis Naru sambil mengepalkan tangannya di dada kiri, "Sakit.."

Kiba langsung menatap Naru khawatir, "Sakit? Kenapa, apa yang sakit, sayang?"

Naru meringis menahan sakit, "Dada Naru sakit..."

"Haah??", Kiba cemas beneran, "Jantung kamu kumat lagi, kan... Apa aku bilang.. Mestinya malam-malam dingin kayak gini kamu nggak usah latihan.. Kecapekan kan.."

Naru sama sekali tak menjawab. Kepalanya sudah terkulai lemah. Kiba pucat, "Naru-chan.. Tahan ya, aku segera puter balik ke rumah sakit, nih.."

Dengan kemampuan nyetirnya yang di atas rata-rata, Kiba mengarahkan sedannya ke rumah sakit langganan mereka, St. Konomeus. Sesekali ia melihat cemas ke arah adik kesayangannya itu dan mempercepat laju kendaraan. Sambil mengutuk si Uchiha brengsek yang membuat jantung adiknya kumat.

_**When the sun**__** shine**__ we'll shine together.. Know that I'll be.._

Sakura mengangkat ponselnya, "Halo.."

"Selamat malam..", suara seorang cowok. Sakura langsung melihat ke arah tunangannya, Itachi yang melotot curiga. Sakura angkat bahu.

"Iya, dengan siapa?", tanya Sakura sopan.

"Maaf, mengganggu malam-malam. Saya Uzumaki Kiba, kakaknya Naruto..", ujar suara di seberang sana. Sakura langsung cemas.

"Iya, ada apa ya?"

"Ini menejer _band_ Naruto kan? Haruno Sakura?"

"Iya, bener.. Maaf, ada apa?"

"Itu..", diem sebentar, "Saya mau ngabarin kalau malem ini adik saya masuk rumah sakit. Kayaknya besok nggak bisa manggung.. Keadaannya _drop_ banget."

Sakura langsung kaget mendengarnya, "HAH? Kok bisa.. Sakit apa, ya?"

Hening.

"Halo?"

"Gini, Haruno.. Adikku minta ini dirahasiakan dari anggota yang lain.. Bisa?"

Sakura menimang, "Ya, baiklah.. Tolong ceritakan padaku.."

"Hmm..", Kiba menghela nafas berat, "Naruto.. Dia lahir dengan keadaan jantung yang lemah. Sudah berkali-kali operasi sejak kecil.. Selalu hanya bersifat sementara.. Klep jantungnya sudah rusak.. Dia..", Sakura mendengar Kiba hampir menangis, "Dia menderita gagal jantung.. Sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi..."

Sakura syok mendengarnya. Itachi yang ikutan denger juga kaget.

"La.. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naru sekarang?"

"Sudah stabil.. Kayaknya karena tadi dia capek dan marah.. jantungnya kumat lagi. Sebenarnya.. Hidup Naru juga sudah pendek.. Kecuali ada donor jantung.. Oh, maaf.. Saya jadi bercerita yang nggak semestinya..", Kiba nahan nangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Saya.. Saya turut menyesal..", kata Sakura, "Kalo gitu besok Naru nggak perlu tampil. Saya akan cari penyanyi lain.."

"Iya.. Saya mohon begitu..", kata Kiba.

"Baiklah.."

"Dan satu lagi..", kata Kiba dengan nada marah, "Tolong katakan pada si Uchiha itu, untuk tidak menganggu adikku lagi. Cukup dengan dia bikin jantung Naru kumat.. Aku tak mau dia membuat masalah lagi dengan adikku."

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Itachi udah panas aja klan-nya dibawa-bawa. Sakura menenangkannya, "Iya, nanti saya bicarakan dengan Sasuke.."

"Makasih, Haruno. Selamat malam."

"Malam.."

Sakura memandang ponselnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. _Bagaimana ini..._

"Hei..Hei..", kata Itachi, "Apaan tuh maksudnya 'si Uchiha'?"

"Sasuke..", jawab Sakura, "Kayaknya mereka berantem, terus jantung Naru kumat, dan dia masuk rumah sakit.. Tebakanku sih, begitu.."

Itachi bingung, "Adikku nggak pernah ngeberantemin cewek tuh, setahuku ya."

"Lain cerita kalo ceweknya itu Naruto..", kata Sakura, "Kayaknya Sasuke itu naksir sama Naruto. Tapi Naru itu lebih deket sama Gaara.."

Itachi mengangguk ngerti, "Hoo.. cinta segitiga anak muda, ya.."

Sakura mengiyakan, "Iya... Tapi aku nggak nyangka bakal jadi sepelik ini."

Itachi dan Sakura terdiam. Mikirin Sasuke yang dari lahir sudah keras kepala, egois, cemburuan dan seenaknya. Panjang umur, Itachi mendengar suara mesin mobil yang sangat ia kenal. Sasuke sudah pulang rupanya. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu depan, dan terkejut menemukan Sasuke yang masuk rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Sasuke?", Itachi langsung menghampiri adiknya, "Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan gini?"

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dingin, "Bukan urusan Aniki..", desisnya pelan.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan gontai ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Sakura baru saja mau mengatakan tentang keadaan Naru tapi langsung dicegah Itachi, "Nggak sekarang..", kata Itachi, "Dia sedang ingin sendirian..."

_**Backstage Sabuha, 12.18 P.M...**_

"**Duh..",** Sasuke mondar-mandir cemas sambil melotot ke ponselnya, "Udah jam segini tapi kok cewek itu belum dateng juga sih? Hapenya mati, pula!"

Anggota yang lain tidak menanggapi. Karena udah tau, berurusan sama Sasuke yang lagi uring-uringan tuh sama aja dengan ngobrol sama kompor nyala. Nggak bakal digubris, yang ada tetep panas. Shikamaru memainkan stik drumnya. Neji dan Sai diem-dieman sambil ngetes gitar, seperti biasa. Gaara, diam-diam ia juga berusaha menghubungi Naruto. Mereka berlima serentak menoleh ke arah pintu _backstage _yang dibuka seseorang. Sasuke mendengus.

"Sakura..", katanya, "Kirain Naruto.."

Sakura bingung harus mulai ngomong darimana, "Aku ada kabar mengenai Naru.."

Langsung Sasuke dan Gaara melotot, "Kabar apa?", tanya mereka bersamaan. Dan langsung pandang-pandangan tajem. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Tadi malem Naru masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kecapekan.", kata Sakura akhirnya, "Jadi siang ini dia nggak bisa manggung."

Sasuke dan Gaara membelalak nggak percaya. Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru berpandangan cemas. Gaara berdiri dari bangkunya, "Terus? Keaaan dia sekarang gimana?"

"Terlalu lemah untuk bisa manggung.", jawab Sakura, "Masih di rumah sakit."

"Terus gimana dengan penampilan kita kalo dia nggak ada..??", tanya Sasuke geram.

"Aku udah minta salah satu anak Paduan Suara Mahasiswa buat ngedampingi kamu di lagu terakhir.", kata Sakura mantap. Sasuke terdiam bengong dan bingung.

"Nggak bisa! Aku udah latihan selama ini sama dia.. Mana bisa aku nyanyi sama penyanyi lain?", kata Sasuke emosi. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Seorang profesional mesti tampil profesional, dalam keadaan apapun.", kata Sakura, "Bukannya kamu yang selalu bilang kayak gitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang, anak PSM itu suaranya bagus kok.", kata Sakura lagi, "Kalian berlima harus tetap tampil, dengan atau tanpa Naru.", tekan Sakura.

Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai mengangguk, "Ya, baiklah.. Tetap tampil.."

"Bagus.", kata Sakura, "Sebenarnya aku juga benci mesti maksa kalian tampil tanpa ada Naru... Gimana pun juga kita sudah latihan bareng sebulan lebih. Tapi kita harus profesional, bukan?", tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum pedih.

Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka, mereka ingin membatalkan kontrak dengan ITK detik itu juga. Mereka bersedia mengganti konser kali ini dengan seharian berada di rumah sakit. Mereka siap kehilangan popularitas demi berada di samping Naru. Sayangnya, Sakura tak mengizinkan hal itu.

"Aku keluar dulu.. Saat kalian tampil aku ada di pintu masuk Sabuha yang bersebrangan dengan panggung kalian. Aku merekam kalian dari sana.", kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu, "Nanti kalau ada kabar terbaru dari Naru, akan aku beritahu.."

Sakura beranjak dari _backstage_, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara yang merasakan kegalauan dalam hati mereka.

"**Onii-chan.. **_**Please**_**..",** mohon Naru sambil menarik-narik kemeja kakaknya, "Naru harus pergi.. Ini konser Naru yang pertama, onii-chann..", mohonnya.

Kiba menggeleng, "Nggak boleh."

Naru menghela nafas panjang, "Onii-chan, _please_... mohon Naru dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Cuma onii-chan yang bisa ngebantu Naru kabur dari sini.. Naru nggak betah di rumah sakit kayak gini. Naru harus ke Sabuha sekarang.. Satu jam lagi tampil, onii-chan..."

Kiba melihat adiknya nggak tega, "Aku tau, ini konser sangat berharga buat kamu, tapi liat juga kondisi kamu, Naru-chan.."

"Naru udah sehat, nggak kenapa-napa..", Naru keras kepala. Ia memandang Kiba dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu _andalannya. Kiba sampe lemes.

"Ughh.. Serangan mata yang mengerikan..", kata Kiba sambil melindungi matanya.

"Onii-channn... Yayayaya boleh yayayayaya...", pinta Naru ngotot.

"Kalo lagi ngotot gini, kamu nggak ada bedanya sama Mamih, tau nggak?", kata Kiba sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Misi yang diberikan ayahnya kali ini cukup jelas. Menjaga supaya Naru nggak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ngabur dari kamar rawatnya dan mencuri-curi ke Sabuha. Kiba berniat menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik.

"Onii-chan pelit! Baka! Jelek!", dengus Naru sambil manyun kesal.

"Dasar anak Mamih, kamu.", balas Kiba nggak mau kalah.

"Eh, eh.. Ini apa-apaan, bawa-bawa nama Mamih segala..", sesosok wanita anggun masuk, "Ada apa ini?", tanyanya sambil melirik ke kedua anaknya. Naru masih manyun.

"Mih.. Mamih..", Naru pasang muka memelas, "Mamih.. Naru mau ke Sabuha ya.. Naru udah janji sama semuanya untuk bisa nyanyi siang ini.."

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalo kamu pingsan pas nyanyi, nggak lucu loh.", katanya cuek. Kiba mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi Mih..", kata Naru, "Menjadi penyanyi profesional itu sudah jadi impian Naru sejak kecil.. Kalo cuma segini aja Naru nggak tampil.."

"Nanti kalo Papih kamu tau, gimana?", tanya Kushina.

"Bodo amat!", teriak Naru, "Hidup Naru tuh udah pendek! Kenapa di hidup Naru yang sebentar ini.. Naru nggak boleh mewujudkan impian Naru..."

Kushina dan Kiba langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Naru menunduk. Setetes air mata jatuh ke punggung tangannya. Kushina sampe kaget ngeliat anaknya yang keras kepala itu sampai menangis. Kiba jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Naru cuma pengen ngebuktiin sama semua..", kata Naruto terbata, "Kalo Naru tuh pantes untuk jadi penyanyi..", isaknya lirih. Ia merenggut selimutnya keras-keras sampai kedua tangannya terasa sakit. Kiba jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Kenapa sih kamu ngotot pengen pergi? Bukannya si brengsek itu udah bikin kamu nangis? Sampe kumat jantung kamu? Hah?", tanya Kiba agak keras. Naru tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia berhenti menangis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Naru...", Naruto berusaha membuka mulutnya. Namun tak satupun penjelasan keluar. _Bagaimana... Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada mereka? Aku ingin pergi karena aku harus membuktikan pada Sasuke-teme itu, kalau aku bisa nyanyi. Kalo aku juga bisa bersikap profesional. Kalo aku mampu mendampingi dia sebagai vokalis cewek..._

Naruto dapat merasakan dua orang itu memandanginya. Ia makin menunduk. _Bohong. Aku pergi karena aku ingin berduet dengan Sasuke. Ini kesempatan yang sudah lama aku tunggu. _Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan berani. Menatap kakak dan ibunya.

"Karena Naru mau tampil dengan Sasuke. Naru.. Berlatih sebulan lebih untuk hari ini.. Dan Naru nggak mau latihan Naru sia-sia hanya karena hal sepele yang terjadi tadi malam.", jawab Naruto mantap. _Ya, sangat tidak profesional kalau aku lari hanya karena kesalahpahaman antara aku, Gaara dan Sasuke. Lagian kondisiku sudah stabil. Nggak ada alasan lagi._ Kiba dan Kushina berpandangan. Sampai akhirnya Kushina menghela nafas.

"Jadi itu alasanmu?", tanya Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk yakin. Kiba udah cemas.

"Mamih, jangan biarin dia ketemu sama si Uchiha brengsek itu lagi.. Dia udah bikin Naru-chan sakit! Dia itu.."

"Onii-chan!", bentak Naru. Kiba dan Kushina sampe terdiam. Naru memandang Kiba marah, "Onii-chan nggak tau Sasuke.. Jangan katakan yang nggak-nggak tentang dia."

"Naru! Kamu kan tau dia itu kayak apa..", kata Kiba bersikeras.

"Iya, Naru tau Sasuke itu gimana!", Naru terdiam agak lama. Mengingat kejadian dimana Sasuke memayunginya, Sasuke memijiti kakinya, Sasuke yang menemaninya, Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya... Naru ingat semua kehangatan yang pernah diberikan Sasuke sebulan terakhir ini. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto sangat ingin berada di samping orang itu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan rindu itu ada. Sangat samar, namun Naru merasakannya.

"Sasuke itu baik..", kata Naru terbata. _Ya, dia baik. Dia sangat baik. Aku bisa ngerasain kehangatan dibalik dingin sikapnya. Dia itu baik, onii-chan..._

Kiba nggak bisa ngomong lagi, "Terserahlah.."

Kushina agaknya tanggap dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh putrinya, "Jadi kamu tetep ngotot mau pergi? Apapun konsekuensinya?"

"Naru yakin.", jawab cewek itu mantap.

"Tapi.. Kayaknya tetap nggak bisa.", kata Kushina.

Naru udah mau nangis lagi mendengar keputusan ibunya, "Mamihh... Kenapa lagi?"

Kushina tertawa kecil, "Kau beneran mau manggung dengan muka lusuh gitu?", tanya Kushina, "Tentu saja kamu mesti mandi dulu! Terus kita ke butik, beli baju dan ke salon buat menata rambut kamu itu.", sambungnya sambil mengerlingkan mata, "Kau siap?"

Kiba menganga nggak percaya. Emang deh, soal berbuat hal nekad duo wanita Uzumaki itu nggak ada matinya. Naru langsung memeluk ibunya, "Mamihhh.. Makasihhh..!! Makasiihh.. Bangeeettt...", kata Naru keras-keras.

"Sssttt...", kata Kushina sambil melongokkan kepala ke luar kamar, "Ayo buruan! Kiba, kamu yang nyetir ya. Kunci Jaguar di kamu, kan?"

"Ehh... I...Iya, Mih..", kata Kiba pasrah. Kalo nolak, ntar duit jajannya dipotong.

"Lho? kenapa buru-buru, Mih?", tanya Naru bingung.

"Duh, bego deh kalian berdua. Nanti kalo Papih kamu tau gimana? Bisa nggak dikasih jatah belanja Body Shop sebulan Mamih ntar..", kata Kushina protes.

Naru dan Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat Mamih mereka yang super duper nekad itu.

**TBC...**

Ohohohohoooo...

Hidup Mamih Kushina! Hidup wanita seenaknya yang keras kepala juga ngotot dan demen Body Shop! Hmm... Saatnya main tebak-tebakan. Di desclimer, sasuke dan gaara nyanyi lagu dari band apa hayooo..?? Dua pengirim pertama bakalan tampil di next chapter! Ayo ayo... Siapa mau ikudan pada fic manis ini? siapa tau bisa salaman ama Sasuke, hahaha! Review ya. review ya. review ya. Insya Allah masuk surga! lhaaa??


	4. Keping ketiga

Genre : Drama/Friendship untuk sementara waktu

Genre : Masih teteap Drama/Friendship

Rated : T saja.. Nggak ada grepe2an di fanfict ini

Warning : Sekali lagi, female Naru itu lahir dalam keadaan wanita. Nggak ada jutsu2an disini, nggak ada ninja2an disini.. Just real AU..

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya..

Sasu yang tiba2 nongol : Milikku!

Gaara yang juga tiba2 nongol : Enak aja, milikku!

Sasu tiba2 nyanyi : Bukannya, belum pasti kamu juga, kan jadi, dengan dirinya

Gaara juga tiba2 nyanyi : Dia yang memutuskan, apa yang kan terjadi

Sasu dan Gaara nyanyi bareng : TAK USAH MENGATURKU

Scr : ... Waduh, kayak kenal tuh...

Kiba : EH! Nggak akan gue serahin adik manis gue pada kalian, anak kecil!

Sasu : Chidori!

Gaara : Sabaku!

Kiba : (tewas dengan posisi tak elit)

Scr : ... bodoh...

_**Sabuha, pertengahan acara...**_

"**Hadirin sekalian**, kita semua telah melaksanakan urutan acara resmi wisudaan kali ini...", Deidara lagi meng-MC nih, "Sekarang waktunya acara hiburan, sekaligus penutup."

"Sambutlah, dari Unit Kesenian Angklung Konoha, yang akan membawakan lagu 'Go' dengan angklung!", sambung Kisame yang juga MC. Lalu mereka mundur, dan tirai panggung naik. Dimulailah lagu 'Go' pake angklung. Hayo gimana tuh? Ya udah, kita menyanyi saja lah.. _We are fighting dreamer... lalalalalala... Fighting dreamer.. lalalalla..._

Sementara itu Sasuke cs masih siap-siap di _backstage_ karena setelah angklung kelar, giliran mereka yang tampil. Semua sudah memakai _dresscode _berupa setelan jas berwarna hitam. Maklum, wisudaan. Mesti rapi dan resmi. Neji, Shika dan Sai udah bersemangat dan nggak sabar, melihat penonton yang lebih senior dan buanyak bangget itu. Lain lagi dengan Gaara dan Sasuke yang hanya diam tak bersemangat. Gaara menunduk berdoa.

_Aku ingin berada di sampingnya. Sekarang. Aku ingin memeluk kamu sekali lagi. Aku ingin menjadi alasan agar kau cepat sembuh dan tersenyum kembali._

Gaara melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sahabatnya satu itu sedang mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan baru beli. Sasuke terlihat tertekan.

_Ini semua gara-gara aku. Kenapa malam itu aku mesti berlaku kasar sama dia, sampe dia sakit? Mestinya aku tau kalo dia beneran nggak enak badan. Mestinya aku peka sama keadaan dia__. Nyatanya apa? Sial.. Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! _Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. _Aku ingin berada di samping Naruto... Sekarang..._

Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang menganga di hatinya. Sebuah luka besar yang ia buat sendiri. Sulit baginya membayangkan sebesar apa luka yang ada di hati orang itu. Di hati Naruto, cewek pertama yang mampu membuatnya berbuat di luar akal. _Naru, aku menyesal. Kamu dengar itu, dobe? Aku menyesal! _Kata-kata itu mengiang-ngiang di benak Sasuke. Ia gagal melindungi orang yang begitu penting baginya. Sasuke berjalan menuju dinding _backstage, _dan melampiaskan kekesalannya di dinding.

"Sial!", teriaknya sambil memukul dinding sejadi-jadinya, "Sial, sial, sial!!"

"Sasuke!", teriak Neji dan yang lain kaget. Langsung mereka menahan kedua lengan Sasuke, "Kau ini kenapa? Kau sudah gila, dinding lagi diem kok digebukin?"

"Arrgghhh...!!", Sasuke melepaskan diri dan meletakkan dahinya di dinding, "Semua ini salah gue... Naru masuk rumah sakit juga... Gara-gara gue.. _Damn!_", lirihnya.

Neji dan yang lain berpandangan bingung. Mereka memang nggak tau perihal pertengkaran malam itu antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun beberapa terakhir ini mereka bisa merasakan betapa dingin hubungan antara Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto. Sasuke masih mengatur nafasnya sambil terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat Sasuke uring-uringan begitu, Gaara langsung menghampiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ia merendahkan egonya habis-habisan. Melupakan semua gengsinya.

"Cukup. Jangan siksa tangan kamu.", kata Gaara dengan nada tetap datar. Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan pandangan campur aduk. Marah, benci, kesal. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, orang itulah yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Sahabatnya. Teman seperjuangannya.

"Nanti habis konser, kita jenguk Naru ya.", sambung Gaara. Mereka bertatapan. Ada kilatan cemburu di sana. Namun kehangatan persahabatan juga terpancar.

Sasuke terdiam. Memandang sahabatnya yang sudah lama menemaninya dalam suka dan duka itu. Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Kita jenguk sama-sama.."

"Tenangkan dirimu. Ingat, Sas.", kata Gaara sambil menekankan kata-katanya, "Profesionalitas.", ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mangangguk. Sehancur apapun hatinya saat itu, sebesar apapun rasa cemburunya pada Gaara, penampilan mereka akan tetap berjalan. Sasuke menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya. Kamu bener.", kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk, "Sori, aku tadi hilang kendali."

Gaara ikut mengangguk. Sebenarnya, ia ingin pergi sendiri. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin pergi sendiri. Namun entah perasaan macam apa, yang membuat mereka merasa kalau mereka harus pergi bersama. Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji mengelus dada karena lega. Mereka bertiga kembali ribut seperti biasa. Sasuke sudah duduk tenang sambil mengatupkan tangan. Gaara bisa melihat kalau Sasuke masih merasa bersalah. Lalu mereka diam sambil menunggu waktu yang seakan berjalan sangat lambat. Tanpa tahu bahwa mereka akan mendapat kejutan.

"_Baiklah sekarang giliran band dari SMA Konoha..._"

"Giliran kita, nih!", lapor Shikamaru. Yang lain langsung berdiri dan berdiri melingkar. Semuanya tersenyum pada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh cowok emo itu. Shikamaru menunduk, "Demi kelancaran hari ini. Dalam nama Bapa, dan Putra, dan Roh Kudus, Amin..", lalu Shikamaru memimpin doa. Setelah hening beberapa saat, mereka berlima saling melempar senyum.

"Ayo..", kata Sasuke, "Kita selesaikan ini!"

"Yosh!"

Mereka berlima dengan percaya diri memasuki panggung, yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan dari cewek-cewek peserta wisudaan. Panita wisudaan yang cewek apalagi, langsung ada di depan panggung buat mengabadikan saat-saat kayak gini. Shikamaru langsung duduk di depan drum. Neji, Gaara dan Sai nyocokin gitar dan bass, sementara Sasuke mengecek _mic._ Sesuai latihan, si cewek PSM itu bakalan muncul belakangan dari _backstage_ pas giliran dia nyanyi. Sasuke menghela nafas. _Andai saja Naruto ada di sini, mendampingi aku nyanyi..._

"Selamat siang, wisudawan sekalian..", sapa Sasuke sambil maksain senyum. Itachi melihat adiknya penuh kebanggaan. Fans cewek udah pada teriak-teriak aja. Sasuke _stay cool_, "Satu lagu penutup dari kami. Spesial untuk para wisudawan, 'aku datang untukmu' dari Jukustik... Semoga lagu ini dapat menjadi pedoman bagi kakak-kakak sekalian..."

Cewek-cewek udah pada _melting _deh melihat Sasuke dan Gaara di depan panggung. Neji dan Sai kompakan ada di dekat Shikamaru. Intro dimulai dengan alunan gitar dari Neji. Sasuke menggenggam _mic-_nya dan bernyanyi

_Jangan takut berjalan sendirian_

_Ada aku, turut menuntun jalan_

_Saat hatimu diserang kesepian,_

_Aku datang_...

Sasuke maju ke depan panggung dan memandang pada penonton. _Andai saja Naruto ada di sini.. Andai saja suara yang menyambut suaraku adalah suaranya..._

_Redam badai lakukan dengan tenang_

_Hujan ini akan engkau kalahkan_

_Kalau hatimu percaya padaku,_

_Aku datang_...

Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat beberapa _spotlight_ menyorot ke arah pintu masuk Sabuha. Di sana ada sesosok cewek dengan suara yang sangat ia kenal. Cewek yang mengenakan gaun berupa kemben dengan aksen kembang kecil di bagian dada. Bagian roknya pendek di depan—sebatas lutut dan memanjang di belakang, dipercantik dengan renda mungil. Gaun itu berwarna kuning pucat, serasi banget dengan rambutmya yang pirang. Suara merdu itu menyambut nyanyiannya.

_Kau jadi samudra, aku langitnya_

_Memeluk dunia, kita berdua..._

Hening sesaat di panggung karena mereka berlima tak menduga suara merdu itu yang berkumandang di seantero auditorium Sabuha. Semua wisudawan langsung menengok untuk melihat ke sumber suara. Benar saja, di sana sudah berdiri Naruto dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. Gaara juga membelalak bingung. Yang paling cepat reaksinya adalah Shikamaru. Langsung ia menabuh drum, sehingga _player _lain melanjutkan musik mereka yang sempat terputus. Sasuke mengangkat _mic-_nya dan memperdengarkan suaranya yang dahsyat.

_Menyelamatkanmu..._

Naru berjalan menuju panggung sambil melanjutkan nyanyian Sasuke.

_A gentleman saviour, a knight in shining armor..._

Sasuke lagi..

_Tetap di sampingmu..._

Naru lagi..

_From the cold of winter, through an endless summer..._

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembut..

_Aku datang... Untukmu..._

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan riuh mendengar betapa megahnya lagu yang mereka bawakan. Emosi Sasuke keluar saat menyadari pasangannya tetaplah Naru. Membuat lagu yang dinyanyikan terasa agung sekali maknanya. Untung saja Sabuha didesain sedemikian rupa biar antara panggung sama pintu keluar ada jalur buat jalan. Tapi tetep aja diapit sama kursi para wisudawan. Sukses kehadiran Sasuke membuat wisudawan cewek nyiapin kamera hape. Sasuke langsung turun dari panggung dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

_Jangan takut kehilangan pegangan_

_Ada aku berimu kekuatan_

_Agar dirimu mampu tuk bertahan,_

_Aku datang_...

Naruto mengiringi nyanyian Sasuke dengan senandung. Suara soprannya membuat semua orang terpukau. Ia ikutan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang menyanyikan tiap bait lagu.

_Redam badai lakukan dengan tenang_

_Hujan ini akan engkau kalahkan_

_Kalau hatimu percaya padaku,_

_Aku datang_...

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya. Naru menyambut tangan Sasuke dan menyanyi sambil tatap-tatapan dengan cowok emo itu. Merasakan kesungguhan dari semua lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke.

_Kau jadi samudra, aku langitnya_

_Memeluk dunia, kita berdua..._

Yak, ulang lagi _reff-_nya. Berhubung males nulis ulang.. Jadi yah begitulah mereka. Bernyanyi sambil berakting mesra. Jauh dalam hati Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka bukan sedang akting. Bukan demi profesionalitas. Bukan karena tuntutan peran, namun karena perasaan mereka yang menunggu untuk dikatakan. Dan mereka mengatakannya lewat sebuah lagu. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya di hadapan semua hadirin.

_Aku datang... Untukmu..._

"Whuuaaaa...!!", kontan deh wisudawan pada ribut. Nyadar nggak ya mereka kalo Gaara yang di atas panggung, lagi cemburu. Terus nyadar nggak mereka kalo aransemennya jadi agak nge-rock? Abis Gaara ngegitarnya jadi semangat sih... Kembali Sasuke dan Naruto.

_If you were the ocean, then I'll be the sea_

_Wherever you may go, that's where I'll be_

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto makin erat

_Kau jadi samudra, aku langitnya__..._

_If you were the ocean, then I'll be the sea_

Naruto juga menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

_Memeluk dunia kita berdua_

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara mautnya..

_That's where I'll be..._

Reff lagi. Adegan penuh kemesraan lagi. Seluruh perhatian penonton tersedot ke arah tengah-tengah tempat duduk wisudawan. Mereka berdua agaknya tidak beranjak, tetap di sana. Kasihan Gaara... Sasuke mengakhiri dengan lengkingan tinggi. Naruto yang nggak mau kalah juga mengeluarkan suara mautnya. _Aku datang... Untukmu..._

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Sukses membuat penonton tambah ribut. Naru merasakan wajahnya memerah, tak menyangka Sasuke akan memeluknya di hadapan orang sebanyak ini. Sasuke berbisik lirih di telinga Naruto.

"_Doushite_.. Usuratonkachi.. Kenapa kau datang? Bukannya kau masuk rumah sakit, heh? Kenapa kau ada di sini...", bisik Sasuke lirih, "Aku cemas, dobe..."

Naru hampir nangis rasanya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, "Dasar teme.. Aku berusaha supaya bisa kabur dari rumah sakit.. Bukan kata-kata itu yang mau aku denger.."

Sasuke mengangguk, "_Gomenasai_..._ Gomenasai_, _usuratonkachi_..."

"Aku juga minta maaf soal kemarin...", balas Naru sambil menahan tangis. Ia merasakan pelukan Sasuke melonggar. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

_Kau jadi samudra, aku langitnya_

_Memeluk dunia, kita berdua..._

Sasuke memandang Naruto senang. Bahagia sekali rasanya bisa berduet seperti apa yang telah direncanakan. Apalagi ia sudah baikan lagi dengan Naru, lengkap sudah. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah saat ia melihat wajah Naru yang memucat. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Naru yang merosot lemah.

_**Rumah Sakit St. Konomeus...**_

"**Tuh kan.. Apa coba Papih bilang...",** Minato ngomel-ngomel ngeliat Naru yang udah ngampar lagi di ranjang ruang rawat, "Kamu tuh paling bisa bikin Papih cemas. Pake acara kabur dari rumah sakit demi tampil nyanyi.. Untung ada kakak dan Mamih kamu... Ampun deh, Narruuuu...", sambungnya gemas.

Naru hanya bisa nyengir pasrah dan mendengarkan semua ocehan papihnya. Minato mendelik ke anaknya satu lagi.

"Kiba, kamu ya yang bawa kabur Jaguar buat nganterin adikmu ke Sabuha?", tuduhnya. Kiba langsung menggeleng keras-keras.

"Ampun, Pih! Kiba hanya menjalankan perintah Mamih!"

Minato menghela nafas kesel dan melihat ke istrinya, "Ma-Mih Ku-Shi-Naaaa..."

"Hadir!", jawab Kushina ceria sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

"Astagpiruloohh.. Kayaknya kalian semua suka ya bikin Papih jantungan. Kalian seneng ya kalo Papih mati cepet?", tanya Minato sambil ngelus dada.

"Wah, Mih! Kalo Papih mati, Kiba ngelanjutin perusahaan dong! Kan warisan jatohnya ke Kiba, Mih!", kata Kiba semangat. Kushina mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu! Terus ntar Jaguarnya mau Mamih pake jalan-jalan di Singapur!", sambung Kushina. Naru ikutan angkat tangan.

"Naru.. Naru mau jadi penyanyi beneran!"

"Beres!", kata Kushina dan Kiba sambil ngacungin jempol.

"Wooii..!!", Minato melotot, "Kalian..", Minato langsung jongkok di pojokan kamar rawat dan nunjukin lantai, "Kalian malah seneng kalo Papih mati ya.. hiks hiks.."

"Bercanda kali Pih..", kata Naru sambil mesem-mesem. Jadi ya begitulah. Karena Naru ngotot mau konser, akhirnya Kushina dan Kiba sama-sama merencanakan gimana caranya agar Naru bisa kabur dari rumah sakit tanpa ketahuan Minato. Biasalah, bapak-bapak operprotektip... Singkat cerita dan.. Jadilah Naru tetep nyanyi walau aksi panggungnya banyak perbahan mendadak.

"Permisi.."

Keluarga Uzumaki langsung diem mendengar ada suara ketukan. Kushina membuka pintu dan agak kaget melihat ada dua cowok tampan sekali menclok di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum manis, "Selamat siang."

"Ah.. Selamat siang, Tante..", jawab dua cowok itu, "Mau jenguk Naru, Tante.."

"Oh, iya..", tanya Kushina ramah, "Kalian berdua yang barusan ngegotong Naru ke mobil Tante kan, ya?", tanya Kushina lembut. Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk sopan.

"Mamih.. Kan yang ngegotong Naru ke kamar ini Kiba..", protes Kiba.

Kushina nggak ambil peduli, "Naru sayang, temen-temen kamu dateng menjenguk nih..", katanya sambil melebarkan bukaan pintu.

Naru bingung dan agak kaget juga menemukan ada Gaara dan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu, masih dengan kostum manggung barusan—tuxedo hitam. Dan, mereka dua-duanya bawa karangan bunga dong, buat Naru. _A/N : Gyyyaaa... Mau dong bunga-nya Gaara!_ Ngeliatnya Kiba langsung berang. Dia langsung adu mata aja sama Sasuke.

"Eh, ini Uchiha satu, dibilangin jangan nampakin diri lagi.. Masih aja ya ini anak..", kata Kiba geram dan mau nyambangin Sasuke gitu.

"Ampun deh Bang... Saya kan udah minta maaf sama Naru..", kata Sasuke. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk sopan. Kiba nggak peduli.

"Ahh.. Sekali brengsek tetap brengsek!", teriak Kiba.

"Onii-chann..", panggil Naru dengan nada mengancam, "Osuwari!"

GABRUK! Kiba langsung jatuh terduduk di depan Sasuke. Alkisah karena dulu Kiba itu hiperaktif, sama Minato dikasih kutukan Osuwari deh, hehehe. Sasuke dan Gaara cengok. Kushina yang cepat tanggap langsung memungut onggokan anaknya dan menyeret suaminya (yang masih pundung di pojokan) lalu keluar kamar.

"Tante tinggal dulu ya.. Jagain Naru-nya..", kata Kushina sambil menutup pintu. Gaara dan Sasuke tak dapat menahat tawa kecil mereka.

"Keluargamu kocak.", komentar Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Naru.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian.", kata Naru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kakak kamu sangar banget sih sama aku.", keluh Sasuke, "Pantes aja kamu jadi kayak gini, punya kakak serem kayak gitu..", kata Sasuke sambil memukul pelan kepala Naru dengan karangan bunganya. Naru menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa. Lalu mereka diam semua. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai!

"Ano..", kata Naruto memecah keheningan, "Entah kenapa, sejak kapan aku juga nggak ngerti.. Tapi aku ngerasa dua-tiga hari sebelum nampil hari ini.. Kita kayak jalan sendiri-sendiri..", kata Naruto. Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, kau benar..", desis mereka sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku bingung kenapa kita bisa.. Pecah kayak gini. Diem-dieman.. Kayak anak kecil saja... Aku nggak tau siapa yang salah, tapi ya sudahlah..", Naruto tersenyum manis sambil memandang Gaara dan Sasuke, "Aku pengen kita kayak dulu lagi.."

Dua cowok itu nahan mimisan ngeliat Naru lagi super cute gitu.

"Aku sayang sama Gaara..", kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Gaara tersentak mendengarnya. Mukanya merah padam. Sasuke apalagi, udah mau protes abis-abisan aja kali, dia. Langsung Naru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Aku juga sayang sama kamu, teme.."

"Heh! Panggil namaku yang bener, usuratonkachi!", balas Sasuke langsung.

Naru menghela nafas, "Iya, iya.. Aku juga sayang sama kamu, Sasuke. Aku juga sayang sama Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru. Karena kalian teman-teman pertamaku semenjak aku datang ke Jepang. Aku senang sekali waktu Gaara mau nganter aku ke Ichiraku.. Waktu Sasuke bilang kalau aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian. Aku senangg... Sekali.."

Gaara dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sekarang baru mereka mengerti, betapa besar arti kehadiran mereka dalam kehidupan Naru. Sempet ge er juga sih, tapi ternyata angan-angan mereka berlebihan. Cewek itu tersenyum lebar.

"Karena itu..", Naru menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Gaara. Sasuke dan Gaara merasa muka mereka sama-sama memerah, nggak nyangka Naru bakal memegang tangan mereka. Lalu Naru menaruh tangannya sendiri di antara tangan mereka berdua, "Janji sama aku, kalau kita bertiga akan selalu menjadi sahabat."

"Hah?", Gaara dan Sasuke langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, sahabat.. Sampai kapan pun juga, kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat.", katanya sambil memaksakan tersenyum. _Maaf, bukan aku egois. Bukannya aku bermaksud membuat 'benteng' berkedok persahabatan di antara kita. Tapi aku nggak bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian, Sasuke.. Gaara.. Lepas dari itu semua, aku ini hanya seorang cewek berpenyakit jantung yang hidupnya nggak lama lagi..._

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naru. Gaara juga. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia hanya bisa mendengar tanpa bisa membantah. Walau sebenarnya, mereka berdua ingin sekali menolak penawaran Naru saat itu. _Aku ingin bisa menjadi cinta, bukan sekedar... SAHABAT..._ Sasuke dan Gaara menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku janji...", kata Gaara sambil tersenyum menatap Naru. Sasuke yang ngedenger langsung kaget. Ia menatap Gaara. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk yakin. Melihat itu, Sasuke jadi merasa tak punya pilihan lain.

"Yah, ya.. Bolehlah..", katanya dingin. Naru langsung tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Makasih...", kata Naruto pelan. Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka kembali ngobrol seperti biasa, bercanda seperti biasa, semua terlihat biasa. Sasuke dan Naruto tetap bertengkar kecil dan Gaara selalu menengahi. Masalah di antara mereka sudah selesai.

"Eh, kita ditawarin manggung lagi! Baru inget.", kata Gaara.

"Oh ya?", Naru terlihat antusias, "Dimana?"

"Di pentas seni St. Kirigakure International School.", kata Gaara lagi.

"Yay!! Asiikkk.. Nambah jam terbang, nambah fans, nambah deket dengan cita-citaku jadi penyanyi terkenal!", kata Naru senang.

"Heh, sembuh dulu gih!", kata Sasuke sambil menarik sebelah kuncir Naruto.

"Eh! Teme, sakit, bodoh!", teriak Naru. Ia manyun dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Makanya jadi cewek jangan sakit melulu..", kata Sasuke sok sehat.

"Jelek lo."

"Sshh... Udah ah."

Naruto banyak tertawa hari ini. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya, mengingat janji kedua cowok di hadapannya untuk selalu ada sebagai sesosok sahabat. Semua perang dingin sudah selesai. Tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka bertiga. Naruto menganggapnya 'janji sahabat'. Namun bagi Gaara dan Sasuke, mereka kembali ke titik awal.

Pendekatan yang sesungguhnya, baru dimulai...

**Sementara itu, di depan pintu...**

"Eh, kau suka yang mana?", bisik Kushina.

"Hmm..", Minato terlihat berpikir, "Yang rambut hitam tampan, yang rambut merah juga tampan. Bingung.."

"Masa kau lihat orang dari tampang doang?", tanya Kushina sebal.

"Apalagi, dong? Si sharingan itu kayaknya judes. Si Suna itu.. Judes juga. Tapi kayaknya mereka baik dan sopan.. Manapun bolehlah..", kata Minato akhirnya.

"Yah, jangan terserah dong!", balas Kushina.

"Ya terserah Naru, dong! Kan yang mau kawin dia..", balas Minato.

"Nggak boleh gitu! Nih ya.. Kalo aku sih lebih suka Uchiha.. Soalnya kayaknya dia sayang banget sama anak kita.", kata Kushina semangat.

"Aah.. Anak Suna itu juga baik banget sama Naru. Sopan, pula. Kurang apa, hayo?", balas Minato. Kushina baru mau protes pas Kiba menyela.

"Kalian ngapain sih? Ngintipin anak sendiri lagi dijenguk.. Inget umur, Nyak, Babeh..", kata Kiba sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hush! Kalo di tempat umum, panggil Mamih-Papih dong!", protes Kushina.

"Cape deh..", kata Kiba, "Ngapain sih? Senggang sekali kelihatannya?"

"SSttt...", kata Minato, "Lagi nyeleksi calon mantu, nih!"

Kiba sweatdrop, "Nyeleksi calon mantu??"

**TBC...**

Fiuhhh...

Perang dingin mereka bertiga udah kelaarrrr,

Senang rasanya. Kasihan gue kalo mereka diem-dieman mulu, terus Narunya kasihan kalo disuruh milih antara Gaara dan Sasuke. yah, untuk sementara kita biarkan saja mereka sahabatan dulu deh.. BTW, **thanks a lot sekali bagi yang udah ngeripiu.. Makasih semangatnya, dan jangan lupa teruslah meripiu**. Insyaa Allah masuk surga, amin... Hehe, gue suka deh dengan keluarga ini. Minato-Kushina punya anak Kiba sama Naru. Gila, rame kali ya tu rumah? Review! Review! Review! Sekali lagi, jangan lupa baca fanfict lain dari saya di CLAMP, X, Kingdom Hearts dan Code Geass yaahhh... Bubyyyeeee...

OH IYAAAA... Ada yang mau pesen lagu cewe-cowo? Maybe akan dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto di chapter2 selanjutnya... Huehuheheheuheeuehehueheuhe

Lagi agh.. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Dasar maniak review..


	5. Keping Keempat

_Wake me up!_

Naruto membalas aksi panggung Sasuke dengan menyanyi lebih semangat.

_Wake me up inside_...

Sasuke nggak mau kalah.

_I c__an't wake up!_

Naruto ikutan heboh.

_Wake me up inside_...

Kali ini Sasuke maju ke depan panggung bersama Gaara.

_(__Save me_... _)_ _Call my name and save_... _me_... _from the dark_...

_(Wake me up_... _) Bit my blood to run_...

_(__I can't wake up_... _) Before I come undone_...

_(Save me_... _) Save me from the nothing I've become_...

_Bring me_..._ to_... _life_... _Bring me_..._ to_... _life_...

Seluruh manusia yang ada di lapangan sekolah bertepuk tangan semangat dan berteriak ceria. Ya, sesuai dengan apa kata Gaara, Sakura sebagai menejer band menyanggupi untuk manggung di pentas seni St. Kirigakure. Nggak, mereka nggak berantem sama Zabuza kok. Cuma ya emang dasar orang Kiri, brutal bo! Fans cewek sih dari jaman dulu emang udah suka berlaku agak anarkis ngeliat empat cowok Konoha dan satu cowok Suna yang ganteng itu. Biasa.

Yang nggak biasa, cowok-cowok jadi pada ikutan nonton pas band satu ini manggung. Alasannya sih, yah... emang cuma ada satu alasan. Untuk menonton cewek pirang yang sekarang lagi berada tepat di pinggir panggung dan menyanyi sambil menundukkan badannya. Penuh penghayatan.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling_...

Cowok-cowok mulai heboh pengen salaman sama Naru, tapi cewek itu malah tersenyum, berdiri dan mundur. Berdiri di samping Sasuke.

_Only you are the life among the deaaddd_...

Kali ini Sasuke dan Gaara maju ke arah penonton, terus mereka berdiri punggung-punggungan. _All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_. Naru membalas tak kalah semangat.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems got to open my eyes to everything_...

Gaara sedari tadi menunjukkan keahliannya bergitar dengan memainkan kunci sulit sambil bersandar ke punggung Sasuke. Cewek-cewek yang nonton udah menahan mimisan melihat dua cowok superganteng itu pamer kebolehan. Apalagi dengan _cool­-_nya Gaara dan Sasuke.Cowok emo itu menyanyi sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada penonton. _Without a thought without a voice without a soul, don't let me die here there must be something more_. Lalu kembali Naru menguasai panggung depan.

_Bring me_... _to_... _life_... _Wake me up_...

Jadilah mereka berduet dengan aksi panggung yang menuntut adrenalin bekerja dua kali lipat. Gaara mundur, kembali ke teman-temannya sesama pemain alat musik. Sorakan penonton makin ramai dan riuh, udah kayak tanding bola deh. Semuanya melonjak-lonjak, menari, mengikuti musik, dan ikut bernyanyi bersama Naru dan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya Naru mengakhiri lagu satu itu.

_Bring me_... _to_... _life_...

Ditutup oleh _coda_ yang dimainkan oleh Gaara. Hening sesaat, lalu...

"Whhuueeee...!! Yeeeaahhhh...!! Suit suit...!! Kerenn...!! _We want more_!! Lagi, lagi lagi...!!", teriakan dari penonton membahana. Sasuke cs menunduk dan meneriakkan kata 'terima kasih' bersama. Lalu Sasuke dan Gaara mundur ke _backstage_, meninggalkan Naru yang masih tebar pesona di atas panggung.

"Semuanya masih semangaaat??", tanya Naru bersemangat sambil mengarahkan _mic-_nya ke arah penonton. Alhasil deh penonton cowok tambah binal.

"Muaaasssueeehhhh...!!", jawab mereka lantang. Naru yang dasarnya emang manusia bergejolak langsung mengangguk.

"Bagus!", ia masih bersosialisasi dengan fans-fansnya saat Sasuke dan Gaara turun minum. Emang pemain bola?

"Lagu _Bring Me to Life _bikin capek..", kata Sasuke sambil menegak Pocari. Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Soalnya kita semua jadi ikutan Naru jijingkrakan di atas panggung sih. Pengaruh cewek satu dalam band tuh kuat.", komentarnya dingin. Nggak sadar gara-gara aksi panggungnya dan Sasuke sukses bikin cewek-cewek pada pingsan kekurangan darah.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naru, "Dia semangat amat sih? Emang nggak capek apa?"

Gaara angkat bahu, "Biarin ajalah.", Gaara menghabiskan Gatoradge-nya.

"Ayo..", kata Sasuke saat melihat Shikamaru mengangkat stik drumnya, pertanda mereka akan menyanyikan lagu terakhir, "Selesaikan ini."

Gaara mengangguk. Ia mengekor Sasuke keluar menuju panggung.

"Whuuaaaaa...!!", teriak cewek-cewek (lagi) sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara yang baru keluar. Sasuke langsung ngambil _mic_ dan ngecek suaranya sendiri. Gaara langsung ngetes gitar listriknya dengan gitar-nya Sai dan bass-nya Neji. Tentunya, dengan gaya mereka yang superkul itu. Naru langsung mengambil alih.

"Baiklah, lagu terakhir!", teriaknya ceria sambil mundur sampai ke tengah panggung. Cowok-cowok kayaknya udah pada pasang muka ngayal deh. Cewek-cewek sekarang yang giliran ribut-ribut ngeliat Sasuke udah ada di samping Naru. Hening sesaat. Lalu keadaan kembali riuh rendah saat _additional keyboardist_ dari Kiri High School, Haku, memainkan intro lagu yang bakal dinyanyiin Sasu-Naru.

"Whuee...nggak relaa...", teriak para penonton sambil nangis Nobita.

Sasuke mengangkat _mic-_nya dan mulai nyanyi sambil mandangin Naru scriptwriter agaknya berpihak banget nih, pengen adegan romantis. Sebuah lagu ngetop dari Gwyneth Paltrow, Cruisin'. Diem! Sasuke nyanyi, nih!

_Baby let's go_...

Dibales Naru dengan tatapan nggak kalah mesra.

_Away_... _From here_...

Sasuke nambah ndeketin Naru.

_Don't be confused_...

Naru juga ikutan deket-deket ke Sasuke

_The way_... _Is clear_...

Dan penonton pun berteriak riuh rendah saat Naru dan Sasuke mulai duet sambil berpegangan tangan, tatap-tatapan mesra dengan senyum ala sepasang kekasih gitu deh.

_And if you want it you got it forever _

Sasuke mendekati Naru, dan kaget saat Naru menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke, "Heh, baka… Apa..", Sasuke merasakan mukanya memerah.

Naru tak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya menunduk di bahu Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya. Naruto meringis menahan sakit. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Cowok rambut ayam itu merasa ada yang tak beres, "Usuratonkachi.. Kau kenapa?"

Naru hanya diam. Ia merasa jantungnya mulai nggak beres lagi. Kesadaran Naruto mulai hilang. Sampai akhirnya, tubuhnya merosot tak bertenaga di atas panggung.

"Astaga! Usuratonkachi?", teriak Sasuke kaget sambil langsung menahan badan Naru, "Oi! Tolong! Dia pingsan, nih!"

Suasana mendadak panik. Penonton mulai pada cemas dan anggota band ikutan panik. Gaara langsung melepasakan gitar listriknya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang lagi berlutut megangin Naruto, "Naru kenapa, Sas?", tanyanya cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng. Lalu dari belakang panggung muncul manajer mereka.

"Maaf, permisi…", suara yang halus seorang cewek berambut pink. Langsung ia menghampiri Naru dan memeriksa keadaannya sebentar. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik pada Sasuke, "Dehidrasi kayaknya. Bawa dia ke _backstage_.", kata Sakura cepat.

Sasuke mengangguk. Gaara langsung ikutan berdiri, "Kubantu."

Cowok rambut ayam itu melirik ke arah Gaara dan mengangguk cepat. Mereka berdua bersatu padu serta bekerja sama dalam menggotong Naru ke arah _backstage_. Disusul manajer mereka, juga tiga anggota _band_ yang lain. Haku mengambil alih dalam menenangkan dan akhirnya ikutan kabur ke belakang panggung. Yang tersisa hanya bisik-bisik penonton.

"Jadi Naru enak ya… Sekalinya pingsan yang ngangkatin dua cowok ganteng

**Was.. Wes.. Wos.. Was.. Wes.. Wos..** Was.. Wes.. Wos..

_Apa ini? Aku_…_ apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Was.. Wes.. Wos.. Was.. Wes.. Wos..

_Enghh_… _Siapa itu? Suara cewek_…

Was.. Wes.. Wos..

_Cahaya ini_… _Silau_… _Sasuke-Teme_?

Lalu cewek berambut pirang panjang itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Oi, menejer, dia sadar nih!", suara yang sangat Naru kenal. Sasuke.

Terdengar suara langkah yang pelan dari ujung ruangan. Cewek berambut pink itu menghampiri Naru dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sa… Kura?", desis Naru pelan sambil berusaha duduk, "Ughh.. Pusing…"

Sakura, menejer _band_ merangkap 'dokter pribadi' itu tersenyum, "Jangan dipaksain, kamu itu menderita dehidrasi…"

Naru kembali tiduran, "Aku.. apa?"

"Kau pingsan di atas panggung tadi..", kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba udah menclok di depan pintu. Berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Usuratonkachi…"

Naru mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Sas-kay Teme.. Aku nggak butuh informasimu!", balasnya sambil maksain duduk dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Lain kali jangan terlalu pecicilan, makanya."

"Diam, kau!", rajuk Naru sambil pasang muka cemberut.

"Asal kamu tau ya..", kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naru dingin, "Kamu berat. Banget.", lalu Sasuke membenarkan posisinya hingga berdiri sempurna.

"Ugghh…", Naru udah hampir berubah jadi super saiya saking sebelnya dia sama cowok satu itu, "Dasar kau temeee…!! Menyebalkan! Orang baru siuman, juga.."

Naru membuang muka lalu tiduran lagi sambil manyun. Sakura yang menganggap hal ini sebagai pemandangan sehari-hari hanya tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku mau menemui ketua pensi dulu ya. Sasuke, kau disini dulu. Temani Naruto, oke?", kata Sakura sambil keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu. Sasuke menghela nafas dan duduk di ranjang Naruto.

"Nyusahin aja kamu..", komentar Sasuke. Naruto cemberut.

"Nggak minta digendong sama kamu..", balasnya.

"Gaara juga ngegendong kamu.", kata Sasuke, "Kalo sendirian, bisa mati aku ngangkat babon kayak kamu.", sambungnya cuek.

Naruto hanya diem dan berusaha tidur. Namun ia teringat sesuatu, "Eh! Manggungnya gimana? Kan masih harus nyanyi satu lagu..", kata Naru.

"Udah, jangan ngurusin panggung. Gaara dan yang lain ngiringin penyanyi dari Kirigakure.", kata Sasuke, "Kamu jangan maksain diri lah. Bikin orang cemas aja."

Naruto merasa mukanya sedikit memerah, "Kamu cemas?"

Sasuke salah tingkah, "Dikit…"

Naruto tersenyum diam-diam. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pokoknya aku mesti naik ke panggung lagi! Sekarang..", kata Naru sambil berusaha duduk. Langsung Sasuke menahan Naru biar anak itu bobo lagi.

"Nggak boleh! Ini anak bandel amat sih..", desis Sasuke tajam.

Naru melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Sasuke, "Diem ah.. Aku mauu…"

Perkataan Naru terputus saat itu juga. Karena ia terlalu cepat mengambil posisi duduk dan nggak sadar sekitar, jadilah bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Naru kaget bukan main. Sasuke apalagi. Bukan suatu ciuman yang direncanakan, namun mereka tak bisa menyangkal kalau detik itu, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran halus dari bibir mungil yang sekarang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Sasu.."

Sasuke langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir cewek manis itu. Ia juga langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Naru sendiri sibuk memegangi wajahnya yang udah semerah kepiting goreng saus cabe. Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Naruto. _Astaga, apa yang barusan terjadi? Aku.. Aku dan dia berciuman? Hey! Itu nggak sengaja! Mikir apa kau, Sasuke. Barusan itu bukan ciuman! Tapi… Bibirnya… Ugh! Kenapa otakku jadi ngeres gini sih! _Sasuke mati-matian menjaga imejnya walau susah juga dalam keadaan seperti itu. Muka Sasuke udah mateng deh. Malu. Salah tingkah.

Namun, kembali ke pasal satu : Uchiha harus selalu terlihat keren.

"Naruto..", kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan menatap cewek yang hampir nangis itu, "Dobe.. Kenapa mesti nangis sih? Sori kalo aku salah, hei.. Dobe..", panggil Sasuke pas ngeliat Naruto nangis beneran, "Kamu tuh beneran cengeng deh.."

"TEMEEE…!! Kamu tuh yang baka!", semprot Naru sambil menatap Sasuke, "Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku!", Naru menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naru itu. _Dia beneran anak polos. Kukira cewek yang sering pindah-pindah negara itu lebih berpengalaman. Ternyata… _Sasuke duduk di ranjang Naru lagi dan memeluk cewek itu, "Gomenasai, dobe…"

Naru makin mateng aja mukanya dipeluk Sasuke seerat itu, "Eh.. Teme.."

"Sori.. Aku nggak bermaksud melakukan hal seperti itu..", kata Sasuke.

Naru merasakan aura-aura penembakan di saat-saat seperti ini. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto, "Aku salah. Maaf. Tapi aku nggak menyesal.", kata Sasuke. Tangannya mengusap air mata Naru yang masih membanjir. Hati Sasuke bener-bener berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Bibirnya masih kaku, ngomong saja agak terbata. _Baiklah Sasuke. Sudah terlanjur. Katakan saja semua yang sedari dulu ingin kau katakan padanya._ Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Baginya, Naruto adalah malaikat. Dan Sasuke tersenyum damai pada malaikat itu.

"Karena sebenarnya..", Sasuke nelen ludah, "Aku…"

BRAK!

"Narutooo…", panggil suara cowok-cowok dari arah pintu kamar rawatnya. Spontan Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke sampe cowok itu jatoh dari ranjang. Kejamnya Naruto. Shikamaru dan Sai yang ngeliat Sasuke yang ngampar di bawah cengok. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menatap marah ke Naruto.

"Dasar barbar.. Kau mau membunuhku ya?", kata Sasuke berang.

Naruto meringis, "Maaf."

"Hehhh…", Sasuke yang malu, salting dan kesel langsung keluar dari kamar dengan muka yang masih merah. Shikamaru, Sai, Neji dan Gaara berpandangan heran.

"Sasuke kenapa? Demam ya? Kok mukanya merah gitu?", tanya Shikamaru. Bravo, tuan Pandai! Bisa mendeteksi muka orang yang diliat cuma dua detik!

Naru hanya angkat bahu. Ia kembali tertawa-tawa riang saat empat sahabatnya itu berada di kamarnya. Neji pake acara bawa cemilan segala. Shikamaru langsung ambil bantal dan ngelungker di sofa terdekat. Sai, asik matut-matut diri di depan kaca. Kayaknya yang berniat mulia untuk menjenguk cuma Gaara doang deh. Iya dong, demi Naru tercinta apa sih yang enggak? Neji cs mulai melontarkan lelucon bodoh yang membuat Naru ceria lagi. Mereka bercerita, berceloteh banyak soal konser barusan.

"Jadi? Penyanyi cewek Kiri itu keren? Lebih keren dari aku?", tanya Naru.

"Hmm… Pastinya perut dia nggak serata perutku.", kata Sai narsis.

"Huu.. Dasar.", kata semuanya barengan.

"Udah jam segini nih..", kata Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari bobonya, "Kita balik ke hotel yuk?", ajaknya. Yo'i.. Dasar tajir. Manggung sehari aja mainannya hotel!

"Oke..", kata Neji sambil beranjak, "Kami balik ke hotel dulu ya. Nanti pas makan malem, kami jemput kamu lagi.", katanya.

Naru mengangguk, "Oke.. Rumah sakit ini enak kok. Dan lebih mahal ketibang hotel, jadi bobo disini pun nggak apa-apa..", kata Naru jenaka. Yang lain tersenyum.

"Kita duluan ya, Naru..", kata Gaara pamit, "Istirahatlah.."

"Ahh.. Gaara!", Naru langsung menarik ujung kemeja Gaara. Cowok itu memandang Naru dengan pandangan heran dan kaget. Naru pasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_, "Kamu disini saja ya.. Temani aku..", mohonnya. _Nanti kalo Sasuke dateng lagi, aku nggak tau mesti ngapain. Jadi… Maaf ya, Gaara. Tapi aku butuh kamu di sini_.

Naji dan yang lain mesem-mesem, "Ya udahlah, Gaara. Temenin aja, kasihan.."

Gaara akhirnya mengangguk, "Boleh..", katanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Naru. Cewek pirang itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe… Makasih ya.."

"Duluan ya..", pamit yang lain. Meninggalkan Naru dan Gaara berdua.

Hening agak lama sebelum Gaara buka mulut, "Ada apa sih? Tumben minta ditemenin?", tanyanya dengan nada sedatar biasa. Naru tiba-tiba tersenyum malu-malu dan menggeleng pelan. Gaara tambah bingung.

"Kayaknya kamu seneng banget. Ada sesuatu bagus yang terjadi?", tanyanya.

Naru mengangguk dan menatap Gaara, "Barusan…", lalu ia menggeleng lagi, "Ah, sudahlah.. Nggak ada apa-apa kok..", kata Naruto sambil kembali ke posisi bobo.

"Kalo belum mau cerita, nggak apa-apa.", kata Gaara, "Tidurlah. Kamu butuh banyak istirahat.", sambungnya sambil membenarkan selimut Naru.

Naru mengangguk dan menutup mata. Gaara tersenyum, "Selamat tidur, Naru."

"Gaara..", kata Naru sebelum benar-benar terlelap, "Makasih.."

Gaara tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Naru barusan. Untung saja cewek itu sudah tidur, karena Gaara paling pantang senyum selebar itu di depan orang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk diam di sana sejenak. Menikmati pemandangan indah, yang dari dulu ingin ia sentuh. Sejak kejadian di St. Konomeus waktu itu, bukannya melupakan, Gaara malah jatuh cinta lebih dalam pada Naruto.

"Nngghh..", Naru agak mengigau. Gaara tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya sosok itu saat dia tertidur. Kali ini, cowok Suna itu memutuskan untuk sedikit—sedikit saja mengikuti perasaannya. Ia hendak membelai rambut pirang itu. Namun tangannya membatu saat bibir Naru mulai mengigau lagi.

"Ngghh.. Saskay…", Naru mengubah posisi tidurnya, "Saskay…", lalu Naru sedikit tertawa. Entah seperti apa Sasuke dalam mimpinya.

Senyuman Gaara terhapus seketika. Detik itu juga ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari Naru, merasa ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya dalam saat seperti itu. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencerna perasaan panas macam apa yang sedang melanda batinnya saat Naru menyebut nama Sasuke dalam mimpinya. _Apa ini yang namanya cemburu? _Gaara merasakan bibit kebencian tumbuh dalam hatinya. Entah kebencian yang tertuju pada siapa. Gaara kembali melirik ke Naru yang masih tidur. _Tidak. Kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa membencinya_…

Gaara mendengus pelan dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan galau.

"**Nyaa Ramen!",** teriak Naru senang. Ia langsung makan di tempat tidur. Sasuke cs yang nganterin makanan langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pelan-pelan napa makannya, ntar keselek loh..", kata Kiba yang siap sedia duduk di samping adiknya. Kiba sampe bolos praktikum lho, demi ngebut ke Kirigakure karena ngedenger adiknya masuk rumah sakit lagi. Bravo, _brother of the year!_

"Laper, onii-chann..", kata Naruto melas. Kiba mendengus pelan.

"Adikku benar-benar barbar..", bisiknya.

Kamar itu sedang ramai. Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Itachi dan Kiba semuanya dateng menjenguk. Semua orang pada sumringah dalam menghibur Naruto, kecuali satu orang. Gaara. Ya, Gaara. Ia duduk di pojokan sambil menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_. Sedari tadi ia mengulang-ulang lagu yang—menurut dia—sangat cocok dengan suasana hatinya sekarang ini. Gaara ikut bersenandung lirih.

_Ingin ku, bukan hanya jadi temanmu,_

_Atau sekedar sahabatmu, yang rajin dengar ceritamu_

_Tak perlu hanya kau lihat ketulusan _

_Yang sebenarnya tak kusangka kadang ku hilang kesabaran_

Gaara tersenyum pahit. Merasa ia tertonjok oleh paradoks yang sama. Gaara sudah lama tahu itu. Naruto hanya melihat satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabat dan rival abadinya. Gaara juga tahu. Kalau sebenarnya Sasuke menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Semua terlihat jelas, terlalu jelas.

_Mungkinkah akan segera mengerti _

_Seiring jalannya hari sungguh ku tergila padamu_

_Yang ada bila tak juga kau sadari _

_Akan kutempuh banyak cara… Agar engkau tahu semua mauku_

Gaara merasa bodoh. Gaara merasa tersisih. Gaara merasa keberadaannya hanya sebagai eksistensi berlebihan dari lelucon Tuhan. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa membenci Naruto maupun Sasuke. Malah ia cenderung membenci dirinya sendiri. _Aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki perasaan 'itu'. Lalu kenapa aku masih ada di antara mereka? Kenapa aku tak bisa membuat Naru melihat aku saja?_ Gaara merasakan kepahitan itu lagi. Kembali ia bersenandung lirih.

_Biarkan aku untuk jadi kasihmu, karena tak percaya ungkapan_

_Cinta tak harus memiliki…_

_Terlambat jika aku harus berubah_

_Kuterlanjur ingini semua, yang ada dalam dirimu…_

"GAARA!", panggil Naruto keras. Gaara terlonjak dari lamunannya. Langsung ia melepaskan _earphone-_nya dan memandang Naruto heran.

"Apa? Maaf, aku nggak denger..", kata Gaara.

"Ughh.. Gaara..", rajuk Naru, "Tadi si Teme ini bilang dia nggak mau ngangkat aku kalo aku pingsan lagi.."

Sasuke memalingkan muka walau udah dipelototin sama Kiba, "Ogah."

"Tuh kan! Dasar lalim kau, bung!", kata Naru, "Kalo dia nggak mau ngangkatin aku, Gaara mau kan ngangkat aku? Kalo aku pingsan lagi sih..", cengir Naru polos.

Gaara agak tertohok mendengar perkataan Naru barusan. Ia memilih diam dan memainikan _earphone _di tangannya. Naru yang merasa dicuekin jadi agak kesel, "Yah.. Gaara.. Bilang iya dong..", katanya. Melihat Sasuke menyeringai puas, Naruto makin kesal aja. Gaara menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku ini cuma pengganti Sasuke?", tanya Gaara tanpa ada ekspresi maupun intonasi. Hening seketika. Senyum Naru memudar mendengar perkataan Gaara yang tajam. Sasuke dan yang lain, semuanya memandang Gaara bingung. Naru jadi merasa bersalah.

"Umm.. Gaara, maaf.. Bukan maksudku..", Naru menunduk dan mendadak nggak pecicilan lagi. Cowok Suna itu ingin mengutuk diri sendiri rasanya. _Bodoh kau, Gaara! Untuk apa kau bilang kata-kata kayak gitu? Untuk membuat Naru sakit hati? Apa karena kau sedang cemburu jadi kau bisa melampiaskannya pada Naru? Apa salah dia sampe mulutmu tega ngomong kayak gitu?_ Gaara memaksakan tersenyum pada Naru.

"Bercanda.", ujarnya lagi. Setelah ia melihat wajah Naru yang rileks dan kembali ceria, barulah ia menyumpal lagi kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_. Sasuke sendiri memilih diam. Ia bisa merasakan ada hal aneh pada sahabatnya itu, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat. Gaara menghela nafas berat. Dinikmatinya lagi lirik demi lirik dari Yovie and the Nuno yang mewakili betapa porak poranda hatinya.

_Dan berulang, mencoba…_

_Tuk merebut hati dan cintamu…_

_Sadarkah dirimu, sering kau kesalkan aku…_

_Bila masih saja kau menyebut namanya…_

Gaara mendengus keras. _Aku tak mau menyakiti Naru. Biar saja aku yang memendam perasaan ini._ Gaara langsung berdiri, "Maaf, aku duluan ke hotel.", pamit Gaara. Ia keluar dari kamar Naru, meninggalkan semua orang yang bertatapan, nggak tau mesti ngapain. Hanya Sasuke yang berlari ke luar dan menghentikan langkah Gaara.

"Gaara."

Cowok Suna itu diam di tempat, "Hn.", jawabnya tanpa melirik ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung, eh guci.. Eh, dia nggak pake guci ding. Bener, punggung Gaara, "Kau kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku kenapa'?", balas Gaara.

"Kau kenapa?", ulang Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Mendengarnya, Gaara langsung berbalik dan menatap langsung ke mata sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke.", katanya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak bisa dibaca ekspresinya. Namun Sasuke tahu, ada yang tak beres dalam diri Gaara. Gaara berbalik lagi, "Sungguh, aku nggak kenapa-napa."

"Baguslah..", kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kembalilah ke kamar Naruto. Kau harus menemani dia, kan?", kata Gaara dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung.

Sasuke terdiam, "Kau juga, Gaara.", kata Sasuke akhirnya, "Kita _semua _harus menemani dia. Bukan cuma aku yang mesti repot menjaga cewek sepecicilan itu."

Gaara sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk, "Kamu bener..", desisnya, "Kita semua, yah. Kita semua..", kata Gaara berbalik, "Maaf, tapi malem ini badanku agak nggak enak."

"Kau mau ke hotel sekarang?", tanya Sasuke.

Gaara mengangguk. Sasuke tak menghalangi langkah Gaara, walau dalam hati ia merasakan kegalauan setiap kali teringat pada kata-kata Gaara barusan. Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya.

_Gaara_… _Ternyata kau masih…_

**TBC…**

Hmmmmmmmmm……..

Sumpah deh, kalo gue jadi Gaara, gue bakalan MENYERAH aja ngedeketin Naruto dari jaman kapan tau.. Capek deh gue sakit hati melulu. Tapi yaahh.. Namanya juga cinta, deritanya tak akan pernah berakhir. Sigh… patkay mode on. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto ciuman jugaa… Gyyaa… Seneng sekali rasanya! Sudah lama menunggu, menulis sampe akhirnya adegan yang gw tunggu2 ini. Yosh! Review yaa.. Makasih banyak kepada pembaca setia, dan jangan lewatkan chapter2 selanjutnya. Dimana kalian bakalan menyaksikan :

TADA… **Konser besar yang melibatkan penyanyi terkenal KONOHA!!** Penasaran kan, penasaran kann.. Makanya jangan lewatkan! Jangan lupa juga reviewnya.. Mau ikutan tampil di konser besar sebagai band atau girlband? Jangan ragu2 review dan nitip tiket nonton konser besar ini ya! Review, review, review… Kapan lagi ikudan manggung sama **AKATSUKI **dan penyanyi papan atas KONOHA??


	6. Keping Kelima

Duh, males bikin desclaimer.. ga ada yang berubah kok, kecuali.. Siapin tisu aja ya, sedih bo.. angsty abis deh ini chappiee... Enjoy!

_**Studio kediaman Uchiha, sore hari...**_

"YAAYYY... LIBURAAANNN...!!" teriak Naru penuh kenistaan sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa putih Sasuke.

"Hih, berisik. Orang masih capek, ini masih ada aja energi buat teriak..", kata Sasuke.

"Kesenangan masa muda.", kata Neji.

Semester baru dimulai. Keenam anggota _band_ yang sudah melewati kerasnya kehidupan dua SMA itu bisa bernafas lega karena lepas juga dari cobaan berupa soal-soal dari guru mereka yang tidak berperikesoalan. Sai masih nangis-nangis karena fisikanya dapet lima di rapot. Yang lain tujuh-enam-lapan. Cuma ngegambarnya aja yang sembilan koma sembilan. Neji, Sasuke dan Gaara sama sekali tak bermasalah. Juara satu di kelas masing-masing. Tentunya Shikamaru juara umum satu sekolah. Waktu tau Shikamaru jadi juara umum, Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji langsung jawsdrop.

"Anjisss...", teriak Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji yang lagi ngeliatin laporan belajar milik Shikamaru Nara itu, "Makan apa sih itu anak?", tanya Neji.

"Iya, perasaan kerjaannya molor mulu..", sambung Sasuke sambil ngeliatin Shikamaru yang sedang ngelap iler dan bobo sambil nungging.

Gaara geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak kagum, "Nggak heran nee-san mau sama dia. Pinter gilaaa... Ampun.. Sembah sujud deh gue.."

Sementara mereka sibuk mendewakan Shikamaru, Naruto masih menghela nafas melihat rapotnya yang warna-warni itu. Mulai dari biologinya yang merah, matematika yang kebakaran dan nilai lain yang biasa-biasa saja. Yang bisa menghibur Naru hanya bahasa Inggrisnya yang bernilai sembilan dan olahraganya yang sepuluh setengah. Mereka baru saja selesai manggung di acara pensi sekolah. Tiga bulan terakhir ini diisi dengan kebanyakan latihan dan manggung. Juga berakhir di rumah sakit seperti biasa. Sasuke mengambil rapot Naruto dan tertawa nista pas ngeliat nilai matematika.

"TEEEMMMMEEEEE...!! Balikin rapor gue!", teriak Naru ngamuk. Sasuke berkelit dan sambil mesem-mesem ngeliat semua nilai Naru.

"Kau pantes dapat julukan usuratonkachi..", kata Sasuke sambil menggulung rapor Naruto dan memukul kepalanya pelan, "Matematika kamu hangus terbakar."

Naruto cemberut dan merebut rapornya dari tangan Sasuke, "Iya, emang aku bego!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Makanya jangan males belajar."

"Ya udah..", kata Gaara sambil mendekati Naruto, "Ke depannya nanti aku mau ajarin kamu deh. Kamu perlunya diprivatin apa? Matematik? Fisika?"

Naruto memandang Gaara dan mengangguk cepat, "Mau!"

Sasuke merasa tersaingi, "Percuma ngajarin dia mah..", katanya seraya mencibir.

"Berisik deh, dasar TEME!", lalu mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa lagi.

Kejadian di Kiri tiga bulan lalu membuat Gaara sadar akan posisinya. Juga membuat Sasuke sadar kalau sahabatnya mengincar hal yang sama dengannya. Namun tak ada penembakan dan pernyataan cinta yang terjadi. Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya. Gaara tak mau mengkhianati persahabatannya. Dan Naruto, tak mau memberi harapan pada keduanya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali memegang teguh 'janji sahabat'. Walau tentu saja Sasuke dan Gaara tetep PDKT dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Suasana _band _juga sangat kondusif tiga bulan terakhir ini. Semuanya seakan kembali seperti dulu. Latihan dalam canda tawa, tampil maksimal dengan aksi panggung sempurna, serta perlahan, popularitas mereka naik. Wajah Gaara dan Sasuke apalagi, menghiasi berita di koran dinding di Iwa, Oto, sampe Indonesia. Padahal masih band sekolah. Ckckck...

Namun ada satu hal. Shikamaru diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto. Sambil tiduran, ia melihat Naru mulai pecicilan lagi. Cewek itu melonjak-lonjak sambil memegang _mic_ dan bernyanyi. Gaara langsung main gitar dan ngiringin. Sasuke yang nggak mau kalah, juga ikutan ngambil _mic._ Mereka semua tertawa-tawa dan mulai joget kucing garong. Shikamaru tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto. _Kalau dugaanku tak salah, maka sebentar lagi Naru akan..._ Cowok berkuncir itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya saat melihat gejala yang diramalkannya. Langsung ia menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memegang dadanya.

"Sasuke! Gaara! Tahan badan Naru!", teriaknya.

Sasuke dan Gaara yang kaget langsung melihat ke arah Naru yang—benar saja—sedang berpegangan pada tiang penyangga _mic._ Sasuke langsung cemas.

"Naru.. Naruu!", panggilnya. Sama sekali tak berguna. Naru memegang dadanya makin erat, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan pandangannya berputar. Ia terhuyung ke belakang. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menangkap badannya yang terkulai lemas. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto pingsan lagi di saat sedang bersenang-senang. Shikamaru mendengus. _Cih. Sial, dugaanku nggak meleset ternyata._

_**St. Konomeus, Unit Gawat Darurat...**_

Sasuke dan Gaara udah kayak setrikaan daritadi. Mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit sementara menunggu Naruto diperiksa oleh dokter rumah sakit. Beberapa suster keluar masuk dan semuanya memasang tampang cemas. Ini membuat lima cowok yang barusan kebut-kebutan ke St. Konomeus tambah panik. Sai dan Neji duduk sambil mengatupkan tangan, berdoa. Shikamaru berdiri menyandar di dinding. Sasuke memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksud kamu jantung Naru bermasalah?", tanya Sasuke cemas.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sebulan terakhir ini. Setiap kali Naru hampir pingsan, dia selalu memegang dada kirinya. Padahal kan Naru selalu makan teratur.", kata Shikamaru sambil pasang pose Conan.

"Hubungannya apa?", tanya Sai bingung.

"Orang yang nutrisinya tercukupi tapi masih pingsan, bukannya itu aneh?", tanya Shikamaru, "Dia juga nggak pernah kurang minum. Mustahil pingsannya karena dehidrasi. Setelah kusimpulkan, dia pingsan kalo terlalu capek, terlalu emosi, terlalu bersemangat, atau terlalu banyak bergerak.", kata Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau menyimpulkan, kalau ada masalah dengan jantungnya?", tanya Neji.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya. Tak ada kemungkinan lain. Saat orang banyak beraktivitas, maka jantung akan memompa banyak darah untuk menyuplai oksigen dan zat makanan. Buat kita yang sehat, itu malah bagus. Tapi untuk orang yang jantungnya lemah dan nggak sanggup memompa darah dengan cepat, itu bisa fatal.", kata Shikamaru, "Pingsan. Paling parah, kematian mendadak karena otak kekurangan suplai oksigen."

Semuanya terdiam ngeri. Gaara mendelik ke Shikamaru, "Kau.. Memperhatikan Naruto sedetail itu, Shikamaru? Kenapa nggak ngasih tau kami dari dulu?"

"Sekali-sekali melihat saja ketahuan. Masa' kau tak merasa ada yang aneh dari pingsannya Naru?", tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap. Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam. Sejujurnya, mereka memang bingung dengan kebiasaan pingsan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Awalnya mereka mengira memang fisik Naruto lemah. Namun ternyata, semua omongan Shikamaru masuk akal. Nggak diragukan lagi deh kepandaian Shimamaru.

"Jadi.. Sebenernya Naruto itu kenapa?", desis Neji bingung.

"Tebakanku..."

"Sasuke..", dari jauh terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sakura. Ia berhenti di depan UGD, "Naru dimana?"

Sasuke cs menunjuk salah satu bilik UGD. Mereka dapat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat cemas. Terlalu cemas untuk ukuran orang yang tahu bahwa temannya pingsan.

"Kau sudah tahu ini sejak lama kan..", tuding Shikamaru, "Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh terkejut ke arah Shikamaru lalu memaksakan bersikap biasa, "A.. Apa maksudmu? Tahu tentang a.. apa?", tanya Sakura. Yang lain melirik ke Sakura.

"Jangan pura-pura lagi. Aku tahu kalau kau tahu tentang penyakit Naru yang sebenernya.", ucap Shikamaru, "Sudahlah. Jangan disembunyikan lagi."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau yang anak dari pasangan dokter mustahil tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diderita Naruto. Kau selalu bilang Naruto dehidrasi lah, kecapekan lah. Tapi kau selalu membawanya ke rumah sakit dan bukan melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk orang pingsan. Sepertinya kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi.", kata Shikamaru, "Bukannya itu aneh?"

Sakura membuang muka. _Habis semuanya. Shikamaru sudah tahu..._

"Boleh aku tebak?", tanya Shikamaru, "Gagal jantung karena katup jantungnya sudah tak berfungsi?". Sakura langsung menoleh dan melotot ke arah Shikamaru. Bibirnya sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun. Sasuke dan yang lain menatap Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Sakura.. Apa ini benar?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada memaksa.

Sakura sama sekali bergeming. Ia bingung antara mengatakannya atau tidak. Sasuke langsung mengguncang lengan Sakura.

"Jawab aku, Sakura! Katakan itu semua bohong! Itu semua nggak bener!", teriak Sasuke, "Bilang kalau Shikamaru salah, Sakura! Bilang!"

"Shikamaru benar!", teriak Sakura tertahan. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tampung tumpah di kedua pipinya, "Benar, dia benar..", Sakura memandang Sasuke sambil menangis. Sasuke tak dapat mempercayainya. Ia menggeleng sambil melangkah mundur lalu terduduk di lantai. Kondisi Gaara tak jauh lebih baik. Ia sangat syok mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Naru.. Naruto sejak lahir.. Memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya.. Klep jantungnya.. tidak berkembang sebagaimana mestinya..", kata Sakura terbata karena menangis, "Sebelum konser pertama.. Kiba-san memberitahu aku.. Kalau jantung Naru kumat.. Sejak itu..", Sakura terisak, "Aku sudah tahu.. Kalau sebenarnya.. Hidup Naruto hanya tinggal hitungan bulan..."

Sasuke dan Gaara kembali melotot karena terkejut. Sai dan Neji menunduk menyesal. Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang mereka semua mengerti kenapa Sakura sebagai menejer selalu membatasi latihan mereka. Selalu memaksa mereka makan siang. Selalu mengingatkan Naruto untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Sakura juga selalu memberikan pil pada Naruto yang mereka kira hanya vitamin. Cewek berambut pink itu mengeluarkan sebotol pil berwarna putih dari tas tangannya.

"Ini.. Obat yang selalu... Aku berikan untuk Naru.. Ini obat penguat jantung.. Karena ada ini.. Naru masih bisa bertahan..", isakan Sakura makin dalam, "Tapi ini bukan obat.. Naru nggak bisa sembuh sama sekali.. Kecuali ada yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya.."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan ekspresi 'sudah kuduga'. Sasuke terlihat terpukul sekali.

"Kenapa.. Kau tak beritahu kami dari dulu..", bisiknya tanpa emosi sama sekali.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, "Karena..."

"Maaf, saya yang minta hal ini agar dirahasiakan.", suara lembut wanita dewasa membuat mereka semua menoleh. Kushina menatap lima cowok itu lalu merangkul Sakura, "Aku minta kalian jangan menyalahkan Sakura. Ini salah saya.."

Sasuke cs menatap Kushina tak percaya. Wanita itu memandang sedih ke arah bilik dimana Naruto sedang diberikan perawatan darurat. Ia menghela nafas panjang, terlihat sekali ia berusaha menahan tangis.

"Empat belas tahun yang lalu, aku sangat bahagia karena melahirkan seorang bidadari yang sangat manis. Aku masih ingat dia menangis kencang sekali lalu memelukku. Itu merupakan momen terindah bagiku, sama seperti saat aku melahirkan Kiba.", kata Kushina mengenang, "Namun hari itu juga rasanya aku dihempaskan ke neraka. Saat dokter bilang bahwa putriku.. Tidak memiliki jantung yang normal...", suara Kushina mulai bergetar.

Sasuke dan yang lain terdiam mendengarnya. Tangis Sakura makin perih.

"Naru memang tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang. Namun, karena ia sering masuk rumah sakit, ia tak pernah punya banyak teman. Apalagi sahabat. Belum lagi pekerjaan papanya yang selalu pindah negara.", sambung Kushina sambil menghapus air matanya, "Makanya.. Tante sangat bahagia melihat sekarang Naru memiliki sahabat.. Di rumah ia selalu bercerita tentang kalian semua.. Tante senang... Sekali.."

Semua masih terdiam. Sampai Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya, "Tante.. Kenapa Tante menyuruh Sakura menyembunyikan ini..?"

Kushina terdiam. Ia menggeleng, "Tante hanya nggak mau kalian menjauhi Naru karena penyakitnya.. Bagi orang normal.. Penyakit gagal jantung hanya halangan.. Selain ini ini keputusan Naru juga... Dia tak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi kalian.. karena penyakitnya ini..", kata Kushina, "Maafkan Tante.. Karena malah membuat kalian susah.."

"Nggak, Tante..", kata Gaara tiba-tiba, "Separah apapun kesehatan Naru.. Kami nggak akan pernah ninggalin dia.. Karena Naru..", Gaara bingung mencari padanan kata yang tepat. Sasuke langsung mengangguk yakin.

"Karena Naru adalah bagian dari kami.", katanya mantap. Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru ikut mengangguk. Sakura juga mengangguk.

"Iya, Tante. Gaara dan Sasuke benar.", kata mereka bersamaan.

Tangis Kushina menjadi karena terharu, "Terima kasih sekali.. Tante senang... Kalian masih mau mendukung Naru...", kata Kushina sambil terus menghapus air matanya, "Dari kecil.. Impian anak itu adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi profesional.. Dia sudah tahu kalau.. Di hidupnya yang singkat.. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti idolanya... Tapi.."

"Tapi kemauan anak itu sangat luar biasa.", tiba-tiba Minato sudah ada di samping Kushina dan merangkul bahu wanita itu, "Dia berhasil mengalahkan penyakitnya demi menjadi penyanyi di _band _ini. Dia berhasil mengalahkan ketakutanku, mengalahkan ego ibunya, mengalahkan keras kepala kakaknya.. Dan mengalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Papih..", Kushina kaget ngeliat suaminya udah ada di sampingnya.

"Abis tadi Mamih buru-buru bawa kabur Jaguar Papih.. Ya udah, Papih ikutin aja pake taksi.", kata Minato, "Gimana keadaan Naru-chan ya.."

"Pih.. Mamih takut..", kata Kushina sambil ikut suaminya melongok ke UGD. Minato tersenyum dan menenangkan istrinya.

"Anak kita kuat kok, Mih.. Udah beberapa kali lolos dari maut.. Kemauan dia untuk terus hidup lebih kuat dari siapapun..", kata Minato dengan suara menenangkan.

Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji sangat kagum akan ketabahan kedua orang tua Naru. Di atas itu semua, mereka sangat merasa bersalah karena ketidaktahuan mereka akan penyakit mengerikan yang diidap sahabat mereka tersebut. Selama ini Naru sendirian dalam menanggung penyakitnya. Sikapnya yang sangat keras itu tidak memberikan izin bagi dirinya sendiri untuk dikasihani. Mereka semua langsung berdiri saat dokter yang sedari tadi memeriksa Naru keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Gimana anak saya, Dok?", tanya Kushina penuh kecemasan.

Sang dokter menggeleng lemah, "Sayang sekali. Jantungnya sudah terlalu lemah. Katupnya harus segera diganti dengan katup buatan—apabila kalian menyetujui hal ini."

Kushina ingin menangis rasanya. Namun ia berusaha tegar, "Operasi, Dok?"

"Ya. Jantung Naruto sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan beban kerjanya. Akibatnya kebutuhan normal tubuh akan oksigen dan nutrisi tidak sampai secepat yang semestinya. Belum lagi katupnya yang sudah rusak. Ini menyebabkan darah bersih dan darah kotor bercampur dalam jantungnya.", kata sang dokter panjang lebar, "Ini sangat berbahaya. Kalau sekarang dia sering pingsan, besok bisa saja terjadi kematian mendadak."

Sesuai sekali dengan diagnosa Shikamaru. Yang lain tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kushina dan Minato berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Kira-kira.. Kapan operasinya bisa dijalankan?", tanya Minato.

Sang dokter berpikir, "Terserah kalian siapnya kapan. Saya rasa, sampai satu bulan ke depan Naru masih bisa bertahan. Tapi dengan syarat, dia sama sekali tak boleh berkegiatan."

Kushina dan Minato mengangguk, "Baiklah... Kami mengerti."

"Saya permisi dulu. Naruto akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat yang biasa.", dan si dokter pun beranjak ke ruangannya. Disusul dengan beberapa suster yang mendorong ranjang Naruto menuju kamar rawat pribadi di lantai dua.

"**Tawaran sebesar itu datang pada kita?",** Naru membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Sakura, kau nggak sedang bercanda kan?", tanya Naru masih kaget.

Sakura mengangguk antusias, "Bener! Kalian semua mendapatkan tawaran manggung di acara konser amal nasional. Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka loh!"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Naru sudah sadar dan mereka semua sedang membicarakan tawaran konser bertaraf nasional yang datang pada mereka. Walau mereka semua tahu, akan sulit bagi Naru untuk berpartisipasi, rasanya nggak adil kalau Naru tak tahu. Akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk memberitahu cewek pirang itu.

"Kapan dan dimana?", tanya Naruto lemah. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Minggu depan, di Gelora Bung Karage, kau tahu? Itu tempat konser paling bergengsi kelas dunia loh, di Kanangakure!", kata Sakura.

Naruto tercenung. Kanan-Gakure, merupakan distrik hiburan yang sangat maju teknologinya. Distrik yang sangat damai, namun dikenal dengan kekuatan militer yang menakutkan. Sampai-sampai negara tetangganya, Kirigakure tidak berani menyerang. Kanan-Gakure merupakan pencerminan alias kebalikan dari Kirigakure, baik dari segi geografis maupun pemerintahan. Kage di sana sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan perang dan kudeta.

"Tapi kalian tahu kan..", kata Naru sedih, "Kalian semua sudah tau kalo aku nggak mungkin bisa melanjutkan ini.. Jantungku.."

Semuanya langsung terdiam. Enam orang itu berpandangan bingung.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku mikirin ini..", kata Naru, "Sebelum terlambat, lebih baik kalian cari vokalis cewek untuk menggantikan aku.."

Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji dan Sakura tersentak mendengarnya.

"Naru.. Tarik ucapanmu itu!", kata Sakura langsung.

"Sakura!", teriak Naru, "Sudah cukup aku menyusahkan kamu karena keegoisanku! Aku sudah tau bentar lagi aku mati, tapi aku tetap bikin kamu susah dengan ngerawat aku yang jantungan ini! Daripada aku terus-terusan jadi beban, mending aku keluar.."

"Nggak! Kamu nggak boleh menyerah sekarang, Naru.. Ini kesempatan sangat langka buat kamu..", Sakura hampir nangis saat mengatakannya, "Jangan keluar sekarang.."

"Justru karena aku tak mau menghambat kalian semua, aku mau keluar sekarang juga!", bentak Naru. Sakura langsung memeluk Naru sambil menangis.

"Naru.. Naru denger..", kata Sakura, "Kamu itu jiwa dari _band_ kita.. Kalau kamu nggak ada, apa jadinya kami, Naru.. Siapa yang akan menyemangati? Jawab..", Sakura sesenggukan sambil memeluk tubuh lemah itu. Naru menahan tangis mendengarnya.

Suasana kamar rawat itu menjadi sangat suram. Sai nggak tahan buat menahan air matanya. Diam-diam dia mengelap ujung matanya. Neji dan Shikamaru berdiri diam di pojokan. Gaara dan Sasuke, sebenarnya sudah tak tahan ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

"Aku nggak mengizinkan kau keluar.", kata Sasuke dingin.

Naru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, "Sasuke, lepasin aku.. Aku sudah cukup seneng pernah tampil dengan kalian selama ini.. Tapi kali ini konser nasional.. Aku nggak mungkin sanggup mendampingi kamu lagi...", kata Naru hampir nangis.

Sasuke marah mendengarnya, "Omong kosong!", teriaknya, "Kemana perginya Naruto dobe yang selalu nyemangatin kita-kita? Kemana si bodoh yang selalu bilang, 'kita bisa! Kita bisa!'. Kemana Naruto yang dulu, kemana..??", tanya Sasuke.

Naruto benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, "Sasuke, denger dulu.."

"Apalagi yang mesti aku denger?", balas Sasuke, "Selain kenyataan yang empat bulan kamu sembunyikan, iya?", tanya Sasuke tajam. Naruto nggak bisa membalas kali ini.

"Kau pikir dengan menyembunyikan penyakitmu, itu membantu? Lihat sekarang! Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Gaara... Dan AKU..", tekan Sasuke sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "Kau membuat kami sangat cemas, dobeee.. Kau pernah mikir ke sana nggak sih?"

Naruto menangis di pelukan Sakura mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak membantah maupun menyela. Gaara angkat bicara.

"Naru.. Dengar ya..", katanya lembut, "Kita mengawali ini barengan.. Karena ada kamu, penampilan kita tambah banyak peminatnya. Bukannya kamu yang bilang, apapun yang terjadi, kita bertujuh akan melewatinya bersama?"

Naruto menggeleng dalam tangisnya, "Aku nggak akan sanggup.. Aku.."

"Kamu bisa, Naruto.. Kamu bisa..", kata Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kamu berhasil bertahan sendirian selama ini.. Sekarang, kamu nggak sendirian.."

"Naru..", panggil Gaara lagi, "Membiarkan kami tahu tentang penyakit kamu, nggak akan membuatmu terlihat lemah. Di mata kami semua, kamu nggak berubah. Tetap Naru yang kuat seperti dulu. Percayalah.", kata Gaara sambil mengangguk mantap.

Naruto memandang Gaara. Air matanya makin membanjir. Bergantian, ia menatap Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji. Mereka semua mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum pada Naruto. Berharap mereka bisa memberikan kakuatan dan keyakinan pada anak itu. Terakhir, Naru memandang ke arah Sasuke. Cowok emo itu duduk di ranjang Naruto. Sakura—yang ngerasa tau diri—menyingkir. Naruto makin kenceng aja nangisnya pas ngeliat muka Sasuke yang cemas itu, "Hei.. Dobe.."

"A.. Apa, Teme!", teriak Naru keras. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku menunggu satu kata itu daritadi..", katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naru, "Dengar.. Apapun yang terjadi, kami semua akan melindungi kamu. Ngerti?", tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Terutama aku, Naruto.. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi kamu.", bisik Sasuke. Naruto merasakan kesungguhan dari kata-kata Sasuke. Tangisnya menjadi karena terharu. Sasuke tersenyum, "Dobe.. Walau mereka bilang kau kuat, tapi kau beneran cengeng deh.."

Langsung Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke sampe kaget, tapi dibalasnya pelukan Naruto. Cewek pirang itu sesenggukan, "Ma.. Makasih.. teme... Makasih banyak.."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Kata-kata 'aku keluar' adalah frase paling pengecut yang pernah keluar dari mulut kamu, tau."

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku nggak akan keluar. Walau aku nggak bisa nyanyi kayak biasa, aku ingin tetap berada di _band _ini.", katanya tegas. Yang lain mengangguk bangga. Nggak percuma empat bulan lalu Sasuke menerimanya. Keputusan itu sangat benar, membawa orang sekuat Naruto ada di antara mereka.

"Narutoo...", Sai yang berdiri di pojokan langsung meluk cewek itu, "Kamu bikin aku sangat terharu.. Hiikkzzz..", Sai nyusut ingus, "Kamu jangan berhenti yaaa.. Cuma kamu yang bisa bikin aku inget sama Ino kalo kita lagi latihannn.."

"Mentang-mentang sama-sama pirang..", kata Naru sambil tertawa di antara tangisnya.

Sai melepaskan pelukannya. Shikamaru giliran yang mendekati Naruto, "Aku udah tau lama penyakit kamu, lho.", katanya sambil memeluk Naru. Kontan Naru kaget.

"Lhoo..??", katanya. Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan disembunyikan lagi, ya. Semangat!", katanya sambil menepuk pundak Naru. Shikamaru menjauh, sekarang Neji yang mendekatinya. Lalu memeluk Naru sebentar.

"Makasih, kamu sudah mau tetap bersama kami, Naru.", kata Neji tulus. Naru mengangguk dalam pelukan Neji. Cowok berambut panjang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusek-usek rambut Naru, "Kau mirip sekali dengan adikku. Sok kuat.."

"Huu.. Siapa!", balas Naru. Barulah ia merasa agak gugup saat Gaara mendekatinya. Naru memaksakan tersenyum. Mereka berpandangan agak lama, sampai akhirnya Naruto mengembangkan senyumanya. Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

"Gaara..", bisik Naruto, "Makasih banyak..."

Dalam pelukan itu, Gaara mengangguk, "Naru.. Aku janji, aku akan ngejaga kamu. Selalu..", bisik Gaara. Naruto agak tersentak mendengarnya. Sama dengan janji Sasuke barusan padanya. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk.

"Makasih, Gaara..", katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Semuanya menarik nafas lega karena berhasil mempertahankan jiwa dari _band_ mereka. Senyuman Naruto memang memiliki pengaruh besar bagi Sasuke dan yang lain.

"Ayo, ayo..", kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya, "Minggu depan kalian akan tampil _live _dan disiarkan di semua stasiun TV. Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Oto, Kiri dan Kanan (wadepak?) akan menampilkan muka kalian. Jangan malu-maluin, ya!"

Naru mengacungkan jempol, "Beres!"

"Beres darimana, kalian itu belum punya nama _band, _tau!", kata Sakura, "Selama ini kan kita membawa nama sekolah.. Masa' untuk konser amal nasional pake nama sekolah?"

Enam anggota _band _itu berpandangan, "Bener juga ya.."

"Ayo, karena sekarang Naru nggak jadi keluar dan bakal ikutan ke Kanan—eh, iya kan, Naru?", tanya Sakura sambil menoleh pada cewek pirang itu.

Naru mengangguk, "Ikut dong! Selama ada rumah sakit, aku ikut!"

"Bagus.. Ayo semua, pikirkan nama!", komando Sakura. Semua langsung berpikir nama apa yang kira-kira _ear catching_ dan komersial.

"Hmm... Ramen.. Ichiraku.. Miso Shiru..", gumam Naruto.

"Apa ya.. Sabaku.. Pasir.. Oase...Sahara.. Gobi..", gumam Gaara.

"Gimana dengan.. Uchiha.. Kipas Angin? Hmm...", gumam Sasuke.

"Byakugan.. Byakugan.. Byakugan..", gumam Neji.

"Duh nggak ada ide.. Duh bingung.. Duh apa ya..", gumam Sai.

"Rasengan.. Hokage.. Kagebunshin..", Naruto menggumam lagi.

"Chidori..", gumam Sasuke.

"Zzzz... grookk... zzzz.. fyyuuu...", gumam, eh, ngorok Shikamaru.

"Duuh..", Sakura mengeluh, "Kalian semua nggak punya _sense of naming_ yang bagus deh..", katanya sambil pasang tampang 'capek deh'.

"Abis.. Apa dong?", tanya mereka semua, minus Shikamaru yang udah ngorok.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Ya udah deh.. Aku cariin aja. Ngomong-ngomong, udah magrib nih. Pada pulang yuk? Kasihan, Naru mau istirahat tuh.."

"Huaah.. Iya.. Kayaknya obatnya bekerja.. Ngantukk..", kata Naruto, "Makasih ya, semuanya..", katanya sambil mengambil posisi tidur dan mendadahi teman-temannya.

"Yuk, sampai besok..", mereka semua pasang senyum dan keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto. Sai dan Neji bahkan sambil menyeret Shikamaru yang sudah bobo itu. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya karena ada janji dengan Itachi. Gaara dan Sasuke paling lambat. Kayaknya emang dari dalam lubuk hati, mereka nggak mau ninggalin Naruto. Setelah teman-teman mereka menjauh, Gaara yang baru menutup pintu kamar langsung memanggil Sasuke.

"Sas.", suara Gaara terdengar memerintah, membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara menatap mata Sasuke tajam, "Aku mau ngomong sama kamu.", katanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Sasuke merasa kalau ini sangat serius. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Soal apa?", tanyanya.

"Soal Naruto.", jawab Gaara tegas. Sasuke tak merasa heran. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku suka pada Naruto.", katanya tanpa basa-basi dahulu, "Mungkin tepatnya, aku jatuh cinta sama dia."

Sasuke sama sekali tak bereaksi. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Giliran Gaara yang bingung dengan reaksi Sasuke, yang kurang tepat juga disebut sebagai reaksi.

"Kok kamu nggak kaget?", tanya Gaara.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kenapa aku harus kaget mendengar kenyataan yang sudah lama aku sadari?", Sasuke bertanya balik. Giliran Gaara yang tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa nggak menjauhi Naruto?", tanya Gaara.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Gampang saja..", katanya sambil menatap Gaara tajam, "Karena aku juga suka sama Naruto."

Diam. Hening. Mereka berdua akhirnya saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, langsung dari bibir mereka sendiri. Gaara dan Sasuke bertatapan tajam, seolah mencoba membaca apa yang dipikirkan sang rival. Namun seperti biasa, tak ada emosi di mata mereka. Tak ada ekspresi di raut mereka. Semuanya begitu sulit ditebak. Suasana mendadak menjadi dingin, sampai akhirnya Gaara yang bicara.

"Sudah kuduga.", desisnya, "Kau tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Kau juga sama saja.", balas Sasuke, "Perasaanmu jelas sekali."

"Jadi?", tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sudah jelas, kan?", balas Sasuke sambil pasang muka super angkuh kebanggaan klan-nya. Gaara mengeluarkan aura sedingin es-nya itu. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Kita bersaing."

**TBC... lagi2 TBC.. jangan bosen yaaa... Panjang bo..**

Sedih... Chapter ini sedih... Gue sendiri pas ngetiknya kan sambil dengerin lagu sontrek X/1999 yang Sadame piano version... Mata gue berkaca-kaca pas adegan-adegan tangis2an.. Duh, Naru-chan... Bertahan yaaa... Sabar.. Ada dua cowok ganteng yang siap sedia ada di samping kamu, sayanggg... Huikkss... nyusut ingus

Ayo, ayoo.. Ada yang mau ke KananGakure? Hahahaha.. Beneran deh, bukan original chara lagi yang gue bikin... sampe original world, wuaakakakakaaa...!! Biar semua senang, **SEMUA REVIEWER YANG MEREVIEW SAMPE KEPING ****EMPAT**** AKAN GUE MASUKIN DI CHAPTER SELANJUDNYA**!! Tenang, yang **baru mulai ngeriview juga ada kesempatan kok buat mendapat tiket nonton!** Tapi berhubung VVIP udah penuh sama GoodBoyTobi and the gank, jadi yah.. VIP pun nggak apa-apa ya? Ada **akatsuki** loh..! Bakalan jadi apa ya akatsuki? Yang pasti akan berhubungan sama musik...

OH IYYAAA... **ada yang punya usul nama band yang bagus nggak? **Duh, saia lemah dalam penamaan...

SSOOOO... Dont.. miss.. next.. cchappiieessss...!! Oh iya, REVIEW!!


	7. Keping Keenam

A/N : Karena ini fanfict AU, yah jangan terlalu dipikirkan keberadaan mereka

A/N : Perhatian. Fic ini menggunakan Alternative Universe. Makanya jangan bingung kalo Konoha bersatu ama Jepang dan Bandung. KananGakure bersatu dengan Jakarta. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Oh ya, mari lupakan sebentar masalah berat bangsanya penyakit jantung Naruto dan cinta segitiga mereka. _This chapter is a tribute for the reviewers and those who help me to finish this damn story. Readers, get ready to face many, MANY OCs here. And for the authores, especially reviewers, find your name in this chap. Maybe,__** YOU get the VVIP**__ tickets to watch the concert! So what the hell are U waiting for?_ –sok nginggris-

**Sasuke turun dari tangga pesawat sambil menenteng koper mininya**. Gaara menyusul di belakangnya sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Neji ada di belakang mereka, sambil mengobrol ringan dengan Sai. Shikamaru keluar sambil nguap dan ngucek mata. Di belakang mereka berlima, ada Naru yang diikuti sama keluarganya. Maklum, kesehatan Naru belum stabil. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah kanan. Sasuke sampe bengong.

Dari pesawat di sebelah mereka, turunlah satu pesawat prbadi bertuliskan _Akatsuki Boys _(A/N : kenal video klip I WANT IT THAT WAY? Yeah, some kinda thing). Dari dalamnya keluar lima orang dengan jubah hitam awan merah yang sama. Plus beberapa staff pribadi dan menejer mereka. Tentunya, itu kan _trademark _Akatsuki dari jaman mereka nyanyi _Quit Playing Games with My Chakra _ataupun _I'll Never Break your Head_. Dari dalamnya keluar beberapa orang... Dan Sakura. Tentunya, dia ikut tunangannya.

Lalu mendarat lagi sebuah pesawat. Setelah tinggal landas, dari dalamnya keluar orang-orang yang sangat familiar wajahnya di televisi. Penyanyi papan atas yang jam terbangnya memasuki profesional. Naru langsung bersemangat melihatnya. Sasuke dan yang lain tersenyum gugup. Besok, mereka akan satu panggung dengan orang-orang itu.

"Ayo, kita laporan ke petugas bandara.", kata Sasuke. Yang lain mengangguk semangat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Mereka melihat Akatsuki Boys berjalan di antara _bodyguard _mereka. Whad the hell, Akatsuki aja udah jago berantem? Belum lagi fans mereka yang liar itu. Di belakang Akatsuki Boys, berjalanlah rombongan artis barusan.

"Wah, ada DUO RATU..!!", teriak para fans.

"Ada T2! Ada T2!! ADA T22222...!!", teriak fans cowok.

Terus disusul cewek pingsan, "AKATSUKI BOYSSSS..!!"

"PEIN LITRELL!!", teriak mereka pas ngeliat _leader _Akatsuki Boys.

"Duh... Itu kan HIDAN McCLEAN!!"

"SASORI RICHARDSON... Nengok doongg..."

"Whueee... DEIDARA DOROUGH...!!"

Dan lewatlah Itachi yang sedang merangkul Sakura.

"Gyyaaa!! Lihat sini dong, ITACHI CARTER!!", teriak fans mereka. Jadi si Sakura itu Sakura Hilton? Tau dong, Nick Carter pernah jadian ama Paris Hilton?

Gubrak! Sasuke merasa agak kepeleset mendengar nama artis kakaknya itu. Lalu barisan artis pun berlalu. Nah, pas Sasuke cs lewat. Jejeran fans masih agak bingung, belum kenal sepenuhnya. Lalu salah satu dari mereka nyeletuk.

"Oh! Ini kan Sharingan _band_! Yang dari Konohagakure itu!"

GEDABRUK!! Tambah aja Sasuke kepeleset. _Damn you, aniki-baka! Sudah kuduga mestinya enggak mempercayakan nama band sama orang itu!_ Sasuke dan yang lain mempercepat langkah mereka, nggak memperdulikan rombongan fans itu. Kecuali Sai, yah. Kalo nggak diseret Neji, dia masih tebar pesona sambil berpose-pose. Setelah semua masalah administrasi selesai, mereka semua keluar dari bandara.

Benar saja, inilah negara yang paling ramah dan damai. Di pintu keluar, sudah siap tiga taksi _Silver bird_ yang menunggu. Supirnya tersenyum sangat ramah. Lalu sebelum mereka naik, tiga wanita berbaju ala penari Bali mengalungkan rangkaian bunga di leher mereka semua. Sasuke cs kaget karena senang dan merasa tersanjung. Setelah mengalungkan bunga, ketiga wanita itu memberikan salam. Senyuman lebar yang sopan dan hangat.

"Selamat datang, di Kanan Gakure."

**Ketiga taksi itu berhenti di sebuah gedung megah** bergaya modern kontemporer. Bangunan itu setinggi tiga lantai dengan tampak depan terlalu dinamis, didominasi oleh kaca dan warna-warna berani. Sekilas, bangunan ini kayaknya nggak mungkin dibangun, namun dengan teknologi baru seperti Kalzip dan spandex, bangunan seperti ini bukanlah bangunan masa depan lagi. A/N : maaf bagi yang bukan anak arsitektur. Pokoknya ini bangunan mewah berteknologi tinggi deh. Naru cs bengong.

"Ini.. Maaf, ini apa ya? Dimana?", tanya Naru bingung, "Bangunan ini hotel? Kok heboh bener ya ­_facade_-nya?", tanya Naru lagi sok arsitektural.

Sang supir tersenyum, "Ini adalah kantor Kage kami. Beliau mengamanahkan pada kami agar kalian semua menemuinya sebelum ke hotel."

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, mereka semua mengangguk dan keluar dari taksi. Ketiga vios silver itu melaju ke lapangan parkir yang nggak jauh dari _drop off_ gedung. Sasuke dan yang lain langsung disambut oleh seorang tinggi berambut ala the Beatles. Terlihat sekali sangat ceria. Ia langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"_Welcome to the Right-Gakure!"_, katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan memperlihatkan kilauan di giginya. Sasuke cs sweatdrops.

"Nggak usah sok bahasa Inggris deh! Kanan ya Kanan aja kali!", tegur seorang berambut silver dengan muka ditutup setengah. Mereka berdua memberi hormat.

"Selamat datang di Kanan-Gakure..", kata mereka sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membetuk tanda 'peace'. Tambah aja Sasuke cs swt. Kedua orang dewasa itu terlihat kesal, "Kalo kami memberi salam, bales dong.."

"Hah?", Sasuke cs bingung.

"Disini, tanda 'peace' itu pengganti salaman. Kalo kami membentuk tanda 'peace', kalian harus membalas dengan membentuk tanda 'love' dengan jari-jari kalian!", jelas si rambut mangkok. Sasuke cs bengong. _Negara macam apa ini..._

"Ulang ya!", kata si rambut silver, "Selamat datang di Kanan-Gakure!", katanya sambil pasang tanda 'peace'. Sasuke cs langsung membentuk tanda 'love'.

"Makasih..", kata mereka sambil nyengir bingung. Kedua orang itu mengangguk senang. Lalu mereka membuka pintu masuk gedung.

"Silahkan ikuti kami. Kalian akan segera kami pertemukan dengan Kage di sini.", kata si rambut silver, "Oh iya. Namaku Kakashi. Dan dia bernama Gai."

"Betul sekali! Kalian masih sangat muda, gunakanlah semangat masa muda kalian untuk mengapai impian!", kata Gai sambil berpose 'Nice Guy' as usual.

"Bagaimana negara kami, menurut kalian?", tanya Kakashi.

_Aneh banget..._ Namun Sasuke cs hanya tersenyum, "Menarik.."

"Memang, anak muda! Negara ini adalah impian seluruh masa remaja. Di sini, gejolak kawula muda begitu besar! Memacu adrenalin yang bersemangat!", kata Gai.

"Kage kami sangat mengutamakan kesenangan rakyat.", kata Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangan pada temannya yang lagi main cap sah, "Pada jam istirahat pegawai seperti ini, kami bebas mau ngapain. Asalkan tugas beres pada waktunya. Walau militer kami mengerikan, namun hanya dikerahkan untuk bertahan. Bukan menyerang."

"Hmm..", Sasuke cs memperhatikan kostum yang dipakai Gai dan Kakashi.

"Kami berdua termasuk militer elit. Di sini namanya Anbu.", jelas Gai. Ya, ceritanya anbu-jounin-chuunin-genin hanya berlaku di Kanan-Gakure..

Setelah berjalan muter-muter sekian lama, mereka sampai juga di ruangan bertuliskan 'The Karaage'. Kakashi mendekatkan matanya kepada sensor iris—alat yang mendeteksi identitas hanya dengan ngedeketin mata ke sensor. Lalu pintu pun terbuka. Kakashi dan Gai masuk, lalu mem-peace lagi.

"Salam perdamaian, Karaage!", kata mereka penuh semangat sambil mem-peace.

"Salam cinta, Kakashi, Gai.", jawab suara itu. Ia berdiri dan menyambut Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Minato, Kushina, dan Kiba. Di ruangan Kage super luas itu sudah ada Akatsuki Boys yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa Anbu. Ada lagi beberapa penyanyi gaek yang lagi reunian. Beberapa penyanyi sudah pulang. Sasuke dan yang lain agak gugup.

Seorang wanita berseragam Kage itu mendekati mereka. Langkahnya anggun dan tegap, tidak sepeti wanita biasanya. Rambutnya merah panjang dan dikuncir ke belakang. Tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi, namun wibawanya sebagai Kage sangat terasa. Ia mengeluarkan senyum aristokrat kebangaannya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kalian... Sharingan Band, ya?", tanyanya langsung.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Boleh kami pikirkan nama lain sebelum tampil, umm... Kage-sama?", tanya Sasuke sopan. Kage itu tertawa kecil.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Terdengar.. Sombong.", kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke Itachi.

"Ne.. Memang itulah Uchiha, kan?", suara berat terdengar dari seorang anbu yang berdiri angkuh di belakang sang Kage. Seragamnya terlihat sedikit berbeda dari anbu yang lain, dan dia memakai topeng dinas khusus. Mana auranya serem banget. Kage tersenyum.

"Ghee, sopanlah terhadap tamu.", kata sang Kage, "Perkenalkan. Dia adalah pemimpin anbu kami, namanya Ghee. Buka topengmu itu.", perintah Kage lagi.

Sasuke cs kaget saat melihat wajah sang pemimpin anbu. Rambutnya dilayer pendek berwarna hitam kelam, bola matanya berwarna merah. Tapi jelas-jelas dia itu _perempuan._ Dengan ekspresi dingin, ia mem-peace, "Salam perdamaian.", katanya dingin.

"Ah.. Salam.. cinta..", jawab Sasuke cs sambil meng-love.

"Lalu di sebelahnya Atherlene, dia sekretaris pribadiku, seorang anbu juga. Lalu bendahara negara, Argent. Anbu juga. Lalu itu Momiji, dia... anbu dan penggembira. Terakhir, Aria. Anbu yang bertugas sebagai teknisi negara..", lalu sang Kage kembali ke mejanya, "Dan saya sendiri, saya Raven. Saya Hyaku-gyo-ju-nidaime Karaage. Atau Karaage ke-seratus lima puluh dua.", katanya bangga. Kenapa 152? Itu kode jurusan Arsitektur ITB!

"Hoo...", Sasuke cs kagum bukan main. Semua petinggi negara di sini wanita. Kage wanita, bukan yang pertama di sini. Pemimpin anbu, turun-temurun garis keluarga Ghee-lah yang menang. Apalagi kesatuan anbu, yang rata-rata isinya kunoichi semua. Baca : militer! Bukan ninja. Tapi ada satu misteri? Apaan tuh Karaage?

"Karaage bukannya jenis ayam olahan temennya nugget ya?", bisik Sai pada Shikamaru. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Kage di sini, namanya Karaage. Kayak Hokage dan Kazekage gitu..", jawabnya.

Sai mengangguk mengerti, walau rasanya aneh juga. Atherlene membagikan kertas berisi _rundown _acara pada mereka berenam, "Tolong ini dipelajari."

"Hmm..", keenam anak itu mengangguk-angguk dan membaca urutan acara yang panjang bukan main itu. Singkatnya sih, mereka mendapat giliran keempat. Tepat sebelum penampilan Akatsuki Boys. Lalu ada acara puncaknya juga.

"Biar kujelaskan garis besarnya. Acara ini adalah acara tahunan yang bertajuk penggalangan dana bagi Kirigakure. Karena itu, akan ada acara penyerahan dana yang terkumpul sebagai puncak acara. Karena kalian tampilnya di tengah-tengah, kalian mesti bisa membuat penampilan semenarik mungkin.", jelas Raven.

"Tunggu..", potong Shikamaru, "Acara tahunan? Tiap tahun nyumbang ke Kiri?"

Raven mengangguk, "Kalian tahu kan, Kiri merupakan negara miskin yang dengan tingkat inflasi tertinggi emangnya Zimbabwe?. Kage mereka itu mikirnya perang saja, padahal dari jaman kakek moyangku, mereka nggak pernah menang melawan barisan anbu kami. Karena itu, setiap tahun kami mengadakan acara ini."

"Tapi kenapa konser? Bukannya terlalu mencolok?", tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Raven tersenyum, "Karena kami suka bersenang-senang!"

"Oh..."

"Ayahku, Hyaku-gyo-ju-ichidaime Karaage sangat menekankan kesenangan rakyat. Karena itu acara serius hampir tak ada di sini. Semua orang butuh hiburan. Negara kami menyediakannya.", sambung Raven. Sekarang terjawablah misteri besar 'kenapa di ruangan Karaage ada tiga mesin DDR, dua mesin PPD, empat mesin game _racing_, satu _Time Crisis_, dan ada mesin menjual koin di dekat pintu ruangan'. Kerjaan Karaage, rupanya.

"Oh ya, Konami itu produsi kami, lho! Aria yang membuatnya.", kata Raven bangga, "Kami adalah negara senang-senang! Perdamaian dan cinta adalah motto kami!"

...

"Baiklah..", kata Sasuke. Gaara tak ambil peduli. Neji dan Shikamaru biasa-biasa saja. Yang kebelet pengen kabur dan main-main itu Sai, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Silahkan kalian ke hotel. Sudah kami siapkan tiga kamar, supir kalian akan membantu selama kalian di sini. Nggak usah dikasih tip, mereka sudah saya bayar mahal.", kata Karaage, "Beristirahatlah. Nanti sore akan ada gladi terakhir, kalau malamnya kalian mau menikmati kota ini, saya akan sediakan satu _guide_."

"Terima kasih, Karaage..", kata Sasuke cs sambil mem-peace. Kebiasaan deh jadinya.

Raven mengangguk, "Sama-sama.", katanya sambil meng-love. Rombongan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu. Sempet juga Itachi menghampiri adiknya dan memeluk Sasuke sambil berteriak, "DEDEKKU SAYAAANNGGG!", terus dikasih hadiah chidori sama Sasuke. Raven hanya tersenyum saat Sasuke kabur disusul rombongannya.

"Raven.", panggil Ghee.

"Ya, aku tahu itu.", kata Raven, "Pasti soal wanita yang sedari tadi berwajah tegang."

"Aku mengenalnya.", lapor Atherlene sambil mengecek laptop.

"Bayaran dia mahal.", kata Argent memperingatkan.

"Dia penyanyi yang hilang itu ya..", kata Aria sambil mengingat-ingat.

Momiji yang lemot itu bingung, "Ngomongin siapa sih?"

"Wanita berambut merah panjang barusan.", jawab Aria, "Uzumaki Kushina, kan? Penyanyi terkenal dari Konoha yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari panggung."

"Kudengar dia dilamar seorang pengusaha terkaya di Konoha.", sambung Atherlene.

Raven mengangguk, "Dia kembali ke ruangan ini dengan dua orang anak, ya.. Menarik sekali. Dulu dia, Kurenai dan Anko terkenal sebagai Tiga KonoDiva."

Ghee tertawa kecil, "Lihat saja, apa anaknya sehebat ibunya."

"**Uwwoooww...", **Naru, Kiba dan Sai terpukau ngeliat ada mall segede ini. Yah, secara di Konoha/Jepang/Bandung nggak ada mall heboh kayak gini. Yak, setelah mereka selesai dengan gladi resik di Gelora Bung Karaage, mereka memutuskan jalan-jalan di pusat Kota Kanan-Gakure. Mereka sudah menelusuri sepanjang jalan MalioKanan, wisata kuliner makanan Lombok dan Bali di JimbaKanan, foto-foto di gemerlap ShibuKanan, dan sekarang mereka jalan kaki menuju mall Kelapa Kanan (maksa deh, dari Kelapa Gading).

Malam itu Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Gaara dan Sasuke jalan bareng menghabiskan waktu. Sementara Neji kabur karena ternyata Tenten ada di Kanan. Begitu juga Shikamaru yang cabut pas dapet telepon kalo Temari, juga di Kanan. Kok bisa? We'll find next why... Jadilah mereka berlima jalan bareng.

"Fotobox yuu..", ajak Naru dengan muka memelas. Gaara dan Sasuke langsung menggeleng. Taro dimana muka mereka sebagai cowok kul? Naru pasang _puppy eyes_.

"Mau ya...", katanya lagi. Kiba, Gaara dan Sasuke memang harus mengakui kalo soal jutsu satu ini, Naru menang deh! Top cer!

"Tenang, aku sih pasti mau.", kata Sai sambil ngaca.

"Elo mah nggak usah dipaksa emang doyan..", komentar Gaara dan Sasuke bareng.

Jadilah Naruto menghampiri mbak-mbak yang lagi jagain M-Foto Studio. Naru melirik ke arah _bedge _nama si mbak. Funsasaji.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya Funsasaji ramah.

"Mau fotobox, Mbak.", jawab Naru sambil senyum. Funsasaji mengangguk.

"Harganya jadi 18 ribu..", katanya sambil memberikan kuitansi, "Silahkan pilih.", Funsasaji dengan cepat menyilakan mereka berlima ke ruang imut itu. sesekali ia memperhatikan Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai, "Sharingan band ya?", tebaknya.

GUBRAK! Sasuke beneran nggak suka nama itu, "Besok akan gue genti namanya."

"Saya besok nonton lho, VVIP. Saya menang kuis via SMS dan dapet deh tiket eksklusif nonton Akatsuki Boys..", kata Funsasaji lagi, "Silahkan."

Dan mereka pun fotobox berlima. Setelah pasang empat gaya aneh-aneh, tentunya semua foto didominasi muka Naru, Gaara dan Sasuke buru-buru keluar karena gerah. Langsung dimintain tanda tangan sama Funsasaji.

"Maaf, tanda tangannya..", kata Funsasaji. Gaara dan Sasuke bingung.

"Fotobox doang, harus pake tanda tangan yah?", tanya Gaara, "Buat kuitansi?"

Funsasaji menggeleng, "Buat koleksi pribadi, Mas.."

Dua cowok ganteng itu sweatdrops. jangan bunuh aku, funsasaji! Akhirnya mereka keluar dari M-Studio. Naruto masih tertawa kecil ngeliatin hasil foto mereka.

"Sasuke sama Gaara nggak ada ekspresi, ah.", katanya sambil memasukkan fotobox ke tasnya. Naru lanjut jalan, dan sempet berhenti dengan mata berbinar pas ngeliat sesuatu.

"Wah! Ada ramen!", katanya semangat sambil menunjuk konter ramen bertuliskan 'Ramen Salero Bundo' itu. Sasuke dan Gaara berpandangan.

"Ramen kok pake bahasa Padang?", tanya mereka. Sementara Naru udah mesen satu porsi ramen rasa rendang plus sambel ijo. Si pemilik konter senyum lebar ngeliat Naruto.

"Eh, yang tadi siang ke kantor Karaage, kan?", tanyanya. Naru mengangguk.

"Iya, inget. Mbak, anbu kan? Aria?", tanya Naru, "Kok jualan ramen?"

Aria menghela nafas, "Jaman sekarang, kerjaan susah. Jadi anbu, emang enak? Udah gajiya kecil, taruhan nyawa, mana kalo misi saya nyasar mulu.. Sedih deh.."

"Oh..", Naru nggak banyak omong. Singkat cerita dia ngabisin ramen, lalu menggandeng Kiba masuk ke wahana favoritnya. Yap Zona Waktu alias Timezone! Naru dengan belingsatannya langsung menuju ke mbak-mbak Timezone. Tebak siapa? Yah, itu dia si Naruchu-chan yang bekerja sebagai penjaga Timezone!

"Selamat datang.", si Naruchu senyum lebar, "Mau isi ulang apa beli baru, Mbak?"

Naru mengeluarkan kartu VIP Timezone-nya, "Isi ulang, bisa?"

"Bisa, Mbak.", jawab Naruchu. Ia menerima gobanan dari dompet Naruto dan ngisi kartu, "Silahkan, Mbak. Eh iya.. Besok saya nonton lho. VVIP."

Naru bengong, "Nonton apa?"

"Besok kalian manggung di acara amal buat Kiri, kan? Sharingan band?", tanya Naruchu. Sasuke baru aja mau ngisi kartu, udah ngumpat-ngumpat lagi. Naru tersenyum.

"Iya, makasih yah..", kata Naru.

"Saya ngikutin perkembangan musik, lho, Mbak. Saya sempet nonton pas kalian manggung di Kirigakure.", tambah Naruchu lagi.

"Menang kuis SMS juga, Mbak?", tanya Sai menggoda-goda. Dasar playboy.

Naruchu menggeleng, "Nggak. Saya menang kuis dari majalah Kanan-Girl.", katanya sambil ngasihin kartu VIP Naruto, "Silahkan."

"Makasih.."

Naru langsung beranjak ke mesin DDR. Ternyata sedang ada dua cewek yang main lagu Paranioa Rebirth. Naru dengan sabar menunggu.

"Yah! Cleared! Gampang..", teriak cewek berbaju kuning.

"Capek gue..", sambung cewek berbaju merah sambil memakai sepatunya. Mereka hendak beranjak. Naru langsung menghampiri mesin DDR, lalu ngerem bentar pas tau siapa kedua cewek yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lho.. Kamu kan..", Naru nggak percaya.

Kedua cewek itu menunjuk Naru kaget, "Na.. Naru-chan?"

"Iya! Ini aku.. Ra.. Rai-chan kan?? Dan kamu.. Duh, Pink Violin yaa??", tanya Naru.

"Kyyaa... Naru-chan..!!", lalu ketiga cewek itu berpelukan.

"Duh, kamu makin cantik aja, Naru..", puji Rai-chan. Naru mengangguk.

"Udah lama banget nggak ketemu.. Terakhir pas kita kelulusan SD kan?", kata Pink Violin Naru mengangguk lagi. Senengnya ketemu kawan SD.

"Sama siapa aja?", tanya Rai-chan dan Pink Violin barengan. Naru menunjuk ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke yang lagi tanding basket. Kiba masih di _Time Crisis _dan Sai ngilang. Pink dan Rai mengangguk dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Pacarmu yang mana, Naru-chaannn?", goda Pink, "Yang rambut ayam, bukan?"

"Wah, mendingan sama yang rambut merah aja, kiyuutt..", kata Rai semangat.

"Ehh.. Gantengan si ayam emo, lagi!", kata Pink ngotot.

"Yang pantes bersanding sama Naru-chan tuh si rambut merah!", balas Rai.

"Eh.. ahh... Bukan, nggak ada pacarku diantara mereka..", kata Naru sambil _blushing_.

"Katanya besok kamu manggung?", tanya Pink. Naru mengangguk.

"Kita berdua udah pesen tiket VVIP loh buat besok..", kata Rai ceria.

Jadilah kedua author dan Naru bercengkrama heboh. Mulai bernostalgia jaman-jaman mereka SD dulu. Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah beralih dari basket ke _time crisis_, terus adu tembak-tembakan sama Kiba. Posisi dia di mesin permainan basket diisi oleh seorang cewek dengan baju bergambar Astro Boy. Gaara langsung mengenali cewek itu.

"Loh..", kata Gaara kaget, "Kamu Na-chan kan? Kok.."

Cewek itu menoleh dan tersenyum kaget, "Lho? Gaara-kun? Kok ada di Kanan?"

"Besok aku mau konser amal di sini.. Kamu sendiri?", tanya Gaara.

"Hah?? Gaara-kun ikutan ngisi acara itu? Wah.. Keren!", kata Na-chan, "Aku dateng ke Kanan karena mau nonton Akatsuki Boys. Nggak nyangka kamu juga manggung! Eh, aku dapet tiket VVIP lho!", katanya sambil mem-peace.

Gaara mengangguk. Ya, dia kenal cewek satu ini. Dulu, mereka SMP kelas satu sebangku. Waktu itu Gaara sempet sekolah di Suna sebelum pindah ke Konoha. Gaara menyudahi permainannya, "Sendirian dari Suna?"

Na-chan menggeleng, "Sama itu tuh.. Si Rin-chan.. Gaara-kun kan tau temenku satu itu _freak _Akatsuki Boys. Ini juga nemenin dia.."

"Ohh..", kata Gaara sambil ngeliat ke arah cewek yang lagi main _motor racing _itu.

"Yosh! Gaara!", Rin-chan mendadahi Gaara sambil tetap berkonsentrasi dengan _game-_nya, "Salam buat Itachi Carter, ya! Gue udah susah-susah ngantri buat dapetin tiket VVIP nih!", katanya semangat. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Gaara-kun dateng sama siapa?", tanya Na-chan.

"Tuh.", kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke, Kiba, dan mengalihkan pandang ke Naru. Na-chan langsung tertawa kecil.

"Fufufu.. Pacar baru, nih?", selidik Na-chan. Gaara menggeleng lemah.

"Belum..", jawabnya. Dan mereka pun curhat-curhat ria.

Naru yang masih mengobrol dengan Rai-chan dan Pink Violin itu sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih di depan mesin _Time Crisis_. Cewek pirang itu tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Ngeliatin Sasuke lagi nih dia..", goda Pink Violin sambil menyikut Naru, "Ini kita-kita temen SD kamu mau dikemanaiinn..??"

"Eh.. Iya, gomen..", kata Naru sambil kembali fokus pada mereka bertiga.

"Jadi sebenernya..", kata-kata Rai-chan menggantung di tengah pas melihat seorang cewek yang sangat ia kenal masuk Timezone dan langsung ke arah mesin DDR.

"Whew. Kapten Anbu..", kata Rai dan Pink barengan sambil ngeliatin Ghee yang udah menclok dengan gayanya yang sengak itu. Ghee menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naru.

"Yo, Uzumaki, kan?", sapanya. Naru mengangguk.

"Ghee? Yang barusan di kantor Karaage?", tanya Naru. Ghee mengangguk.

"Kenalin..", kata Ghee sambil merangkul seorang cewek yang badannya nggak kalah gede ketibang dia—lebih gede malah, "Ini tangan kananku. Wakil kapten Anbu."

Cewek dingin itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Varan."

"Uzumaki Naruto.", balas Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. _Whew. Lebih sangar dari Ghee. Kirain di dunia peranbuan, Ghee udah paling gede badannya. Nyatanya..._

"Temanku ini, buka stand makanan lho di sini.", kata Ghee.

"Oh ya? Dimana?", tanya Neruto.

"Itu.. Warung steak 'Ampera' yang diseberang konter ramen 'Salero Bundo'.", jelas Varan. A/N : Yaelah, napa sih pada minta muncul dengan profesi aneh2?

"Hmm.. Saya tau! Pantes kayak pernah liat..", dan Naru pun tersenyum supermanis.

"Oh..", lalu Varan cepat-cepat mundur dan ngelap idungnya, "Maaf, saya ke kamar mandi dulu.", katanya sambil kabur. Naruto cengok.

"Hah? Kok dia mimisan?", tanyanya cemas.

Ghee tertawa kecil, "Wakilku itu memang sangat kuat. Cuma satu kelemahannya, dia nggak tahan dengan uke, eh salah. Wanita uke... Maksudnya wanita bukan uke.. Eh? Yah! Uke lah. Yang cantik dan cute kayak kamu.", jelas Ghee, "Ya langsung mimisan gitu deh."

Naru sweatdrops, "Ohh.."

"Kabarnya kamu jago main ini. Mau _versus_?", tantang Ghee. Langsung saja Naru mengangguk dan berdiri di depan mesin DDR. Lalu mereka milih Gamelan de Couple. Jadilah mereka loncat-loncat dengan binalnya. Inget jantung, woy!

Sementara itu, Sai masih mengisengi cewek. Tentunya cewek-cewek dari Kanan.

"Hai, nama gue Sai. Boleh tahu nama kalian?", tanya Sai pada dua cewek yang lagi asyik main gebuk-gebukin kepala buaya itu loh. Yang kalo nongol digeplak.

"Hai.. Gue Faika..", kata cewek berbaju putih. Sai menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Gue Runaway...", jawab cewek yang pake topi.

Sai tersenyum tebar pesona, "Wah, cantik-cantik ya. Sedang senggang nggak?"

Dua cewek itu berpandangan bingung, "Senggang?"

"Boleh dong, kita main bareng? Kayaknya pada jago-jago basket nih..?", rayu Sai.

Faika dan Runaway bingung mau ngejawab apa. Jarang-jarang nemu cowok yang pamer perut tapi tampan kayak gini. Terus datenglah satu lagi cewek yang agaknya temen mereka bertiga. Cewek itu langsung kaget liat tampang Sai.

"Ah!", teriaknya sambil nunjuk muka Sai. Sai sampe kaget.

"Kenapa..? Salah aku apa? Aku belum ngapa-ngapain kok..", kata Sai.

"Kamu..", kata cewek itu, "Kamu pasti gay!"

Gubrak! Faika cs memandang teman mereka sambil sweatdrop, "M4yuraa..."

"Tampangnya uke banget, tau! Pasti dia gay!", tuduh M4yuraa langsung.

"Duh, Maaf ya, Sa'i (dengan logat arab), temen saya emang maniak Yaoi nih!", kata Faika sambil merangkul M4yuraa, "Gue juga sih..."

"Enak aja! Gue punya cewek kok! Gue cowok normal! Dan nama gue SAI, bukan SA'I...!!", kata Sai uring-uringan. Keempat cewek itu tertawa kecil.

"Normal kok mamer-mamerin perut, bung?", tanya Faika.

"Iyah, katanya punya cewek, kok masih ganjen?", tambah Runaway. Sebagai tambahan, mereka berdua udah mengantongi tiket VVIP juga. Pasti nggak nyangka mereka bakal ngeliat Sai main gitar di panggung besok. Sementara M4yuraa, dapetnya VIP.

"Uugghh.. Sebel.", dan Sai pun menjauh dari tiga cewek itu. Rasa'in! Berani-beraninya ngerjain author. Kita kutuk jadi terong baru rasa lu..

Sementara Sai lagi uring-uringan, Kiba, Sasuke dan Gaara lagi berjejer di mesin capitan boneka. Na-chan dan Rin-chan udah balik setelah sungkem-sungkeman sama Gaara. Sebenernya yang main itu cuma Sasuke dan Gaara. Kiba sibuk nyuruh-nyuruh doang dan maki-maki Sasuke seenak jidat.

"Yang itu.. Yang itu.. Bukan! Aduh, Uchiha ndableg... YANG ITU..", kata Kiba sambil nunjuk-nunjuk boneka paling bawah. Sasuke sebel.

"Gimana ngambilnya?", balas Sasuke ngebentak.

"Duh.. Susah.. Apa aku sabaku-in aja ya..", kata Gaara sambil masih berkonsentrasi.

"Yak! Yah..", Sasuke ngeliat pasrah pas capitannya malah mengangkat sebiji boneka kodok yang mukanya mirip Jiraiya, "Salah deh.."

Gaara juga sama aja. Dia malah ngambil boneka bentuk kendi gede. Ia menghela nafas, "Kok malah bentuk gituan yang keambil sih.."

Permainan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Naru menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke yang sama-sama sudah mendapatkan buanyak sekali boneka baru. Mereka sama-sama kecapekan karena ngabisin semua uang yang ada di kartu Timezone mereka, demi mendapatkan satu boneka yang ditunjuk sama Kiba daritadi.

"Astaga.. Kalian apa-apaan? Mesinnya sampe kosong gitu?", tanya Naruto syok melihat tumpukan boneka yang udah ada di luar mesin. Hasil tangkapan mereka berdua.

"Yah.. Semuanya buat kamu deh, Naru..", kata Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk. Naru kebingungan menerima puluhan boneka berbagai macam bentuk itu. Setelah diteliti satu-satu, kebanyakan boneka uler dan boneka rakun. Naruto nyengir maksa. Ular dan rakun sama-sama hewan yang pengen ia musnahkan dari muka bumi.

"Ugh... Ya, makasih..", kata Naru sambil nyengir maksa.

Gaara dan Sasuke langsung duduk di bangku terdekat sambil ngeliatin Naru yang memasukkan semua boneka ke kantong plastik besar hadiah dari Timezone.

"Naru pasti nyimpen yang uler.", kata Sasuke.

Gaara menggeleng, "Dia itu lebih suka rakun."

"Sotoy..", desis Sasuke.

"Sama aja, kamu juga.", balas Gaara.

"Naru-chan Sayaaangg...!!", teriak Kiba sambil menghampiri adiknya.

"Hmm..?", Naru sama sekali nggak menoleh karena masih sibuk dengan boneka-bonekanya. Kiba langsung menowel adiknya.

"Heh, kamu kok dingin sama Onii-chan..", kata Kiba melas, "Eh, liat deh. Kakak punya boneka apa buat kamu.."

Naru dengan malas menoleh, dan tatapannya berubah berbinar melihat boneka di tangan Kiba, "Onii-chhaaannn...!!", teriak Naru sambil memeluk kakaknya, "Onii-chan, ini boneka terkiyut yang pernah Naru terima!", Naru langsung mengambil boneka dari kakaknya lalu meletakkan plastik berisi boneka uler dan Shukaku di lantai. Kiba nyengir.

"Iya.. kakak kan tau, kalo kamu paling suka sama rubah."

Glek. Sasuke dan Gaara berpandangan. _Naru sukanya sama rubah? Nggak salah? Hewan gituan kan nggak ada lucu-lucunya?_ Mereka berdua geleng-geleng kepala. Nggak ngerti dengan selera Naru. Lalu datanglah Pink Violin sambil melihat isi tas plastik Naruto.

"Wuihh... Bujug dah.. Ini boneka semua kamu yang punya? Ckckck..", kata Pink Violin kagum, "Emang semuanya mau disimpen?"

Naruto yang kesenangan dapet boneka dari Kiba tak ambil peduli, "Kalo mau, ambil aja. Semuanya juga boleh. Bagi-bagi juga nggak apa-apa.."

Rai-chan ikutan nimbrung, "Beneran nih?"

Naruto nggak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk sambil terus melukin si boneka, "Mulai hari ini, nama kamu Kyuubi..", kata Naru sambil mengusap-usap boneka rubahnya.

"Oi semua!", teriak Rai dan Pink semangat, "Ada boneka gratisan nih!"

"MAANNAAA... MAAUUUUU...!!", teriak suara cewek-cewek dari segala penjuru. Semua authores pada ngumpul kayak rebutan sembako demi dapetin salah satu boneka hasil jerih payah Gaara dan Sasuke. Funsasaji bahkan sampe ninggalin M-Studio saking pengen ikutan dapet boneka. Rin-chan dan Na-chan juga muncul lagi. Heboh dah. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa cengok dan berpandangan. Speechless.

"Capek deh.. Udah ujhan.. Bechek.. Nggak adya oujhek..", kata Gaara dan Sasuke sebelum mereka menepuk jidat. Merasa usaha mereka nggak guna.

**TBC...**

Chappie senang2 ini nggak ngaruh ke cerita. Hehehe.. cuma dasaran iseng berlebihan aja, pengen DDR lawan Naru. Maaf ya kalo nggak puas, abis bingung mau dimana lagi nyelipin para author biar bisa ikutan eksis. Karena nggak mungkin kalo dimasukin jadi tokoh di alur cerita, jadi semuanya numpang lewad aja yah. Gw sendiri juga numpang lewad. **Yang belum ada, bakalan nongol di chapter selanjutnya kok**, tenang... Sekali lagi...

JANGANLAH KALIAN MEM-VOODOO SAYA YAH... Saya kan orang baik, menampilkan semua reviewers yang paling aktif selama saya mengetik cerita ini, eheheheheh. Oke, sampe ketemu besok, di **KONSER AMAL KANAN-GAKURE!!** YOSH!

OH IYAA... Mulai chapter depan, nama SHARINGAN BAND (Setelah rapat abal dengan petinggi Clamp no Yaoi dkk) diganti jadi **The Thanatos**. Oke , oke? Abis males ngeganti2 lagi, eheheheh...


	8. Keping Ketujuh

_**Backstage...**_

"Kage-sama, saya mohon..", kata Kushina dengan wajah tegang, "Anak saya tidak mungkin tampil dengan keadaan begini.."

Raven menimang bingung, "Saya juga tidak ingin memaksanya. Saya juga mengerti kalau Naruto tak mungkin naik ke panggung di atas kursi roda. Tapi.."

"Apa lagi..?", tanya Kushina.

"Karena ada Naruto sebagai _leader_ The Thanatos, banyak penonton datang dari Konoha. Bagaimana supaya mereka tidak kecewa, itu saja..", kata Raven, "Cowok-cowok dari Konoha banyak yang membawa spanduk dengan muka anakmu, Kushina.."

"Tapi, Raven.. Jantung Naruto sudah.."

"Aku ada penawaran untukmu.", potong Ghee. Raven dan Kushina menengok pada Anbu sangar itu, "Kalau kau mau menyelamatkan konser ini.. Dan untuk menutupi kekecewaan penonton karena tak melihat anakmu di panggung."

Kushina terdiam agak lama. Lalu ia menatap sepasang bola mata merah itu, "Apapun itu Ghee, Raven. Demi anakku, aku siap melakukan apa saja."

_**Gelora Bung **__**Karaage**_

_**The Annual Charity Concert for Kirigakure by KananGakure**_

_**Warning : Kalo ada lagunya, pastikan pembaca BENER-BENER menyetel lagu di winamp. Ini semua agar pembaca dapat merasakan emosi dari tiap lagu. Makasih.**_

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, saya sudah berada di lokasi kejadian..."

"Hush! Kamu pikir kita lagi syuting buser apa?", hardik cewek berkemeja biru pada rekan sesama wartawannya. Si kemeja pink nyengir.

"Ah.. Kan Shino-kun belum ngidupin kamera.."

"Dasar kau.. Onii-chanku itu orangnya serius, tahu.."

Shino mengangkat kameranya dan menyorot dua wartawati itu, "Ayo, ayo. Sora, Ocha. Mulai ya, laporannya.. _Action._"

"Selamat pagi, pemirsa silet sekalian. Saya Apple Ocha..."

"Dan saya Aburame Sora. Kami akan mengupas acara hari ini dengan tajam.."

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah kamera angkuh, "Setajam. Silet."

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, konser tahunan ini begitu menyedot perhatian penonton."

"Sebuah acara besar yang bertajuk amal yang diminati semua orang."

Lalu mereka berdua mulai berceloteh tentang jalannya konser besar tahunan ini yang dipadati banyak pengunjung. Tahun ini menggila. Cewek-cewek, cowok-cowok, anak kecil, anak gede, orang tua, semuanya tumpah ruah dari berbagai penjuru untuk menyaksikan jalannya konser ini. mentang-mentang kali ini diadakan di Gelora Bung Karaage yang bisa muat 50.000 penonton itu.

Shino, Sora dan Ocha melanjutkan liputan mereka dangan semangat. Kali ini mereka memasuki _backstage_ dan _powder room_ para artis untuk mewawancarai semua artis yang ada. Mulai dari personil Akatsuki Boys, T2, Duo Ratu, dan beberapa nama lainnya yang sangat terkenal di dunia musik. Untuk selengkapnya, bisa kalian baca di tabloid Gaul. Bukan ding, maksudnya laporan lengkap tim Silet akan dikupas habis dalam acara Silet.

"Wueh.. Rame gila!", komentar Ghee yang sudah ada di barisan VIP. Hari itu ia akan menjadi _general VJ _acara ini. Jadi pembawa acara yang bertengger di daerah penonton.

"Gilaa... Rame aja..", komentar Pink sambil duduk di bangku VVIP-nya.

"Untung dapet kursi eksklusif ya..", kata Rai. Ia duduk di samping Pink.

"Fiuh..", Rin-chan menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi, "Capek deh kebut-kebutan."

"Yang penting nyampe dengan selamat.", kata Na-chan sambil ikutan duduk.

"Nggak percaya deh..", kata Funsasaji kagum, "Untung menang kuis SMS.."

"Untung juga aku menang kuis Kanan-Girl..", Naruchu-chan ikutan kagum. Mereka menghambur untuk duduk di bangku yang kosong dan mempersiapkan kamera HP.

"Aku nggak mau di ujung.", kata Faika sambil langsung duduk di sebelah Naruchu.

Runaway mendengus, "Terserah deh dimana aja. Udah paling depan ini.."

"Ano..", seorang cewek baru dateng dengan wajah bingung, "Ini VVIP?"

Kontan delapan cewek itu mengangguk. cewek yang baru dateng itu tersenyum senang dan langsung duduk di bangku yang kosong, "Aku kira udah telat..", ujarnya. Setelah diselidiki, nama cewek itu adalah Karupin 69. Telat naik pesawat, jadi baru nyampe tadi.

A/N : Yap. Inilah sembilan orang beruntung yang mendapatkan bangku VVIP. Juga dua orang beruntung yang beroperasi sebagai wartawan silet. _Thanks for the review!_

Lalu ada juga DinkyDiddydums, Enma chan, Pinkbluemoonlight, Zerou, Sasunaruislove, Uchiha ayashi, Blacklicious, dan M4yuraa yang dapet tiket VIP.

Sementara itu di _backstage_, Aria sebagai VJ panggung pertama, lagi sibuk ngebenerin _make up_ anggota T2. Mereka berdua tampil pertama dan Aria yang mendampingi. Sementara Atherlene, Momiji dan Argent masih bersosialisasi dengan artis lain yang masing-masing akan mereka dampingi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat. Semua kamera sudah menyala. Panggung, _sound effect_ sudah tertata rapi. Empat pintu masuk Gelora sudah dikunci, tak ada lagi yang bisa masuk. Mandor kameramen, si Varan mengangguk kecil. Semuanya sudah siap. Para penonton sudah menyiapkan kamera, karena _handycam _dilarang.

Ghee menghadap ke kamera utama yang dikendalikan Varan.

"Selamat datang di, _The Annual Charity Concert for Kirigakure by KananGakure_!!"

Teriakan mereka berdua disusul dengan teriakan lantang para penonton. Lalu ada _sound effect _ala Indonesian Idol, dan nampilin artis-artis yang berpartisipasi. Penonton heboh. Apalagi yang ada di barisan VVIP dan VIP tuh, nggak ketulungan ributnya.

"Baiklah, tanpa menunggu lama, mari kita buka saja konser ke-152 ini. Acara saya serahkan pada Hyaku-gyo-ju-nidaime Karaage!", kata Ghee sambil menunjuk ke panggung.

Lalu muncullah _sound effect _heboh yang agaknya sih instrumental berjudul Shippuden. Terus ada asap-asap nggak jelas, dan di antara asap itu muncullah seorang wanita yang kali ini berseragam sama seperti Ghee—semi jas. Semua orang, terutama orang Kanan menyerukan nama wanita itu dengan penuh penghormatan. Nyaingin Tsunade?

"Karaage Raven! Karaage Raven! Karaage Raven! Karaage Raven!", teriak mereka.

Raven mengangkat _mic-_nya, "_The Annual Charity Concert for Kirigakure by KananGakure, _saya nyatakan, DIBUKA!", teriaknya lantang. Sontrek Shippuden lagi.

"Oke, baiklah VJ Raven, ada siapa saja sih, di konser kali ini?", tanya VJ Ghee.

"Ada.. T2!", disusul jeritan histeris pendukung T2, "Ada lagi.. Trio Sennin Legendaris!", langsung jeritan dari nenek-kakek yang dateng rombongan dari panti jompo.

"Oh, ada lagi Duo Ratu!", omongan Ghee disusul teriakan fans Ratu, "Dan pendatang baru kita, band Konoha, The Thanatos!", teriakan terheboh dari arah VVIP kali ini.

"Dan pastinya..", Raven dan Ghee berteriak keras, "THE AKATSUKI BOYS...!!"

"WWWHUUUAAAAAEEEHUUAAA...!!", seluruh penonton hebohnya kayak Indonsesia menang piala dunia. Pake acara bikin _body wave _segala.

"Okelah, agar nggak nunggu lagi, langsung ke panggung aja.", kata Raven. Ia pun menghilang di balik panggung, dan ngibrit ke tempat Ghee berada.

"Silahkan, VJ Aria!", kata Ghee.

Kamera langsung nyorot ke panggung. Udah ada si Anbu teknisi menclok di sana.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya...!!"

"PUAAGGHUUIII...!!"

"Oke, penampilan pertama kali ini, akan diisi oleh..", Aria menarik nafas panjang, "T2!!", teriaknya. Penonton heboh lagi. Lalu muncullah duo T2. Beneran T2. Penonton sorak sorai bergembira pas dua cewek manis itu ada di panggung dengan _sundress_ warna cerah. Yak! Betul! Mereka adalah duo **T**enten dan **T**emari!

"Tenten, Temari.. Sudah siap?", tanya Aria sambil menyalami mereka berdua.

"Siap dong..", jawab mereka sambil tersenyum dan mendadah-dadahi penonton.

"Baiklah, pemirsa..", Aria menyingkir dari tengah panggung, "Lagu pertama dari T2, yaitu... Tentu saja, OK!", teriak Aria. Tenten dan Temari langsung maju ke tepi panggung. Tanpa tau kalo di _backstage _Shikamaru dan Neji lagi nyengir mesum ngeliatin mereka.

"Semuanya, tangan di atas..!!", teriak Tenten. Temari langsung nyanyi dan bergaya centil plus tebar pesona ala T2 gitu deh. Shikamaru mau pingsan liatnya.

_Seandainya__ kau bilang saja padaku, apa yang kau rasakan_

_Tanpa harus kau diam dan diam lagi, membuatku tak mengerti_

Temari merangkul Tenten yang mulai bernyanyi juga. Tak lupa akting ala T2

_Kau datang, dan pergi, seperti sibuk sendiri_

_Kau suka, ku suka, tapi berputar-putar_

Lalu mereka berdua bernyanyi duet sambil melambaikan tangan ke penonton. Para fans udah heboh aja dengan bawa poster wajah mereka dan semuanya ikutan menyanyi.

_Aku bingung sendiri, melihatmu begini, kau buat aku jadi pusing_

_Aku tahu maumu, aku tahu maksudmu, aku mau jawaban , cukup satu jawaban_

"Semuanya!", teriak Temari dan Tenten sambil mengarahkan _mic _ke penonton.

"AHH OK! AHH OK! BILANG SAJA OK! AKU MAU DENGAR OK!!"

Teriakan super keras. Tenten mengangguk sebelum nyanyi lagi, "Makasih!"

_Kau terlalu lama mengulur waktumu__, aku jadi?_

"CAPEK DEH!!", sambung penonton lagi.

Yah, singkatnya mereka berheboh-heboh ria dengan lagu OK deh. Pas lagu kelar, Shikamaru dan Neji lagi dikipasin sama Gaara dan Sasuke. Terus si Aria muncul lagi.

"Semuanya puasss??"

"BELUUUMMMMM...!!", teriak penonton.

"Tentu saja!", suara Ghee dan Raven, "Satu lagu lagi dong! Kami minta lagu..", penonton smuanya diem, "LELAKI CADANGAN!!"

"OKKEE...!!", teriak penonton. Duo T2 hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Aria kabur lagi pas musik main. Shikamaru dan Neji nonton dengan nggak rela pas ada banyak penari cowok mulai nari sok-sok mesra sama Temari dan Tenten. Temari mulai akting _playgirl_.

_Kutuliskan cerita cinta segitiga, dimana akulah yang jadi peran utama_

_Aku tak dapat membohongi segala rasa, aku mencintai dia dan dirinya_

Shikamaru beneran pingsan sambil nangis. Tenten juga ikutan akting _playgirl _sambil dikerubungin penyanyi cowok. Ia dan Temari kembali tebar pesona ala T2.

_Nanti pukul satu dia menemui aku_

_Maka jangan kamu pasang wajah yang cemburu_

Lalu mereka bersandingan berdua, akting sok mengacuhkan penari cowok. Neji juga menyusul nangis sambil guling-guling sama Shikamaru. Nggak rela.

_Dan aku sudah pernah bilang, pacarku,_

_Bukan hanya kamu saja!_

Penonton menggila lagi pas mereka berdua digendong sama penari-penari cowok.

_Dan bila nanti kau menghilang_

_Aku masih punya, LELAKI CADANGAN!_

Jangan pedulikan lagi Neji dan Shikamaru. Emang begitulah resiko punya pacar penyanyi sekaliber T2. Setelah lagu kelar, mereka berdua membungkuk sopan dan ngibrit ke belakang panggung. Kali ini VJ panggung diganti oleh Anbu senang-senang, Momiji.

"Semuanya masih semangaaattt...??", tanya Momiji, si Anbu ceria.

"MUASSUEEEHHH..!!", teriak penonton heboh. Momiji mengangguk senang.

"Sekarang kayaknya giliran angkatan dua puluhan nih.. Karena sekarang akan tampil..", Momiji berteriak, "TRIO SENNIN LEGENDARIS...!!"

"WHHUUEEE...!!", kali ini yang teriak rombongan panti jompo. Anak muda sampe kaget dengan hebohnya nini-nini dan aki-aki. Momiji menyingkir dari panggung.

"Saya berikan panggung pada Trio Sennin!"

Lalu intro lagu mendayu-dayu pun membuat semua manusia jompo pada mengenang cerita cinta pas mereka masih muda. Lagu yang sangat jadul. Lalu muncullah Orochimaru Tutupoli (heh? Temennya Bob Tutupoli?) dengan langkah perlahan sambil menyanyi.

_Betapa sayangku, engkaupun tahu_

_Kukira kau pun begitu_

"Tsunade Yull! (??)", teriak Orochimaru sambil menyambut seorang wanita cantik tapi tua yang menyambung lagunya. Tsunade tersenyum dan mendadahi fansnya.

_Namun sayang adalah sesuatu_

_Antara engkau dan aku_

Lalu mereka berdua menuju ujung panggung dan bernyanyi bersama para orang tua dan orang kelewat tua sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di udara.

_Di antara Hatimu, hatiku Terbentang dinding yang tinggi_

Kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek yang dateng pasangan mulai berpegangan tangan sambil bernyanyi. Mengenang cerita cinta masa muda mereka. Tsunade dan Orochimaru bernyanyi sambil liat-liatan ala sahabat lama nggak ketemu.

_Tak satu jua Jendela di sana Agar, kumemandangmu_

Jadilah semua anak muda di sana agak terharu sepanjang Tsunade dan Orochimaru nyanyi. Para jompo udah menghapus air mata aja. Sampai akhirnya lagunya berakhir dan mereka berdua membungkuk sopan.

"Terima kasih.."

"Bagus... Hiks.. Keren..", kata Momiji dari ujung panggung, "Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk Orochimaru Tutupoli dan Tsunade Yull!!"

Plok plok plok.. Semua hadirin sampai berdiri untuk memberi penghormatan pada kedua penyanyi yang udah gaek itu. Namun suaranya itu dong... Masih sangat bagus sekali! Namun ada satu petanyaan, katanya Trio? Kok yang muncul cuma dua?

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu..", kata Orochimaru sebelum ngabur ke belakang panggung, ninggalin Tsunade yang bengong. Ia melihat ke arah Momiji yang lagi ngacungin jempol. Raven dan Ghee mengangguk. Rencana berjalan sempurna. Tsunade tahunya mereka akan nyanyi bertiga, dan hanya satu lagu. Raven berteriak.

"Tentunya, saya akan meminta lagu kedua!", kata Raven dari atas.

"Lho, jadi Tsunade-sama nyanyi sendiri nih, VJ Raven?", tanya Momiji. Padahal ia sudah tahu ada rencana besar di balik semua ini.

"Tentu saja tidak.. Karena..", Ghee mengangguk, lalu terdengar intro lagu yang sangat terkenal. Tsunade kaget. Semua penonton jompo bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, dari arah _backstage_ muncullah Jiraiya Marantika yang menyanyi sambil menghampiri Tsunade. Tsunade kaget tapi seneng. Semua orang tua juga berteriak senang.

_Ketika pertama, kujumpa denganmu_

Jiraiya berlutut di depan Tsunade dan mengulurkan tangannya.

_Bukankah pernah, kutanyakan padamu, kasih_...

Tsunade tersenyum dan meraih tangan Jiraiya.

_Tak kan kecewakah kau pada diriku_

Lalu Jiraiya berdiri dan menggenggam erat tangan Tsunade

_Tak kan menyesalkah kau hidup denganku, nanti_...

Sorak sorai haru dari para orang tua makin menggila. Sebagai fans trio jadul itu, mereka tau pasti dan ngikutin gosip di antara Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang udah bangkotan kayak gitu masih aja berjomblo ria. Mereka melambaikan tangan lagi saat duo penyanyi itu berdiri di tepi panggung dan nyanyi sambil liat-liatan penuh kemesraan. Tsunade tersenyum dan mengeluarkan suara emasnya, mengenang masa lalu mereka.

_Memang kau bukan yang pertama bagiku_

_Pernah satu hati mengisi hidupku, dulu_...

Dibales tak kalah mesra sama Jiraiya

_Dan kini semua kau katakan padaku_

_Jangan ada dusta di antara kita, kasih_...

Semua penonton kembali tepok tangan dan ikutan menyanyi.

_Semua terserah padamu, aku begini adanya_

_Kuhormati keputusanmu, apapun yang akan kau katakan_..

_Sebelum terlanjur kita jauh melangkah_

"KAU KATAKAN, SAJA!!", sambung penonton kenceng. Tambah jadi aja deh semua penonton mengharu biru melihat aksi panggung Tsunade Yull dan Jiraiya Marantika. Apalagi pas Tsunade mengatakan satu bait lagu pada Jiraiya.

_Kasih, apapun adanya dirimu... Aku akan selalu sayang padamu... _Melting deh. Mana mereka terus pegangan tangan. Lalu setelah lagu berakhir, Jiraiya tiba-tiba memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah pada Tsunade. Se-Gelora keget semua. Tsunade apalagi, "Ji.. Jiraiya? Ini apa..?", tanyanya binging. Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Buka aja dulu...", katanya. Semua penonton tegang. Para VJ juga. Tsunade perlahan membuka kotak itu dan cengok melihat isinya.

"Kok tisu?", tanyanya.

Jiraiya tersenyum lagi, "Soalnya nanti kamu akan perlu itu.", ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kotak kedua pada Tsunade, "Ini baru hadiah yang beneran."

Tsunade mengambil kotak kedua. Semua orang menunggu dengan tegang. Varan udah kepanasan aja jadi kameramen. Tsunade merasa jantungnya mau copot pas melihat sebuah cincin berlian yang bertengger di kotak itu. Ia merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Langsung Jiraiya berlutut di depan Tsunade, "Tsunade.. _Will you marry me?_"

"HUUWWOOOHHH... O MAI GODD... SO SWEEEETTTT...!!", teriak semua penonton barengan. Tsunade bukan main terkejutnya. Ghee dan Raven nggak nyangka perkembangannya bakalan sejauh ini. Tadinya cuma niat nyomblangin, eh si Jiraiya malah ngelamar. Semua penonton udah sibuk menyeka air mata haru mereka. Sementara Tsunade _speechless_ diperlakukan seromantis itu. Ia membuka kotak pertama dan ngambil tisu.

"Tuh, kan.. Perlu..", kata Jiraiya santai. Padahal dia deg-degan bukan main tuh! Tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata, Tsunade langsung memeluk Jiraiya dan mengangguk.

"_Yes, I will, Jiraiya_..", jawabnya pelan. Tapi pake _mic._ Pastinya semua orang denger.

"OOHHH... BABY, SO SWEEETTT...", teriak penonton lagi. Tanpa nunggu lama, mereka berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sambil sibuk nyusut ingus. Momen ini sangat mengharukan dan indah. Orochimaru mengangguk puas dari belakang panggung. Personil the Thanatos, terutama Naru udah nyeka air mata aja. Haru biru deh!

"Hikss.. Mengharukan.. Hiks.. Makasih untuk momen menyentuh ini.. Jiraiya Marantika dan Tsunade Yull.. hikss..", kata Momiji sambil nangis, "Semuanya, tepuk tangan paling meriah buat pasangan kita!"

Semua penonton nurut. Jiraiya dan Tsunade membngkuk dan mendadahi fans mereka. Sambil merangkul Tsunade, Jiraiya menghilang di balik panggung. Setelah momen-momen haru itu, VJ panggung udah berganti lagi menjadi Argent. Bendahara Anbu yang datar.

"Selamat siang.", dan suasana pun berubah sangat dingin. Raven dan Ghee nepok jidat. Bener-bener salah keputusan mereka menunjuk Argent jadi VJ.

"Sambutlah, duo Ratu.", katanya dingin. Penonton sweatdrops melihat ada VJ sedingin itu. Namun saat mereka mendengar lantunan intro yang sangat mereka kenal, langsung mereka bersorak ramai lagi. Apalagi ketika dua wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu menggebrak panggung dengan hebohnya. Keduanya pake kostum ala Harajuku Girls.

"Semuanya! Tangan di atas!", teriak Kurenai Kwok semangat.

"Nyanyi barengan ya, kita semua!", sambung Anko Mambo tak kalah heboh.

"YEEEAAAHHH...!! RATU!!", teriak para penonton. Langsung saja dua orang itu bergaya centil-centilan sambil tebar pesona ala Ratu. Anko pasang aksi.

_Lihatlah, pada diriku, aku cantik dan menarik dan kau mulai dekati aku!_

Dibalas Kurenai dengan gayanya yang menggoda. Dasar dua wanita yang suka umbar bodi, namun tak apalah. Mereka cantik dan keren ini!

_Kuberi s'galanya, cinta harta dan jiwaku, namun kau menghilang bagai hantu_

_Tak tahu malu, oh uwohuwoh.._

Langsung saja Anko dan Kurenai maju dan berlonjak-lonjak di tepi panggung dengan semangat empat lima.

_Lelaki buaya darat, BUSYET!! Aku tertipu lagi, uwohuwoh_

_Mulutnya manis sekali, tapi hati bagai serigala!_

Anko dan Kurenai punggung-punggungan bareng sambil menari rada erotis plus menggoda ala Ratu. Ibiki sama Sarutobi apa kabar ya, di bangku VVIP? Mimisan bersama?

_Ku tertipu lagi, oh uwo huwoh, Ku tertipu lagi..._

Mereka berdua menggebrak panggung yang barusan haru biru menjadi heboh, liar dan seksi. Penonton ikutan lonjak-lonjak mendengar lagu mereka yang sangat enerjik satu itu. Anko masih bernyanyi liar diikuti suara merdu Kurenai. Sambil nunjuk Ibiki dan Satutobi.

_Untungnya aku __masih punya kekasih yang lainnya_

_Tapi mengapa aku masih saja tertipu olehnya_

"Semua!", teriak Anko dan Kurenai.

"LELAKI BUAYA DARAT, BUSYEEETTT!!"

Dan panggung makin panas sampai duo Ratu itu mengakhiri aksi panggungnya dengan berdiri angkuh di tengah panggung. _Ku tertipu lagi, oh uwo huwoh, Ku tertipu lagi..._

"Whuee.. DAHSYAT, bleh! Mantap, cihui dan keren sekali!", komentar Ghee.

"Cantik sekali, ayo mana sorakan penonton, ini?", tanya Raven diikuti sorakan binal penonton. Ramailah sudah. Lalu Ghee mengambil alih.

"Saya mau _request _lagu kedua seperti biasa. Yaitu lagu 'Cinta'.", kata Ghee.

Kurenai dan Anko agak tersentak dengan lagu yang sama sekali tak mereka duga. Sesungguhnya, mereka enggan menyanyikan lagu ini.

"Nyanyi berdua pun tak masalah kok.", tambah Raven. Para penonton mulai bertepuk tangan dan menyemangati.

"Nyanyi, nyanyi, nyanyi"

Kurenai melirik Anko yang mengangguk kecil. Lagu itu merupakan lagu yang dinyanyikan bertiga dengan Kushina saat mereka merilis nama Tiga KonoDiva. Saat itu ketenaran mereka gila-gilaan dengan harga supertinggi. Setelah Kushina berhenti, Anko dan Kurenai memutuskan membuat duo Ratu. Tetep aja mereka laku, sih. Namun lagu yang satu itu... Sangat penuh kenangan bagi mereka. Tak pernah mereka nyanyikan lagi.

"Baiklah..", kata Anko. Kurenai juga mengangguk. Mereka berdiri anggun di tepi panggung saat orkestra mulai memainkan intro lagu itu. Dentingan grand piano mengalun. Anko dan Kurenai memasang wajah sendu. Lalu bernyanyilah Kurenai...

_Menatap jalan yang menjauh, tentukan arah yang kumau_

_Tempatkan aku pada satu peristiwa yang membuat hati lara_

Anko mengangkat wajahnya dan mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Penonton mulai melambai-lambaikan tangan. Dulu, lagu ini begitu terkenal karena tiga suara maut bersatu. Sedih juga melihatnya dinyanyikan hanya dengan dua orang.

_Di dekat engkau aku tenang, sendu matamu penuh tanya_

_Misteri hidup akankah menghilang, dan bahagia di akhir cerita_

Namun, satu hal yang sangat tidak mereka duga terjadi. Bait ketiga yang tadinya akan dinyanyikan Kurenai, disambut oleh suara emas yang sudah lama tak terdengar. Dari _backstage_, muncul sesosok penyanyi wanita yang sudah lama hilang. Bait ketiga, dinyanyikan oleh orang yang semestinya. Kontan Anko dan Kurenai menoleh kaget. Begitu juga semua penonton. Tentu saja ini rencana Raven dan Ghee.

_Cinta..._

Kushina menyanyi dengan suara indahnya

_Tegarkan hatiku, tak mau sesuatu merenggut engkau_

_Naluriku berkata, tak ingin terulang lagi _

_Kehilangan cinta hati bagai raga tak bernyawa..._

Refleks, Anko dan Kurenai ikut menyanyi pada bait selanjutnya. Sama seperti belasan tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka menggelar konser-konser besar di berbagai negara. Kushina berjalan anggun mendekati kedua rekan setim-nya.

_Aku.. Junjung petuahmu, cintai dia yang mencintaiku_

_Hati yang dulu berlayar, kini telah menepi_

_Bukankah hidup kita akhirnya harus bahagia..._

Sorak sorai penonton makin menjadi. Sebuah kejutan yang sangat manis. Sama sekali tak terduga bahwa seorang Kushina kembali ke atas panggung. Mereka semua mulai terharu lagi saat melihat Kushina, Anko dan Kurenai berpelukan haru di atas panggung. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, mereka bertiga terus menyanyikan bait demi bait dengan penuh penghayatan. Suara Kushina, masih indah seperti dulu.

Di _backstage,_ Naru dan yang lain menonton aksi panggung itu dengan kagum.

"Naru.. Kamu nggak pernah bilang kalo ibumu penyanyi sekaliber mereka..", kata Neji. Sai udah berurai air mata. Shikamaru, kali ini dia nggak tidur.

"Hebat.."

"Keren.."

Naru tersenyum, "Iya kan? Mamihku memang penyanyi terkenal dari Konoha. Dia berhenti nyanyi karena aku..", kata Naru agak sedih, "Dia benar-benar idolaku.."

"Kami nggak nyangka. Pantesan suara kamu bagus banget.", puji Gaara.

"Haha.. Makanya sekacau apapun badanku, Mamih mendukung cita-citaku untuk jadi penyanyi.", kata Naru. Dengan mata sendu, ia memandang ke arah Kushina yang masih bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu. Naruto tersenyum sedih, "Walau aku tahu, kalau aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi sehebat dia..."

Hening. Semuanya menatap Naru yang kini duduk di atas kursi roda. Tadi malam ia jatuh pingsan lagi. Dan dokter KananGakure memvonis kalau jantungnya sudah tak memungkinkan Naruto untuk berjalan. Konser the Thanatos kali ini, sudah dicanangkan agar Naru tak ikut menyanyi. Ia sudah terlalu rapuh. Sasuke menghela nafas. Sedih.

Sementara itu Tiga KonoDiva masih memamerkan kebolehan suara mereka. Anko, Kurenai dan Kushina bertiga menyanyi saling bersahutan dan menyatu dengan indah.

_Bagaimanapun hidup (bagaimanapun hidup) hanya cerita (hanya cerita)..._

_(Cerita...) __Cerita, tentang meninggalkan dan yang ditinggalkan..._

Mereka bertiga pasang tampang sedih.

_Cinta..._

Dan diakhiri dengan dentingan piano yang menyayat hati. Penonton lagi-lagi harus berdiri untuk memberikan _standing applause_. Rata-rata mereka masih nangis karena kagum dan senang Kushina tampil lagi. Begitu banyak kejutan yang terjadi. Mulai dari lamaran Jiraiya, sampai dengan kembalinya Kushina. Konser kali ini bener-bener deh..

"Terima kasih..", Tiga KonoDiva membungkukkan badan sopan. Mereka masih menyeka air mata mereka dan tertawa bahagia.

"Sangat indah. Sebuah kejutan yang mengharukan, Kushina-sama.", kata Raven.

Kushina tersenyum, "Saya juga tidak menyangka kalau penonton masih mau mendengarkan suara saya.", katanya sambil tersenyum pada fansnya yang masih menggila.

"Untuk penampilan pertama setelah enam belas tahun, apa ada pesan dan kesan?"

Kushina mengangguk, "Lagu ini saya persembahkan pada satu orang.", katanya lantang. Minato udah GR aja. Kushina tersenyum, "Yaitu untuk putri saya, Naru-chan, yang sangat saya banggakan. Rencananya ia dan the Thanatos akan menyanyikan satu lagu, namun..", Anko dan Kurenai merangkul Kushina yang kembali menangis, "Kesehatannya tidak memungkinkan... Karena itu, saya mohon doa kalian untuk kesembuhan putri saya.."

"Ooohh...", terdengar suara kecewa dan iba dari penonton. Mereka langsung lemas dan tak semangat. Raven dan Ghee mengangguk pasrah. Rupanya memang para fans sangat menunggu penampilan the Thanatos.

"Hadirin, ini di luar kehendak kita semua..", kata Raven bijak, "Namun dengan kehadiran kembali seorang Kushina Uzumaki, saya rasa kalian semua puas, bukan?"

"Tepuk tangan yang meriah, bagi Trio KonoDiva.", kata Ghee langsung.

"Yeah! KONODIVA!!", teriak para penonton sambil mengusap air mata mereka dan sekali lagi, _standing applause._ Mereka memang kecewa karena Naruto batal manggung, namun tak ada anaknya, ibunya pun jadi.

Melihat semua yang terjadi di atas panggung, tak terasa air mata Naruto meleleh. Ia tak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya, saat melihat ibunya kembali ke panggung demi menggantikan dirinya. Naruto merasa dirinya lemah, sampai-sampai ibunya yang harus repot. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di kursi roda. Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sakura sama sekali tak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Sakura memeluk Naruto dan ikut menangis.

"Aku.. Aku..", desis Naruto pelan.

"Iya, Naru.. Ada apa?", tanya Sakura di antara isaknya. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Sasuke.. Gaara..", Naruto merasa isakannya menjadi, "Sai.. Shikamaru.. Neji.."

Semua cowok itu mengangguk, "Ya?"

"Kumohon..", bisik Naruto, "Biarkan aku naik ke panggung.."

Kontan saja mereka semua terkejut bukan main, "Na.. Naru? Kau serius?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang masih dibasahi air mata, "Mungkin ini panggung terakhirku bersama kalian.. Operasiku minggu depan.. Kemungkinan berhasilnya cuma 20... Kalian tahu itu, kan?", isak Naru makin perih.

Sasuke dan yang lain terdiam. Mereka tak ingin kehilangan sosok itu, namun...

"Bawa aku ya?", tanya Naruto lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Kalau itu maumu.."

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Makasih.. Semuanya.."

Sakura memeluk Naruto makin erat. Berusaha mengalirkan kekuatan pada tubuh rapuh itu. Mereka tak mengerti mengapa Naru bisa begitu tegar dan tenang menghadapi operasinya. Sekarang, dia memutuskan untuk naik panggung dengan keadaan yang begitu lemah. Betapa besar keinginannya untuk memuaskan penggemarnya. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tunjukkan yang terbaik darimu, Naruto..", kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Aku akan buktikan pada Mamih, kalau aku bisa sejajar dengannya.. Karena dia idolaku."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar teriakan riuh dari luar panggung, menyebut-nyebut nama mereka. The Thanatos. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Mereka berenam bertatapan dan tersenyum. Menunggu kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Baiklah.", kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju panggung, "Kita selesaikan ini."

**TBC...**

Gimana? Gimana? Oke nggak konsernya? Hikzz.. Kasih review yaa.. Takutnya cerita ini perkembangannya membosankan.. Tapi chapter depan.. Ada kejutan lagi!! RIPIU!! RIPIU!! RIPIU!! RIPIU!! RIPIU!! RIPIU!! RIPIU!!


	9. Keping Kedelapan

Gelora Bung Karage

_**Gelora Bung Karage**_

_**The Annual Charity Concert for Kirigakure by KananGakure**_

_**Warning : Kalo ada lagunya, pastikan pembaca BENER-BENER menyetel lagu di winamp. Ini semua agar pembaca dapat merasakan emosi dari tiap lagu. Makasih.**_

"Selamat siang, Gelora Bung Karage!!", teriak Atherlene lantang.

"Huwwweeeooooo...!!", jawab semua penonton histeris. Rata-rata cewek yang udah bawa-bawa poster gede mukanya Sasuke. Atau spanduk bertuliskan WE LOVE GAARA. Yang pake bando dengan huruf N-E-J-I. Ada juga yang pake kaos dengan gambar mukanya Shikamaru. Yang kelewat kreatif, sampe iseng banget ber-cosplay ala Sai. Dan kalo rombongan cowok senggang, mereka masih teriak-teriak 'We want Naru' gitu deh.

"Kalau begitu, tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, saya panggilan..", Atherelene menarik nafas panjang, "The THANATOS...!!"

"WHUUEEEAAAAOOOO...!!", sorak-sorai fans lima cowok tampan itu makin menggila. Suara paling heboh sekali berasal dari VIP dan VVIP, selalu. Rusuh sih.

Sorakan makin heboh ketika Sasuke dan Gaara keluar barengan. Disusul Shikamaru, yang langsung duduk di belakang drum. Lalu Neji dan Sai. Disusul dengan Sakura yang mendorong kursi rodanya Naruto. Otomatis seluruh fans kaget melihatnya. Atherlene yang nggak menyangka kalo Naru beneran tampil langsung ber-MC ria.

"Wah, sebuah kejutan! Lagi-lagi kejutan!", teriaknya saat Naruto sudah ada di tengah panggung sambil tersenyum lebar, "Saya tidak menyangka Naruto akan ada di panggung!"

Naru tersenyum. Sasuke mengambil sebuah _mic _dan memberikannya pada Naru. Dengan semangat, Naru berteriak lantang, "_What's up, KananGakure..!!"_

Cengok dulu beberapa detik, baru deh, "YYEEEAAAHHH...!! NARU! NARU!"

Naru tertawa senang di atas kursinya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, "VJ Ather.. Semuanya yang ada di sini..", semua orang diem, "Awalnya, memang saya nggak nyangka bisa tampil di acara sebesar ini. Saya sempat putus asa, dan.. Jujur saja. Saya ini memiliki penyakit gagal jantung. Nggak apa-apa. Ini bukan aib yang mesti saya tutupi."

Siingggg...

Sasuke tetap berada di samping Naruto sambil merangkul bahu gadis itu. Naruto menghapus air mata yang bertengger di sudut matanya, "Saya bangga sekali berada di sini. Saya tahu, ada banyak teman-teman saya yang juga menderita penyakit seperti saya. Saya hanya ingin bilang, kalau ini adalah anugrah yang mesti kita terima...", Naruto mulai nangis disini. Raven dan Ghee ngeluarin tisu. Atherlene udah nyusut ingus aja.

"Dan nggak ada alasan buat kita, untuk berhenti dalam ngejer impian kita. Nggak ada. Karena itu, saya akan tetap menyanyi... Untuk kita semua. Terutama..", Naruto tersenyum, "Untuk ibu saya, Uzumaki Kushina.. Idola dan rival abadi saya..."

"Ohh...", penonton mulai deh. Lagi-lagi mereka dipaksa untuk terharu. Kenapa sih dengan konser kali ini? Scripteriter-nya masih kesambet Dewa Jashin apa ya?

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil _mic, _"Satu lagu, dari kami berenam.", kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk pada anggotanya. Hari itu Sai jadi _keyboardist_ dan Gaara memainkan _melody _plus _rythm_ sekalian. Faika dan Runaway bisik-bisik.

"Itu cowok yang kemaren bukan?", tanya Faika sambil berbisik.

"Masa' sih? Mirip doang kali..", jawab Runaway. Mengingat cowok mesum yang iseng menggoda mereka di Timezone waktu itu. Sasuke mendekatkan _mic-_ke bibirnya dan memulai satu bait pertama lagu itu. Tak Mungkin Melepasmu dari Dygta.

_Mengartikan dirimu, di dalam hatiku, _

_Betapa kusesali, adanya dirimu_

_Haruskah ku bertahan demi cinta ini, _

_Yang tak mungkin_...

Naru menyambut suara Sasuke dengan penghayatan pol-polan.

_Andaikan saja ada keteg__uhan hati _

_Tuk membuka kembali, jalan cinta ini_

_Biarkan ku menanti semua janji kita_

Naruto merasa dadanya agak sesak waku menyanyikan satu baris ini.

_S__ampai batas waktu mengakhiri_...

Sasuke menghadap Naruto dan menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan suara merdunya sambil berlutut di samping kursi rodanya Naruto.

_Dan tak mungkin untuk kita bersama _

_Di atas perbedaan yang s'lamanya mengingkari_

Naruto membalas bait demi bait lagu. Suaranya sama sekali tak terganggu.

_Dan tak mungkin bila ku melepasmu sungguh hati tak mampu_

_Mengertilah cintaku, dan tak mungkin_

Penonton udah mulai menghapus air mata mereka saat Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan penuh kepedihan. Kayak mereka bakalan terpisah beneran. Gaara berusaha untuk nggak liat. Setidaknya pura-pura nggak liat. Ia berkonsentrasi pada gitarnya. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke membawa tangan mungil itu ke dadanya.

_Semestinya tak ada yang memisahkan cinta ini_

_Karena hanya dirimu satu cintaku_

Intro yang panjang. Naru memandang Sasuke perih.

"Aku.. Aku belum mau mati, Sasuke.. Aku masih mau nyanyi..", bisik Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kamu nggak akan mati, Naru.."

"Aku takut..", desis Naruto.

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan itu. Naruto juga tak melepaskan pandangannya ke Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua sengaja memilih lagu ini karena.. Merupakan jeritan hati yang sama-sama ingin mereka ucapkan. Bahwa mereka ingin saling memiliki. Tapi tak bisa.. Setidaknya Naruto tak ingin memulainya. Gaara melihat mereka berdua bernyanyi dengan hati yang terasa sakit. Bukan karena kemesraan mereka, namun mengingat betapa hancurnya keadaan Naru secara fisik sekarang. Yah, sekalian sih.

Kushina memandang aksi panggung anaknya sambil menangis di _backstage_.

"Mamih.. Udahan dong nangisnya..", hibur Minato, "Papih jadi ikutan sedih.."

"Naru-chan..", Kushina makin terisak, "Gimana kalo ini jadi penampilan terakhirnya, Pih..? Mamih nggak rela.. Mamih ngebayanginnya aja nggak mampu.."

"Mamih..", kata Minato.

"Dia baru enam belas tahun, Pih.. Ini sama sekali nggak adil.. Kenapa.. Kenapa mesti anak kita, Pih?", isak Kushina, "Dia masih terlalu muda..."

"Mih.. Tuhan pasti kasih Naru jalan terbaik.. Kalo emang Naru nggak bisa tampil lagi, setidaknya kita sudah mengantar dia sampai sini, Mih..", kata Minato bijak.

"Papih... Mamih takut..", Kushina menyender di bahu Minato sambil menonton anaknya sedang mengarahkan _mic-_nya ke arah penonton. Semua penonton kini berdiri, melambaikan tangan sambil ikut menyanyi.

_Dan tak mungkin_... _Bila ku melepasmu_...

_Sungguh hati tak mampu_...

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas, sudah diduganya kalau jantung Naru tak kuat, bahkan hanya untuk menyanyikan satu lagu.

_Mengertilah cintaku_..._ Percayalah cintaku_...

_Dan tak mungkin_...

Diakhiri dengan _coda_ dari _keybord_ yang dimainkan oleh Sai. Baru beberapa detik, dan semua penonton sudah melakukan _standing applause _lagi. Menangis haru lagi. The Thanatos kompakan membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih pada penonton. Sakura langsung membawa Naruto ke pinggir panggung, bersama VJ Atherlene yang masih nyusut ingus.

"Oh.. Penampilan yang sangat membuat hati terharu..", kata VJ Ather sambil cipika cipiki sama Naruto dan Sakura. Naru hanya tersenyum, nggak banyak bicara.

"Nanti dulu, nanti dulu..", kata VJ Raven dari atas, "Belum lagu kedua, nih!"

"Karena tinggal Sasuke, gimana kalo kita kasih lagu cowok aja?", tanya Ghee.

"Boleh juga, Ghee. Lagu apa ya bagusnya?", tanya Raven.

Ghee tersenyum licik, "Yovie, tentunya. Dia milikku! Semua setuju??"

"YEEAAAAHHHH...!!", teriak semua penonton sambil tepuk tangan riuh rendah. Sasuke hanya mengangguk _cool _dari panggung.

"Oke saja.", jawabnya, "Bisa dinyanyiin sendiri ini."

"Baiklah.. Penampilan terakhir dari The Thanatos! Dia milikku!", teriak Atherlene.

Dimulailah intro lagu satu itu. Sasuke sebenarnya agak tersindir menyanyikan lagu ini.

_Semula, ku tak tahu_

_Engkau juga kan ingin, memilikinya_...

_Buk__ankah ku lebih dulu, bila engkau temanku _

_Sebaiknya tak menganggu_...

Sasuke pasang aksi ala Nuno gitu deh. Sambil sesekali ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum melihat penampilannya. Sasuke dengan spontannya menunjuk Naruto. Kontan saja penonton bersorak-sorai. Gaara masih nahan perasaannya.

_Dia untukku, bukan __untukmu_...

Lalu Sasuke menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

_Dia__ milikku, bukan milikmu_...

_Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu_...

_Biarkan aku mendekatinya_...

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada penonton, "Semua!"

_Kamu tak akan mungkin_...

_Mendapatkannya karena dia_...

_Berikan aku pertanda cinta_...

_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, oh.._

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

_Dia untuk aku_...

Lalu hal tak terduga terjadi. Baru saja Sasuke mau melanjutkan nyanyiannya, Gaara dengan nekad sudah maju duluan. Ia tetap bermain gitar, namun berdiri di hadapan _mic _yang barusan digunakan Naru dan membalas nyanyian Sasuke. Kontan saja semua orang kaget dengan adegan di luar skenario ini. Sasuke sampe cengok. Naruto melotot kaget.

_Bukankah belum pasti kamu juga_

_Kan jadi dengan dirinya_, _owh_...

_Dia yang menentukan apa yang kan terjadi,_

Gaara mendelik pada Sasuke.

_T__ak usah mengaturku_

Gaara memetik senar gitarnya dan menghadap ke Sasuke, melemparkan pandangan penuh aura persaingan. Sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto, Gaara terus nyanyi. Walau suaranya nggak sebagus Sasuke sih...

_Dia untukku, bukan untukmu_...

_Dia milikku, bukan milikmu_...

_Lihatlah nanti, lihatlah saja_...

_Biarkan aku mendekatinya_...

Penonton mulai ikutan nyanyi. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik dan menatap Gaara tajam. Gaara tak peduli dan tetep nyanyi.

_Kamu tak akan mungkin_...

_Mendapatkannya karena dia_...

_Berikan aku pertanda juga_...

_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, oh_...

Naruto udah salah tingkah ngeliat Gaara dan Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil. Gimanapun juga, aksi panggung kayak gini beneran menghibur. Sasuke dan Gaara menyatukan suaranya. Saingan, tapi nyanyinya kompak. Emang cocok abis deh ini lagu! Saat bait ini dinyanyikan berdua, Naruto langsung merinding. Sasuke dan Gaara agak teriak.

_Kusarankan engkau mundur saja, ohh_...

Sasuke nyanyi.

_Dia untukku, bukan untukmu _

Dibales lagi sama Gaara

_Dia milikku, bukan milikmu_

_Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu, biarkan aku mendekatinya_...

Lagi, mereka berdua bernyayi duet sambil pandang-pandangan tajem. Namun tak ada emosi, mereka menyanyi mengalir saja. Dalam hati mereka, mereka tahu ini bukan nyanyian biasa, melainkan persaingan. Gaara menggenjreng gitarnya makin heboh. Kontan saja semua pononton yang udah melambai-lambaikan tangan ikutan nyanyi keras-keras.

_Kamu tak akan mungkin__, mendapatkannya karena dia, berikan aku pertanda juga,_

_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, oh.._

Gaara nyanyi lagi. _Dia untukku.. _

Sasuke ngebales. _Dia untukku.._

Dibales lagi sama Gaara. _Dia milikku.._

Sasuke tetep nggak mau kalah. _Dia milikku.._

Penonton ikutan nyanyi, "_Lihatlah nanti, lihatlah saja_..._ Biarkan aku mendekatinya_...", mereka semua terpesona dengan aksi panggung dua orang itu. Gimana enggak, pertama kalinya Gaara sampe nyanyi! Pede apa nekad? Masih dengan aksi mereka yang pandang-pandangan tajem itu. Mereka berdua sekarang mengerti arti kata 'kita bersaing'.

_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, oh_...

Gaara mengakhiri aksi panggungnya.

_Dia untuk aku_...

Sasuke menggeleng.

_Bukan_.. _Dia untuk_.._ aku_..

Langsung saja sorakan heboh membahana, "WHUUUEEEWWW...!! GAARA! GAARA! SASUKE! SASUKE! THANATOS! Yeeeaaahhh...!!", banyak korban berjatuhan. Cewek-cewek yang nggak kuat iman melihat betapa kerennya Sasuke dan Gaara nyanyi bareng pada mimisan, pingsan, sampe asma di tempat. Ghee dan Raven berdecak kagum.

"Wow! WOOWW!!", kata Ghee, "Saya nggak nyangka Gaara bakalan nyanyi!"

"Sunggu _surprise _yang luar biasa sekali!", kata Raven, "Jangan-jangan, lagu ini memang jeritan hati kalian berdua, ya?"

"Cieeehhh...", teriak penonton. Naruto merasa wajahnya terbakar karena malu. Sasuke dan Gaara masih liat-liatan. Gaara tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sas.", bisik Gaara.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi, "Karena?"

"Aku sudah capek membendung perasaanku padanya.", lirih Gaara.

Cowok emo itu agak tersentak, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun saat Gaara sudah mengambil _mic_. Dengan senyum dinginnya, Gaara berkata di depan orang se-Gelora.

"Benar. Lagu tadi merupakan ungkapan perasaan saya pada seseorang.", jawab Gaara.

Diem sebentar lalu, "WHUUEEEE..!!", teriak penonton lagi. Naruto udah ngerasa jantungnya mau copot. Ia melotot gugup dan melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya angkat bahu. Sasuke sendiri nggak tau mesti berbuat apa. Gaara dengan pede, atau pasrah mungkin, berjalan mendekati Naruto. Disusul dengan suara riuh dari penonton. Naruto salah tingkah.

"Naruto..", panggil Gaara lembut. Naruto maksa senyum dan melihat Gaara. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi penjagamu.", katanya lembut.

"WHUUOOOOOWWW...!!", teriakan para fans yang senang dan ngiri membaur.

"Gaara..", kata Naruto pelan.

Gaara langsung duduk berlutut di depan Naruto dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"_Would you be my girl?_", tanya Gaara to the point.

"WHUAAAOOOWWW...!!", para fans teriak lagi. Gila aja! Ini konser amal apa katakan cinta sih? Setelah Jiraiya ngelamar, sekarang Gaara nembak Naru! Muka Naru udah merah banget ditembak di depan orang sebanyak itu. Belum lagi kan acara ini disiarkan _live_ ke semua penjuru dunia. Sementara Sasuke, hanya bisa memandang penembakan itu.

"Ayo, Naru.. Jawab..", kata Raven mencairkan suasana.

"Terima.. Terima.. Terima..!!", teriak fans yang mendukung.

"TOLAK.. TOLAK.. TOLAK..!!", teriak cowok-cowok iseng.

"Ano..", Naru tergagap saat menjawabnya.

"Aku siap dengan apapun jawaban kamu, Naru..", kata Gaara lembut.

"Ciiieeeehhhhh...!!", tanpa sadar Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji ikutan usil. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Cih. Sial. Aku keduluan. Persaingan ini ternyata_...

Hening yang terjadi agak lama. Gaara sudah pasrah. _Jawablah, Naru, please_... _Apapun jawaban kamu, aku terima_. Naruto pandangannya kemana-mana dan nggak fokus, bingung mau menjawab apa. _Aduh, gimana nih_... Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. _Naruto, jangan terima_... Sasuke menggeleng. _Aku betul-betul jahat_...

"Gaara..", suara Naruto sukses bikin Gelora Bung Karage sunyi senyap, "Maaf.. Tapi aku.. Maaf.. Aku nggak bisa.", kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

Diem sebentar. Gaara menatap Naruto, "Kamu menolak aku?"

Naruto mengangguk. Gaara tetep natap Naruto, "Boleh aku tau alasannya?"

"Ada..", Naruto memberanikan diri memandang Gaara, "Ada orang lain yang sudah lama aku sukai, Gaara.. Jadi maaf..."

"Apa aku mengenal orang itu?", tanya Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum lemah, "Kau sangat mengenalnya."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar pengakuan Naru yang satu itu. Mana pas mengatakan hal itu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menemukan seutas senyum di wajah Naruto. Lalu cewek pirang itu kembali menatap Gaara, "Maaf ya, Gaara.. Kita.. Sahabatan aja.."

"Sudah aku duga..", Gaara menghela nafas, "Makasih ya, Naru.."

"Iya..", jawab Naruto. Lalu mereka berpelukan singkat, diikuti dengan ramainya tepuk tangan semua penonton. Sebagian besar kecewa, mereka pikir bakalan jadi.

"Oh.. Sayang sekali sang pejuang ditolak..", kata Raven sok katakan cinta.

"Cinta boleh datang dan pergi, tapi sahabat selalu di hati..", kata Ghee.

Gaara berjalan menuju Sasuke dengan langkah agak gontai. Sasuke dapat melihat Gaara terluka. Hatinya, cintanya, harga dirinya sudah ia pertaruhkan semata-mata untuk mendapatkan gadis impiannya. Jauh dalam hatinya, Gaara sudah tahu ia tak akan pernah memenangkan persaingan ini. Ia berhenti di hadapan Sasuke dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan, "Aku kalah, Sas. Dia memang untukmu..", ucap Gaara lirih.

"Aku..", Sasuke bingung mau berkata apa.

Gaara menatap mata Sasuke, "Katakan padanya. Sekarang."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak mau."

"Dia pasti akan nerima kamu, Sas.", kata Gaara.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal macam itu?", tanya Sasuke.

Gaara terdiam mendengarnya. Ia sangat ingin menonjok muka Sasuke. Saingan abadinya yang tak pernah bisa ia kalahkan. Kenapa juga mereka harus jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama? Karena scriptwriter mengininkannya.

"Masa' kau harus kehilangan dia _hanya_ karena tak enak padaku?", tanya Gaara.

"Gaara..", Sasuke melihat punggung Gaara menjauh menuju _backstage_. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia mengatakan perasaannya sekarang, namun Sasuke enggan. Ia tak mau menyakiti Gaara lebih jauh. Akhirnya, ia menyusul Gaara ke _backstage_. Diikuti Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura dan Naru.

Gaara memaksakan dirinya tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan sodara jauhnya yang mau manggung setelah ini, "Oi."

"Hoi.", Sasori bersalaman dengan Gaara, "Penampilan bagus."

"Thanks."

"Penembakannya juga bagus."

Gaara maksain diri tersenyum, "Sukses ya."

Sasori mengangguk. Ia bergabung dengan empat temannya yang sudah bersiap di balik panggung. Itachi sempet-sempetnya nyium-nyium Sasuke dulu.

"Aniki! _Damn_!", teriak Sasuke saat lagi-lagi, Itachi berhasil mencium pipi anak itu, "_Jerk! _Dasar pedopil tak punya otak...", keluh Sasuke sambil mengelap pipinya jijik.

Sasuke bergabung dengan Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji yang lagi ngambil minum. Naru sedang dipelukin sama ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Sekeluarga itu sedang nangis bombay. Sementara Gaara lagi-lagi hanya diam di pojokan sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Gaara.

"Mmm..", baru Sasuke mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf semuanya..", Naru sudah memecah keheningan, "Aku mau ke rumah sakit duluan.. Pemeriksaan rutin sebelum operasi."

"Oh, baiklah..", Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji melambaikan tangan, "Sukses, ya!"

Naru mengangguk, "Makasih.."

"Aku masih harus menunggu Itachi manggung..", kata Sakura sambil memeluk Naru, "Setelah selesai, aku akan menjenguk kamu."

"Iya.", Naru mengangguk. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke dan Gaara, "Maaf ya. Aku duluan..", kata Naru sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nanti aku dan Gaara akan menjengukmu.", jawabnya. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan Gaara yang pasang muka nggak setuju, "Ntar kami perginya bareng, kok."

Naru mengangguk senang, "Duluan semuanya..", lalu sosok di kursi roda itu menghilang bersama keluarganya. Meninggalkan Neji cs yang masih sibuk minum, Sakura yang ngintip Akatsuki Boys manggung, dan dua orang itu. Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bilang 'kita'?", tanya Gaara dengan suara nahan marah.

"Aku tak mau menjenguk dia sendirian.", jawab Sasuke.

Gaara tak ambil peduli, malah mengeraskan volume _ipod-_nya. Ia menunduk dan diam. Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa sebenarnya hati Gaara terluka. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimanapun, posisi Sasuke sekarang sangat sulit. Gaara menghayati lantunan lagu yang merasuki kedua telinganya.

_Kucoba menahan himpitan rasa itu_

_Merajam keluhnya jiwaku_

"Boleh denger sebelah?", tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Gaara langsung menyerahkan sebelah _earphone_-nya pada Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mendengar apa yang Gaara dengar. Sasuke tersentak. Lagu yang sangat ia benci.

_Sobat, maafkan aku mencintainya_

_Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sungguh_

_Tak berarti_

Gaara tetap menunduk. Sasuke mengeraskan hatinya. Bait demi bait lagu itu benar-benar menonjok perasaan mereka habis-habisan. Terutama tiga baris itu yang selalu diulang-ulang dengan nada yang mengejek.

_Sobat, maafkan aku mencintainya_

_Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sungguh_

_Tak berarti_

Gaara merasa matanya agak basah. Ia menyerahkan _ipod-_nya pada Sasuke dan berdiri.

"Pegang dulu bentar.", kata Gaara.

Sasuke bingung, "Mau kemana?"

"Toilet.", jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh. Sasuke hendak menahannya, namun tidak jadi. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Gaara mau menitipkan _ipod_nya pada orang lain. Sasuke tahu, ada yang tidak beres. _Tentu saja, bodoh. Dia itu baru ditolak oleh gadis yang disukainya dari dulu. _Sasuke tersenyum pahit. _Ya, gadis itu. Orang yang bibirnya pernah kukecup. Damn! Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa?_

Sasuke merasa dialah orang paling brengsek sedunia. Ia tak mampu merangkul sahabatnya di saat seperti ini. Ia juga tak bisa merangkul orang yang diam-diam dicintainya. _Kenapa aku harus berada dalam posisi sesulit ini?_ Selalu ada dua sisi. Dan Sasuke sedang berada di persimpangannya. Mana yang harus ia pilih? Menjaga perasaan sahabatnya? Atau menyelamatkan perasaannya sendiri? Sasuke tertawa pahit. _Maafkan aku Gaara, Naru_...

_Oh, s__obat, maafkan aku mencintainya_

_Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sungguh_

_Tak berarti_...

Sementara itu Gaara langsung masuk ke toilet pria dan mengunci dirinya di dalam sana. Untung saja ia cepat-cepat berada di sana, karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kedua matanya. Sesuatu yang terakhir dirasakannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Air mata dan tangisan. _Aku sudah tahu hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi._ Gaara tertawa pahit saat merasakan air yang hangat itu jatuh ke pipinya.

_Hanya aku tak tahu, kalau akan sesakit ini_.

Gaara menengadah, berdiri diam sambil menyandar ke pintu toilet. Mengingat semua yang pernah dilaluinya bersama sosok yang sangat ia puja. Ia sudah sadar dari dulu. Ia tak pernah megingkarinya. Namun ia juga tak dapat membohongi perasaannya. Bahwa ia juga jatuh cinta pada sepsang bola mata biru itu. Gaara menangis. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan dalam caranya berekspresi. Tak ada isakan sama sekali. Tak ada suara yang memancing keingintahuan. Yang ada hanya air mata yang sesekali jatuh.

_Maafkan aku Sasuke, Naru_...

**TBC...**

Teganya diriku, teganya teganya

teganya

teganya

teganya

teganya

teganya

Oh.. Kepada Gaara

Gimana sih, adek sendiri disiksa? Hmm... Speechless.. REVIEW...!! Oh iya,next chapter ada akatsuki boys. Jangan lupa! Saia mau nangis2 dulu, mau menghibur Gaara dulu.. Huiksss... Kasihan adik bungsuku, malangnya


	10. Keping Kesembilan

Gelora Bung Karage

_**Gelora Bung Karage**_

_**The Annual Charity Concert for Kirigakure by KananGakure**_

_**Warning : Kalo ada lagunya, pastikan pembaca BENER-BENER menyetel lagu di winamp. Ini semua agar pembaca dapat merasakan emosi dari tiap lagu. Makasih.**_

"Semuanya sudah siap untuk penampilan utama??", tanya VJ Raven yang keluar dari belakang panggung.

"YYOOOSSSHHH...!!", teriak penonton.

Raven langsung didampingi oleh Aria, Atherlene, Ghee, Momiji dan Argent.

"Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, kita sambut...", mereka menarik nafas panjang dan berteriak, "THE AKATSUKI BOYSSSS..!!"

"AAAAAAA...!!", teriakan cewek ala di konser Backstreet Boys. VVIP, udah ancur berantakan. Terutama si Rin-chan yang heboh dengan spanduk gede 'I LOVE AKATSUKI'. Belum lagi Faika yang sibuk pengen liat Itachi Carter dari dekat. Funsasaji dan Naruchu nahan diri biar nggak pingsan. Pink langsung ngeluarin poster muka Hidan. Rai dan Na-chan sibuk ber-OmaigodOmaigod-ria. Ada juga Runaway yang teriak-teriak semangat. Karupin 69 makan _popcorn _sambil bengong ngeliat kelakuan delapan cewek disebelahnya.

Heboh deh, VVIP. VIP juga heboh sih. Dengan semangat empat lima mereka meneriakkan nama personil Akatsuki Boys. Ocha, Sora dan Shino masih sibuk berburu _angle _yang bagus. Penonton terdiam saat semua _speaker _mengumandangkan OST Akatsuki yang dapat kalian peroleh di OST Naruto Shippuden. Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah layar super gede, yang memutar potongan-potongan video Akatsuki Boys pas lagi manggung dimana-mana. Penonton teriak-teriak lagi. Lalu layar berubah hitam, dan muncul tulisan putih besar.

THE AKATSUKI BOYS

Lalu layar itu terbagi dua. Di balik layar, ada sosok lima orang yang memunggungi penonton. Mereka semua masih memakai jubah hitam awan merah khas Akatsuki. Asap dari _dry ice _menyamarkan sosok mereka.Penyanyi yang di tengah, mengeluarkan suara mautnya.

_Everybody_...

"O MAI GODDD... PEEEIINNNN LITREEELLLL...!!", teriak cewek-cewek.

_Rock your body_...

_Everybody_...

_Rock your body right_...

Pein berbalik dan musik pun menghentak.

_Akatsuki's back, alright!!_

Lalu empat sisanya ikutan berbalik badan lalu semuanya membuka jubah Akatsuki mereka. _Alright!_ Ternyata di balik jubah, mereka sudah pake kostum ala halloween gitu deh. Pein make kostum _warewolf_, Itachi dengan perban ala mumi, Hidan pake kostum tuxedo dengan topeng setengah muka, Sasori pake setelan ala manusia setengah ikan, dan Deidara make kostum drakula. Pernah liat video klipnya kan? Majulah Hidan ke depan.

_O my God, we're back again_.. _Brother sister everybody sing_..

Sambil menari ala A.J. gitu deh pokoknya. Sukses semua penonton ikutan goyang. Lalu majulah Itachi dengan tebar pesona sekali. Itachi Carter gitu loh.

_Am I original? __(Yeaahhh_...)

Dibales sama Pein Litrell.

_Am I the only one? __(Yeaahhh_...)

Kali ini Itachi pasang eskpresi menggoda alias mesum

_Am I sexual? (Yeah_...)

_Am I everything you need, you better rock your body now!_

Lalu mereka berlima berjejer dan menari dengan lincahnya. Pein, Hidan, Sasori tetep cool. Deidara dan Itachi mati kecntilan. Mirip sekali ama Backstreet Boys keselek gundu.

_Everybody_..._ (Yeaahhh_...)

Hidan dan Pein menari dengan gantengnya.

_Rock your body_..._ (Yeaahhh_...)

Sasori pasang wajah kul, namun jogetnya ngalahin Beyonce.

_Everybody_...

Itachi sama Deidara mulai sok-sok _breakdance_ di panggung depan.

_Rock your body right_...

_Akatsuki's back, alright!!_

Mereka berlima jungkir balik jumpalitan dengan kerennya.

_Alright!_

Dilanjutkan dengan Sasori yang maju dengan sok keren dan dingin.

_Now throw your hands up in the air_..

Disusul dengan Deidara yang centil sekali itu.

_Wave them around like you just don't care__, un_...

Sasori nyanyi lagi. _If you wanna party let me hear you yell_

Deidara ngasih ciuman jarak jauh. _Coz we gotta goin on again, un!!_

"Semuanya!", teriak Akatsuki Boys.

Yah, lanjut deh diulang-ulang. Mereka berlima masih dengan enerjiknya menari, menyanyi, menghibur, lonjak-lonjak bernyanyi bersama penonton yang ikutan bernyanyi. Lalu mereka berlima mendekat dan pasang pose ala Power Ranger sebelum ngelawan musuh.

_Akatsuki's back, alright!_

"Huhuuuwwww... YEAAAHHH... We want more! We want more! We want more!", penonton makin lama makin rusuh aja.

"Makasih...", Pein membenarkan _wireless mic_-nya dan maju, "Sejujurnya, ini adalah penampilan Akatsuki Boys yang terakhir.."

"Yaaaaahhhhh...", semua fans kecewa.

"Karena kami berlima sudah... Apa ya?", Pein melirik ke Itachi.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengganti imej kami, juga nama serta aliran musik kami.", kata Itachi, "Hari ini juga, dengan bangga.. Kami akan memperdengarkan lagu baru!"

"Tentu saja kami tak akan berhenti dari dunia musik.", sambung Hidan.

"Tapi kami menawarkan sonsep baru.", kata Sasori. Tetep _cool_.

"Kini kami menganti nama, dari Akatsuki Boys, un, menjadi..", Deidara dan yang lain mengeluarkan bom asap dan ganti baju dengan cepat, "BUKAN AKATSUKI BIASA, un!!"

_Dup jedup jedup. Jedup jedup. Jedup jedup.__ Jedup jedup. Jedup jedup._

_Dance_.. _C'mon_...

Penonton bingung. Lagu dugem darimana nih?

_Dance_.. _Dance_.._ Dance_..

_C'mon_...

Lalu panggung yang barusan bernuansa gothic sekarang jadi heboh dengan _spotlight_ warna-warni. Dari balik asap, muncullah lima personel Bukan Akatsuki Biasa dengan kostum ala dugem sekali itu. Liukan tubuh mereka ditimpa warna-warni lampu, terlihat sekali Itachi dan Deidara yang paling alot badannya. Terus mereka joged-joged binal nggak jelas.

"Saya, Pein Beck!"

"Dan saya, Hidan Ahmad!"

Penontong cengok, pengen ilfeel tapi emang dasaran mereka ganteng sih.

"Saya, Deidarashita, un!"

"Sasori Olivia.", Gaara beneran muntah disini.

"Tentunya, Itachi Cyntia Bella!", kata Itachi dengan imutnya. Sasuke nyusul Gaara muntah-muntah dengan sukses. Lalu mereka berlima berteriak.

"Sambutlah, KONAN GOESLOW..!!"

Jadilah lima cowok ganteng bin keren itu plus Konan yang panggungnya sendiri joget-joget ala BBB. Pada apal kan gimana jogetnya? Ayo sodara-sodara, nyanyi semua...

_Let's dance together _

_Get on the dance floor the party will start_

_Dancing like that,_

_Let's dance together party and turn off the light_...

Para penonton cengok melihat aksi panggung ala dugem itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka ikutan joget aja deh. Konan Goeslow yang notabene berdiri paling atas mulai nyanyi.

_Berdiri semua di ruang yang redup, cahaya bagai kilat_...

Disambung dengan Itachi Cyntia Bella yang pecicilan dan heboh.

_Aku dan yang lain, menikmati semua, irama berderap kencang_

Hidan Ahmad dan Pein Beck (paling ganteng!) maju berdua dan gaya ala masteng2.

_Tak ada gundah, hilang semua penat di dada_

Kali ini Sasori yang terpaksa bergaya imut, tapi dengan muka datar.

_Lihat DJ memainkan musik, disko dimulai, ha_

Semua BAB (Bukan Akatsuki Biasa, bukan Buang Air Besar!) joget-joget lagi.

_Let's dance together _

_Get on the dance floor the party will start_

_Dancing like that, _

_Let's dance together party and turn off the light_...

Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh yang centil.

_Let's dance together and get on the floor!_

Konan lagi yang nyanyi.

_Berdiri semua di ruang yang redup, cahaya bagai kilat_...

Langsung dibales sama Deidarashita yang sangat amat kiyut.

_Aku dan yang lain__, un, menikmati semua, un, irama berderap kencang, unnn!_

Dan seterusnya deh. Sampe lagu abis mereka berenam udah heboh di panggung. Padahal penonton mereka sweatdrops semua. Pengen nangis rasanya ngeliat Itachi jadi centil gitu. Bayangkanlah ya, Akatsuki nan tampan itu bergaya menjijaykan ala-ala BBB. Rin-chan dan Faika udah njedot-njedotin jidat di dinding terdekat. Sementara enam VJ udah nguras lambung di WC terdekat. Setelah puas berjoget binal, enam orang itu langsung berdadah-dadah pada fans mereka—kayaknya udah nggak ngefans lagi deh!

_...turn off the light_

_Oh yeaheiheehayaaheeeee..._

Konan, Pein, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara melambaikan tangan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di konser kami selanjutnya!", teriak Akatsuki Bo—eh, maksudnya BAB! Bukan Akatsuki Biasa, yosh! Lalu mereka semua make bom asap, dan kabur secepat kilat. Raven cs dan penonton bengong.

"Yah.. Dengan selesainya penampilan BAB..", kata Raven penuh penekanan di kata BAB, "Selesailah acara kita hari ini..."

"Yaaahhh...", keluh semua penonton. Ulang lagi, terutama yang menclok di VVIP dan VIP. Nggak setuju aja sih! Eh, saya ga marah deh... Daripada nggak di-review lagi.. XD

"Eh, terus katanya mau ada acara ngasih dana, gimana sih?", tanya Ghee bingung.

"Ah, gampang, transfer ajah!", balas Raven. Lalu ia maju ke depan panggung, diikuti lima Anbu tereksis. Varan langsung menyorot sang Karaage. Semua _speaker_ kini menyuarakan lagu 'Douten' yang bisa kalian dapatkan dari OST Naruto Shippuden.

"Terima kasih, semuanya..", kata Raven saat para penonton memberikan _standing applause _terakhir, "Sekian dulu acara _The Annual Charity Concert for Kirigakure by KananGakure_ tahun ini.. Kita bertemu tahun depan di tempat yang sama!"

Lalu asap _dry ice _pun menggila, disusul dengan _blower,_ plus kembang api, plus balon berjatuhan, plus kertas-kertas metalik berhamburan, merusak lingkungan deh. Raven plus lima Anbu dadah-dadah sambil diiringi lagu Douten, "SAMPAI JUMPA TAHUN DEPAN!!"

_**Di**__** Honda New New Accord hitam milik Sasuke...**_

"Cewek lo heboh banget, gila..", kata Sai sambil melihat ke arah Neji.

"Iya, gue juga kaget ngeliatnya.. Haahh...", Neji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sama, Temari juga heboh..", kata Shikamaru sambil nguap.

"Mana aksi panggungnya yang pas digendong pena—mmphhh..", Neji langsung ngebekep mulut Sai. Biasanya, kalo Temari diomongin yang aneh-aneh, maka adik bungsunya yang bakal tersinggung. Dan tersinggungnya Gaara tuh nggak main-main. Namun kali ini berbeda. Gaara hanya diam sambil memandangi jendela. Menatap tetes demi tetes hujan yang turun. Agaknya emang Gaara nggak denger sama sekali.

"Lepasss..", lirih Sai.

"Oh iya..", kata Neji. Shikamaru menghela nafas lega.

"Untung saja Gaara tidak dengar.", katanya sambil ngelus dada.

Tak biasanya, Gaara memang tidak menggubris saat kakak kesayangannya itu disebut-sebut. Ia tetap bergeming. Sasuke yang sedang menyetir sesekali melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sekeluarnya Gaara dari kamar mandi, cowok Suna satu itu belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sasuke jadi cemas melihatnya.

"Idupin radio dong", kata Sai, "Sepi amat.."

"Bentar lagi juga nyampe rumah sakit.", kata Sasuke sambil membelokkan sedannya ke arah RS Hasan Karaage, rumah sakit nasional di KananGakure.

"Sasuke, pelan-pelan napa nyetirnya.. Ujan tau, licin..", kata Shikamaru.

"Bechyek.. Ngghak adya oujhek..", sambung Neji dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya, bannya udah rada aus..", kata Sasuke sambil masukin gigi dua, "Abis ini gue mau ke bengkel, ganti bannya. Gue turunin kalian di rumah sakit dulu."

"Oh. Oke..", Sai mengangguk.

"Gaara. Sakit gigi ya? Kok diem aja sih?", tanya Neji bingung.

"Hn.", jawab Gaara.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memasuki _drop off _RSHK. Ia menghentikan sedan hitamnya di depan teras rumah sakit, "Kalian bertiga turun gih."

"Lho? Gaara?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia nemenin gue genti ban. Sekalian mau isi bensin.", jawab Sasuke seenaknya. Gaara mendengus. Namun ia tak beranjak dari sedan.

"Oh. Ya udah.", katanya pendek.

"Okelah, kita duluan ya.", kata Neji.

"Jangan lama-lama. Kasihan Naru.", kata Sai sambil menutup pintu. Sasuke mengangguk dan langsung tancap gas. Tiga temennya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sasuke tuh, kalo nyetir nggak pernah bisa pelan.."

Sasuke melajukan sedannya memasuki jalan besar di KananGakure sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Gaara. Ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraannya dengan Gaara. Daripada bingung, Sasuke menghidupkan _mp3 player-_nya. Yang sialnya, memutar sebuah lagu dari Yovie. Menjaga Hati (puter lagunya, ya!). Intro sedih itu mengalun lembut, seirama dengan titik hujan yang turun makin deras. Gaara tertawa pahit.

_Masih tersimpan, bayanganmu_...

"Pinter juga kau milih lagu yang pas dengan keadaanku, Sas..", kata Gaara pahit.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maaf.. Kuganti sekarang."

_Yang telah membekas di relung hatiku_...

"Jangan.", cegah Gaara. Ia menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap mata Gaara. Masih tersisa bekas tangisan di sana. Mata Gaara yang biasanya menatap tajam, kini agak sembab dan merah. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap hujan, "Jangan diganti. Aku mau dengar.."

_Hujan tanpa henti seolah pertanda_...

_Cinta tak disini lagi kau telah berpaling_...

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah.."

Gaara menatap kosong pada kehampaan. Penolakan barusan masih terasa sekali. Suara Naruto saat memberikan jawaban yang menampik hatinya. Dengan suara lirih, Gaara ikut menyanyi, "Biarkan aku menjaga, perasaan ini, oh... Menjaga segenap cinta, yang telah kau beri..", Gaara tertawa pahit, "Engkau pergi, aku tak akan pergi.. Kau menjauh, aku tak kan jauh..", Sasuke melihat ekspresi Gaara yang menyedihkan itu.

"Sebenarya... Diriku masih.. Mengharapkanmu.. Heh..", Gaara kembali tertawa pahit, "Suaraku boleh juga. Nggak malu-maluin.."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Waktu nyanyi di panggung tadi.. Suaraku malu-maluin nggak?", tanya Gaara dengan tatapan yang tetap kosong. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Nggak. Bagus kok."

"Sayang.. Dia nggak melihatku.", desis Gaara.

Lagi, Sasuke terdiam. Gaara juga ikut diam. Dua sahabat itu tiba juga pada saat dimana mereka harus bicara dari hati ke hati.

"Kau mencintai dia, kan?", tanya Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Naruto pada orang yang tidak yakin pada perasaannya sendiri.", kata Gaara sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, "Kau cinta dia atau tidak?"

Sasuke balas menatap Gaara, "Iya.", katanya mantap. Gaara menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya?", tanya Gaara.

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman, "Apa itu urusanmu?"

"Selama kau belum menyatakan cinta kamu sama dia, maka itu akan jadi urusanku.", jawab Gaara, "Aku bukan orang yang gampang menyerah."

Sasuke terdiam, "Lalu maumu apa?"

Gaara terlihat berpikir, "Jangan siksa dirimu, Sasuke. Cukup aku saja.. Cukup aku."

"Aku..", Sasuke masukin gigi empat, "Aku sudah tahu dari dulu.. Kalau kau suka sama Naru.. Dan maaf..", kata Sasuke, "Waktu itu.. Di rumah sakit.. Kami tak sengaja.."

Gaara menatap Sasuke heran, "Tak sengaja apa? Lanjutkan."

"_We kissed_.", jawab Sasuke tanpa sanggup melihat wajah Gaara.

Gaara agak tersentak mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa tertawa pahit dan memandang hujan yang turun. Ia merasa orang paling bodoh sedunia. Pantas saja, Naruto waktu itu mengigau dan menyebut nama Sasuke dalam tidurnya. Gaara sekarang tahu dan mengerti semuanya, "Oh.. Bodoh sekali aku. Mengatakan cintaku padanya.. Hanya buat ditertawakan."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tak pernah menertawakanmu."

Gaara terdiam lama.

_Aku tak kan bisa, menghapus dirimu_...

_Meski ku lihat kini kau di seberang sana_...

"Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintai dia.", kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, jangan..", kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kau mau berjanji padaku?", tanya Gaara, "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjaga Naruto selama yang kau bisa.", kata Gaara. Sasuke tersentak.

"Kau ini ngomong apa!", bentaknya, "Kita ini—"

"Jangan katakan omong kosong 'kita akan menjaganya bersama'!", tandas Gaara, "Aku ingin, kau saja yang menjaganya. Kau pikir aku mau sakit hati terus-terusan dengan ada di samping dia? Sementara kamu pacaran sama dia, gitu?"

"Oke, gue nggak akan pacaran sama dia!", teriak Sasuke, "Puas?"

"Nggak!", balas Gaara, "_Please_.. gue tau perasaan Naruto ke elo. Apa sih susahnya? Toh lo juga cinta kan, sama dia?"

"Gaara.."

"Sas!", bentak Gaara, "Jangan peduliin perasaan gue.", lirihnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melihat ke arah Gaara dengan ekspresi tak enak hati, "Gue nggak mau nyakitin elo lebih jauh dengan ada di sampingnya, Gaara.."

"Tapi gue lebih nggak rela kalo orang yang gue sayangi sampe nangis.", balas Gaara, "Dampingi dia, Sas. Buat dia bahagia, karena cuma lo yang bisa.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. _Kenapa, Sasuke? Bukannya ini bagus? Gaara sepenuhnya mundur dan Naruto akan jadi punya lo. Apa yang memberatkan lo? _Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia terus berkonsentrasi pada sedannya.

"Gaara, maafin gue..", lirihnya.

Gaara menggeleng, "Lo sahabat gue banget, Sas. Gue udah tau.. Kalo sebesar apapun usaha gue, Naruto cuma ngeliat sahabat gue.. Dan itu elo.. Nggak ada yang perlu dimaafin.."

"Aku janji bakal menjaga Naruto.. Untukmu..", kata Sasuke.

"Bukan untukku. Tapi untukmu dan Naruto.", kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membalas tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat mereka memutuskan masuk SMA yang sama. Senyum yang sama ketika mereka berhasil manggung untuk pertama kalinya. Senyum yang hangat, menawarkan sebuah persahabatan yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

"Terus? Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaan kamu sama Naruto?", tanya Gaara.

Sasuke angkat bahu, "Secepatnya kali."

"Kok nggak yakin gitu sih? Aku yang pasti ditolak ini aja yakin.", kata Gaara.

"Iya deh.. Abis Naruto operasi jantung..", kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, itu baru sobat gue..", kata Gaara, "Jangan sampai kamu nyesel karena nggak sempet mengucapkan cintamu.."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia membelokkan mobilnya.

"Kalau aku sih.. Sudah lega sekarang. Setidaknya walau ditolak aku sudah berani menyatakannya pada Naru..", lirih Gaara sambil memejamkan matanya, "Rasanya kalau harus mati sekarang pun aku nggak menyesal.."

"Jangan asal ngomong!", hardik Sasuke.

_Andai akhirnya kau tak juga kembali_

_Aku tetap sendiri menjaga hati_...

Gaara tertawa lirih, "Jaga Naruto, Sas.. Lo udah janji sama gue.."

"Hn.", Sasuke tak memperhatikan Gaara lagi saat hujan menderas dan membuatnya agak sulit menyetir. _Wiper-_nya sudah bekerja maksimal namun kabut yang lumayan tebal menghalangi pandangan Sasuke.

"Cih, sial.. Nggak keliatan..", desis Sasuke.

Gaara langsung melotot melihat lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah, "Sas! Awas!"

"Iya, gue tau..", Sasuke berusaha menghentikan sedannya, "Bannya licin!"

"Rem!", teriak Gaara.

Sasuke berusaha menghentikan sedannya, "_Shit!_ Remnya.."

Mereka tak sempat lagi berteriak. Lampu merah yang menyala terang itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu ketika sebuah tronton besar dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah sedan mereka. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat, secepat terpelantingnya sedan hitam itu ke bahu jalanan. Jalanan sama sekali sepi, kecuali suara besi menghantam aspal dan jungkir balik beberapa meter. Suara berdecit mengerikan sampai akhirnya sedan itu berhenti sama sekali.

Supir tronton itu membelalak kaget. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ia akan menabrak sedan kecil yang menerobos lampu merah. Ia dan beberapa rekannya langsung turun dari tronton dan berusaha menolong siapapun yang bisa diselamatkan.

"Tolong! Tolong! KECELAKAAN!!", teriak mereka sambil menghentikan beberapa kendaraan yang lewat. Suasana menjadi ricuh di persimpangan itu.

Sasuke, di antara batas kesadarannya berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Terlambat. Ia tahu itu. Tubuhnya terjepit di antara _dashboard_ dan jok mobil. Jangankan bergerak, bernafaspun ia sudah tak bisa. Sasuke mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menoleh ke samping. Gaara sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Pintu itu terbuka. Kelihatannya Gaara terpental dari dalam sedan. Sasuke ingat, sahabatnya itu tak memakai sabuk pengaman.

Sasuke mendengar jeritan orang-orang di luar.

"Ada yang terkapar di jalan!", teriak mereka.

"Apa dia masih hidup?", suara yang lain.

"Dia sudah tak bernafas! Tapi, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Mungkin masih bisa ditolong!", teriak salah seorang pria.

"Bagaimana dengan yang di dalem mobil??"

Sasuke tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu. Sasuke merasakan sebuah kedamaian yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya begitu ringan. Nafasnya begitu lega. Entah apa yang terjadi. Namun Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. _Maaf, Gaara. Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Naruto_... Sasuke memejamkan matanya. _Aishiteru_...Dan dengan saru senyuman, Sasuke pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dalam onggokan besi itu.

"Gawat!", teriak seseorang yang berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh Sasuke, "Dia sudah nggak bernafas!", beberapa orang langsung mendekat.

"Ya ampun.. Tubuhnya..", mereka tak tega melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sudah ada dalam posisi tak lazim itu. Namun mereka tetap berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Bawa juga dia ke rumah sakit!"

Hujan turun menderas. Menyapu darah yang tadi membanjiri jalanan itu. Sedan hitam itu memang telah hancur. Namun entah kenapa _mp3 player_ Sasuke tetap mengumandangkan lagunya. Lagu perpisahan yang mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke dan Gaara.

_Se__jujurnya, diriku masih_...

_Mengharapkanmu_...

**TBC...**

Saatnya tebak-tebakan : Gimana nasib Naru setelah kepergian Sasuke? Apakah ia akan mendapatkan donor jantung? Sanggupkah Naruto hidup tanpa kedua orang yang disayanginya? Find next... Cerita ini belum berakhir... AKU BUTUH REVIEWWW!! XD


	11. Keping Kesepuluh

_**Rumah Sakit Hasan Karaage...**_

"Mana sih Sasuke sama Gaara..", keluh Naru saat malam turun, "Mereka bilang mau jenguk aku secepatnya.. Malem-malem gini kok belum dateng.."

"Mungkin bengkel pada tutup.. Pom bensin nggak ada yang buka..", jawab Sai.

"Ngaco ah.", kata Neji. Sai hanya angkat bahu dan lanjut main PSP. Malam itu mereka semua masih berada di kamar Naru. Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Minato, Kushina dan Kiba.

"Sakura juga nggak dateng-dateng..", keluh Naru sebal.

"Sabar..", kata Kushina sambil mengecup dahi putrinya, "Nanti juga mereka dateng."

_Tol tok tok_... Semua menoleh ke pintu. Naru udah senyum senang.

"Sakura ya?", tanyanya.

Pintu terbuka. Membuat Naru kecewa melihat siapa yang masuk. Seorang wanita berbaju putih, "Nona Naru, saatnya minum obat."

Naru mendengus, "Iya, Sus.."

Suster itu langsung memeberikan obat dan suntikan pada infus Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Naru tertidur pulas. Kushina kembali mengecup dahi Naru yang sedang tidur dengan manisnya. Tak lama setelah sang suster meninggalkan kamar Naru, kembali terdengar ketukan. Minato langsung membuka pintu.

"Ah, Itachi? Sakura?", sapa Minato, "Kok lama bener?"

"Minato-sama..",

Minato merasa ada yang tak beres. Sakura sedang menangis sesenggukan di belakang Itachi. Raut wajah Itachi pun terlihat sangat sedih. Terlihat sekali ia mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Minato heran, "Itachi? Sakura? Ada apa?".

Itachi menghela nafas berat, "Minato-sama, Kushina-sama.. Maaf. Bisa bicara di luar saja? Yang lain juga.. Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan. Naruto ada?"

"Sedang tidur, ada apa?", tanya Kushina sambil menghampiri suaminya.

"Untunglah.. Kita ke _lobby _saja.", kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu berpandangan. Mereka mengikuti Itachi dan Sakura menuju _lobby _rumah sakit dan meninggalkan Naru yang masih tidur sendirian. Sesampainya di _lobby,_ mereka duduk melingkar. Minato membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa ini, Itachi?", tanya Minato langsung.

Itachi menarik nafas dan berusaha menahan tangisnya, "Berat sekali harus mengatakan ini..", lirihnya, "Barusan saja, aku mendapatkan kabar.. Tentang Sasuke dan Gaara.", kata Itachi. Sai cs plus keluarga Naru berpandangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Kushina pelan.

"Sedan yang dikendarai Sasuke kecelakaan. Kemungkinan karena ban sedan Sasuke sudah aus, sehingga ia terlambat mengerem.. Lalu..", Itachi merasa matanya basah, "Sedan itu menerobos lampu merah.. Dari arah kanan ada tronton yang melaju dan menabrak.."

Semua yang ada di sana terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka.

"Astaga.."

"Lalu.. Bagaimana Sasuke? Gaara?", tanya Neji cemas.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gaara koma, ada di ICU sekarang. Dia terlempar ke luar sehingga tubuhnya tak mengalami luka berat.. Hanya belakang kepalanya terbentur keras.. Kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan hidup.. Tapi Sasuke..", Itachi menangis kali ini, "Dia tak bisa diselamatkan.. Para saksi bilang, Sasuke meninggal seketika karena... Tubuhnya terhimpit di depan setir.. Tubuhnya.. Sudah.. Oh, Tuhan..", Itachi menunduk dan menangis.

"Astaga..", Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji langsung merasa lemas, "Astaga, Sasuke..."

Sakura terus menangis, "Sasuke..", lirihnya.

Kushina menutup mulutnya dan menyender di bahu Minato, "Astaga.. Astaga.."

"Karena itu..", Itachi menghapus air matanya, "Saya bermaksud menyumbangkan jantung Sasuke.. Pada Naruto..", kata Itachi sambil menatap Minato, Kushina dan Kiba.

Kontan saja mereka terbelalak kaget, "Itachi.. Kau serius?"

Itachi mengagguk mantap, "Saya sudah bicara dengan dokter yang menangani Naruto.. karena golongan darah Naru dan Sasuke sama, kemungkinan besar transplantasi ini akan berhasil. Lagipula Sasuke tak punya alergi dan tak pernah merokok. Jantungnya masih sangat bagus..", Itachi menghela nafas, "Di atas itu semua, ia baru saja meninggal.."

Kiba, Kushina dan Minato berpandangan bingung.

"Aku nggak yakin Naru-chan mau..", kata Kiba lirih, "Dia itu cinta mati sama Sasuke.. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku mendingan..", Kiba menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi cuma dengan jalan ini Naru bisa selamat..", bisik Kushina.

Minato terlihat berpikir, "Itachi.. Kau rela?"

"Sampai akhir hayatnya, Sasuke itu menyukai Naruto.. Dan itu terlihat sangat jelas. Kalau dia ada di sini, saya yakin dia sangat setuju dengan ideku ini.", jawab Itachi mantap.

"Tante.. Om.. Kiba-san..", kata Sakura, "Tolong, terima donor jantung dari Sasuke.."

Minato akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah.."

Kushina tersentak, "Papih!"

"Asal kita jangan beri tahu Naru soal ini.", kata Minato, "Memang sangat egois dan menyakitkan, namun.. Tak ada jalan lain. Aku masih ingin melihat Naru hidup.."

Kushina menangis mendengarnya. Memang tak ada jalan lain. Inilah satu-satunya cara agar Naru bisa selamat. Kiba menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Walau Sasuke sekalu bertengkar dengannya, namun ia sudah terlanjur mempercayai Naru padanya. Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru memejamkan mata. Kesedihan di hati mereka tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Salah satu sahabat terbaik mereka telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Operasi harus dijalankan lusa..", kata Itachi, "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Agar jantung Sasuke tidak sia-sia..", ia menahan tangis lagi saat mengatakannya.

Minato menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah.. Saya akan katakan pada Naru, bahwa ini hanya operasi klep jantung. Tolong.. Rahasiakan ini pada Naru.. Kalau dia mendengar berita ini, bisa-bisa dia malah syok dan meninggal..", lirih Minato.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu..", pamit Itachi sambil berdiri. Langsung Minato berdiri dan memeluk Itachi.

"Terima kasih sekali..", kata Minato hampir menangis, "Saya tak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa..". Itachi membalas pelukan Minato.

"Tak perlu, Minato-sama. Saya melakukan ini agar adik saya bahagia di atas sana."

Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang bertengger di sudut matanya. Kushina langsung memeluk suaminya itu dan menangis. Kiba menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Menyedihkan sekali. Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru juga sibuk menghapus air mata mereka yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk turun.

_**Rumah Sakit Hasan Karaage, menjelang operasi...**_

"Aku tetap nggak ngerti.", omel Naru saat para suster dan dokter bedah mempersiapkan operasi, "Kenapa harus operasi di sini? Kenapa nggak di Konoha?"

Kushina dan Minato berpandangan.

"Kata dokter, lebih cepat lebih bagus..", kata Minato.

"Iya! Kamu mau cepet sembuh kan? Ikutin aja.", dukung Kiba.

"Katanya aku bisa tahan sebulan..", komentar Naruto.

Minato tersenyum lagi, "Ayo.. Mana senyumanmu itu, Sayang? Cemberut aja.."

Naru manyun, "Bahkan saat aku operasi pun, Gaara dan Sasuke nggak menjenguk! Dasar pria.. Tukang bohong.. Nyebelin.."

Hati Kushina sakit mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tega harus membohongi putri kandungnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya Naruto kelak saat tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipersiapkan untuk operasi ini. Apalagi saat Naruto tahu, siapa pemilik jantung yang sebentar lagi akan dipasang di tubuhnya. Kushina menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Kamu jangan tegang ya, Sayang..", katanya sambil mengusap rambut pirang itu.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku nggak tegang. Aku sudah biasa dioperasi kayak gini..", Naru membenarkan posisi kepalanya, "Palingan hanya bertahan dua bulan.. dan operasi lagi... Lalu bertahan.. Operasi lagi.. Capek..", keluhnya.

Hati Minato dan Kushina makin sakit mendengarnya.

"Kali ini.. Kamu nggak akan operasi lagi..", kata Minato pelan.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Papih sekalu bilang gitu setiap kali Naru mau operasi.."

"Papih nggak akan bohong kali ini.", kata Kushina meyakinkan.

Naru tertawa pahit, "Mamih.. Papih.. Onii-chan..", lirih Naruto, "Naru belum mau mati.. Naru masih pengen jadi penyanyi.. Berapa kali operasi pun akan Naru jalani, kok.."

"Naru-chan..", Kiba mendekati adiknya, "Sabar ya..", katanya lirih. Kiba langsung keluar kamar saat merasa matanya berkaca-kaca. Naru sampe bingung.

"Ada apa sih, ini? Kok semua orang jadi aneh..?", tanya Naru heran. Apalagi saat melihat ibunya juga keluar ruangan sambil menutup mulutnya.

Minato menatap putrinya tak tega, "Naru.. Jalani operasi ini dengan rileks ya.."

Naru tersenyum heran, "Papih.. Ini bukan operasi pertama Naru. Kenapa sih, semua orang pada sok dramatis gini? Mamih sama Onii-chan juga.. Heran deh Naru.."

Minato tak menjawab. Ia mendengar beberapa suster memasuki kamar rawat Naru, "Nona Naru? Kita jalankan operasinya sekarang ya?", kata mereka sambil melepas infus Naru dan membawa ranjang beroda itu keluar, "Rileks saja. Semua akan berjalan baik."

Naru mengangguk. Masih terbayang wajah kakak dan ibunya barusan yang terlihat sangat sedih. Naru tak mengerti. Ia juga melihat wajah ayahnya yang tertekuk lesu, padahal biasanya beliaulah yang paling bersemangat. Naru melihat di depan ruang operasi dan sedikit kecewa. Ia berharap ada Sasuke dan Gaara yang mengantarnya. Namun yang ada hanya keluarganya, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura dan Itachi. Semuanya memasang senyum sedih.

"Semangat ya, Naru.. semoga berhasil..", kata mereka sambil tersenyum.

Naru mengagguk semangat, "Tenanglah, aku sudah sering operasi!", jawabnya jenaka. Lalu Naru menatap wajah sahabatnya satu per satu, "Nanti.. Kalau aku sudah selesai operasi, wajah pertama yang ingin aku lihat adalah Sasuke dan Gaara! Akan kumarahi mereka habis-habisan.. Tega mereka nggak jengukin aku..", kata Naruto.

Sakura tak dapat membendung tangisnya saat kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa beban dari bibir Naruto. Itachi memaksa bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tentu. Akan aku sampaikan pada adikku.", jawabnya lirih.

"Memang harus disampaikan pada mereka.", kata Naru sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kalo aku marah sama mereka.", lalu suster-suster barusan membawa ranjang Naru masuk ke ruang operasi. Meninggalkan semua penjenguk yang mati-matian menahan tangis mereka.

"Aku...", lirih Sakura sambil duduk di bangku pembesuk, "Aku.. Aku nggak bisa bayangin.. Saat Naru tau.. Kalo ini operasi.. Transplantasi jantung...", katanya sambil terisak.

Itachi langsung merangkul tunangannya itu, "Sakura.. Sudahlah.."

"Nggak bisa sudah.. Nggak mungkin ini semua disembunyiin terus..", isakan Sakura makin perih, "Cepat atau lambat.. Naru pasti tau kalo dalam badan dia.. Ada jantung Sasuke..", lirihnya, "Dia pasti sangat syok.. Pasti sedih banget.."

Kushina lagi-lagi menangis di bahu Minato. Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji hanya bisa diam. Kiba juga tak mampu berbicara apa-apa. Minato menghela nafas.

"Kita doakan saja.."

_**Malam hari selepas operasi...**_

"Mengagumkan.", kata dokter bedah yang barusan memimpin operasi, "Jantung sumbangannya sangat cocok dengan tubuh Naruto. Sama sekali tak ada reaksi penolakan."

"Syukurlah..", jawab semuanya.

"Mungkin Naruto akan tidur selama seminggu lebih.. Karena tubuhnya perlu adaptasi dengan jantung barunya. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi.", sambung dokter itu, "Sejauh ini keadaan Naruto normal. Detak jantungnya sangat baik. Nafas dan tekanan darahnya stabil. Dia hanya butuh istirahat total. Setelah sekitar satu bulan, ia sudah bisa beraktivitas lagi. Namun, tetap dalam pengawasan dokter.", katanya sambil menyumpalkan maskernya di saku celana.

Minato mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak, Dok."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, saya sengaja menempatkan Naru di kamar VIP, banyak sekali alat yang menyokong tubuhnya. Jangan terlalu sering dijenguk kalau dia belum sadar.", kata si dokter lagi, "Saya mohon diri dulu."

"Iya, Dok..", jawab semuanya. Mereka menghela nafas lega mendengar laporan dari dokter barusan. Naru dinyatakan stabil dan operasinya berhasil dengan baik.

Itachi menepuk pundak Minato, "Untunglah.."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Itachi..", kata Minato sambil tersenyum lirih.

Itachi mengangguk, "Jenazah Sasuke masih ada di rumah duka dan besok akan diantarkan ke kediaman kami. Setelah itu akan ada pemberkatan terakhir, jadi upacara pemakaman akan dilangsungkan lusa. Saya berharap kalian menyempatkan datang.".

Minato mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja saya sekeluarga akan datang. Kami ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir buat dia.". Disusul dengan anggukan Kiba dan Kushina.

"Terima kasih sekali..", kata Itachi. Mereka baru saja hendak beranjak pulang saat suara seorang suster menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Maaf..", sapanya, "Dengan kerabatnya Tuan Gaara?"

Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji langsung menghambur ke arah suster itu, "Iya, benar."

"Gaara kenapa?", tanya Neji cemas.

"Dia nggak mati, kan Sus?", tanya Sai dengan wajah siap nangis.

Suster itu tersenyum, "Tidak. Saya mau mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Keadaan Tuan Gaara mulai stabil dan membaik. Kami perkirakan dia akan sadar sebentar lagi."

Wajah mereka bertiga langsung cerah mendengarnya, "Yang bener, Sus?"

Suster itu mengangguk, "Hal ini juga sangat di luar dugaan. Tadinya tim dokter hampir menyerah karena kardiogram menunjukkan bahwa Tuan Gaara akan meninggal. Ini bagaikan sebuah mukjizat. Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya berubah stabil secara drastis."

"Syukurlah! Nanti boleh kami jenguk, ya?", tanya Shikamaru semangat.

"Tentu bisa, Tapi sebelum itu, kami akan pindahkan dulu dia ke ruangan VIP. Keluarganya memesan untuk ini. Mungkin setengah jam lagi. Kami akan pindahkan dia ke paviliun Lucas nomor 12.", kata si suster lagi, "Saya mohon diri dulu."

"Iya, Sus. Makasih..", jawab mereka bertiga.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar berita itu, "Syukurlah, Gaara selamat."

_**Lucas no. 12...**_

_Dengarkan aku_...

_Kembalilah_..._ Selesaikanlah apa yang belum selesai_...

Cowok berambut merah itu menggeleng pelan.

_Apa ini mimpi? Bukankah aku sudah mati di kecelakaan mobil itu?_

Semuanya gelap. Sangat gelap. Hanya suara yang tak asing, namun tak dapat diingat siapa pemilik suara itu. Menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Kemana? Kembali pada apa?

_Sudahkah aku sampai di akhirat? Kenapa tubuh ini terasa sangat ringan?_

"Gaara... Gaara... Gaaraa..."

_Suara siapa? Memanggil siapa?_

Ia melihat ada setitik sinar yang sangat kecil namun terang. Perlahan, sinar itu makin membesar. Membuat matanya terasa silau. _Sudah berapa lama aku mati?_

"Gaara.. Gaara... Gaara..."

"Ugh.."

"Gaara, kau sudah sadar!"

Itulah kata pertama yang muncul dari bibir semua orang saat cowok berambut merah itu membuka matanya. Ia menutup matanya lagi karena silau. Belum dapat mendengar riuh rendah suara yang terdengar senang saat ia membuka matanya.

"Gaara!", Sai nyengir sumringah saat Gaara membuka matanya sempurna.

"Kau sudah sadar.. Bagaimana perasaanmu?", tanya Neji semangat.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Gaara..", Shikamaru ikut nimbrung mengucapkan selamat.

Cowok itu terlihat sangat bingung. _Gaara? Siapa yang mereka panggil dengan nama itu? _Ia memegang belakang kepalanya, "Ouch.."

"Oh..", Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu, "Tentunya kamu masih sakit, ya? Maaf kalau kami mengganggu.", katanya tak enak.

"Bukan..", Gaara memegang belakang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, "Ini dimana?", tanyanya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit di Kanan.. Kau pingsan selama dua hari.", jawab Sai.

"Ugh..", Gaara tak menggubris.

"Ceritanya besok saja.", kata Shikamaru, "Sudah malam, nih."

"Kau butuh istirahat.", kata Neji menepuk pundak Gaara, "Kayaknya.. Kami pergi dulu. Besok kami akan jenguk kau lagi, ya.."

Gaara tak tahu harus membalas apa. Perhatiannya masih teralih pada tengkuknya yang masih sakit. Tentu saja, itu akibat kerasnya benturan saat kecelakaan terjadi. Namun ada satu hal yang sangat mengganjal di hatinya. _Gaara? Aku dipanggil dengan nama itu? Apa mereka semua buta? Argghh, sial_..._ Kepala ini sama sekali tak mau kompromi! _Ia melirik sedikit ke arah pintu keluar. Tiga orang yang dikenalnya sudah beranjak.

Gaara hanya diam dan tetap berbaring. Mengingat semua yang bisa dia ingat. Saat itu hari sedang hujan. _Bukannya waktu itu_... Gaara mencoba mengingat. Ia merasa ada yang hilang dari fragmen memorinya. Ada satu puzzle yang terlupakan. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang menyetir. Lalu mobil yang ia setir terpelanting. Setelah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Seketika semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Huh, aku pikir aku sudah mati..", ucapnya pelan.

Wajah Gaara memucat saat ia mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. _Astaga? Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan suaraku? Aku sangat mengenal suara ini dan, ini bukan suaraku!_ Gaara melihat tangannya, kembali ia tersentak kaget. _Memangnya kulitku sepucat ini? Astaga_... Dengan jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ia hendak mencoba berbicara. Namun ia terlalu takut mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Aaa.. Aaaa..", ucapnya. Suara yang sama. Suara yang ia kenal baik.

Tapi itu bukan suaranya.

_Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Mana mungkin ini terjadi! Ini omong kosong! _Gaara langsung duduk di ranjangnya dan memperhatikan sekitar. Di ujung kamar terdapat ruangan kecil yang agaknya tolilet. Gaara langsung mengambil botol infusnya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Ia menguatkan diri agar tidak pingsan karena kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Gaara melangkah gontai dan membuka pintu toilet dengan kengerian amat sangat.

_Mustahil, kan?_

Gaara melihat sebuah cermin terpasang di ruangan kecil itu. Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia melangkah ngeri mendekati cermin. Ia sama sekali takut, terlalu tak sanggup untuk melihat ke cermin itu. _Tenangkan hatimu, bodoh. Ini semua hanya bentuk ketakutanmu yang berlebihan._ Dengan keberanian yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, Gaara berdiri di depan cermin dan berteriak tertahan melihat bayangan yang terpantul di sana.

"TIDAK!", teriaknya terkejut.

Mata Gaara melotot melihat pantulan itu. Wajah yang putih bersih, kulit yang pucat, rambut merah sangat pendek, dan mata itu.. Semua itu sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dengan baik. _TAPI INI BUKAN AKU! INI BUKAN TUBUHKU! _SosokGaara itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. _Ini mimpi! Semua ini hanya MIMPI! Kenapa aku_.. _INI TUBUH GAARA TAPI AKU INI SASUKE! AKU INI SASUKE UCHIHA!!_ _AKU BUKAN GAARA! BUKAN!! DIMANA TUBUHKU YANG SEBENARNYA??_

"Tidak...", lirih Sasuke, "Bukan, ini.. Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi??", Sasuke mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah.., "Pintu yang terbuka.. Bukannya Gaara terpental keluar.. Dan aku mestinya.."

Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya kali ini, "Mestinya aku sudah mati, kan..? Lalu.. Kalau aku ada di badan Gaara..", Sasuke merasa kesadarannya menghilang.

_Berarti_.. _Yang meninggal sebenarnya adalah_...

_**Sasuke.. Is.. Gaara..**__** Sasuke.. Is.. Gaara.. Sasuke.. Is.. Gaara.. Sasuke.. Is.. Gaara.. Sasuke.. Is.. Gaara.. Sasuke.. Is.. Gaara.. Sasuke.. Is.. Gaara..**_

(OST : Sadame Piano Version from X/1999 TV series)

Sasuke membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah hitam. Gelap. Semuanya terasa sangat dingin dan tenang. Ia hanya bisa melihat dirinya sendiri yang memancarkan cahaya putih. Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti ia sedang apa dan dimana. Terakhir, ia pingsan setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya, jiwanya, malah masuk ke tubuh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Menganalisa ini dimana..", Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara itu, "Sas?"

"Gaara?", sahutnya agak berteriak saat melihat Gaara yang melayang rendah di hadapannya, "Kau.."

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Apa? Kau mau bilang aku ini hantu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Bisa tolong kamu jelasin, apa yang sebenernya terjadi padaku? Sebelum itu..", Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling, "Ini dimana?"

"Perbatasan antara hidup dan mati.", jawab Gaara, "Anggap saja kita bertemu dalam mimpimu.", jawabnya enteng. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Bisa kamu jelaskan, apa yang sebenernya terjadi setelah kecelakaan? Aku yakin sekali mestinya aku sudah mati..", kata Sasuke.

"Kau heran, kenapa ketika kau bangun, kau ada dalam tubuhku?", tanya Gaara.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya iyalah aku heran."

Gaara tersenyum sedih, "Tentu saja, karena sebenarnya kita berdua sudah mati dalam kecelakaan waktu itu. Tak ada yang selamat."

"Terus kenapa aku masih berkeliaran dengan tubuhmu?", desak Sasuke.

"Sas..", kata Gaara lirih, "Ketika jiwa terpisah dengan tubuh, maka saat itu orang akan disebut mati. Sekarang kita sedang ada di perbatasan itu. Karena.. Kau masih menyimpan urusan dengan dunia.", jawab Gaara.

Sasuke tertawa bingung, "Urusan?"

"Kau belum menuntaskan apa yang seharusnya kau selesaikan.", kata Gaara.

"Ya?", tanya Sasuke, "Spesifiknya?"

Gaara tertawa pahit, "Kau tahu persis itu apa, kan.."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Ya, kalau ada urusan duniawi yang membuatnya berat meninggalkan tubuhnya, hanya ada satu jawaban. Janjinya untuk menjaga Naruto. Ikrarnya untuk mengucapkan apa yang semestinya ia ucapkan dari dulu.

"Gaara.. Aku sudah mati.", kata Sasuke, "Aku yakin itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku ini mati duluan saat tengkukku menghantam aspal.", jawab Gaara, "Tapi jiwamu itu.. Kasarnya statusmu sekarang itu arwah gentayangan. Mati penasaran. Dengan jiwa macam itu, mana bisa kau tidur dengan tenang?"

Sasuke terdiam, "Lalu?"

"Selesaikan apa yang belum selesai.", kata Gaara. Ekspresi wajahnya melunak, "Daripada kau gentayangan, bukankah lebih baik kau gunakan tubuhku?"

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya, "Gaara!"

"Aku sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengan dunia. Aku bisa mati dengan tenang. Sedangkan kau..", Gaara menggeleng, "Kembalilah ke tubuhku. Gunakan tubuhku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, Sas. Saat semuanya selesai, aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu.", kata Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah atas.

"Gaara... Aku tak bisa..", Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan mata nanar, "Kau terlalu banyak berkorban demi aku! Kenapa nggak sekarang aja kita pergi?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Karena kau sahabatku, Sas. Sampai kapanpun."

Hati Sasuke terasa bagai diiris sembilu mendengar ucapan Gaara, "Dengan apa aku harus berterima kasih sama kamu?"

"Dengan menjaga Naruto.", jawab Gaara pendek, "Jangan buat dia menderita. Dan jangan gunakan tubuhku untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh.", tambahnya cepat.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Tak akan."

"Yah, sudahlah. Kita tak boleh berlama-lama. Dimensi kita berbeda, Sas. Urusanku disini sudah selesai.", kata Gaara. Tubuhnya meredup perlahan, "Ingatlah, tubuhku itu sebenarnya sudah mati. Kamu jangan terlalu lama mengulur waktu."

Sasuke merasa tak rela harus berpisah dengan Gaara secepat itu, "Gaara! _Have you meet the Christ?_", tanya Sasuke agak berteriak. Gaara pasang tampang bingung.

"_Not yet, why?_", tanyanya.

"Kalau kau bertemu Dia..", Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terseret menjauhi Gaara, "Katakan pada-Nya untuk memasukkanmu ke surga! Aku tak mau tahu!"

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku akan minta pada-Nya agar kita semua ke sana. Terutama Shikamaru yang kerjaannya tidur selama misa."

Sasuke merasa pusaran itu menyeretnya. Jauh.. Jauh.. Jauh pada setitik sinar yang makin lama makin membesar. Lalu ia merasa tubuhnya terlonjak. Dapat dilihat di hadapannya, tiga wajah yang ia kenal. Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji. Sahabatnya, yang memasang wajah cemas. Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Gaara! Kau sudah sadar?", tanya Sai, "Kau membuat kami cemas! Suster bilang dia menemukan kamu pingsan di kamar mandi. Makanya kalo nggak kuat jangan jalan.."

Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab. Kata-kata Gaara barusan masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinganya. Akhirnya Sasuke berkata.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri.. Kumohon.."

Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji berpandangan lalu angkat bahu. Mereka mengangguk.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Gaara..", kata Shikamaru sambil beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

_Berarti sebenarnya Gaara yang_.. Sasuke merenggut rambutnya saat menyadari kenyataan itu. _Gaara yang sudah mati_..

"Arrghhh...", lirihnya sambil duduk dan menunduk. Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir air mata yang hangat jatuh ke pangkuannya, "Gaara.. Gaara..", lirihnya.

Sasuke menggunakan tubuh itu untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, sangat perih mengingat semua yang Gaara lakukan untuknya. Gaara, sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Orang yang mendukung dan memarahinya. Yang selama tiga tahun lebih mendampinginya dalam mewujudkan impian mereka untuk menjadi _band _papan atas. Semuanya sudah tak mungkin bersama dengan kepergian Gaara.

Sasuke mengingat semuanya. Kenangan itu terus berputar di kepalanya, bagaikan rekaman video yang rusak. Momen-momen yang ia lalui bersama sahabat terbaiknya. Semua pengorbanan Gaara. Ia rela sakit hati demi mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sampai akhir hayatnya. _Dan sekarang, ia merelakan tubuhnya sendiri untukku! _Sasuke menangis makin perih. Menangisi pemilik tubuh yang ia gunakan. Menangisi kepergiannya. Menangisi ketidakberdayaannya. Menangis dan terus menangis.

Sasuke perlu waktu untuk itu. Sasuke butuh ruang untuk itu.

_Gaara_...

_Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang bodoh_...

**TBC...**

Oke..

Ketauan kan sekarang, kenapa judulnya Sasuke is Gaara?

REVIEW... Karena cerita ini masih terus berlanjut...

REVIEW... Karena perjuangan Sasuke dan Naruto belum selesai...

Karena tubuh Gaara belum berpulang ke bumi...

Karena hal yang memberatkan Sasuke belum selesai...

Karena Naru belum tahu pemilik jantung di tubuhnya...

Dan karena penulis masih mau membuat pembaca nangis-nangis...

To be continued... DX


	12. Keping Kesebelas

_**Lucas no. 12, keesokan paginya...**_

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela.

Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya, namun agak sulit. Ia habis menangis semalaman sampai lelah dan tertidur. Hal itu membuat matanya jadi bengkak dan sekarang membuka mata pun susah. Pagi itu ia menemukan dirinya sendirian di kamar rawat. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. _Hmm_.. _Untung mereka belum datang menjenguk_. Sasuke memaksakan diri bangun dan berjalan menuju toilet. Lalu berdiri di hadapan cermin.

"Gaara..", lirihnya, "Tubuhmu ini..", Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terus saja dipandangi pantulan bayangan sahabatnya di cermin. Sangat ganjil rasanya, menemukan dirinya ada di dalam tubuh itu. Sasuke memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Maafkan aku.. Gaara..", lirihnya sambil kembali meneteskan air mata. Kali ini tak ada isakan dan suara yang berarti. Sasuke kembali menatap bayangan itu di cermin sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh.

_Aku berjanji akan menggunakan tubuh kamu dengan baik_. Lalu Sasuke mulai bingung. Kalau begini caranya, berarti dia harus berpura-pura menjadi Gaara. Tak ada seorangpun yang bakal percaya kalau sebenarnya ia adalah Sasuke yang jiwanya nyasar ke tubuh sahabatnya sendiri. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. _Ya, aku akan berakting layaknya Gaara_. _Selama ini aku cukup tahu kebiasaannya, mestinya ini tak akan terlalu sulit bagiku_.

"Gaara..?"

Sasuke dalam badan Gaara tersentak dan melihat ke arah pintu toilet yang lupa ia tutup. Di sana sudah berdiri Temari yang memasang muka cemas. Di belakangnya ada Kankuro. Sasuke memaksakan diri tersenyum. _Apa yang mesti aku lakukan?_ Ia diam saja saat Temari menghampirinya dan mengamit tangannya, "Kau ini kan baru sembuh. Jangan banyak jalan-jalan dulu, lagian ngapain sih bengong di depan cermin? Wajahmu yang tampan itu masih selamat, kok! Nggak kenapa-napa..", omel Temari.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat Temari membawanya kembali ke ranjang. Wanita itu duduk di samping ranjang adiknya. Kankuro meletakkan sekeranjang besar buah di meja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Temari lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku baik saja Temari-sama..", jawabnya.

Otomatis Temari dan Kankuro berpandangan kaget. Sasuke menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapannya, "Ma.. Maksudku.. Temari nee-san."

Kankuro masih bengong. Temari juga tertawa heran, "Kepalamu kenapa?"

"Mungkin kejedot terlalu keras, makanya dia jadi sopan begitu.", jawab Kankuro.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi heran. _Cih, mana aku tahu Gaara memanggil kedua kakaknya dengan sebutan apa? Argh, ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang aku duga!_

"Biasanya kau memanggil nama kami saja, tapi baguslah kalo kau sudah tahu sopan santun.", kata Kankuro, yang langsung disikut oleh Temari.

"Adikmu ini masih sakit.", ujar Temari. Sasuke langsung memelototi Kankuro.

"Dasar raja bokep.", sahut Sasuke tajam. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu tentang Kankuro. Itu juga karena Gaara suka sebel sama majalah dewasa Kankuro yang bertebaran.

Kankuro mencibir, "Heh, rupanya mulut anak satu ini masih rusak."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini..", lerai Temari, "Gaara?"

Sasuke memandang Temari, "Ya?"

"Aku dan Kankuro harus kembali ke Suna sore ini. Besok kami kan harus kuliah. Sementara sekolahmu masih libur kan.", kata Temari, "Kau tak apa-apa kami tinggal?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak masalah."

Temari mengangguk, "Maaf ya. Setelah kau dinyatakan boleh pulang oleh dokter di sini, Ayah dan Ibu akan menjemputmu dan membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Sementara itu, kau istirahat saja di sini.", kata Temari sambil mengelus rambut Gaara. Sasuke. Terserah deh.

"Onne-san pulang saja. Teman-temanku masih di sini kok.", kata Sasuke. Temari tertawa kecil sebelum beranjak dari sisi adiknya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku mau _packing_ dulu. Sebelum berangkat aku akan ke sini lagi.", kata Temari sambil menyusul Kankuro keluar dari kamar rawat itu, "Oh ya, Gaara."

"Hn?"

Temari tersenyum lebar sebelum keluar, "Aku senang akhirnya kau mau memanggil aku dengan sebutan onee-san.", lalu pintu kamar itu tertutup pelan.

Sasuke hanya diam tertegun. _Ternyata banyak juga yang nggak aku tau tentang sahabatku sendiri_. _Bakalan susah, nih_. Sasuke berusaha mengingat semua yang ia tahu tentang Gaara. Kebiasaan Gaara, hal yang dibenci Gaara, gerak-gerik Gaara. Bagaimana caranya agar ia tak terlihat mencurigakan. Ada untungnya juga ia dan Gaara sama-sama dingin. Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar ketukan yang lumayan keras.

"Gaara, kita mau jenguk nih!", suara Neji.

Sasuke menarik nafas gugup, "Masuk."

Neji memasuki kamar rawat itu sambil membawa sekeranjang cemilan. Disusul Shikamaru dan Sai yang nggak bawa apa-apa. Neji meletakkan bawaannya lalu duduk di samping ranjang sahabatnya itu, "Yo. Sudah baikan?"

"Hn.", jawab Sasuke, "Maaf kemarin aku mengusir kalian.."

"Sudahlah. Kami ngerti kok kalo kamu masih pengen sendirian.", kata Sai sambil tersenyum, "Tadi kami katemu dokter yang ngerawat kamu. Katanya besok kamu udah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.", kata Sai, disusul anggukan Shikamaru.

"Tapi karena kamu masih syok sama kecelakaan itu, kayaknya kau perlu pake kursi roda dulu beberapa hari ini.", kata Shikamaru sambil nguap seperti biasa.

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu yang sudah semestinya ia tanyakan, "Sasuke..", desisnya, "Kapan Sasuke dimakamkan?"

Shikamaru tersentak, "Gaara.. Tahu darimana kau..?"

_Jah, salah ngomong._ Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus, "Dia.. Sudah meninggal, kan?"

Sai dan Neji berpandangan, lalu mereka mengangguk, "Iya.. Pemakamannya besok sore. Malam ini jenazahnya akan dibawa pulang ke Konoha."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menerima kenyataan kalau tubuhnya memang sudah rusak berat,"Aku mau ikut..", kata Sasuke pelan. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Baiklah, reservasi pesawatnya biar aku yang urus. Berangkatnya besok pagi.", kata Shikamaru, "Gaara.. Kami mau memberitahu kamu sesuatu."

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru bingung, "Soal?"

"Soal operasi jantung Naru..", kata Shikamaru. Lebih tepatnya, bisikan.

"Bukannya dia akan operasi minggu depan?", tanya Sasuke bingung. Lebih heran lagi saat melihat ketiga temannya berpandangan. Terlihat sekali mereka menyuruh satu sama lain untuk bicara. Sasuke tak sabar, "Heh. Ada apa sih?"

Sai menarik nafas, "Kemarin Naru sudah operasi. Tapi bukan operasi klep yang disuruh sama dokter Konoha.", Sai menggeleng dan menatap Neji.

"Iya.. Jadi..", Neji terlihat agak gugup, "Naru menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung. Sekarang dia masih tidur di ruang rawat pribadinya."

Sasuke terkejut sekali mendengarnya, "Transplantasi?"

Neji mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, malam setelah kau dan Sasuke kecelakaan, Itachi bicara pada Minato-sama. Ia bilang, ia akan mendonorkan jantung Sasuke pada Naru. Lalu besoknya operasi itu dilakukan dan... Berhasil. Naru sehat seratus persen."

Sasuke masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. Ia sama sekali bingung mau berekspresi bagaimana. _Naru memakai jantungku? _Sasuke tertawa kecil. _Aniki_._ memang dialah orang yang paling mengerti mauku_. Neji memandang Gaara—yang sedang tersenyum sedih—heran.

"Gaara?", panggilnya.

"Bahkan sampai jantungnya pun..", Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, "Sudahlah.."

Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai berpandangan heran. Setelah kecelakaan itu, mereka merasa Gaara menjadi aneh. Namun mereka berusaha maklum, mungkin saja karena kepala Gaara terbentur terlalu keras, jadi ada sesuatu yang korslet dengan otak anak itu. Pikiran mereka.

"Syukurlah kalau Naru selamat..", kata Sasuke penuh rasa syukur.

Shikamaru merasa aneh, "Kau.. Nggak sedih? Sahabat kamu baru meninggal, lho.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Aku sudah tahu itu. Makanya kemarin aku minta kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian..", Sasuke menatap tajam melalui sepasang mata Gaara, "Kalian pikir, aku akan membiarkan kalian melihat aku menangis?"

Neji tertawa kecil, "Gaya ngomongmu itu.. Sasuke banget."

Sasuke tersentak, "Omong kosong.", katanya pendek.

"Jadi? Kau ikut ke Konoha, kan?", tanya Sai, "Langsung pulang?"

"Memang buat apa kesini lagi?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Naru masih akan tidur satu minggu ke depan karena butuh adaptasi dengan jantung barunya. Kami pikir kau mau disini dan mendampingi sampai dia bangun?", tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke berpikir. _Tentu saja, kalau aku ini Gaara, maka aku bakalan menunggu di samping Naru sampai ia membuka matanya. Gaara kan sangat_... Sasuke tersenyum pahit. _Gaara sangat mencintai Naru. Sampai dia mati._ Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku pikir.. Aku akan ke Konoha saja..", putusnya. _Lebih baik aku beradaptasi dengan sekitarku sebelum Naru bangun. Bisa gawat kalau aku masih canggung seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia tahu kalau aku ini sebenarnya Sasuke._ Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. _Toh akhirnya dia akan tahu. Aku memang harus segera menuntaskan urusanku sih, tapi_...

"Kau..", Shikamaru heran, "Tumben. Biasanya kau ini maunya 24 jam di samping Naru.", kata Shikamaru. Neji dan Sai ikut mengangguk.

"Dia itu sudah menolakku.", kata Sasuke, "Aku masih..", Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Berharap sahabatnya akan maklum dengan jawabannya, "Yang ia harapkan itu Sasuke, bukan aku..", kata Sasuke lirih. _Semoga mereka percaya, semoga mereka percaya_...

"Tapi—"

Neji menahan ucapan Sai dan menggeleng, "Sudahlah.", bisiknya, "Kalau begitu, kami akan pesan empat _seat _buat keberangkatan besok pagi. Lebih baik kau hubungi keluargamu untuk menjemput di Konoha."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Temari nee-san dan Kankuro besok kuliah. Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka. Nanti kan bisa pake taksi.", kata Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Temari NEE-SAN?", sindirnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. _Damn. Salah lagi. kenapa sih, Shikamaru itu kelewat jenius? Sedikit saja aku lengah, dia langsung sadar._

"Ada yang salah? Dia itu kakakku.", Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tajam, "Awas kau."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Tetap saja Gaara—si adik protektif."

"Sudah ah. Kita belum sarapan nih.", kata Sai sambil memegang perutnya, "Kau sudah saparan, Gaara? Mau kami bawakan makanan?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, "Apa saja yang kalian makan, deh. Aku tak tahan makanan rumah sakit. Dan aku benci cairan ini.", kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan infusnya.

"Baiklah.", kata Neji, "Kalo gitu, kami cari makan sebentar. Nanti kita makan sama-sama.", katanya dengan _cool_, "Atau.. Kau mau salah satu dari kami tetap disini?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku sendirian saja di sini."

Ketiga temannya itu mengangguk cepat, "Pergi sebentar, ya."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya pintu kamar rawatnya tertutup, "Astaga.. Berapa kali aku salah ngomong? Gimana ke depannya? Ini gawat..", bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, "Sepertinya, memang aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini ya, Gaara.."

Sasuke tertawa pahit.

_**Keesokan pagi, Rumah Sakit Hasan Karaage...**_

"Bawaanmu cuma ini, kan?", tanya Neji sambil membawakan ransel Gaara.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi, "Mungkin.", katanya sambil mengingat-ingat bawaan Gaara setiba mereka di Kanan. _Cuma satu ransel, kan? Dan Ipod kesayangannya itu. Argh, sudah hancur saat kecelakaan itu._ Sasuke mengancingkan kemejanya, "Barang-barang berhargaku hancur lebur di kecelakaan itu. Sampai Konoha, kalian harus temani aku belanja."

"Belanja bulanan?", tanya Sai sambil main PSP.

"Iya, bulanan.", jawab Sasuke, "_Ipod, handphone_.. Itu bulanan.", katanya sengak.

Mereka sekarang sedang menjemput Gaara di rumah sakit. Menjemput Sasuke yang ada di badan Gaara. Ya begitulah. Neji yang bertugas membereskan barang-barang Gaara, Sai membereskan barang Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang memesan tiket pesawat. Sedan Gaara, New Camry merah, dibawa oleh Temari dan Kankuro karena tubuh Gaara masih susah dikendalikan. Akhirnya yang berperan itu _Neo Baleno-_nya Neji.

"Umm...", kata Sasuke, "Sebelum ke Konoha, aku mau menjenguk Naru sebentar."

Neji dan Sai mengangguk setuju. Sasuke menghampiri Sai, "Sini tasku.."

Sai memandang Gaara bingung, "Ini tas Sasuke, mau kau bawa juga?"

"Tasmu yang ini, kan? Gaara?", tanya Neji sambil mengacungkan ransel marron.

_Ups. Arrghh, lagi-lagi_. Sasuke pasang tampang acuh, "Yah, siapa tau tas Sasuke berat.", kata Sasuke sambil menyandang tas Gaara. _Untung aja Shikamaru nggak ada_.

"Yo.", Shikamaru masuk sambil ngacungin empat tiket, "Setengah jam lagi kita udah harus ada di bandara. Konoha Airlines ya.", katanya sambil bagiin tiket pesawat.

"Oke..", jawab semuanya.

"Umm..", Sasuke menatap temen-temennya, "Bisa aku jenguk Naru sebentar?"

"Boleh saja..", kata Shikamaru, "Tapi nggak bisa lama-lama ya. Kita harus sampe di Konoha tepat waktu. Soalnya aku nggak mau ketinggalan upacaranya."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya udah, aku dan Sai ke mobil duluan ya. Kau antar Gaara ke kamar Naruto.", kata Neji. Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia mengambil kursi roda untuk Gaara. Sasuke bingung.

"Apaan nih?", tanya Sasuke.

"Lah, kan aku udah bilang kamu mesti pake kursi roda beberapa hari.", kata Shikamaru. Sasuke langsung menggeleng.

"Ogah.", katanya keras kepala, "Jalan aja. Kamar Naru yang mana?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Akhir-akhir ini sifat ngototmu nambah parah, deh."

Sasuke tak ambil peduli. Satu saja kesalahan kecil dalam omongannya di depan Shikamaru, sama saja menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Akhirnya ia hanya berjalan dalam diam mengikuti langkah Shikamaru. Sesampainya di depan kamar Naru, Sasuke berbalik.

"Shikamaru, maaf. Tapi.. Bisa tinggalkan aku berdua sama Naru?", tanyanya.

"Nggak masalah. Jangan lama-lama ya.", kata Shikamaru sambil beranjak menuju bangku, "Aku tunggu disini.", katanya sambil pasangn pose duduk sambil tidur.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu masuk ke kamar rawat Naru. Sedang tak ada penjenguk maupun perawat yang biasanya memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Sasuke melihat Naruto terbaring dalam keadaan tidur. Berbagai macam mesin menyambung ke tubuhnya, sama banyak dengan selang yang berseliweran demi menyokong hidupnya. Sasuke mendekati ranjang Naruto dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Naru..", bisiknya sambil menggenggam tangan Naru, "Kamu bisa denger aku?"

Tentu saja Naru hanya diam dan tetap tertidur. Sasuke tersenyum pedih.

"Ini aku, Naru.. Aku Sasuke..", lirihnya, "Apa jantungku masih berdetak di dalam sana? Apa dia bekerja dengan baik buat kamu?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naru tetap tak menjawab. Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil itu makin kencang. Dibawanya tangan itu ke dahinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. _Naru, aku cinta sama kamu. Aku ingin menjaga kamu lebih lama. Maafkan aku, maafkan Gaara. Karena kami hanya bisa membuat kamu bersedih_... Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menangis. Perlahan, ia bangkit dan mencium lembut kening gadis itu.

"Kita bertemu di Konoha ya.", bisik Sasuke. Ia berbalik, hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sekonyong-konyong ia merasa ujung kemejanya ditarik oleh tangan yang mungil. Sasuke berbalik dan terkejut. Ia menemukan Naruto masih memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke..", lirihnya, "Jangan pergi lagi.. dasar bodoh.."

_Dia memanggilku siapa? Sasuke? _Sasuke menatap Naru yang sedang tidur itu tak percaya. Ia langsung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naru dan menghela nafas lega, "Mengigau, rupanya..", desis Sasuke. _Kau benar, Naru. Ini aku, Sasuke_..

"Lho, Gaara?"

Kontan Sasuke langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia tersenyum canggung pada ketiga orang yang dikenalnya itu, "Ah.. Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Kiba-san..", sapa Sasuke. Berusaha sesopan mungkin seperti kelakuan Gaara yang sebenarnya.

"Kamu sudah bisa jalan?", tanya Kushina kaget, "Syukurlah.. Beruntung sekali."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. _Sama sekali tidak beruntung_.

"Kabarnya kau akan langsung ke Konoha?", tanya Minato sambil masuk.

"Iya. Sebelum saya pulang, saya memang berniat menjenguk Naru..", kata Sasuke agak terbata, "Maaf, saya lancang.. Asal masuk saja.."

"Sudahlah..", kata Kushina sambil mendekati Naru, "Kau sudah mau berangkat? Tadi aku melihat Shikamaru malah tidur di kursi. Sai dan Neji sih, sudah pamitan."

Sasuke mengagguk, "Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu."

"Kami akan berangkat dengan pesawat setelah kalian, dan langsung ke pemakaman Sasuke.", kata Kiba, "Terus langsung balik ke sini lagi."

"Baiklah. Saya.. Duluan.", kata Sasuke dengan bahasa sesopan yang ia bisa. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia keluar dari kamar rawat dan membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Heh. Bangun.", panggil Sasuke sambil menggoncang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Ugh..", Shikamaru ngulet lalu nguap, "Udahan, jenguknya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ayo kita ke bandara."

_**Konoha Cemetery Park...**_

"Semoga jiwanya tenang di sisi..."

Sasuke mendengarkan ocehan pastur tua itu setengah hati. _Dia bicara seolah-olah dia sangat mengetahui tentang aku_. Pandangan Sasuke tak beralih dari salib besar berwarna putih yang tertancap di atas tanah. Di hadapannya tanah yang sedikit cembung, pertanda ada peti berisi tubuhnya di dalam sana. Sasuke terus memandangi fotonya, bersama dengan buket lili putih dan rosario perak yang tak pernah ia lepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke tertawa pahit.

_Rasanya aneh sekali menghadiri pemakaman tubuhku sendiri._

Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya. Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai bertiga paling depan memakai setelan hitam. Wajah mereka sangat murung. Ada juga keluarga Naruto yang bersandingan dengan Itachi. Sakura masih menangis di pelukan Itachi. Beberapa kerabat, rekan artis dan teman sekolahnya datang. Namun perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada seorang wanita yang terus menangis sambil bersimpuh di tanah kuburnya. Ia dirangkul dan dihibur oleh seorang pria yang juga sedang menangis.

Ayah, dan ibu kandungnya.

"Anakku.. Kenapa, kenapa?", tangis Mikoto terdengar makin perih, "Sasuke.."

"Ma, sudah.. Nanti kalau Mama terus-terusan nggak merelakan Sasuke, ia nggak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang..", hibur Fugaku.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya, "Dia masih sangat muda, Pa.. Kenapa harus dia.."

"Ma.. Udah ma, sabar ya..", Itachi ikut menenangkan ibunya yang sedari tadi menangis. Mikoto memegang dadanya dan tubuhnya agak terlonjak. Itachi dan ayahnya panik melihatnya. Sasuke, otomatis langsung menghampiri ibunya.

"Astaga!", teriak Sasuke sambil ikut menahan tubuh ibunya yang melemah, "Asmanya kumat ya? Bertahan Ma..", Sasuke menggeleng, "Tante!"

Fugaku dan Itachi memandang Sasuke bingung, "Gaara?"

"Kenapa malah ngeliatin aku kayak gitu? Bawa langsung ke mobil, di sana kan ada inhaler!", teriak Sasuke panik, "Biar aku dan Itachi yang ngangkat Tante.."

"I.. Iya. Itachi, Papa ke mobil dulu, kamu tolong angkat Mama ya.", kata Fugaku sambil berlari ke arah mobilnya. Itachi dan Sasuke—yang masih ada di dalam badan Gaara—langsung mengangkat ibu mereka yang pingsan karena terlalu syok dan sedih. Setelah menggotong wanita itu ke dalam sedan, Gaara kembali ke pemakaman ditemani Itachi.

"Makasih, Gaara..", kata Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum pahit. _Mama, Papa_.. Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya berdiri tadi, tepat di hadapan makamnya. _Aniki_.._ Semuanya_.._ Sasuke sudah mati. Tapi aku ada di sini_.. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sampai kelopak matanya terasa sakit. Ia ingin menangis rasanya, saat melihat ibunya meraung di atas tanah kuburnya. Saat asma wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu kumat di hadapannya. Juga saat ayah dan kakaknya meneteskan air mata, menangisi kepergiannya. Sasuke menahan tangisnya.

_Kalian semua salah. Bukan aku yang sudah pergi, bukan aku, bukan Sasuke_...

"Gaara..", Neji menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Upacaranya sudah selesai."

"Iya, Gaara. Kau mau sampe kapan disini?", tanya Sai, "Kamu mesti istirahat."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tapi, Gaara.."

"Kumohon..", bisik Sasuke lirih. Sai dan Neji berpandangan cemas. Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan. Ia menepuk pundak Sai dan Neji.

"Sudahlah, ada baiknya ia ditinggal sendirian.", kata Shikamaru.

"Nanti Gaara pulang sama siapa?", tanya Sai cemas.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa naik taksi.", kata Sasuke, "_Please, _tinggalin aku sendiri."

Shikamaru mengangguk dan mengajak kedua temannya menjauh, "Kami duluan, Gaara. Jangan terlalu lama disini."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tak memperhatikan saat Shikamaru memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Sai dan Neji sampai bingung.

"Shika?", panggil Neji, "Mandangin Gaara segitunya?"

"Masih sebel karena dia menghalangi hubungan kamu sama kakaknya?", tanya Sai.

Shikamaru masih mengerenyitkan dahi dan memandangi gerak-gerik Gaara, "Kalian sama sekali nggak curiga sama dia? Nggak ngerasa ada yang aneh?"

Sai dan Neji berpandangan heran, "Maksudnya?"

"Mungkin..", Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Nggak sih. Cuma kayaknya.. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Gaara jadi.. Ah, sudahlah. Dugaanku terlalu berlebihan..", kata Shikamaru sambil mendahului Sai dan Neji menuju ke _Harrier-_nya. Dua orang itu berpandangan dan angkat bahu. Shikamaru manghidupkan mesin mobilnya. _Gaara. Sasuke. Entah kenapa sejak kecelakaan itu sikap Gaara agak tidak manusiawi. Nggak seperti Gaara yang dulu, malah lebih condong ke Sasuke_... Shikamaru tertawa kecil. _Bodoh, mana mungkin, kan?_

"Jalan?", tanya Sai yang baru duduk di bangku belakang. Neji mendampingi Shikamaru duduk di depan. Neji mengangguk. Shikamaru melajukan mobil gedenya itu.

Sasuke masih berdiri diam di hadapan makam itu. Satu per satu orang sudah pergi dari sana. Menyisakan tangis yang menyayat hati. Itachi sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya pulang bareng, namun Sasuke menolak. Keluarga Naruto pun tidak digubrisnya. Mereka semua menyangka Gaara terlalu syok atau pun merasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang pergi mendahuluinya. Tidak. Bukan itu yang membuat hati Sasuke sakit.

"Sasuke..", Sasuke berlutut di hadapan makamnya sendiri setelah memastikan semua orang sudah pulang, "Tubuhmu sudah berpulang, ya."

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu berputar di otaknya. Hidupnya yang singkat, serta kematiannya yang secepat kilat. Semua yang ia lalui dan jalani bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Pada akhirnya, semua orang akan kembali ke asalnya. Onggokan tanah yang suci. Sasuke menatap fotonya lekat-lekat. Disentuhnya rosario perak yang dipakainya selama dua belas tahun. Tanah itu masih terasa sangat basah dan segar.

"Semestinya aku sudah mati..", lirihnya, "Semestinya aku nggak disini. Semestinya aku dan Gaara..", Sasuke terdiam lagi. Tatapannya seakan terkunci di sana. Rintik hujan sama sekali tak dihiraukannya, walaupun kemeja hitamnya mulai basah. Seluruh penjuru pemakaman disiram oleh tetesan air dari langit. Seolah awan mendung pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Gaara.. Mereka menangisiku.. Mestinya mereka menangis untukmu, berdoa untukmu..", bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk lengannya, "Mestinya mereka.."

Sasuke tak dapat lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bahkan ia tak mampu lagi mendengar suaranya sendiri saat suara hujan berhasil mengalahkan kata-katanya. Sasuke menengadah, seolah menantang hujan untuk turun lebih deras. Di makam itu, rasa kehilangan seroang sahabat dirasakannya berkali-kali lipat. Bukan, bukan dia yang sudah tiada. Bukan seorang Sasuke. Namun seorang Gaara. Walau tubuh Gaara masih ada di muka bumi ini, namun jiwanyalah yang telah berpulang. Sasuke tetap berlutut di sana. Sementara hujan turun makin lama makin deras, bagaikan salam perpisahan pada tubuh seorang Uchiha.

Sampai-sampai Sasuke tak dapat lagi membedakan air yang mengalir di wajahnya adalah air hujan, atau air matanya sendiri.

**TBC...**

Makin sedih aja deh ini ceritaaaa...

Nyusut ingusss.. Nyusut inguss...

Nggak tega...

Kasihan Sasuke.. Kasihan Naruto..

KASIHAN GAARA.. YA OLOOHHH...

banjir air mata One Gallon of Tears...


	13. Keping Kedua Belas

_**Kediaman Gaara...**_

"Aku sudah kenyang..", kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan piring kotor di wastafel. Temari tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Ternyata walau tinggal sendiri, kamu rapih ya.", ujarnya. Sasuke angkat bahu. Biasanya Gaara bakalan membiarkan piring kotor di mejanya dan menunggu pembantunya membereskan. Tapi, Sasuke sudah terbiasa membereskan sendiri piring kotornya. Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa dia dicium paksa oleh kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Nee-san nggak apa-apa menjengukku? Bukannya masih ada kuliah?", tanya Sasuke.

Temari menggeleng, "Aku sudah izin kok. Kalau Kankuro, dia ada UTS."

"Siapa yang mau bertemu dia.", kata Sasuke dingin. Temari tertawa kecil.

"Dasar kalian.", Temari ikut meletakkan piring di wastafel, "Minggu depan ayah dan ibu baru kembali dari Rumania. Kau balik ke Suna, ya?"

Sasuke agak tersentak, "Pulang ke Suna?", tanyanya gugup. _Aduh, ini lebih gawat. Aku nggak ngerti gimana bersikap di hadapan orang tua Gaara. Mereka kan nggak begitu akur. _Namun Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, "Hn.."

"Tumben langsung mau.", goda Temari, "Biasanya mesti dibujuk sampai mulutku berbusa-busa ngomong, baru kamu mau pulang."

Sasuke juga tahu itu. Gaara pulang ke Suna hanya paling tiga sampai empat bulan sekali. Sisanya Temari dan Kankuro yang sering datang ke Konoha. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Nee-san, aku ada janji keluar sama anak-anak. Mau ikut atau di sini saja?"

Temari menggeleng, "Aku jaga rumah aja."

"Oh..", Sasuke beranjak ke kamar Gaara, "Di rumah, atau janji dengan Nara?", tanya Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia ingat, kalau Shikamaru nggak ikut pergi. Muka Temari memerah.

"Nggak boleh?", tanya Temari sambil beranjak ke wastafel. Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Terserah."

_**Konoha Elecrtonic Center (KEC)...**_

"Sejak kapan..", Sai melongo mandangin skor yang terus dan terus bertambah, "Kau jadi jago main _Time Crisis_? Mana udah level akhir, lagi!"

Sasuke tak ambil peduli dan terus berkonsentrasi pada pistol mainannya itu. neji yang ikutan nimbrung juga cengok, "Wah... Nyawanya masih empat?"

"Diem ah, bos besar nih!", hardik Sasuke sambil habis-habisan melawan si bos. Sayang banget, empat nyawanya langsung habis dalam waktu singkat. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan meletakkan si pistol sambil menggerutu, "Cih. Kalah mulu. Dari jaman kapan tau.."

"Nggak main basket, Gaara?", tanya Neji sambil mengikuti Gaara ke arah Pizza Hut.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Nggak ah. Males."

"Biasanya kalo ke Timezone, kamu langsung nyerbu basket.", kata Sai.

_Sekali lagi. Untung Shikamaru nggak ada! _Sasuke angkat bahu, "Lenganku masih nggak enak.", jawabnya asal, "Lagian kalo nggak ada rival, main basket tuh nggak asik."

Sai dan Neji hanya diam memperhatikan Gaara. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Sasuke Uchiha dimakamkan. Artinya, sudah selama itu pula Sasuke berpura-pura menjadi Gaara. Awalnya sangat sulit memang, bahkan sampai sekarang pun semuanya masih terasa janggal. Namun Sasuke tetap menyembunyikan semuanya rapat-rapat. Wajah Gaara yang jarang berekspresi itu pun akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat murung.

"Kayaknya sejak kematian Sasuke, dia jadi syok ya.", bisik Neji.

Sai mengangguk, "Gimana pun juga, mereka tuh sobatan banget.."

Mereka angkat bahu dan masuk ke Pizza Hut. Neji dan Sai sibuk memilih-milih apa yang mau dipesan setelah pelayan Pizza memberikan daftar menu. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menyentuh daftar menu.

"Spaghetti bolognaise sama jus tomat ya.", kata Sasuke langsung. Si pelayan mengangguk dan mencatat. Neji dan Sai sama sekali tak ambil peduli. Mereka memesan pesanan favorit masing-masing dan makan sambil diem-dieman.

"Nanti aku mau cari N-95 yah.", kata Sasuke sambil menghabiskan spaghetti-nya.

Sai dan Neji berpandangan agak bingung, "N-95?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyeruput habis jus tomatnya, "Iya, N-95. Emang kenapa? Jelek ya? Aku sih suka dengan desainnya."

Neji menggeleng, "Biasanya kamu suka ponsel Sony Ericsson yang _touchscreen_."

"Lagian N-95 mah sama kayak HP Sasuke kan?", tambah Sai dengan muka heran.

Sasuke terdiam. _Ya, soalnya cuma teknologi Nokia yang mengerti Anda, kan?_ Tapi ia hanya tertawa kecil, "Bosen. _Touchscreen _agak ngerepotin.", katanya sambil meletakkan selembar lima puluh ribuan di meja, "Aku ke ATM sebentar."

Neji dan Sai melihat sahabat mereka itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Aneh. Gaara bukannya cinta mati sama hape _touchscreen_ ya?", tanya Sai. Neji angkat bahu dan melihat ke arah piring dan gelas kosong yang barusan digunakan Gaara. Setidaknya mereka melihat Sasuke sebagai Gaara, sih. Wajah Neji agak memucat.

"Sai..", bisik Neji, "Gaara bukannya benci banget sama tomat, ya?"

Sementara dirinya digosipin, Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa-apa berjalan menuju ATM center. Ia menghela nafas menanggapi cewek-cewek yang ngeliatin dia. _Pindah ke badan Gaara, sama saja bohong. Daritadi semua cewek kayak mau makan aku idup-idup_. Sasuke berbelok dan memasuki salah satu gerai ATM. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia membuka dompet Gaara. Sasuke mengambil salah satu kartu debit dari dompet hitam bermerk Billabong itu.

"Oke, BNI..", kata Sasuke sambil menghampiri salah satu mesin ATM. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia merasa menjatuhkan sesuatu. Cowok itu mengerenyitkan dahi, lalu memungut kertas _glossy_ itu. Sasuke langsung kaget melihatnya. Sebuah foto. Seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua. Naruto. Sedang tersenyum lebar dan ditimpa sinar mentari. Terlihat sekali foto yang diambil diam-diam. Dan Gaara menyimpan itu diam-diam.

"Gaara, kau..", Sasuke memandang foto itu lekat-lekat. Ia menyadari seberapa dalam perasaan sahabatnya itu pada gadis yang juga diinginkannya. Sasuke sekalipun tidak menyimpan foto Naruto di dompetnya. _Dan Gaara melakukannya_. Sasuke tersenyum pahit lalu mengembalikan foto itu pada tempatnya semula. Bagian paling dalam dompet Gaara. Lalu ia mendekati mesin ATM dan memasukkan kartu ke dalamnya.

_Enter your four digit PIN number._

Sasuke langsung tersentak melihatnya, "Bodoh!", desis Sasuke, "Mana aku tahu nomer PIN ATM Gaara!", Sasuke menghela nafas. Tentu saja banyak hal yang ia tak ketahui tentang sahabatnya sendiri. Ia mendengus kesal sambil berdiri melototin mesin ATM. Sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Gaara?"

Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menemukan wanita yang ia kenal, "Temari nee-san?"

"Kau kenapa? Bengong sambil ngeliatin mesin ATM dengan pandangan penuh dendam kayak gitu..", tanya Temari sambil melihat layar, "Masa.. Kamu lupa PIN kamu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk bego. Temari geleng-geleng kepala dan mengetikkan empat angka. Sasuke memperhatikannya baik-baik. Lagi-lagi ia tersentak melihat rangkaian angka itu. Satu-nol-satu-nol. Sepuluh Oktober. Tanggal ulang tahun Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum pedih, "Oh iya.. Tentu saja _password_-nya itu..", desisnya.

Temari bingung, "Apaan maksudnya 'tentu saja'? Dasar aneh.."

Sasuke lalu menatap Temari dengan tatapan-yang-semestinya-ia-lakukan, "Nee-san kesini sama siapa?", tanya Sasuke sinis, "Sama Shikamaru, lagi?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Temari, "Memangnya nggak boleh?"

"Huh.", Sasuke mendengus, "Terserahlah.", katanya sambil mengambil uang sekian juta dan memasukkannya ke dompet, "Aku mau ke Pizza Hut. Neji sama Sai nungguin."

"Oke..", kata Temari sambil tersenyum pada adiknya. Shikamaru tersenyum nggak enak sama Gaara. Takut disemprot karena bawa kabur tetehnya. Namun agaknya Sasuke terlalu malas untuk ikut campur. Dia ngeloyor ke Pizza Hut sambil acuh tah acuh pada Shikamaru. Cowok rambut nanas itu menghela nafas lega. Ia tersenyum pada Temari yang masih menyumpal uangnya ke dalam dompet.

"Adikmu.. tumben nggak komentar..", kata Shikamaru sambil merangkul Temari.

"Hhh.. Dia tuh ada-ada aja.", kata Temari. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru, "Masa' tadi aku yang masukin nomer PIN dia.."

Shikamaru heran, "Kenapa? Masa' seorang Gaara lupa nomer PIN dia sendiri?"

"Iya, dia lupa.", kata Temari sambil mengangguk yakin, "Tumben.."

Shikamaru tak menjawab. _Tumben? Terlalu banyak kata 'tumben' semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Gaara makin mirip dengan Sasuke. Gelagatnya, kelakuannya, sifatnya, sampai hal yang disukai_..._ Dan dibenci_... Shikamaru berusaha berpikir logis. _Mustahil, kan?_

Sasuke menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang bertengger di luar Pizza Hut. Neji sedang menelpon, atau ditelepon. Sai ikutan mendengarkan pembicaraan Neji. Ekspresi mereka menunjukkan rasa senang. Sasuke langsung mendekati Sai dan menyikutnya.

"Ada apa nih?", tanya Sasuke. Sai menatapnya dengan sorot mata bersemangat.

"Gaara, ada kabar bagus!", katanya. Neji memutuskan ponselnya.

"Bagus, dan mungkin.. Jelek di sisi lain..", katanya sambil angkat bahu.

"Maksudnya?", tanya Sasuke bingung, "Kabar apa?"

"Naruto..", kata Sai sambil tersenyum lebar, "Naruto sudah sadar..."

_**Rumah Sakit Hasan Karaage, KananGakure...**_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naru-chan?", tanya Kushina sambil duduk di samping ranjang putrinya. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Menyenangkan..", katanya ceria, "Seperti punya jantung baru."

Kushina tersentak mendengar perkataan Naru barusan. Namun ia memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Luka bekas operasinya masih kerasa sakit?"

Naru menggeleng, "Sama sekali enggak..."

"Teknologi kedokteran KananGakure memang hebat..", kata Minato sambil memeluk putrinya, "Syukurlah, Naru.. Papih seneng kamu sudah bangun lagi."

"Iya, nggak ada Naru, nggak rame..", kata Kiba sambil menggendong Akamaru di balik jaketnya, "Dia kangen sama kamu. Jadi diem-diem aku bawa."

"Yay.. Aka-chann...!!", teriak Naru sambil memeluk anjing putih itu, "Mih, kapan Naru bisa pulang ke rumah? Ini.. Masih di Kanan, kan?"

Kushina mengangguk, "Kata dokter, besok juga udah bisa pulang ke Konoha. Tapi tetap harus _check up_ ke dokter.", jawabnya sambil mengusap rambut Naru yang terurai bebas.

"Hmm..", Naruto tersenyum, "Yang lain, udah pada pulang ya.."

"Iya tuh.", jawab Kiba seperlunya. Takut Naruto menanyakan yang lain.

"Eh, Mamih mau ke administrasi dulu ya.", kata Kushina sambil menarik lengan baju suaminya cepat, "Nanti Mamih ke sini lagi..", sambungnya sambil cepat-cepat keluar. Minato dapat melihat dengan jelas genangan air mata yang hampir menetes di pipi istrinya. Kiba duduk di bangku yang barusan dipakai ibunya. Bersiap menceritakan semuanya.

"Onii-chan.", panggil Naru sambil membelai Akamaru yang tidur di pangkuannya, "Gaara... Dia udah pulang ke Konoha, ya?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Iya. Sama yang lain.", jawabnya. _Tuhan, jangan biarkan Naru bertanya yang itu, pertanyaan lain saja, Tuhan_.. _Aku mohon_...

Naru mengangguk, "Aku nggak tau mesti bersikap gimana sama cowok yang baru aku tolak.. Duh, pasti nggak enak-nggak enakan deh.", Naru nyengir dan menatap kakaknya, "Kalo.. Um..", wajah Naru memerah, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, pas Naru masih tidur.. Apa Sasuke masuk dan ngejenguk?", tanya Naru. Teringat akan mimpinya yang terlalu samar-samar. Waktu itu ia bermimpi kalau Sasuke mencium dahinya. Kiba menggeleng.

"Seingat Kakak, yang ngejengukmu itu Gaara..", kata Kiba, "Tepat sebelum dia pulang ke Konoha..", sambungnya. Naru terlihat agak kecewa.

"Cuma mimpi ya..", desisnya, "Sasuke juga udah pulang ya?"

_Nah, kalau Sasuke, dia sudah berpulang ke __pangkuan Bapa_. Namun tentu saja Kiba nggak akan menjawab seperti itu. Ia terus menunduk, terlalu tak mampu untuk menjawab. Kenyataan ini akan terlalu pahit untuk diketahui adiknya. Naru mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Onii-chan?", panggilnya.

"Naru..", Kiba menghela nafas berat, "Cepat atau lambat juga kamu pasti tahu, sih.."

Senyum di wajah Naru memudar, "Onii-chan, ada apa, sih?"

Kiba bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Naru, "Kakak minta kamu tabah ya. Sebenarnya..", Kiba menarik nafas panjang, "Sebelum mereka sempat mejenguk kamu disini, sedan yang mereka naiki.. kecelakaan."

Kali ini senyuman Naru benar-benar menghilang. Ia menatap Kiba dengan pandangan kosong dan tak percaya. Beberapa detik Naru hanya bisa diam sama sekali. Lalu reaksi kedua adalah tertawa. Naru tertawa kecil dan menatap kakaknya, "Onii-chan bercanda, ah. Siapa yang nyetir, coba? Gaara sama Sasuke kan nyetirnya jago!"

"Ban sedan Sasuke aus.. Lalu sedan mereka telat ngerem dan ditabrak oleh tronton besar.. Gaara koma. Tapi sekarang dia sudah sembuh dan pulang ke Konoha..", kata Kiba panjang lebar. Ia mati-matian menahan emosinya agar nada bicaranya tetap normal.

Naruto masih tertawa kecil, "Lalu.. Sasuke?"

Kali ini Kiba menunduk dan terdiam. Kedua lengannya yang bertengger di bahu adiknya langsung berubah posisi jadi memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan kenyataan yang satu ini. Naruto merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Ada nyeri yang tak terdefinisi di perutnya, entah kenapa.

"Onii-chan.. Bilang, Sasuke kenapa..", kata Naruto. Tawanya mulai berubah menjadi bergetar karena menahan tangis, "Onii-chan, bilangg..."

Naruto merasa Kiba menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Naruto makin panik dan memukul pelan punggung kakaknya, "Onii-chan, Sasuke nggak mati, kan? Bilang sama Naru kalo Sasuke juga ada di Konoha.. Kalo Sasuke nggak apa-apa..", lirih Naruto.

"Sasuke sudah meninggal, Naru..", kata Kiba akhirnya. Ia terus memeluk Naruto, merasa terlalu tak sanggup melihat ekspresi adiknya saat mendengar kata-katanya barusan, "Sasuke udah nggak ada.. Kakak mohon, kamu sabar.."

Naruto merasa waktu di dunia ini berhenti bersamaan dengan kata-kata kakaknya barusan. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mempercayai itu. _Ini semua bohong. Ini konyol. Ini cuma mimpi. Sasuke meninggal? Lelucon macam apa, ini?_ Naru hanya bisa memandang kosong. Otaknya terlalu syok menerima kenyataan sepahit itu. Kiba mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Naru, kamu nggak apa-apa?", tanyanya dengan suara agak bergetar.

Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab. Air matanya meleleh dan jatuh tanpa beban. Tawa barusan berubah menjadi isakan yang sangat pedih untuk didengar, "Bohong.."

"Kakak nggak bohong..", jawab Kiba pelan, "Kakak ngerti ini berat banget buat.."

"BOHONG!", teriak Naru sambil melepaskan diri dari kakaknya. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata birunya, "NGGAK MUNGKIN Sasuke ninggalin Naru! SEMUA BOHONG! BOHOOOONNNGGGG!!", teriak Naru sambil menangis kencang.

Kiba berusaha menenangkan adiknya, "Naru, sabar.. NARU..!!"

"LEPASIN...!!", teriak Naru tak terkendali sambil memberontak dari pelukan Kiba, "Sasuke nggak mungkin mati! Nggak mungkin! Dia udah janji sama Naru... Katanya dia bakalan jagain Naru... SASUKE... Argngghhh..", Naruto menangis bagai kesurupan. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh di sprei putih itu. Kiba masih berusaha memeganginya, namun Naru terus juga memberontak.

"Naru.."

"NGGAK!! Naru nggak mau dioperasi-operasi lagi! NARU MAU MATI AJA SEKALIAN!!", teriak Naru sambil memukul dadanya, "Bunuh aja aku, bunuh..", isakan itu makin perih, "Ambil aja jantung Naru.. Dia udah nggak berguna.. Naru nggak mau..", lirihnya sambil sesenggukan berat. Kiba menggeleng, air matanya tak terasa meleleh.

"Naru.. Naru, dengerin Kakak.. Kamu nggak boleh mati! Jangan sekali-kali mikir kayak gitu!", kata Kiba sambil memeluk adiknya yang masih menangis hebat.

Naru menggeleng keras, "Buat apa Naru lama-lama hidup dengan jantung kayak gini..", isaknya. _Tuhan, ambil jantung ini! Cabut saja nyawaku sekalian! _Nafas Naru memburu hebat, "Kenapa Naru nggak mati aja.. Kenapa.."

"Kamu nggak boleh mati..", bisik Kiba, "Nggak, dengan jantung yang ada dalam badan kamu.. Jangan sia-siakan jantung dia.."

Naru terkejut bukan main di tengah tangisnya, "Onii-chan.. Bilang apa tadi..?"

"Maafkan.. Kami bohong..", kata Kiba terbata, "Waktu itu.. Kamu bukan operasi klep.. tapi transplantasi jantung.. Karena Sasuke..", Kiba menunjuk dada kiri Naru, "Sasuke memberikan jantung dia.. Untuk kamu, Naru.."

Tangisan dan isakan itu berhenti. Yang tersisa hanya tetes demi tetes air mata yang membasahi pipi dan hatinya. Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Onii-chan.. Semua nggak bener, kan? Besok, saat Naru ke Konoha, Sasuke akan ngejemput Naru, kan..?"

Kiba merasa hatinya diiris mendengar kata-kata adiknya. Lebih perih lagi saat ia harus menggelengkan kepalanya. Naru kembali menangis.

"Sasuke... BODOH! BRENGSEK!!", teriaknya sambil terisak keras, "Aku nggak butuh jantung kamu, dasar bodoh...!! Aku nggak butuh, aku nggak BUTUH!!", teriaknya lagi. Naru mengepalkan tangan di dada kirinya, merasakan denyutan di dalam sana. Jantung Sasuke yang berdetak untuknya. Jantung Sasuke yang mampu menopang hidup dan impiannya. Jantung dari orang yang sangat—sangat dicintainya.

"Aku nggak butuh jantungmu..", isak Naruto, "Aku butuh kamu, Sasuke.. Kamu.."

Kiba langsung memeluk adiknya yang terus dan terus sesenggukan. Ia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, hanya berharap pelukannya mampu menghibur Naruto. Sementara itu di balik dinding kamar Naru, Kushina hanya bisa berdiri sambil menangis tertahan. Perlahan, tubuhnya merosot sampai ia terduduk di lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari tangisan perih darah dagingnya. Putri kandungnya. Sementara Minato hanya bisa memeluk istrinya dan menahan tangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Berusaha menutup kedua telinganya dari suara tangisan tiga orang yang dicintainya.

Walau ia tahu, sebesar apapun usahanya, ia tetap bisa mendengarnya.

_**Bandara Husein Konohanegara, Konoha...**_

"Naru pulangnya cepet amat, ya?", kata Neji, "Kemaren katanya mau pulang lusa."

Sai angkat bahu, "Mungkin dia sudah nggak tahan, kangen sama kita-kita.."

"Ada satu hal yang aku cemasin.", kata Shikamaru, "Jangan-jangan, Naru sudah tahu kabar mengenai Sasuke.. Makanya dia cepet-cepet pulang."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang saat mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Shikamaru. _Iya ya, Sasuke Uchiha sudah meninggal_.. Ia banyak diam dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengar lagu dari ipod barunya. Kalau dia nggak menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_, bisa-bisa Shikamaru curiga lagi. Sasuke mulai memilih-milih lagu.

_Umbrella_. Nggak. Bisa mimisan dia kalo inget video klipnya Rihanna.

_Aryati_. Buset, kurang jadul tuh lagu! Sasuke langsung pencet tombol 'next'.

_Kucing Garong_. Sasuke mendengus. Pasti Temari yang iseng masukin.

_Menjaga hati_. Bisa-bisa sedih lagi ingat kecelakaan yang membawa Gaara pergi selamanya. Ganti. Sampai akhirnya jari Sasuke diam. Didengarkannya lagu itu. sebuah lagu duet. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto saat ia audisi. _Aku dan Dirimu_. Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Dimulai dari pertemuan itu, dan seakan kehidupan Sasuke dan Gaara berubah drastis. Baru kali itu ia dan Gaara bersaing demi seorang cewek.

Sasuke ingat semuanya. Barulah terasa sangat berarti kehadiran seorang sahabat baginya. Persaingan itu seakan selesai dengan tidak adil. Sasuke tersentak saat Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya, "Eh? Naruto udah nyampe?"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Otakmu tuh.. Naruto melulu."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. _Baiklah, setidaknya reaksiku sudah bener, _"Kenapa?"

"Pesawatnya nyampe bentar lagi. Kamu tunggu sini bentar ama Sai, aku dan Neji mau beli minum. Kamu mau apa?", tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengawasi.

"Jus to..", Sasuke langsung meralat ucapannya, "Jeruk.", katanya sambil mengangguk yakin. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengangguk.

"Oke deh."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, "Hampir bilang tomat.."

Sai berdiri saat mendengar berita kedatangan. Rupanya ada pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas. Neji dan Shikamaru sampe balik lagi, nggak jadi beli minum.

"Lah? Nyampe?", tanya Neji. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Nggak salah lagi.", jawabnya yakin.

"Duh, bingung nih mau berekspresi apa di depan Naru..", keluh Sai.

"Lha, aku? Yang ditolak di depan kamera aja santai.", kata Sasuke asal.

"Ah, muka kamu kan datar ini..", sambung yang lain.

Sasuke nahan kesel sekali ini. Tapi dibiarkannya saja ketiga temannya yang menyambut Naru. Toh dia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan orang yang dicintainya itu. _Terus, aku harus berpura-pura jadi Gaara di depan Naruto? Orang yang cinta mati, baru ditolak, dan ceritanya aku ini menjaga Naru sebagai kekasih sahabatku yang sudah meninggal?_ Sasuke mendengus lagi. _Ini bukan sulit lagi namanya_...

Sasuke teringat perkataan Gaara sebelum tubuhnya tersaput kabut.

_Ingatlah, tubuhku itu sebenarnya sudah mati. Kamu jangan terlalu lama mengulur waktu._Sasuke tertegun. Semestinya memang dia mempercepat urusannya yang satu itu. Lalu sesuai kata Gaara, setelah selesai urusannya di dunia, maka sahabatnya itu akan menjemputnya untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Sasuke agak ragu. _Mestinya ini hal yang mudah, tapi apa iya semua bisa berjalan semudah itu?_ Sasuke merasa tak yakin.

"Naruto...!!"

Sasuke melihat ketiga temannya mengerubungi satu orang yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Rambut pirang panjangnya itu digelung, menampakkan wajahnya yang masih pucat dan matanya yang sangat sembab. Ia memakasakan tersenyum pada Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru. Sasuke menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Ingin rasanya ia berari dan memeluknya. Namun diurungkan niatnya itu. Bisa-bisa Naru salah paham.

"Ayo, ayo.. Naru harus cepat ke rumah sakit. _Check up_ dulu.", kata Kushina sambil mendorong kursi roda putrinya. Minato dan Kiba mengangguk.

"Sekarang, Tante?", tanya Sai.

"Harus secepatnya kata dokter di Kanan.", jawab Minato. Naru hanya diam dan tetap memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Namun senyum itu memudar saat berhadapan dengan sosok itu. Gaara. Sasuke masih menatap Naru dari sepasang mata Gaara.

"Selamat datang, Naruto..", ucapnya lirih.

Naruto mendekatkan kursi rodanya pada Gaara, "Antarkan aku ke makam Sasuke."

_**Konoha Cemetery Park...**_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyetir _New Camry _merah milik Gaara. Untung saja keadaan mobilnya sedang prima dan sedan itu tak jauh beda dengan _New New Accord_ miliknya dulu. Akhirnya, sekarang ia berada lagi di sini. Di hadapan salib besar yang menancap di tanah kuburnya. Sasuke berdiri diam agak jauh dari Naruto yang sedang berlutut di samping makamnya. Gadis berbaju hitam itu melarangnya untuk mendekat.

"Sasuke..", bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Kamu denger aku, kan.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. _Iya aku denger. Sangat jelas, malah._

Naruto merasa air mata menggenang lagi di pelupuk matanya, "Kamu bodoh, tau nggak.. Siapa yang butuh jantung kamu.. Siapa?", isak Naru, "Aku nggak butuh.. Aku butuhnya kamu.. Aku butuh kamu, Sasuke.."

Naru kembali mengepalkan tangan di dada kirinya. Detakan jantung itu makin cepat, namun sama sekali tak membuat Naru kehilangan kesadarannya. Jantung Sasuke bekerja baik di sana, terlalu baik bahkan. Terkadang Naru berharap ia pingsan saja agar tangisannya terputus. Namun keadaannya sekarang membuatnya selalu sadar sesakit apapun hatinya. Membuat air matanya terus membanjir tanpa jeda. Naru meraba tanah makam yang masih basah itu dan meneteskan air matanya di sana.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke..", lirihnya sambil terus menangis, "Kamu janji.. Kamu janji jagain aku..", kata-kata Naru terputus oleh isakannya sendiri, "_Aishiteru_, _baka_.. _Aishiteru_..."

Kali itu Naru bersimpuh di hadapan makam Sasuke sambil terus menangis. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam rosario perak yang masih ada di sana. Isakan yang makin lama makin menyayat hati Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tubuh sahabatnya. Sekarang, ia berada di situasi yang sangat sulit.

_Kenapa aku hanya bisa diam disini? Kenapa aku nggak bisa memeluk dia dan berkata kalau aku ini Sasuke? Aku ini Sasuke!_ Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya. Ia sangat tak tahan melihat gadis yang ingin ia jaga menangis. Menangisi kepergiannya, yang sebenarnya masih ada di sana. Sasuke bingung. Ia tak mampu meninggalkan Naru, namun ia juga tahu bahwa urusannya harus cepat diselesaikan.

_Katakan pada Naruto sekarang kalau aku ini Sasuke?_ Sasuke menggeleng pelan. _Gaara, aku nggak sanggup. Kalau aku bilang sekarang, maka ia akan kehilangan kamu juga. Aku belum siap Gaara, maafkan aku_... Akhirnya Sasuke hanya berdiam di sana sambil melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang dulu begitu tegar, kini berganti dengan seorang yang rapuh walau kesehatannya sangat baik.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Kenapa kamu pergi.. Sasuke..", Naruto hampir tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. _Aku juga sudah mati. Kau bawa jiwaku pergi bersama dengan kematianmu._

Lamat-lamat Sasuke masih dapat mendengar tangisan Naruto. Tentu saja. Tak mungkin Naru akan merelakan dengan mudah sosok orang yang memberikan jantung untuknya. Sosok orang yang dicintainya, namun tak sempat terucap. Sasuke menyesal sekarang. Tahu begini jadinya, kenapa juga tidak ia katakan dari dulu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mendengar namanya terus disebut dari bibir gadis itu.

_Naruto, aku disini. Aku Sasuke. Aku Sasuke. Aku Sasuke_...

**TBC...**

Makin angsty... Makin sedih... Makin mendekati ending... Makin cepet selesai...

Jangan lewatkan momen-momen sedihnya ya..

Review juga... Karena kesempatan mereview akan segera habis.. Halah..


	14. Keping Ketiga Belas

_**Rumah Sakit St. Konomeus, Konoha...**_

"Nggak..", desis Naru sambil memundurkan kepalanya, "Singkirkan itu."

Kushina menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, "Kalau kamu terus-terusan nggak mau makan kayak gini, nanti keadaan kamu _drop _lagi.", Kushina kembali menyuapi putrinya. Dan kesekian kalinya, Naru menggeleng dan membuang muka. Membuat Kushina menyerah.

"Mamih keluar sebentar ya..", kata Kushina sambil meletakkan piring berisi bubur di meja. Ia kembali menangis di balik dinding kamar itu. Minato menghela nafas. Entah sampai kapan keadaan seperti ini akan berlangsung. Rupanya semenjak jantung Sasuke dicangkokkan pada Naru, keadaan mental putrinya itu makin mengerikan.

Satu hari, Naruro hanya mau makan satu kali. Itu pun sangat sedikit. Dia lebih banyak muram dan menangis. Terkadang Naru menatap hasil fotobox waktu mereka berkunjung ke Kanan. Lalu Naru akan tertawa kecil dan menangis lagi. Begitu saja setelah tiga hari berlalu semenjak ia melayat ke makam Sasuke. Sahabatnya sama sekali tak berhasil menghiburnya. Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, bahkan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah melihat Naru seperti itu. Tiga hari terakhir itu pula, Gaara alias Sasuke menghilang.

"Permisi..",

Kushina dan Minato menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka tersenyum dan menghapus air mata mereka, "Gaara?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kok lama nggak main ke sini?", tanya Minato.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Gimana cara dia menjelaskan kalau dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian? Kalau dia nggak sanggup menghadapi Naru dengan tubuh sahabatnya? Sasuke memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Kemarin.. Ada pertemuan sama orang tua saya..", jawab Sasuke. Akhirnya ia terbang juga ke Suna dan bertemu keluarga Gaara selama dua hari. Pertemuan yang lumayan hangat, namun Sasuke merasa sangat canggung.

"Hmm..", Minato mengangguk.

"Umm.. Naru-nya ada, Om?", tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Ada, di dalam. Masuk saja.", jawab Minato. Sasuke mengangguk dan memutar kenop pintu. Langkahnya tertahan oleh kalimat Minato, "Hibur dia, saya mohon.."

Sasuke menatap mata sedih itu dan mengangguk, "Saya harap, saya bisa.."

Minato mengangguk dan kembali merangkul istrinya yang masih menangis. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Agak tersentak juga ia melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti mayat hidup itu. Mata yang menerawang kosong, kulit yang pucat, rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai, dan dirinya yang terasa tidak hidup. Seakan jiwa Naruto sudah nggak ada di tempat itu. Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Naru?", panggilnya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan tertawa kecil, "Gaara.."

"Iya, aku Gaara.", sebenarnya hati Sasuke saat mengatakannya, "Kamu.."

"Nanti Sasuke akan menyusul ke sini, kan?", lirih Naru dengan nada bicara mengapung, "Iya kan, Gaara? Dia bilang dia mau menjenguk aku sebelum aku operasi.."

Sasuke mencelos mendengarnya, "Naruto.. Sasuke itu.."

"Sasuke janji begitu.", kata Naru datar. Matanya yang kosong mulai mengalirkan air lagi, "Sasuke janji akan ngejaga aku.. Akan di samping aku..."

"Cukup, Naru..", bisik Sasuke sambil menatap ke sepasang bola mata biru yang kini meredup, "Sampai kapan kamu mau nyiksa diri kamu sendiri..?"

Lagi, Naru hanya tertawa miris. Lalu suara tawa itu berubah menjadi isakan. Sasuke menghela nafas melihatnya. Rupanya keadaan Naru belum berubah semenjak terakhir ia melihatnya. Bahkan lebih parah. Ketegaran itu sama sekali tak tersisa.

"Kenapa harus Sasuke..", lirih Naru.

"Naru..", bisik Sasuke.

"Kenapa orang yang paling aku sayangin malah pergi.. Kenapa..", isaknya lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya mendekati Naru dan meraih tubuh mungil itu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat seperti Gaara. Walau Sasuke sendiri bingung, untuk apa dia melakukan ini? Kenapa nggak sekalian dia mengakui semuanya, dan selesailah urusannya. _Nggak semudah itu. Andai saja aku bisa cepat-cepat mengaku padanya_. Sasuke merasa kaosnya basah oleh air mata Naru.

"Gaara.. Gaara..", isak Naru makin perih, "Kenapa Sasuke.. Kenapa.."

Sasuke merasa Naru mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut pirang itu, "Naru.. Apa kepergian Sasuke sebegitu menyedihkannya.. Sampai kamu begini..."

"Kamu nggak ngerti, Gaara.. Kamu nggak ngerti..", isak Naru.

"Apa yang aku nggak ngerti, heh?", tanya Sasuke. Naru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Gaara tajam. Air mata terus mengalir.

"Ini jantung dia, Gaara..", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk dada kirinya, "Kamu pikir.. Aku bisa ngelupain dia semudah itu.. Nggak bisa, Gaara..", isak Naru, "Sampai kapan pun, jantung Sasuke akan terus ada di sini.. Selama itu juga aku akan inget terus sama dia.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menahan air matanya yang menunggu untuk jatuh, "Sasuke bisa nangis di atas sana kalo ngeliat kamu jadi kayak gini..."

Naru sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan terus menangis.

"Sasuke memberikan jantungnya buat kamu.. Bukan untuk dipakai menangis terus-terusan..", kata Sasuke lagi, "Tapi agar kamu bisa hidup bahagia.."

Naru menggeleng, "Bilang sama aku, gimana cara aku bahagia tanpa dia, Gaara.."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan Naru barusan. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya kembali memeluk Naru dan mengatakan satu hal yang sama sekali tak ia duga, "Apa aku nggak bisa menggantikan dia, Naru?"

Mendengarnya, sepasang mata biru itu membelalak. Lagi, Naru menjauh dari pelukan Sasuke dan melotot, "Gaara.. Kamu.."

"Iya, aku.", Sasuke sudah bingung mau bicara apa. Terlanjur ia mengatakan hal itu dengan tubuh Gaara, "Apa aku nggak bisa menjadi pengganti Sasuke?"

Naru terlihat berpikir dalam tangisnya. Rasa sedih yang mendalam masih dirasakannya, namun rasa bersalah pada Gaara juga masih membekas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas. _Gaara, maafkan aku. Aku juga nggak mau mengulur waktu, tapi aku nggak sanggup meninggalkan dia_.._ Kalaupun dia harus memandangku sebagai kamu, kalaupun aku mesti menderita, aku rela_.._ Asal di samping dia_...

"Aku nggak bisa, Gaara..", lirih Naru, "Nggak bisa.."

Sasuke menunduk. _Sudah aku duga_...

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Gaara..", kata Naru sambil kembali ke posisi tidur.

"Baiklah.", kata Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan memutar kenop pintu, siap untuk keluar. Namun ia menoleh sekali lagi, "Aku juga cinta sama kamu, Naru.."

Naru tak menjawab. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Naru yang kembali menangis perih.

(OST : Frozen Flower.. Maap yah, lack of OST nih..)

"**Buat apa kau lakukan itu?"**

Sasuke, dalam wujud aslinya. Ia kembali berada di perbatasan yang sama. Mungkin karena keinginannya yang sangat kuat untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya, mimpi itu terulang kembali. Sasuke menunduk. Tak mampu menatap mata sahabatnya.

"Aku..", Sasuke menelan ludah, "Aku nggak tau lagi mesti gimana menghadapi dia yang terus-terusan nangis, Gaara.. Aku nggak bisa ngadepin ini semua sendirian."

Gaara menghela nafas, "Kamu tuh. Aku sudah tenang-tenang di alam sana, juga.."

"Maaf..", bisik Sasuke.

"Bisa-bisa Naru menganggap aku ini lelaki yang ngotot dan pengen nyamber cewek yang baru ditinggal mati sama sobatnya sendiri.", kata Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maaf.. Sori..", kata Sasuke makin depresi, "Aku nggak tau lagi mesti gimana, Gaara.. Nggak tau.. Apa yang mesti aku lakuin..."

Gaara angkat bahu, "Aku nggak mau ikut campur, Sas."

"Aku mesti apa? Setiap kali aku mau menuntaskan semuanya, setiap kali itu juga dia menangis, Gaara. Mana tega aku ninggalin dia dalam keadaan kayak gitu?", lirih Sasuke.

Kali ini Gaara tak bisa berkata-kata. Jantung Sasuke dicangkokkan, tubuh yang ia relakan untuk dipinjam sahabatnya ternyata malah membuat keadaan makin kacau. Sampai-sampai jiwanya yang sudah tenang kembali terusik oleh sahabatnya yang meminta bantuan.

"Pokoknya kau mesti cabut kata-katamu yang kemarin, ya.", kata Gaara, "Aku sama sekali nggak pernah berniat untuk menjadi pengganti kamu."

Sasuke menunduk makin dalam, "Aku tahu.. Maafkan aku, sekali lagi.."

"Maaf juga. Aku bisanya hanya melihat kamu yang sedang bimbang.", kata Gaara, "Tapi aku nggak bisa melakukan apapun, selain berdoa untuk kamu dan Naruto.."

"Kamu terlalu banyak berkorban, Gaara..", lirih Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum hangat, "Pokoknya cepat selesaikan urusanmu."

"Aku nggak kuat liat dia nangis terus..", lirih Sasuke.

"Kamu harus kuat, Sas.", kata Gaara. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi tersaput kabut tebal, "Karena aku nggak bisa mendampingi kamu lagi."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus pasrah saat pusaran yang sama menyedot tubuhnya. Ia kembali terbangun di dalam tubuh yang sama. Dan tetap saja ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjuk ke angka delapan. Matahari sudah mulai menerangi bumi. Artinya Sasuke sudah tidur sejak kemarin sore sampai pagi lagi.

_Aneh. Nggak biasanya aku tidur selama ini._ Sasuke merasa tubuhnya sangat tidak enak. Ia bangun dan duduk di ranjang Gaara yang selama ini menemani tidurnya. Sasuke memandang cermin besar yang memantulkan tubuhnya. Tubuh Gaara. Tubuh atletis yang menggoda setiap gadis untuk melirik. Wajah yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

_Tapi, ada juga gadis yang sama sekali menolak tubuh ini. _Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh itu. Meninggalkannya hanya dengan celana panjang jeans yang dipakainya seharian kemarin. (A/N : Baiklah. Siapa sih, yang nggak mau liat Gaara lagi _topless_?). Sasuke hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Arghh..", Sasuke berteriak tertahan saat tubuhnya menolak untuk digerakkan. Bukan rasa sakit ataupun lelah, namun Sasuke merasa tubuh itu sangat berat. Sasuke menopang badannya dan berusaha berdiri. Percuma. Tubuh Gaara sangat sulit untuk ia kendalikan. Berkali-kali Sasuke jatuh. Wajah itu memucat.

"Ada apa ini.. Kenapa tubuhku..", Sasuke berlutut sambil memeluk lengannya. Saat itu juga ia teringat kata-kata Gaara. Karena sebenarnya tubuh itu sudah mati. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk berlama-lama di dalam tubuh itu.

"Sial!", teriaknya sambil berusaha untuk menyandar di ranjangnya, "Kumohon.. Bertahanlah..", bisiknya sambil terus memeluk lengannya, "Sampai besok saja.. Sampai besok saja..", lirihnya. Sasuke berusaha berdiri. Sasuke berusaha bergerak. Walau ia tahu, kalau jiwanya sudah sangat tak mungkin melakukan itu.

_Sampai besok, saja_.. _Aku mohon_...

_**Rumah Sakit St. Konomeus, Konoha...**_

Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit itu dengan langkah gontai. Ia memaksakan dirinya habis-habisan untuk bisa berjalan dan menyetir sampai ke sana.

"Nggak tau!", kata Kushina panik.

"Tapi kan tadi dia ada di sini, Mih!", teriak Kiba bingung.

Sasuke yang melihat ada kericuhan di sana langsung menghampiri Kushina dan Kiba.

"Kiba-san? Tante?", sapa Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

"Gaara..", Kushina memandang Sasuke dengan wajah sangat cemas, "Naru.. Naru hilang..", katanya diiringi anggukan Kiba. Sasuke kaget bukan main.

"Hah? Hilang? Hilang gimana?"

"Barusan Naru bilang mau jalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit. Terus Mamih membawa dia keluar dengan kursi roda.", kata Kiba, "Terus Naru bilang kalau dia haus. Mamih kan ke kantin rumah sakit, beli minum. Lalu.."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kushina. Wanita itu menahan tangisnya, "Lalu.. Tante kembali.. Tante nggak menemukan Naru di kursi roda.. Kata orang-orang, Naru berlari dan nyari taksi.. Pergi nggak tau kemana.."

"Mih, sabar Mih.. Naru pasti ketemu kok..", kata Kiba sambil mengusap-usap bahu ibunya yang mulai menangis, "Papih sedang nyari Naru."

Sasuke tetap tak habis pikir, "Aneh. Memangnya Naru sudah kuat berjalan?"

"Dia memang bisa berjalan sejak jantungnya diganti. Namun karena syok, kesehatannya jadi mundur lagi.", kelas Kiba, "Kau punya ide nggak, kira-kira Naru pergi kemana?", tanya Kiba sambil melirik Gaara.

"Ini hanya dugaan..", kata Sasuke lemah, "Makamnya Sasuke?"

Kiba menggeleng, "Papih sudah cek kesana setengah jam yang lalu."

"Naru.. Naru.. Kamu kemana, sayangg..", isak Kushina di bahu putranya.

"Memangnya ponsel Naru nggak bisa dihubungi?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah dicoba. Tapi selalu nggak diangkat.", jawab Kiba, "Dia pergi membawa dompet Mamih. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa.."

Sasuke mengangguk. _Naru, bodoh! Usuratonkachi! Kenapa dia harus membuat keadaan makin kacau dengan kabur dari rumah sakit, sih! _Sasuke mencoba berpikir jernih. Mendata kira-kira kemana Naru akan pergi. _Ayo, Sasuke. Ingat-ingat! Perkirakan ia akan pergi kemana_... Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kalo gitu, saya akan bantu cari.", kata Sasuke. Kiba dan Kushina memandang Gaara.

"Kamu tau Naru dimana?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Saya coba-coba cari saja.. Walau nggak yakin."

Kiba mengangguk, "Baiklah, tolong ya."

"Serahkan padaku. Duluan Kiba-san. Tante.", Sasuke berbalik dan berlari ke arah _New Camry _merah itu terparkir. Sambil mati-matian memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, Sasuke duduk di belakang setir dan memasukkan gigi satu, "Kemana sebenarnya anak itu.."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan melajukan sedan mewah itu ke jalan raya. Untuk ini saja, ia berusaha sekali. Sasuke berjuang agar tidak tertidur dan terus bergerak. Salah sedikit saja, nyawanya bisa melayang. Walau memang jiwanya bukan milik dunia ini lagi. Konsentrasi Sasuke agak buyar saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia kaget melihat nama yang tertera.

Naruto.

Dengan geram dan khawatir, Sasuke langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo?", Sasuke menyapa, "Dobe! Kau dimana? Bikin orang cemas aja!"

Hening agak lama. Lalu terdengar suara halus yang sedikit bergetar, "Gaara? Kau panggil aku apa, tadi?", tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. _Salah kan? Bagus, Sasuke. Biarkan saja emosi menguasai diri kamu._ Sasuke memperhalus suaranya, "Naru? Kamu dimana?"

"Aku pikir tadi Sasuke..", Naru tertawa kecil, "Nggak mungkin sekali, ya?"

"Kau dimana? Kakak dan ibu kamu cemas nyariin..", kata Sasuke khawatir.

Hening lagi. Ia bisa mendengar Naruto menangis di ujung sana.

"Naru.. _Please_..", mohon Sasuke, "Jangan buat ibu kamu cemas lagi.."

Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Gereja."

Sasuke tersentak, "Apa?"

"Gereja. Aku ada di gereja.", jawab Naruto, "Aku belum berdoa untuk Sasuke.."

Sasuke merasa perasaannya campur aduk. Kesal, marah, cemas, senang.. Entah perasaan macam apa, "Ya sudah. Aku jemput ya? Di gereja mana?"

"Ge.."

_Tuut_... _Tuut_... _Tuut_...

"_SHIT_!", teriak Sasuke saat melihat ponselnya habis baterai, "_Damn_.. Gereja mana sebenarnya? Gereja biasa.. Terlalu jauh dari Konomeus..", Sasuke berpikir sambil terus melajukan sedannya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat gereja mana yang mungkin dihampiri Naruto.

_**Gereja Bunda Hati Kudus Konoha...**_

(OST : My Immortal by Evanescence)

Naru berjalan menuju altar dengan langkah agak gontai. Dicelupkan ujung jarinya ke dalam cawan berisi air lalu ia berlutut di hadapan salib besar itu. Merasakan agungnya kehadiran Tuhan di sana. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, berhenti di dahinya, dadanya, dan kedua pundaknya. Dalam nama Bapa, dan Putera, dan Roh Kudus, amin.

"Bapa..", bisik Naruto sambil melihat ke atas, "Kau dengar aku, kan? Aku ini hamba-Mu yang lemah. Saking lemahnya aku harus memakai jantung orang lain untuk hidup.."

Naruto merasakan air hangat mengalir di pipinya lagi. Bukan sesuatu yang asing baginya. Ia tak menghapus air matanya, dan terus menengadah. Mengadu pada Tuhannya.

"Bapa.. Apa orang itu ada di sisi-Mu? Apa Sasuke Uchiha.. Apa dia bahagia? Kumohon.. Dia orang baik, Bapa..", air mata Naruto jatuh dan membasahi lantai gereja, "Aku berdoa kepada-Mu.. Aku bersimpuh pada-Mu.. Semata-mata agar Sasuke.. Agar Sasuke.."

"Masukkanlah dia dalam surga-Mu, Bapa.."

Naruto menoleh terkejut ke arah pintu gereja. Di lorong yang sepi itu sudah berdiri sesosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia bersandar di pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan berkeringat. Nafas orang itu terengah-engah.

"Ga.. Gaara..", Naruto langsung berdiri, "Kok.. Kamu bisa tahu aku disini..?"

Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju Naruto, "Di gereja ini kan.. Sasuke pernah mengatakan.. Kalau dia akan melamar gadis pujaannya?"

Naruto tersentak, "Kok kau tau?"

"Apa yang nggak ku tahu tentang dia..", jawab Sasuke.

Naruto kembali memandang salib itu.

-Flashback-

_Waktu itu ia sedang berada dalam sedan hitam Sasuke. Laju sedan itu melambat ketika melintasi gereja megah penuh kaca patri itu._

"_Bagus ya?", kata Sasuke. Naruto ikut melihat gereja itu._

"_Megah bener? Jadi pengen masuk ke sana.", katanya polos._

"_Mau?", tanya Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memarkirkan sedannya di depan gereja. Lalu memasuki bangunan tua itu dengan penuh rasa haru dan kagum._

"_Waw.. Indah banget.. Besar.. Megah..", kata Naru sambil duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Sasuke mengangguk setuju._

"_Orang tuaku menikah di gereja ini.", kata Sasuke sambil memandang salib besar di hadapannya, "Aniki juga melamar Sakura di sini."_

"_Oh...", Naru memandang wajah Sasuke. _

_Saat itulah, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, "Suatu saat, aku juga mau menikah di sini."_

_Naruto dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke saat itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi. Sasuke menertawakan kelakuan polos gadis itu._

"_Kenapa? Apa aku bilang kalo aku melamar kamu? Kan enggak.", goda Sasuke._

"_Ugghhh!! TEME!", teriak Naruto salah tingkah. Sasuke menyembunyikan tawanya dan keluar dari gereja. Ia tahu, wajah Naruto pasti masih merah_

"_Ayo ke mobil.", kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Biasanya kau suka takut sama gereja sebesar ini."_

_Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, "Tahu saja kau."_

"_Tahulah. Siapa lagi orang bodoh yang takut sama rumah peribadatannya sendiri?"_

"_TEMEEE...!!"_

-End of Flashback-

Naruto merasa air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Sasuke..", isaknya, "Dia benar-benar brengsek.. Meninggalkan aku.."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, "Relakan dia pergi. Kalau kau masih seperti ini, jiwa dia nggak akan bisa tenang..", kata Sasuke.

"Aku mencoba, Gaara..", jawab Naruto, "Tapi tiap kali jantung ini berdenyut.. Bayangan dia dateng lagi, dateng lagi.."

Sasuke tambah merasa berat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku nggak akan bisa melupakan dia.", kata Naruto. Pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke, "Tapi, Gaara.. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba.."

DEG. Jantung Sasuke hampir copot mendengarnya. _Apa? Apa Naru mulai mau menerima Gaara di sampingnya? Argh! Ini bisa makin rumit! Mana bisa aku bertahan lama-lama dalam tubuh ini? Gara-gara aku asal ngomong kemarin_. Sasuke manatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Ada rasa tak rela dalam hatinya kalau Naruto sampai menerima pengakuannya kemarin. Mereka berpandangan lama. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menggeleng keras dan kembali menangis. Sasuke kaget.

"Naru..?"

"Nggak bisa..", kata Naru sambil mengepalkan tangan di dada kirinya, "Aku nggak bisa, Gaara.. Aku nggak bisa cinta sama kamu... Nggak bisa.."

Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto kembali berlutut di lantai.

"Aku..", isaknya, "Aku cinta sama Sasuke, Gaara.. Aku nggak bisa, aku nggak bisa menerima kamu.. Maafkan aku.."

Sasuke sudah tak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya. Langsung ia menghambur ke tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Naruto terlalu kaget untuk bisa menghindar. Sasuke menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Jangan..", lirih Sasuke, "Aku akan pergi dari hidup kamu.. Aku akan pergi.."

Naru bingung, "Gaara..?"

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya bisa nyakitin kamu.. Aku nggak pernah bisa menjaga kamu.. Nggak bisa membuat kamu bahagia..", kata Sasuke tak terkendali. Dihirupnya wangi rambut gadis itu. rengkuhannya makin erat, "Aku harus pergi.."

"Gaara..?", Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri namun pelukan Sasuke terlalu erat.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan rontaan Naruto yang sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu. _Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku nggak bisa membalas apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa memberikan jantung aku ke kamu. Maafkan Gaara yang juga cinta sama kamu. Maafkan semuanya, karena aku lagi-lagi harus pergi dari kamu. _Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Dapat dilihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Naruto.

"Naruto..", Sasuke meraih dagu mungil gadis berambut pirang itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "_Gomenasai_..."

Ada kalanya Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menahan emosinya. Ada waktunya Sasuke sudah tak mampu membendung rasa rindunya. Ada saatnya Sasuke lelah mendengar suara tangisan Naruto. Tangisan untuknya. Doa untuknya. Setiap kali namanya terlontar dari bibir itu. Bibir mungil yang sekarang sedang dikecupnya. Di hadapan salib maha agung itu, Sasuke berjanji dalam hatinya untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia. Walau sudah mustahil...

Naruto terlalu terlambat untuk menghindar dari ciuman itu. Ia hanya bisa menerima saat bibir itu menekan bibirnya lembut. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Tubuhnya lemas dan tak bisa melawan. Naru dapat merasakan getaran aneh di dalam dirinya, entah apa itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sama sekali tak melawan. Naruto memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menerima ciuman itu sambil menangis.

Sasuke akhirnya menjauhkan dirinya, "Maafkan..", bisiknya, "Kau tak perlu menerima aku, Naru.. Karena.."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto sebentar, sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan gontai keluar gereja, "Aku tunggu di mobil.."

Naruto tetap berlutut di sana sambil menangis, "Sasuke.."

Langkah Gaara berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor itu. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Dipaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlari membabi buta keluar. Ia berlutut sekeluarnya dari gereja. Membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kembali mengalir. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Gaara yang barusan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Gaara..", Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan.."

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Ia merasakan ada yang sangat janggal dari ciuman tadi. Bukan suatu ciuman yang asing. Ciuman yang sama dengan yang terjadi di antara dia dan Sasuke. Sentuhan bibir yang sama saat ia berada di rumah sakit Kirigakure. Pelukan yang sama saat Sasuke mengatakan akan menjaganya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil terus menatap sosok Gaara di luar sana.

"Sasuke..", desis Naruto sambil memeluk lengannya, "Tadi itu.. Aahh..."

Tangis Naruto pecah lagi. _Bukan. Tadi itu bukan Gaara. Aku bisa merasakannya. _Naruto sesenggukan sambil menutup bibirnya. _Ciuman tadi, pelukan tadi_... _Sasuke_..._ Kamu Sasuke, kan? Kamu_.._ Bukan Gaara, kan? Tuhan_..._ Tuhan_...

**TBC...**

Hayo loh..

Ketahuan...

AYO review, anak muda! Semangat!!


	15. Keping Keempat Belas

_**Rumah Sakit St. Konomeus...**_

"Ini mustahil.", kata Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku nggak percaya."

"Aku juga enggak. Tapi kadang-kadang memang ada sesuatu yang melebihi nalar dan logika kita.", kata Neji. Diiringi anggukan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga berpandangan dengan wajah pucat, lalu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi diam.

"Naru.. Menurutmu?", tanya Shikamaru.

Naru menggeleng, "Aku.. Nggak berani berpendapat.."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Aku sudah merasa aneh sejak Gaara bangun. Dia tiba-tiba menangis, tiba-tiba emosianal.. Bukan seperti Gaara yang biasanya tenang."

"Dan dia langsung bertanya soal kapan Sasuke dimakamkan.", tambah Neji.

"Kayaknya dia tahu.. Kalo Sasuke memang sudah mati.", Sai mengiyakan.

"Dia manggil Temari dengan awalan nee-san.", kata Shikamaru.

"Dia juga salah ngambil tas Sasuke.", kata Sai mengingat-ingat.

"Dia membeli ponsel yang nggak _touchscreen_.", tambah Neji.

"Yang paling parah..", kata Shikamaru sambil pasang pose Conan, "Dia lupa nomor PIN ATM-nya sendiri. Seorang Gaara yang ingatannya kuat itu."

"Ada yang lebih parah.", kata Neji. Sai mengangguk.

"Gaara makan tomat."

Mereka bertiga diam dan berpandangan tegang. Jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka, mereka menyadari hal itu. Naru masih diam.

"Dia bukan Gaara..", desis Shikamaru, "Dia.. Sasuke."

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang dikenakannya. Ia sangat ingin menyangkal hal itu.

"Kenapa..", desis Naruto, "Kenapa ia harus berpura-pura jadi Gaara..?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Mungkin.. Karena ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya. Dan nggak mampu untuk mengkhianati Gaara.. Juga karena cinta dia sama kamu.."

Naruto menahan tangisnya, "Dia memang Sasuke.. Dia Sasuke..", bisiknya, "Aku nggak bisa mengatakan alasan logisnya, tapi aku tahu.."

Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru terdiam lagi. Kembali mereka berpandangan bingung.

"Perlu nggak kita buat dia ngaku?", tanya Sai.

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Dia sangat berusaha untuk terlihat seperti Gaara."

"Jadi? Sampai kapan kita bakal biarin hal ini?", tanya Neji, "Ini beneran nggak masuk akal..", katanya sambil duduk di sofa. Mereka terdiam lagi.

Naruto menunduk dan mengenang semuanya. Sebelumnya ia juga merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Gaara. Wajah yang biasanya tenang itu entah kenapa sering memperlihatkan emosi dan gejolak. Sorot mata dingin itu kini sering memandangnya dengan pandangan memilukan. Pandangan menginginkan untuk memiliki. Pandangan yang seolah berkata 'selamat tinggal'. Itu bukan reaksi seorang Gaara.

Belum lagi dengan semua informasi yang dikumpulkan Sai dan yang lain. Kalau dirangkai, maka semuanya akan cocok. Perubahan drastis itu terjadi sejak Gaara bangun dari komanya. Naruto kembali meraba bibirnya, merasakan kehangatan di sana. Kehangatan yang tak asing baginya. Itulah satu-satunya bukti yang hanya bisa ia rasakan sendiri. Di dalam tubuh Gaara, ada jiwa yang sangat dicintainya. Sasuke.

"Jadi..?", tanya Shikamaru memecah kesunyian, "Gimana?"

"Katanya dia mau kesini sekitar setengah jam lagi.", kata Sai sambil membaca sms yang mampir ke ponselnya.

Neji angkat bahu, "Aku nggak punya ide.."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, "Kalian.. Bisa tolong aku?"

_**Kediaman Gaara...**_

Sasuke masih termangu diam di depan cermin. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhadapan dengan wajah yang sama. Namun kali itu ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh itu makin memucat dan berat. Ia tertawa miris.

"Sudah waktunya, ya.. Gaara..", bisiknya lirih.

Dipandanginya kembali pantulan itu. Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh setelah ia terbangun. Rasanya ia tak akan menjejakkan kakinya di dunia ini lagi. Perasaannya sangat damai dan tenang. Ia sama sekali tak bermimpi semalam, semuanya hanya gelap. Namun gelap itu seakan melindunginya, Sasuke dapat merasakan hal itu. Perlahan, dirabanya cermin dingin itu.

"Sebentar lagi..", bisiknya sambil tersenyum pada bayangan sahabatnya itu. Senyuman yang terlalu damai untuk ukuran seorang yang hidup. Sasuke melihat mata itu kembali meneteskan air yang hangat. Ia membiarkannya.

"Sebentar lagi, Gaara.. Aku akan menyusulmu.."

_**Starbucks Coffee, Rumah Sakit St. Konomeus...**_

"Datang juga kau.", sapa Shikamaru sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil kursi yang kosong. Mereka berempat duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar. Di atasnya sudah tersedia empat cangkir teh.

"Tumben kalian mengajak minum teh di sini.", kata Sasuke.

Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru berpandangan. Bingung harus berkata apa. Sasuke memilih diam dan menyeruput tehnya, "Naru.. Dimana?"

"Sedang jalan-jalan sama Kiba.", jawab Shikamaru, "Tadi dia kesini juga. Tapi sekarang sih sudah kembali ke kamarnya."

"Hmm..", jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia terus menyeruput tehnya. Neji dan Sai berpandangan heran. Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Sejak kapan kau mau minum Earl Grey, Gaara?..", tanya Shikamaru sambil mendelik pada pemilik rambut merah itu, "Atau lebih tepatnya.. Sasuke?"

Mata Sasuke membelalak terkejut. Ia memandang cangkir teh yang sedang ia pegang. Sama sekali tak disadarinya bahwa rasa pahit itu berasal dari aroma kesukaannya. Sekaligus juga, cita rasa teh yang paling dibenci sahabatnya itu. _Pantas saja mereka lebih dulu mesan meja dengan empat cangkir teh. Sial, aku dijebak_... Perlahan Sasuke meletakkan cangkir itu di meja dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sasuke.", panggil Sai dan Neji bersamaan. Sasuke spontan menghentikan langkahnya. _Habis sudah semuanya_. _Mereka sudah tahu_. _Kusudahi saja drama ini_. _Aku terlalu lelah, aku capek berpura-pura menjadi kamu, Gaara_... Sasuke menghela nafas dan berbalik. Menatap ketiga orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ya.."

"Duduk."

"Tidak mau."

Neji mengarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakannya, "Dimana Gaara?"

Sasuke merasa dadanya tertohok mendengar pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya ditundukkan. Perlahan, sebuah gelengan diperlihatkannya, "Dia sudah nggak ada."

Spontan mereka bertiga memejamkan matanya dan ikut menunduk. Jawaban itu sudah bisa mereka duga. Tidak mungkin ada dua jiwa berdesakan dalam satu tubuh.

"Aku salah berdoa..", bisik Sai penuh penyesalan, "Gaara.."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Maaf.."

"Sudah lama sekali aku nggak dengar kata maaf dari mulutmu, Sasuke.", kata Neji sambil tersenyum tulus, "Selamat datang kembali."

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau kembali hidup.. Walau dalam tubuh Gaara.", kata Shikamaru, "Aku nggak tau ini berita bagus atau jelek, tapi.."

"Nggak.", potong Sasuke, "Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan apa yang harus aku selesaikan.. Aku nggak bisa lama-lama di dunia ini.."

Kontak ketiga sahabatnya memandang sosok Gaara dengan pandangan tak rela dan kaget, "Apa.. Maksud kata-kata kamu?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Gaara..", Sasuke memandang ketiga orang itu bergantian, "Untuk mengembailkan tubuh ini ke tanah setelah urusanku selesai. Karena sebenernya, aku ini sudah mati. Aku sudah mati bersamaan dengan saat Gaara meninggal.."

"Apa..?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku sudah mati."

Hening. Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya, langsung memeluk tubuh itu. Ia hampir menangis saat merasakan tubuh itu sangat dingin. Hawa yang sangat mati. Rasa dingin yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sasuke membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku harus pergi.."

"Sasuke.. Setelah Gaara.. Kami harus kehilangan satu sahabat lagi?", tanya Shikamaru. Neji dan Sai ikut berdiri dan merangkul sahabat mereka itu. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sejak bangun dari koma.. Aku sudah tahu..", bisiknya, "Bahwa aku juga.."

Kembali pelukan itu terjadi. Satu pelukan terakhir. Pengantar bagi sahabat mereka yang akan segera pergi. Sai diam-diam mengusap air matanya. Neji terus merangkul tubuh Gaara yang dingin. Shikamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke merasa hatinya perih.

"Maafkan aku.."

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Titipkan salamku.. Buat Gaara."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Pasti.", lalu ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan ketiga sahabatnya, "Dari sini.. Biarkan aku pergi sendiri. Dan satu lagi. Kalau aku sudah nggak ada.. Titip Naruto ya.. Jaga dia baik-baik.."

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan tatapan sedih. Neji sibuk mengusap bahu Sai yang masih menghapus air matanya. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku mau ke kamar Naru du.."

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus oleh bunyi SMS yang nyaring dari ponselnya. Langsung diraihnya ponsel besar itu dan dilihat siapa pengirimnya. Sasuke menahan nafas saat melihat nama pengirim dan isi pesan singkat itu.

_Gaara. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku tunggu kamu di atap rumah sakit. Naru._

"Apa?", Sasuke berteriak tertahan.

"Ada apa?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Naru.. Menyuruh aku dateng ke atas atap rumah sakit.", kata Sasuke cemas, "Apa-apaan dia di sana? Rumah sakit ini kan lima belas lantai!"

Sai dan Neji berpandangan kaget, "Kok.. Beda dari rencana?"

"Apa kata kalian?", tanya Sasuke kaget.

Neji memandang Sasuke, "Naru yang merencanakan semua ini.. Supaya kau mengaku sama kami tentang siapa kamu sebenernya, Sasuke. Dia sudah curiga padamu."

"Di atas ATAP?", tekan Sasuke. Ia mendengus keras dan berlari menuju lift terdekat yang membawanya ke atas atap. Ketiga temannya yang masih kaget ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Shikamaru langsung berlari ke lift terdekat untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Kok..", kata Neji, "Jadi ada ketemuan di atap? Bukannya ketemuannya cuma di kamar rawat saja?", tanyanya panik.

"Ini gawat..", kata Shikamaru sambil memandang kesal ke lift yang belum juga terbuka, "Aku tahu sedari tadi, kalo Naru ada di sekitar kita dan ngedenger semua omongan Sasuke.. Kalo kalian jadi Naru.. Yang make jantung Sasuke.. Terus menemukan kenyataan kalo Sasuke ada di badan Gaara.. Pura-pura jadi Gaara.. Apa yang kepikir? Lalu sebenarnya Sasuke hanya meminjam sementara badan Gaara, cuma untuk bilang, 'aku cinta kamu' saja. Lalu Sasuke akan..", Shikamaru menggeleng, "Kembali ke alamnya..?"

"Jangan-jangan Naruto berniat..", Sai dan Neji berpandangan ngeri.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Naru.. Berniat bunuh diri.."

"Gawat!"

Sasuke bertahan untuk dapat berdiri di lift. _Tiga belas_.._ Dua lantai lagi_.. Sasuke mengomel-omel dalam hati dan berusaha untuk mengalahkan rasa kantuk yang mengerikan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, tubuhnya bagaikan melayang dan pandangannya sangat kabur. _Kayak gini ya, reaksi jiwa kalo mau meninggalkan tubuh? Perasaan yang sama saat aku terjepit waktu itu_. Sasuke tertawa miris. Ia melihat pintu lift yang terbuka. Lantai lima belas. Sambil menyeret tubuhnya paksa, Sasuke melangkah menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada.

Pintu itu sudah terbuka. Plang bertuliskan 'dilarang masuk' sudah tergeletak di sana. Sasuke berjuang untuk dapat mencapai pintu itu. _Sial, aku mengantuk_. _Sangat, sangat mengantuk_. _Kumohon, Gaara_..._ Pinjamkan kekuatanmu untuk terakhir kalinya_. Sasuke akhirnya tiba di balik pintu itu. Benar saja. Sudah ada sesosok gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Rambut pirangnya tergerai indah. Tertiup angin yang kencang di ketinggian itu.

"Naru..", panggil Sasuke dengan suara parau karena lelah, "Ngapain kamu disini..?"

Wajah itu tak tertoleh. Sasuke dapat mendengar tawa perih dari sosok itu, "Gaara.. Sasuke sedang apa ya, di atas sana?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sampai kapan permainan kucing-kucingan melawan takdir ini akan berakhir? Namun tak satupun kata-kata terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"Jantung ini..", kata Naruto, "Tak berguna banyak.."

Sasuke tersentak, "Apa maksud kamu.."

"Karena aku..", Naruto melangkah pelan menuju ujung atap, "Akan menyusul pemilik jantung ini.. Sekarang.."

"TIDAK BOLEH!", teriak Sasuke dengan sisa kekuatannya, "Sasuke nggak pernah mengharapkan itu.. Dia memberikan jantungnya buat kamu bukan untuk dibawa mati!", Sasuke terengah-engah saat mengatakannya, "Dia ngasih itu agar kamu bahagia.."

Naruto menggeleng, "Nggak ada kebahagiaan itu, Gaara..", lirih Naruto sambil melangkah makin mendekati gerbang kematiannya. Sasuke berusaha menggapai tubuh itu, namun kekuatannya sama sekali tak memungkinkan. Ia terlalu mengantuk.

"Kau akan menyesal..", bisik Sasuke, "Kau akan menyesal! Apa kau dengar itu, USURATONKACHI?", teriaknya dengan sisa kekuatannya.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tak terasa matanya membelalak dan mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Ia sangat mengenal nada bicara itu, intonasi kasar itu, dan satu kata itu. Satu kata yang sama sekali tak mungkin diucapkan oleh Gaara. Naruto menunduk dan menangis lagi.

"Kamu..", desisnya, "Kamu Sasuke, kan?"

_Desir pasir di padang tandus_

_Segersang pemikiran hati_

Sasuke agak tersentak mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Ia mengangguk dalam usahanya menahan tangis dan kantuk yang amat sangat. Sasuke menyunggingkan satu senyum damainya. Sedetik, Naruto tersentak bukan main. Ia merasa sepasang mata Sasuke sedang menatapnya.

_Terkisah ku di antara,_

_Cinta yang rumit_...

"Sasuke!", teriak Naruto sambil berbalik. Namun bukan sosok berambut ayam itu yang ia lihat. Bukan wajah menyebalkan yang ia temukan. Yang berdiri di sana adalah Gaara, dengan kedua matanya yang meneteskan bulir-bulir air yang seakan mengiris pipi itu.

_Bila keyakinanku datang_

_Kasih bukan sekedar cinta_

Bibir itu terus tersenyum. Senyuman paling damai yang pernah disunggingkan otot pipi seorang Gaara. Namun Sasukelah yang menggerakkan bibir itu. Naruto berteriak tertahan saat tubuh itu melemah dan tersungkur perlahan.

_Pengorbanan cinta yang agung_

_Kupertaruhkan_...

"Sasuke!", teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah tubuh Gaara, "Sasuke! Bertahanlah..", isaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh lemah itu, "Akan aku panggilkan dokter.."

Namun tangan Naruto keburu ditahan oleh tangan yang pucat itu, "Tak perlu.. Aku sudah tak butuh itu..", bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Kau disini saja.. Temani aku.."

"Nggak..", kata Naru sambil menangis dan memeluk badan Gaara, "Sasuke.. Sasuke-teme.. Kenapa.. Kenapa semua mesti kayak gini..."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

_Maafkan bila ku tak sempurna_

_Cinta ini tak dapat kujaga_

"Gaara sudah menunggu aku..", bisik Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras dan terus menangis.

_Ayat-ayat cinta bercerita_

_Cintaku padamu_...

"Kenapa kamu lagi-lagi harus ninggalin aku, dasar bodoh..", lirih Naruto, "Aku nggak butuh jantung kamu.. Aku nggak butuh..", isaknya lirih, "Aku butuh kamu.."

Sasuke membelai wajah penuh air mata itu pelan.

_Bila bahagia mulai menyentuh_

_Seakan ku bisa hidup lebih lama_

"Gaara..", bisik Sasuke sambil melihat sosok sahabatnya itu melayang rendah dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, "Lepaskan aku, Naru.. Gaara sudah menjemputku.."

"Nggak akan!"

_Namun harus kutinggalkan cinta_

_Ketika ku bersujud_...

Naruto memandang langit dengan mata birunya yang terlihat pasrah. Bola mata bening itu terus-terusan mengalirkan air hangat. Naruto berteriak tak tentu arah pada langit, "Gaara! Gaara, kau dengar aku? Kumohon Gaara.. Jangan bawa Sasuke pergi lagi.. Jangan bawa dia, Gaara.. Jangannn...", teriak Naruto. Tangisannya berubah menjadi raungan dan erangan keputusasaan, "Gaara.. Jangan bawa Sasuke, aku mohon...", lirihnya sambil memeluk tubuh Gaara yang makin dingin dan kaku.

_Bila keyakinanku datang_

_Kasih bukan sekedar cinta_

Sasuke mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menghapus air mata Naruto, "Jangan menangis lagi, dobe.."

_Pengorbanan cinta yang agung_

_Kupertaruhkan_...

Naruto terus menatap wajah itu sambil menangis. Hatinya bagaikan diiris-iris, "Kenapa aku mesti ngeliat kamu dalam keadaan kayak gini.. Kenapa harus aku yang bertahan hidup.. Setelah kamu dan Gaara nggak ada.. Aku mesti gimana, Sasuke? Aku harus apa..?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Hiduplah..", bisiknya, "Karena untuk itu aku memberikan jantungku.. Untukmu.."

"Sasuke..", Naruto kembali memeluk erat tubuh dingin itu. Seakan semua yang ia lakukan mampu mengembalikan jiwa yang pernah hilang itu. Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji yang baru saja tiba setelah berlari-lari lima belas lantai menggunakan tangga, terkejut sekali melihat pemandangan itu. Naruto yang terus menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Gaara.

"Na.."

Langkah Sai langsung dihalangi oleh tangan Shikamaru, "Percuma..", katanya sambil menggeleng, "Biarkan mereka berdua.. Untuk terakhir kalinya.."

Sai hanya bisa berdiri diam sambil memandang kedua sosok rapuh itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Neji juga tak tahan melihatnya. Shikamaru memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan sedih.

_Maafkan bila ku tak sempurna_

_Cinta ini tak dapat kujaga_...

"Dobe..", panggil Sasuke sambil melontarkan senyuman terdamainya, "_Aishiteru_.."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan dingin itu, "_Aishiteru_.. _Teme_.."

_Ayat-ayat cinta bercerita_

_Cintaku padamu_...

"Tetaplah hidup.. Gantikan aku dan Gaara..", bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, "Aku akan berusaha.."

_Bila bahagia mulai menyentuh_

_Seakan ku bisa hidup lebih lama_

"Aku mengantuk..", kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya, "Aku ngantuk sekali.."

"Sasuke..", bisik Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh Gaara pelan, "Sasuke!", panggilan itu berubah menjadi teriakan yang miris.

_Namun harus kutinggalkan cinta_

_Ketika ku bersujud_...

"Nggak.. Sasuke!!", tangisan dan teriakan Naru seakan menjadi suara termiris yang pernah didengar Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji. Naru terus dan terus mengguncang tubuh Gaara sambil menangis, "Sasukee... Kenapa...", isaknya sambil memeluk tubuh yang barusan saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tubuh yang makin mendingin dan kaku. Tubuh yang semestinya sudah kembali ke bumi seminggu yang lalu. Namun entah kenapa tubuh itu terlihat seperti sedang tidur.

_Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau harus bersedih? Aku disini merasa sangat ringan. Rasa sakit itu sudah tak ada. _Sasuke menyusul sosok sahabatnya yang terbang menjauh. Tinggi, tinggi, menuju sebuah cahaya yang terasa hangat dan agung. Sasuke melihat Gaara menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum. Ia membalas senyuman itu dan memejamkan mata saat sinar itu makin membesar dan menyilaukan. Dengan ini, resmilah ia dan Gaara meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk satu gadis yang sama-sama mereka cintai. Dia, yang masih memeluk tubuh mati itu sambil terus menangis.

"Sasuke..", bisik Naruto, "Gaara.. Oyasumi..."

_Ketika kubersujud_...

_**Konoha Cemetery Park...**_

"Ini sangat tragis.."

"Tragis? Misterius maksudmu?"

"Masa' sih.. Tiba-tiba meninggal tanpa gejala apapun?"

Naruto memandang sinis pada tiga cewek yang sedang bisik-bisik di sebelahnya. Sampai-sampai ketiga cewek entah siapa itu terdiam dan menunduk. Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali mendengarkan ocehan pastur tentang mendiang yang kali ini tubuhnya berpulang. Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara, telah kembali ke asalnya. Sore itu acara pemakaman berjalan sangat khidmat. Penghormatan terakhir bagi sesosok sahabat yang rela melakukan apa saja demi peryantaan cinta sahabatnya.

"Gaara..", isak seorang wanita di hadapan kuburan Gaara, "Maafkan Mama, nak.. Maafkan Mama.. Maafkan.. Gaara.."

"Mama,.. Mama, sabar..", kali ini Temari dan Kankuro yang merangkul ibu mereka. Sementara ayah Gaara langsung masuk rumah sakit karena syok mendengar putra bungsunya dinyatakan meninggal mendadak. Shikamaru juga ada di sebelah Temari. Naruto menunduk lagi. Terlalu tak sanggup untuk melihat pemandangan sesedih itu.

_Gaara_. _Banyak orang yang mencintai kamu_. _Banyak orang yang berdoa dan mengharapkan kebahagiaan kamu di sana_. _Maaf kalau kami terlambat memberikan rangkaian bunga buat kamu_. _Maaf kalau sampai kapanpun_.. Naruto merasa air matanya menetes lagi. _Kita adalah sahabat terbaik, Gaara_. _Aku, kau dan Sasuke_. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada salib di sebelah salib Gaara. Di mana tubuh Sasuke terbaring selamanya. Biarlah sampai kapan pun, mereka berdua bersandingan sebagai sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Naruto memperhatikan satu per satu orang yang beranjak pergi dari makam itu. Yang tertinggal hanyalah ia, Sai dan Neji. Shikamaru mohon diri duluan untuk mengantar Temari dan keluarganya pulang. Naruto berlutut di hadapan makam Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Gaara..", bisiknya, "Sahabatku yang paling baik.", Naruto tersenyum pahit saat mengucapkannya, "Semoga kamu mimpi indah di sepanjang tidur kamu.. Aku sayang Gaara, sampai kapan pun..", Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke makam di sebelahnya. Kali itu, air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Sasuke..", lirihnya di tengah isakan, "Aku janji.. Aku akan terus hidup buat kamu.. Buat melanjutkan impian kamu.. Aku nggak akan menyia-nyiakan jantung kamu.."

Naruto kembali terisak sampai dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Baru saja ia kehilangan sahabat bernama Gaara, ia harus rela ditinggalkan cintanya. Berat, terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya seorang diri. Karena itu ia terus menangis. Neji dan Sai langsung ikut berlutut dan merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto..", ucap mereka bersamaan, "Tak apa-apa.. Menangislah sekali kau bisa.."

"Sai.. Neji..", isak Naruto, "Aku nggak kuat.. Aku nggak bisa.."

"Kamu nggak sendirian menghadapi ini, Naru..", bisik Sai, "Ada aku, ada Neji.. Shikamaru, Sakura.. Semuanya juga sama."

"Bener, Naru.. Kita semua sama-sama merasa kehilangan.", kata Neji.

"Kamu harus kuat..", bisik Sai.

Neji mengangguk, "Jantung Sasuke.. Harapan Sasuke hanya satu, yaitu untuk melihat kamu tetap hidup.", kata Neji, "Karena itu, berdirilah lagi.."

"Kami akan selalu ada di samping Naru.", kata Sai, "Karena kami bertiga sudah janji sama Sasuke untuk ngejaga kamu.."

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Mereka pasti ngejaga kamu dari jauh.", bisik Neji, "Aku yakin.."

Lagi, Naruto hanya menganguk dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh. _Aku tahu_. _Aku merasakan kehadiran mereka berdua di setiap langkahku_. _Mereka ada dalam tetes embun di pagi hari_. _Mereka ada dalam rangkaian warna pelangi_. _Mereka ada, dan akan selalu ada_. _Karena aku nggak akan pernah bisa melupakan_.. _Semuanya_. Naruto tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari makam itu dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Aku mau ke gereja..", bisiknya, "Aku mau berdoa.."

Sai dan Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti Naru berjalan ke arah parkiran makam itu. Setelah semua berakhir, ia merasa sesak itu masih bersemayam. Namun ia akan berdiri, ia akan melangkah dan terus berlari. Semua itu bisa ia lakukan dengan jantung Sasuke dalam tubuhnya. Lalu Naruto mendengar suara yang sangat halus. Terlalu halus bahkan.

_Hiduplah_.. _Dan kami akan selalu di sampingmu, menjaga dan mendampingimu_...

Naruto agak tersentak dan melihat ke arah kedua makam itu.

"Naru? Kenapa?", tanya Sai. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak. Rasanya..", Naruto tersenyum bahagia, "Sasuke dan Gaara akan selalu melindungi aku dari jauh..", katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Neji tersenyum.

"Apa aku bilang."

Neji dan Sai tertawa dan mengusek rambut pirang itu. Naru merasa lega, setidaknya ia masih punya sahabat yang setia mendampinginya.

_Oyasumi Gaara_._ Oyasumi Sasuke_._ Have a nice dream, forever_...

**TBC...**

Eeehh!!

Ntar dulu, enak aja main nangis2. Ceritanya belon kelar. Emangnya kalian nggak peduli sama nasib Naruto setelah ditinggal mati dua orang kesayangannya? Enak aja, main ninggalin ni cerita bersambung setelah duo cowok gantengnya tewas.. Masih ada lanjutannya nih, walaupun sedikit! Makanya jangan lewatkan chapter depan ya..

_The last piece of memory, Sasuke is Gaara_...

Ciao!


	16. Epilog

_**Kediaman Uchiha...**_

"Huwe..", Sai menghela nafas sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, "Masa' konsep teknologi dapet C..", lirihnya sedih.

Neji yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk dengan kalkulatornya tak begitu menggubris, "Jadi kalo misalnya pengantar rangkaian elektrik dapet B dan presentasi dapet A.. Kira-kira IP ku jadi sekitar..", Neji mendengus kesal, "Baru tiga koma delapan.."

"Bagus kan?", kata Sai sinis, "Semester ini dengan sukses aku dukomsel, tau!"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dua koma selalu?"

"Makanya, kan sudah aku bilang.", kata Shikamaru yang baru datang sambil duduk di sebelah Neji, "Keseringan nongkrong di markas Genshiken sih.."

Sai cemberut, "Cuma itu kan, unit kesenian kampus yang bisa jadi ajang berkreasi.."

"Maniak manga, dasar.."

Sai tak ambil peduli dan mulai mengeluarkan buku sketsanya. Iseng-iseng menunggu Itachi dan Sakura, ia mencoret-coret di buku itu. Jangan salah, coretan tangan Sai itu sama berharganya dengan lukisan abstrak. Shikamaru menyender dan menghela nafas sedih.

"Kenapa? Belum puas dengan IP empat mu itu?", sindir Neji dendam. Seumur-umur dia di elektro, baru satu kali ia mendapat IP sempurna. Sementara si jenius Shikamaru yang ada di teknik informatika, langganan mendapat IP empat koma nol. Mengerikan.

"Tahun ini Temari diwisuda..", kata Shikamaru, "Walaupun aku ambil semester padat, tetap saja susah untuk bisa wisuda bareng.."

"Ya iyalah, dia duluan kuliah dibanding kamu.", kata Sai ketus. Masih berkutat dengan buku sketsanya. Maklum, anak seni rupa ITK yang jago menggambar.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Nggak kerasa ya, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak Naruto pindah ke Oto..", katanya, "Apa kabar cewek itu sekarang?"

Mereka bertiga kembali mengenang wajah manis itu. Sosok seorang cewek riang yang dua tahun lalu ada di antara mereka sebagai vokalis band. Sejak kepergian Gaara dan Sasuke serta pindahnya Naruto, Neji dan yang lain memutuskan untuk vakum dari dunia musik. Mereka memilih fokus pada studi mereka di ITK. Walau begitu, entah kenapa kebiasaan mereka berkumpul di rumah Sasuke tak pernah berubah.

"Makanya aku suruh kalian berkumpul..", suara seorang wanita membuat mereka bertiga menoleh, "Semalam aku dapat telepon dari Naruto."

Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji berpandangan, "Lalu?"

"Dia menyuruh kita nonton MTV hari ini.", kata Itachi yang menyusul Sakura dan langsung merangkul bahu wanita itu.

"Kau belum ditendang-tendang, Sakura?", tanya Sai sambil melihat ke arah perut Sakura yang sudah membuncit. Setengah tahun setelah kepergian Sasuke, Itachi merasa kesepian dan menikahi tunangannya. Menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan juga, katanya sih. Buah cinta mereka sudah ada di dalam perut istrinya. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ini kan baru jalan lima bulan.", jawabnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sai, "Kata Naru sih, kita disuruh nonton MTV jam empat sore.."

"Baru juga jam tiga..", kata Shikamaru sambil nguap, "Sempet tidur sebentar.."

"Heh! Tidur melulu..", hardik Sakura sambil melemparkan bantal ke muka Shikamaru.

Dengan sigap Shikamaru nangkep, "_Troublesome_. Dasar nyonya Uchiha.."

Itachi ikut duduk di samping Sakura dan merangkul istrinya itu mesra, "Apa lagi yang akan diperlihatkan anak itu pada kita?"

Neji angkat bahu, "Entahlah. Tapi kalau Naruto.. Ia berkali-kali memperlihatkan pada kita, apa itu yang dinamakan 'keajaiban'.."

_**Balai Sarbiraage, KananGakure...**_

"_Make up_-nya sudah? Itu bajunya, hei!"

"Jangan biarin wartawan masuk, ya! _Security-_nya mesti sigap, tuh!"

"Aduh neekk... eke pusing deghh.."

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat krunya yang sangat sibuk mengurusi acara kali ini. Ia sendiri sedang berada di _backstage,_ menunggu acara yang akan berlangsung _live_ setengah jam lagi. Karena pusing dengan kericuhan rekan-rekannya, Naru menyusup dan memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Naru menarik nafas lega.

"Huh.. Untung saja si menejer cerewet itu masih sibuk sama wartawan..", bisik Naru sambil duduk di depan meja riasnya, "Setengah jam lagi.."

Naruto tersenyum melihat bayangannya di cermin. Wajah yang menawan itu sudah di-_make up_ ringan. Rambutnya yang sebahu dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Baju yang ia kenakan pun sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Dua tahun, dan sosok yang dahulu sempat tertatih-tatih itu kini mampu mengembangkan sayapnya. Terbukti, sebentar lagi acara _launching _album solo pertamanya akan disiarkan di seluruh negeri.

"Nggak sia-sia perjuanganku selama dua tahun..", kata Naruto sambil terus tersenyum pada bayangannya sendiri, "Ini semua kayak mimpi. Kamu tau, Naruto? Kamu adalah cewek paling beruntung di dunia ini.."

Gadis itu kembali tertawa lepas. Sepertinya memang inilah takdir yang digariskan untuknya. Menjalankan hidup sebagai seorang penyanyi profesional. Naruto menghela nafas dan melakukan kebiasaannya sebelum melakukan hal penting. Menggenggam rosario perak yang tergantung di lehernya. Berdoa sambil mendengarkan denyut jantungnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil, mengingat pemilik jantung itu lagi.

_Sasuke, kau dengar? Hari ini aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku pantas menjadi seorang penyanyi. Gaara juga, hari ini launching album solo pertamaku, lho. Aku yakin kalian berdua melihat aku dari atas sana, dan kalian akan bangga padaku. Dan kau, teme. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal memberikan jantungmu padaku._ Naruto kembali membuka matanya, dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah _handycam_.

Naruto tersenyum sedih sambil mengambil benda pemberian Sakura itu.

—Flashback—

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan pergi secepat ini.", kata Neji sambil memandang Naru sedih, "Kenapa sih, nggak bilang dulu sebelumnya?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Maaf, Neji.. Tapi kepindahanku ke Oto karena kerjaan Papih mendadak dimutasi.", jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa harus Oto.. Kan jauh banget.. Nggak bisa ketemuan..", kata Sai sedih.

"Soalnya hanya di sana aku bisa mengembangkan bakatku di dunia musik.", jawab Naruto, "Oto kan terkenal karena musiknya. Papih sengaja minta mutasi ke sana."

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Kau akan main-main ke Konoha, kan?"

"Mungkin..", Naruto menggeleng, "Tak akan sering. Aku mau fokus dengan latihan vokal dan lain-lain.. Tapi kayaknya sih.. Ya, akan aku usahakan."

Bandara internasional Konoha sedang jam sibuk. Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji masih berada di sana untuk melepas kepergian sahabatnya itu. Keluarga Naruto masih sibuk dengan bagasi dan bekal. Sakura dan Itachi masih dalam perjalanan. Sudah satu bulan berselang semenjak Gaara dimakamkan. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah dari Konoha.

"Senang melihat kamu bisa senyum lagi.", kata Sai.

"Memangnya aku akan sedih terus?", jawab Naruto, "Gaara bisa maki-maki aku di atas sana. Dan Sasuke..", Naruto menunduk, "Sasuke bener. Dia memberikan jantung buat aku, bukan untuk dipakai menangis terus, kan.."

Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Gadis yang kemarin begitu rapuh itu kini sudah mulai bisa berjalan sendiri lagi. Hari-hari terakhir mereka di Konoha banyak dihabiskan dengan main bareng, jalan-jalan dan mengunjungi makam kedua sahabat mereka. Pada dua kunjungan terakhir, Naruto sudah bisa memandang kedua makam di hadapannya sambil tersenyum dan berdoa. Tak ada lagi air mata.

"Kalian..", kata Naruto, "Sering-sering latihan ya."

Senyum di wajah ketiga cowok itu sedikit memudar. Mereka berpandangan lalu sama-sama angkat bahu dan tertawa kecil. Neji memandang wajah manis itu, "The Thanatos dinyatakan vakum mulai hari ini."

"Apa?", Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, "Kenapa?"

"Kita nggak bisa naik panggung lagi tanpa kamu, Sasuke dan Gaara.", jawab Shikamaru, "Karena itu kami memutuskan vakum. Entah sampai kapan.."

Naruto kaget bukan main. Dia memandang ketiga sagabatnya dengan mata tak percaya, "Kalian kan bisa cari pemain lain.."

Sai menggeleng, "Kau pikir mudah mencari pemain gitar sebagus Gaara?"

"Atau penyanyi sekaliber kau dan Sasuke?", tambah Neji.

Naruto terdiam dan menunduk, "Sayang sekali.."

"Tak ada pilihan lain.", kata Shikamaru, "Tapi kalau ke depannya memang ada pemain yang bagus, bukan nggak mungkin Thanatos main lagi."

"Kuharap gitu.", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto..!!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang datang sambil berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangan. Di belakangnya ada Itachi yang berjalan santai.

"Sakura!", sapa Naruto sambil berpelukan dengan gadis itu, "Kok lama?"

Cewek berambut pink itu tersenyum, "Aku mempersiapkan hadiah perpisahan buat kamu.", kata Sakura sambil merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _handycam_ kecil berwarna pink, "Bawa ini ya."

"Sakura..", kata Naruto sambil menggeleng, "Aku nggak bisa menerima barang sepenting ini!_ Handycam _ini kan selalu kamu pake kemana-mana.."

Giliran Sakura yang menggeleng, "Aku bisa beli yang baru. Lagian dengan benda inilah, aku merekam semuanya.", kata Sakura sambil meletakkan _handycam_ pink itu di tangan Naru, "Bawalah. Karena hanya benda ini yang akan mengingatkan kamu pada persahabatan kita semua."

Naruto memandang benda mungil itu. _Handycam_ Sakura yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Sakura selalu merekam momen penting The Thanatos dar belakang panggung. Ia selalu membanggakan hadiah ulang tahun ke-enam belasnya itu. Naruto tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan memberikan _handycam_ penting itu kepadanya. Ia memeluk gadis berambut pink itu lagi.

"Aku nggak akan ngelupain kamu, Sakura.. Yang lain juga..", bisiknya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Awas saja kalau sampai lupa.."

"Oh iya, dalam _handycam_ itu sudah ada sebuah kaset yang isinya film pendek hasil editan Sai.", kata Itachi, "Nanti sampai Oto kau tonton ya, Naru."

Mata Naruto berbinar, "Wah, film apa?"

"Itu.. Editanku dari semua hasil rekaman Sakura.", jawab Sai.

"Menarik sekali.. Aku lihat sekarang saja ya?", kata Naruto semangat. Baru saja yang lain hendak mencegah, tombol _play_ sudah kepencet duluan. Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura dan Itachi berpandangan agak camas. Neruto menontonnya dengan semangat.

Lalu di video itu terlihat sepasang tangan dari jarak dekat sedang bermain gitar. Intro 'Semua Tentang Kita' terdengar dari gitar itu. Baru setengah, lalu tangan itu berhenti main.

"_Woy! Jangan rekam aku lagi latihan!"_

"_Nggak apa-apaa_.._"_

"_Ntar aja, kalo aku udah lancar mainin!"_

Naruto agak tersentak melihat cowok itu, "Gaara? Ini rekaman jaman kapan..?", katanya sambil tertawa melihat sosok Gaara yang masih imut-imut itu.

"Waktu kita dua SMP.. Jaman dulu banget deh.", jawab Neji sambil ikutan nonton. Akhrinya semua ikut nonton video editan Sai itu. Layar itu memperlihatkan Gaara dengan muka sebal mendekati kamera lalu menutup lensa _handycam_ dengan tangannya. Lalu layar berubah hitam, ada tulisan berwarna putih muncul. _Our Memory. The Thanatos._ Senyuman Naru berubah sedih saat lagu 'Semua Tentang Kita'-nya Peterpan mengalun lembut sebagai _backsound _video itu.

_Waktu terasa semakin berlalu_

_Tinggalkan cerita tentang kita_

"_Halo, halo!", _ada Sai lagi dadah-dadah ke kamera, _"Konser pertama kita!"_

Lalu kamera menyorot keadaan _backstage_ beberapa menit sebelum mereka tampil. Biasa, Neji yang main ponsel, Shikamaru lagi tidur, Gaara main gitar dan Sasuke latihan nyanyi. Sakura mengarahkan _handycam _ke wajahnya sendiri.

"_Mereka sok cool._", katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Gambar itu berubah menjadi saat-saat di panggung. Naruto tertawa saat melihat Sasuke menyanyi dengan wajah agak tegang. Lagu yang mereka bawakan ternyata sama dengan _backsound_ video yang sedang ia putar. Penampilan mereka berlima masih pada cupu deh. Maklumlah, anak SMP. Naruto menahan tangisnya saat video itu memutar adegan Sasuke dan Gaara tertawa kecil dan mengelus dada.

"_Gue gugup, gila!"_

"_Ah, suara lo masih bagus, kali.."_

_Akan tiada lagi kini tawamu_

_Tuk__ hapuskan semua sepi di hati_

Sakura merangkul Naruto saat melihat ekspresi cewek itu mulai muram. Adegannya ganti lagi. Naruto kaget saat menontonnya.

"Kalian.. Sakura.. Kau merekamku waktu audisi?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, "Nggak sadar?"

Naruto kembali memandang adegan yang masih sangat segar di ingatannya. Saat ia menyanyikan bait lagu 'Aku dan Dirimu'. Lalu Sasuke berdiri dan menyambut nyanyiannya. Kamera menyorot ke muka-muka cengok Gaara, Sai dan Neji. Shikamaru ngorok.

_Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia_

_Dan kita bersama sejak dulu kala_

Naruto kembali menonton. Adegan-adegan dimana mereka berlatih di rumah Sasuke. Neji tertawa saat melihat adegan ia menengahi pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu ada saat mereka semua berebutan minum yang dibawa Sakura. Ada juga Gaara yang masih main gitar dengan gaya dinginnya. Semua menoleh pada Shikamaru saat kamera menyorot _close up_ mukanya yang sedang ngiler.

"Kapan kau merekam itu?", tanya Shikamaru ngancem.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, "Siapa suruh kau tidur melulu?"

_Ada cerita tentang masa yang indah_

_Saat kita berduka, saat kita tertawa_

Lalu berbagai adegan muncul di sana. Bukan hanya saat-saat konyol ketika mereka latihan saja. Gladi resik dimana Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto perang dingin juga ada. Lalu konser pertama Naruto di Sasana Budaya Konoha. Naruto tersenyum mengenang waktu itu. Setelah itu adegan berganti saat mereka semua menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit. Saat mereka semua tertawa ceria menghibur Naruto.

"Ini keren!", kata Sai. Semua memperhatikan dan mengangguk.

Adegan dimana mereka konser besar-besaran di KananGakure. Mereka tersenyum geleng-geleng kepala saat adegan Sasuke dan Gaara nyanyi duet lagu 'Dia Milikku'. Lalu senyum itu berubah pahit saat adegan berganti menjadi penembakan Gaara. Kamera menyorot ke penonton yang banyak bukan main, lalu menyorot lagi ke panggung. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Aku kangen Gaara.."

Yang lain langsung merangkul bahu Naruto dan terus menonton. Mereka menatap sedih ke arah layar kamera. Rekaman saat-saat pemakaman Sasuke. Berganti menjadi momen terakhir di pemakaman itu, saat Gaara yang dimakamkan. Lalu berbagai foto-foto the Thanatos yang aneh-aneh menjadi _slideshow_ di layar itu. Naruto menutup mulutnya.

Saat _slideshow _itu berganti menjadi rekaman khusus.

"Naruto..", kata Sai, "Ini rekaman yang kuambil saat kami lulus-lulusan.."

Mata Naruto menatapnya. Ada Sasuke dan Gaara sedang berangkulan dengan senyum terkembang. Baju dan rambut mereka penuh coretan pilox. Mereka mengacungkan ijazah mereka bangga. Naruto merasa air matanya menetes saat melihatnya.

"_Abis lulus, rencana kalian apa?"_, suara Sakura yang megang kamera.

"_Aku mau masuk Konoha High School."_, Gaara, sambil tersenyum dingin.

"_Aku juga. Dan aku akan membuat the Thanatos terkenal di mana-mana!_", Sasuke yang menjawab semangat, _"Oh ya, aku mau cari penyanyi cewek!"_

"_Kompak bener_", Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji ikutan nampang di kamera.

Sasuke dan Gaara tetap berangkulan dan tertawa kecil, _"Kami kan sahabat."_

"_Wah, parah! Kita nggak dianggep!"_

Lalu mereka bertiga langsung mengejar Sasuke dan Gaara sambil mengincar muka mereka dengan pilox warna-warni. Sakura mengikuti mereka kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa. Karena dikejar tiga orang, Gaara dan Sasuke tertangkap dan habis-habisan dicoret dengan pilox. Mereka berteriak nggak jelas dan tertawa kencang.

_Teringat di saat kita tertawa bersama_

_Ceritakan semua tentang kita_...

Kamera itu men-_zoom out _wajah coreng moreng Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang tertawa lepas. Naruto tak dapat lagi membendung tangisnya. Ia langsung memeluk _handycam_ itu dan berlutut di hadapan teman-temannya sambil menangis sesenggukan, "Gaara.. Sasuke.. Kenapa..", isak Naruto, "Aku nggak bisa lagi liat mereka tertawa.."

"Naruto..", mereka hanya bisa diam melihat Naruto seperti itu.

Naruto menangis makin perih. Dalam hatinya ia sangat merindukan kedua sosok itu. Namun tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis dan terus menangis. Sakura dan yang lain akhirnya ikut berlutut dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Itu.. Anggap aja kenang-kenangan dari Konoha..", kata Sai, "Biar kamu selalu ingat kalo kamu punya sahabat yang selalu nunggu kamu.."

Naruto mengagguk dalam isakannya. Setelah ia merasa tangisannya mereda, Naruto berdiri dan menghapus air matanya, "Makasih.."

"Jangan lupain kita-kita ya.", kata Sakura yang juga ngelap air mata, "Kayaknya pesawat kamu udah mau tinggal landas.."

"Iya..", kata Naruto sambil melihat ke arah ibunya yang sudah melambaikan tangan, "Kalau begitu.. Aku berangkat sekarang."

"Ah! Tunggu.", cegah Itachi. Ia merogoh kantong bajunya dan mengambil sesuatu yang berkilauan lalu menggenggamkannya ke tangan Naruto, "Ambillah ini."

Naruto kaget saat melihat salib perak kecil yang sangat ia kenal, "Ini kan.."

Itachi mengangguk, "Itu rosario yang selalu dipakai adikku. Benda itu yang selalu menjaganya. Sekarang, benda itu akan menjagamu."

"Tapi aku nggak bisa menerima.."

"Ambil.", kata Itachi sambil tersenyum, "Kau sudah dipanggil. Pergilah."

Naruto menunduk agak lama dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Lalu ia menegakkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, semuanya..", lalu senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

Semuanya membalas tersenyum, "Terima kasih juga, Naruto.."

"Jaga baik-baik jantung adikku ya.", kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Naruto.. Jangan lupa kirimkan aku e-mail! YM-an!", kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Hati-hati.. Hiks.. Di jalan.. Hiks..", kata Sai sambil ngelap air mata.

"Selamat jalan, Naruto.", ini jelas Shikamaru dan Neji yang nggak mungkin ngasih salam aneh-aneh. Naruto mengangguk dan berbalik pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, semuanya!"

Naruto berlari ke arah pesawat sambil menenteng _handycam _Sakura dan memakai rosario pemberian Sasuke. Ada rasa hangat yang ia rasakan saat itu. Walau perpisahan itu benar-benar terjadi, namun rasanya ikatan persahabatan itu tak akan pernah terputus oleh apapun. Naruto menaiki tangga pesawat lalu menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya dan melambaikan tangan pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

_Sampai jumpa lagi, Konoha. Karena tak ada itu frase 'selamat tinggal'_...

—End of flashback—

Naruto tersenyum lagi sambil mengusap debu yang bertengger di _handycam_-nya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, ia tak pernah lagi menangis saat memutar ulang rekaman karya Sai. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat enam bulan lalu ia mengunjungi makam Sasuke dan Gaara di Konoha. Namun tidak sekarang. Naruto menghela nafas dan meletakkan _handycam_ itu ke dalam tas peralatannya.

"Naru?", sapa seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal, "Ayo, udah mau mulai."

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Oke, Mih!"

Kushina merangkul bahu putrinya dan membimbingnya sampai ke tempat konfrensi pers, "Kamu jangan gugup, biasa saja. Kalo wartawan mulai nanya aneh-aneh, biar Mamih yang hajar nanti.", kata Kushina semangat. Naruto tertawa.

"Mih, Mamih..", katanya. Kushina tersenyum dan membelai rambut putrinya.

"Udah panjang lagi ya, rambut pirangmu ini..", kata Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kan udah dua tahun nggak dipotong.", jawabnya. Ya, Naruto membabat habis rambut panjangnya setiba ia di Otogakure. Ujarnya sih buang sial karena patah hati. Namun tak ada satupun rekannya yang tahu kenapa Naruto patah hati. Naruto menarik nafas panjang saat memasuki ruangan konfrensi pers, dimana sudah sejublek wartawan yang menyiapkan kamera dan _microphone_.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya.."

_**Kediaman Uchiha di waktu yang sama...**_

"ASTAGA!!", teriak mereka barengan sambil menonton acara yang bertajuk _launching _album pertama seorang penyanyi wanita. Masalahnya, mereka sangat mengenal wanita cantik berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto??", teriak Sakura tak percaya, "Kok dia nggak cerita?"

"Mau kasih kejutan, kali..", jawab Itachi.

"Gila..", kata Sai kagum, "Dia beneran jadi penyanyi wanita!"

"Konfrensi pers-nya di Kanan, lagi! Pasti beken, ini mah..", Neji geleng-geleng kepala. Shikamaru yang dari tadi nggak bisa tidur tersenyum kecil.

"Impian dia.. Beneran menjadi nyata ya.."

Mereka semua terdiam dan menonton acara eksklusif itu. naruto duduk didampingi Kiba, Kushina dan menejernya yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru. Sekarang masih sesi foto-foto, lalu sesi wawancara pun dimulai. Dengan pertanyaan ringan tentunya. Sai tertawa-tawa melihat betapa gugup dan polosnya Naruto saat menjawab pertanyaan para pers. Lalu mereka semua terdiam saat salah satu pers bertanya.

"_Nona Naruto, kabarnya ada lagu karangan Anda?"_

Naruto mengangguk_, "Iya, judulnya 'Mengenangmu'."_

"_Boleh tahu, lagu ini ditujukkan pada siapa? Seseorang yang spesial mungkin?"_

Lalu wartawan mulai heboh. Naruto tertawa.

"_Lagu 'Mengenangmu' ini saya tulis ketika inget satu negara yang sangat berkesan buat saya.", _jawabnya.

"_Boleh tau negara mana?"_

Naruto tersenyum_, "Konoha."_

Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura dan Itachi berpandangan saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Konoha? Kita, dong?"

"_Boleh tau alasannya?"_

Naruto menarik nafas,_ "Saya pernah bergabung dengan the Thanatos saat saya sekolah di Konoha. Nah, lagu ini saya persembahkan buat temen-temen seperjuangan saya. Sahabat, yang senantiasa menemani saya saat senang dan sedih."_

"_Sahabat, atau sahabat?", _lagi-lagi pers iseng.

Senyum Naruto berubah sedih,_ "Terutama untuk dua orang yang selalu ada buat saya. Orang pertama, dia sahabat terbaik yang pernah saya punya. Orang kedua_...", Naruto diam sebentar, _"Mungkin, cinta pertama saya_.._"_

"_Ohhh_..._"_, wartawan iseng lagi, _"Apa mereka menonton acara ini?"_

Naruto mengangguk yakin, _"Pasti. Mereka berdua pasti sedang melihat saya_.._", _Naruto menunjuk ke atas, _"Dari surga_..._"_

Spontan lima orang yang nonton acara itu dari televisi Konoha menunduk sedih mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sudah dua tahun berselang namun Naruto tetap mengenang kedua orang terpenting baginya itu. Wajar saja. Selama jantung itu masih berdetak, selama itu pula Naruto akan mengenang Sasuke.

"_Baiklah, sekarang saja kita mulai sesi nyanyinya_..._", _salah seorang MC kondang bernama Raven, yang dulu memimpin acara konser amal.

"_Hadirin, sambutlah! Uzumaki Naruto!_", kali ini Ghee.

Semua kamera menyorot ke panggung yang sudah disediakan. Naruto melangkah ke tengah panggung bulat itu dan berdiri di depan _mic_. Saat intro lagu dimulai, Naruto mengambil _mic _dan maju ke hadapan kamera.

"_Saya persembahkan lagu ini untuk sahabat saya, the Thanatos. Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Sakura. Juga pada Itachi-sama yang selalu mendukung kami. Buat Gaara, sahabat terbaikku yang sudah tidur dengan tenang_..", Naruto tersenyum manis kali ini, _"Dan untuk pemilik jantung yang kupakai sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke_..."

Intro lagu 'Mengenangmu' mengalun lembut. Naruto mundur sedikit dan mulai bernyanyi. Yang nonton dari TV Konoha kaget mendengar suara Naruto sekarang.

_Tak kan pernah habis, air mataku_

_Bila kuingat tentang dirimu, huu_

"Suara Naruto bagus banget sekarang..", kata Sakura kagum.

"Nggak percuma ya, dua tahun dia belajar vokal di Oto.", kata Itachi bangga.

Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji berpandangan. Entah dari mana ide itu berasal.

"Apa kalian berpikiran sama denganku?", tanya Shikamaru semangat.

Neji dan Sai mengangguk.

_Mungkin __hanya kau yang tahu_

_Mengapa sampai saat ini, ku masih sendiri_...

"Besok, kita cari vokalis cowok dan gitaris ya.", kata Neji.

"Aku setuju. Sudah saatnya the Thanatos bangkit kembali.", sambung Sai.

Sakura menghapus air yang bertengger di kedua ujung matanya, "Aku siap jadi menejer kalian lagi.", katanya. Ketiga cowok itu mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah seharusnya, kan?"

Mereka berlima kembali menatap Naru yang sedang menghayati tiap bait yang ia nyanyikan. Suaranya jauh lebih matang ketibang saat dia jadi vokalis the Thanatos.

_Adakah di sana, kau rindu padaku_

_Meski kita kini ada di dunia, berbeda_

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap pada penonton yang sedari tadi melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka mengikuti irama lagu. Satu senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. _Kalian lihat aku, Sasuke? Gaara? Aku membanggakan, bukan? Aku bisa berdiri tanpa kalian harus selalu di sampingku_. Naruto ikut melambaikan tangannya dan menuju ujung panggung sambil terus menyanyi.

_Bila masih mungkin waktu kuputar_

_Kan kutunggu dirimu_

"Semuanya!", teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan _mic-_nya ke penonton.

_Biarlah kusimpan, sampai nanti aku_

Detik itu juga, Naruto seakan kembali ke dua tahun yang lalu. Saat ia bernyanyi dengan Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen-momen saat aksi panggungnya dan Sasuke berhasil membuat penonton terpesona.

_Kan ada di sana, tenanglah dirimu_

_Dalam kedamaian_

Naruto terus menyanyi sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia merasa Sasuke ada di sebelahnya dan ikut membaurkan suara dengan penonton. Petikan gitar yang mengiringi suaranya tak lain adalah permainan Gaara yang memang jenius soal gitar. Di sebelah Gaara ada Neji yang konsentrasi penuh pada _bass_-nya. Sai ada di belakang. Ia memainkan _rythm_ sambil berdiri di samping Shikamaru yang menikmati permainan drumnya.

Itulah yang ada dalam benaknya. Kenangan masa lalu yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Kalaupun bisa, ia tak mau. Naruto tersenyum saat mengenang masa-masa indah itu. Tersenyum karena ia begitu kuat, karena ia tak pernah lagi sendirian. Detik ini saja, Naruto ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu.

_Dengarlah cintaku, kau tak terlihat lagi_

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, kembali ia sedang menghibur ratusan tamu undangan. Menamukan ia sendirian bernyanyi dengan orkestra besar di belakangnya. Namun tetap saja ia merasa, sahabat-sahabatnyalah yang mendampinginya. _Sasuke, Gaara_...

_Namun cintamu, abadi_

_Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian, selamanya..._

**Owari**

**OMAKE :**

**Sutradara (Raven) : Oke, CUT!!**

**Scriptwriter (Ghee) : Bagus, bagus...**

Naru : Kai!

BUSSHHH... Naruto yang masih nangkring di panggung berubah lagi jadi pria tulen.

Naru : Anjrit.. capek gue! Lain kali gw ga mau ambil peran jadi cewek...

Hina : (tiba2 lari ke lokasi syuting) Naru.. Huhuhu..

Naru : Iya, iya.. Lain kali aku akting cowok deh..

Sasu : Kai! (Busshhh lagi)  asap dimana2.

Sasuke yang sedari episode berapa kapan tau jadi Gaara, kembali jadi Sasuke lagi.

Sasu : Gue pegel jadi Gaara..

Gaa : Gue juga ga rela lo jadi gue sebenernya.

Neji : Lha? Kok nerima?

Gaa : Bayarannya gede, euy!

Sai : Kesannya gue bego banget di film ini, cengeng lagi..

Shika : Cocok, cocok..

Sutra : Bagus, bagus semuanya.. Ini pengambilan gambar terakhir..

Script : Akting kalian bagus.. Nggak sia-sia bayar mahal..

Sutra : Dua bulan lagi launching! Awas kalo pada nggak dateng!

Script : Iya, jangan bolos! Mau diliput tim eksklusif SILET loh!

Semua : APA? SILET? SUMPEH LO? (mesem2 bangga)

Sutra & Script : Iya dong! Ini kan film fenomenal yang reviewnya ... (belum ngecek)

Naru : Wahh.. Banyak ya..

Semua : Alhamdulillah, Puji Tuhan...

Naru : Pokoknya gw ga mao jadi cewek lagiiii..!! Capek gw henge sepanjangan..

Sasu : Bukannya lo ahli jurus mesum itu yah?

Naru : Diem lo! Gw kasih rasengan nih!

Neji : Walau pengambilan gambar di film ini kelar, jangan lupa REVIEW!

Sai : Iya tuh! REVIEW nya banyak2 yagh! Ayolah semua author..

Shika : (sambil nguap) Iya, REVIEW...

Sutra : Oi, Ghee! Ayo, kita mesti rapat untuk fanfict baru nih!

Script : Oh iyah.. Ayo deh. Tentang cinta antara , dan si kan?

Sutra : Ho oh! Ayo!

Sutradara dan Scriptwriter menghilang di balik asap.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di FIC berikutnya yahhh!!

_**Starring**_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Sai (siapa ya??)**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Minato Namikaze**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Jiraiya**

**Tsunade**

**Orochimaru**

**Tenten**

**Sabaku no Temari**

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**Anko (lupa)**

**Kurenai (lupa juga)**

**Akatsuki Boys (Bukan Akatsuki Biasa)**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Maito Gai**

**Shino Aburame**

**Asuma Sarutobi**

**Ibiki (lupa lagi)**

**Special thanks to :**

**.hoshi.na.chan., Raichan, Pink Violin, Naruchu-chan, Karupin69, GoodBoyTobi, Funsasaji1, Runaway Dobe, Faika Araifa, Ochamed, Sora Aburame, Zerou, shi-4 shi-4, PinkBlueMoonlight, Melisaastenten, rED-Ew, Hola-Ucup-Disini, Uchiha Ayashi, Mayura, Biaaulia, Tiaisme, MzMoony, miyu201, Akari Shimai, Blacklicious, Sasunaruislove, enma-chan, dan para author yang mereview setelah cerita ini saya post. Terima kasih yang udah ngereview sekali2. MAKASIH banyak bagi yang setia ngereview sampe cerita ini berakhir. Mungkin ada yang kelewat, maap aja, kita kan manusia yang tak lepas dari kekhilafan.**

**Tambahan : Sabaku no Ghee tuh ISLAM!**

**The HARDWORKERS...**

**Sabaku no Ghee! YYAAYYYYY!!**

**Raven Zala**

**Aria TheChasireCat**

**Atherlene Tia Riele**

**Sumeragi Varan**

**Sekali lagi, YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!**

**potong tumpeng rame-rame**


End file.
